Amando a un traidor
by princesa tsunade
Summary: Luego de unos años después de la traición de Loki, Thor se casa con Sif y tienen una hija. La joven siempre ha tenido un cariño especial hacia Loki, pero al crecer ese cariño se transforma completamente. ¿Podrá Freya cumplir su deseo y estar junto a la persona que ama? ¿O sus padres lo mataran primero?
1. Chapter 1

Loki nunca creyó que se enamoraría. Nunca creyó que alguien fuera capaz de verlo como un ser normal y llegar a amarlo con todo su espíritu por ser quien era. Era extraño porque él empezó a cambiar gracias a ella. Cuando la vio por primera vez no sintió nada especial. Era tan sólo una bebe envuelta en una manta, en brazos de su padre Thor. De niña, la pequeña perseguía a Loki por todo el palacio. Por más que todos le dijeran que no se acercara al hijo adoptivo de Odin, debido al mal genio del dios y debido a sus acciones en el pasado, la niña tenía plena confianza en el hermanastro de su padre. Solía tomar su mano y sonreírle ampliamente. Incluso se colgaba de su cuello y le decía abiertamente que lo quería y lo admiraba.

Thor sonreía divertido ante aquellos cariños de su hija, la niña era muy parecida a él cuando era niño. Su madre Sif muy de acuerdo no estaba en que su hija persiguiera al temible y traidor Loki por todo el castillo. Pero la niña tenía un magnetismo hacia el frío dios.

Por su parte, Loki no estaba muy feliz con que su sobrina lo persiguiese por todos lados. Él era solitario y después de sus acciones pasadas, al haber cumplido su castigo impuesto por Odín, se había retraído en sus aposentos y si salía era totalmente vigilado por los guardias. Aquella niña era idéntica a su padre, fuerte, enérgica, con esa brillante sonrisa. Sus cabellos rubios siempre estaban despeinados debido a la energía que tenía la pequeña. A pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo con que la hija de su hermanastro lo siguiera por todas partes, curiosa por la magia de su tío, el dios no echaba a la niña. Sino que la recibía y solía jugar con ella, de vez en cuando le dedicaba alguna que otra sonrisa. Para la hija de Sif y Thor esas sonrisas valían mucho más que los cariños de su padre o las sonrisas de su abuelo Odin.

Todo para para la niña era Loki. Le gustaba perseguir a su tío hasta los jardines del palacio y pedirle que le mostrara los hechizos que él, como maestro de la magia, podía hacer. La pequeña de largos rizos dorados se asombraba al ver la magia de la persona que más quería y siempre le pedía que le enseñara. Loki solía negarse, si bien, por más que no lo admitiera, tenia cierto cariño hacia la niña, sin embargo no quería tratar con nadie. Loki sentía que las personas de Asgard le temían, lo odiaban, lo evitaban, hasta los sirvientes solían evitarlo. Y por eso él quería estar solo. Pero la niña se negaba a dejarlo solo, lo amaba, y no sólo eso, sino que también lo admiraba. Eso asombraba a Loki, porque los únicos que no lo evitaban eran su padre Odín, su madre Frigga y su hermano Thor, a estas tres personas se sumaba la pequeña hija de Thor y Sif, llamada Freya. Ella solía sentarse en los jardines junto a Loki y le pedía dulcemente que le leyera las poesías o las leyendas de Asgard, el dios solía suspirar enojado porque ese debía ser el trabajo de Thor, quien era el padre de la niña, pero ella solía escaparse para estar con su tío.

Ante la vista del pueblo de Asgard, Freya podría haber sido un ejemplo a seguir, no juzgando a Loki por sus acciones sino teniendo plena confianza en él. Odín Y Frigga estaban orgullosos de su nieta, era inocente, dulce y sin darse cuenta le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad a Loki para ser aceptado de nuevo en la sociedad. Ya que por más crimines que le digan a Freya que su tío había cometido ella sólo se levantaba sus hombros y no le daba importancia al asunto. Dejando a su madre confundida y enojada por la falta de preocupación de su hija.

Freya creció así. Sin miedo, inocente y con una total confianza en Loki. Siempre discutiendo con aquel que llamara traidor o fenómeno a su tío. Debido a que la ascendencia de Loki no era Asgardiana. Al crecer la joven no perdió su amor por Loki, sin embargo aquel cariño cambio, y por quien sabe que razón dejo de llamarlo tío. Pero no dejo de perseguirlo, de quererlo, de abrazarlo y de besarlo demostrándole su cariño. Lo único que cambio entre Freya y Loki fue que la joven ya no le decía tío y él ya no le decía sobrina.

Freya ya había dejado de ser una niña, ahora era una hermosa adolescente, de larga cabellera rubia, ojos azules y piel blanca. Idéntica a su abuela, decía el pueblo de Asgard. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella, era inteligente, refinada, y a la vez una guerrera como su madre. Sin embargo nunca nadie supo, ni pudo prever el secreto que Freya guardaba en su corazón. Un secreto que la pondría en peligro y que cambiaría la historia de Asgard.

* * *

**N/A**: Bienvenidos! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Quería comentarles que estoy basando mi historia en la mitología nórdica. Según la mitología Thor se caso con Sif y tuvieron hijas. Bueno yo estoy tomando a una de ellas. Sólo que le cambié el nombre y bueno la estoy vinculando con la primer pelicula de Thor y con mi personaje favorito, Loki :D

Gracias a todos los que han pasado por aquí, cualquier sugerencia siempre es bienvenida. Muchas gracias. Hasta el próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Freya se había convertido en una hermosa adolescente. Ya había alcanzado la mayoría de edad y ese día el palacio y todo Asgard fue un revuelo. El cumpleaños de la joven tenía a todos los sirvientes e incluso al pueblo corriendo de un lado para el otro. Ya que no todos los días una princesa alcanzaba la mayoría de edad.

Odín y Frigga estaban orgullosos de su nieta, quien era una joven delicada, refinada y sobre todo hermosa. Tenía su largo cabello rizado, sus ojos verdes y su piel blanca.

Sif, su madre, se encontraba emocionada de ver a su bebe convertida ya en una hermosa mujer. Y Thor… bueno… Thor iba con su martillo de un lado a otro ahuyentando a todos los pretendientes de su hija. Lo cual divertía mucho a Loki, ya que su hermano celoso era todo un espectáculo. Ya que su pequeña era sólo de él, y no dejaría que ningún vikingo de malos modales (así veía él a todos los pretendientes) se le acercara a su linda y refinada hija.

Claro que Freya no era ninguna niña inocente. Su madre Sif la había entrenado y la joven se había vuelto tan fuerte como su madre. Incluso ya había realizado varias misiones exitosas. Digna hija del príncipe Thor decía la gente.

Aquella noche el palacio estaba de fiesta, el motivo era el cumpleaños de la princesa. Freya se encontraba en su habitación, junto a sus sirvientas, quienes la peinaban y la ayudaban a vestirse. En ese momento la puerta de los aposentos de la joven se abrió y su madre Sif entro para saludar a su hija.

-Freya te ves… hermosa… –dijo emocionada la guerrera.

La princesa se puso de pie y camino hacia a su madre para abrazarla.

-Gracias mamá. –sonrió agradecida la joven.

Sif miró fijamente a su hija y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Había crecido, estaba alta, su cuerpo agraciado parecía tallado por los mismos dioses, pero la dulzura en sus ojos verdes delataban a leguas que la niña era amable y gentil. Se encontraba vestida de blanco, con un corsé de color verde, que marcaba el escote del vestido.

-Has crecido tanto. No puedo creer que mi pequeña ya haya obtenido la mayoría de edad. Espero que hoy disfrutes tu fiesta de cumpleaños. –la abrazo emocionada Sif.

-Gracias mamá. Estoy segura que así lo haré. Especialmente cuando papá se ponga celoso y no deje que ningún hombre me saque a bailar. –dijo la joven mientras soltaba una delicada risita.

Sif también exhalo una risa divertida y contagiosa. En menos de un segundo las dos mujeres reían divertidas y no dejaban de abrazarse. Sin embargo la risa se detuvo cuando escucharon que alguien golpeaba la puerta de los aposentos de Freya. La joven indico a las sirvientas que abrieran y al abrirse las puertas el príncipe Loki hizo su aparición. Con sus vestiduras de gala y su cabello más corto de lo normal y con su característica sonrisa.

Sif suspiro seriamente, las sirvientas hicieron una reverencia, temerosas y dieron un paso hacia atrás, asustadas. Pero Freya sonrió ampliamente y se arrojó a los brazos del príncipe menor de Asgard.

-¡Loki! –exclamo Freya mientras sus delicados brazos pasaban alrededor del cuello del dios de Asgard.

-Freya… –susurro el hijo menor de Odín mientras sus manos acariciaban la delicada piel de la joven.

Sif se acercó a su hija y con delicadeza la alejo de su peligroso cuñado. Con seriedad le hablo a Loki.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar ya en la fiesta con los invitados. –hablo cortante la esposa de Thor.

-He venido para hablar a solas con Freya. Si me lo permites Sif. –respondió Loki simulando amabilidad. Después de todo, la única persona que merecía su cariño y gentileza era Freya.

-No se si permitírtelo Loki. –respondió cruzada de brazos Sif al mismo tiempo que con su mirada fulminaba a su cuñado.

-Jamás le haría daño a mi sobrina. Además Freya ya es mayor de edad, ¿no debería ser ella la que decida si quiere hablar con su tío? –pregunto Loki con elegancia y sin perder esa sonrisa burlona.

Sif frunció el ceño y tensó la quijada pero Freya se interpuso entre ellos y levanto sus manos.

-Si quiero hablar con Loki, Madre. Por favor... –sonrío la niña.

Sif miro desconfiada a su cuñado pero se dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia fuera de la habitación. Ante la señal de Freya las criadas hicieron lo mismo y los dejaron solos.

Al ver cerrarse las puertas Loki sonrió victorioso y se dio media vuelta para mirar a su sobrina. Con la elegancia de un caballero tomo la mano de Freya y la beso en el dorso de su mano. La joven al sentir los labios de Loki se sonrojó y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápidamente.

-Cuéntame Loki. ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? –pregunto con una sonrisa Freya.

-Bueno… para empezar quiero felicitar a mi princesa por su cumpleaños. –comento mientras miraba de manera galante a la joven. –Y además quiero darte tu regalo.

El dios metió su mano en su bolsillo derecho y sacó una gema preciosa, sostenida por una fina y delicada cadena de oro. Al mostrarle la gema, color verde, a su sobrina, esta se asombro y lo miro sorprendida.

-Loki… –susurro Freya.

De forma caballerosa Loki se acercó a ella y se ubico detrás de la joven. Con delicadeza le corrió el largo cabello y le coloco la gema preciosa. La tomo de los hombros con suavidad y la guio para que se mirara en el espejo. Durante estás acciones el corazón de la joven palpitaba y parecía apunto de salirse de su corazón. La respiración de la princesa se hizo mas agitada, sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer la delicada gema que descansaba en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que sentía la respiración de Loki en su cuello y sus frías manos sobre sus hombros desnudos.

-Te ves hermosa… –susurro seductor el menor de los hijos de Odín.

Freya sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle todo su cuerpo al sentir aquella voz seductora, aquel susurro y aquel aliento embriagante impregnarse en su blanca piel.

-Es hermoso. Es la gema más hermosa que he visto. Muchas gracias Loki. –respondió con una brillante y sincera sonrisa la joven.

Loki abrazo por detrás a la joven. Sus brazos pasaron alrededor de la cintura de la princesa y las frías manos del dios se apoyaron sobre el vientre de la joven al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su mentón sobre el hombro de Freya.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. Te ves encantadora. Toda una dama. –susurro seductoramente Loki.

Freya se sentía atrapada en los brazos del príncipe. Pero no quería huir, quería quedarse así con él. Eso es lo que su cuerpo le pedía. La princesa exhalo un largo suspiro, acción que hizo que Loki la soltara lentamente para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede Freya? ¿No estás feliz por tu cumpleaños? –pregunto confundido Loki.

Freya sonrió tristemente y exhalo un delicado suspiro.

-No estoy triste. Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa. Eso es todo Loki. –sonrió la joven.

El hermano menor de Thor correspondió la sonrisa. Y tomo el rostro de su sobrina entre sus manos.

-¿Te ha gustado mi obsequio? –pregunto seductoramente. –Cuando vi esa gema pensé en ti y en tus preciosos ojos. –dijo con una sonrisa. Evidentemente Loki sabia como tratar a una mujer.

-Me ha encantado. Me fascina. Te prometo que nunca me quitare este collar. –respondió sonriente la princesa.

Loki se irguió, ya que se había agachado para ver a los verdosos ojos de su sobrina, y se encamino hacia la puerta. Pero el cálido y suave tacto de una mano lo detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –pregunto el frío príncipe sin darse vuelta.

-Loki… antes de que te vayas… ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –pregunto tímidamente Freya mientras sostenía con cariño la mano del hermanastro de su padre y lo acariciaba.

-Adelante Freya, puedes pedirme lo que sea. –respondió seriamente Loki y se dio media vuelta para verla a los ojos.

-Me gustaría que esta noche… bailes conmigo. Sé que odias el protocolo de las fiestas, pero yo también, y me gustaría bailar contigo está noche y no con esos brutos vikingos. –comento sonrojada la princesa.

Loki soltó una risita divertida y asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

-Imagino como te debes sentir. Es muy difícil encontrar un caballero en este reino lleno de bestias pervertidas. –comento el príncipe.

Ese comentario hizo que Freya sonriera divertida y le diera la razón al menor de los hijos de Odín.

-Me alegra que puedas entenderme. Además me siento más segura cuando estoy contigo Loki. –opino con una sonrisa la princesa.

Loki correspondió el gesto y, con caballerosidad, se arrodillo frente a su sobrina.

-Entonces así será. Está noche sólo seremos tú y yo. –dijo mientras le besaba su delicada mano a la sonrojada joven.

Cuando Loki se puso de pie Freya se colgó de cuello y lo abrazo con todo su afecto. Loki sonrió y le acaricio la espalda.

-Gracias Loki. –dijo la princesa al mismo tiempo que sentía las manos del dios acariciarla con ternura.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. Además yo tampoco soporto que brutos vikingos toquen a mi sobrina. –comento Loki sin perder esa seductora mirada.

Freya exhalo una delicada risita y se prendió del brazo de Loki.

-Me alegro que podamos entendernos. Siempre ha sido así. –comento dulcemente.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Freya se abrió de par en par y Thor, vestido de gala y con su martillo en mano, apareció para buscar a su hija, y la encontró en los brazos de su hermano menor. Eso no asombro al dios del trueno, ya que Freya siempre estaba con Loki.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Freya? Ya debes estar en el salón principal. –dijo seriamente Thor.

La joven princesa soltó lentamente el abrazo de Loki y se acercó a su padre.

-Es que Loki vino a darme mi regalo. Mira padre… ¿no es hermoso? –respondió Freya mientras le mostraba a su padre la hermosa gema.

Thor miró asombrado a su hermano y sonrió.

-Vaya hermano. Te has portado muy bien con mi hija. –dijo divertido.

Loki fulmino con su mirada a Thor y le respondió secamente:

-Ella se lo merece.

Freya sonrió al igual que su padre mientras que el menor de los hijos de Odín se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

-Los veré en el banquete. –se despidió Loki antes de desaparecer de la vista de su familia.

Freya quedo de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro, Thor miro a su hija y exhalo una carcajada.

-Quieres mucho a tu tío a pesar de que no lleven la misma sangre ¿No es así? –pregunto sonriente.

La princesa se sonrojo y se prendió del brazo de su padre.

-Siempre lo he querido. Padre… sabes muy bien que no me importa que no llevemos la misma sangre. Loki siempre será mi familia. –respondió prudente la joven.

Thor sonrió orgulloso de su hija y acarició la mano de la joven que descansaba en su fuerte brazo.

-Me alegra que sea así. Vamos Freya, la gente te está esperando. –dijo Thor al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar junto a su hija.

El palacio estaba repleto de personas. Al ver llegar a la princesa todos se acercaron a saludarla con cortesía y amabilidad. Uno de Los Tres Guerreros, Fandral, le besó la mano y la propició de galanterías, todo para molestar a Thor, quien comenzó a correrlo por el palacio. Sif suspiro cansada y al igual que su hija. Mientras que Loki llevaba su mano a su frente indignado del comportamiento de su hermano. Odín y Frigga sólo sonreían divertidos. Thor corrió a Frandal hasta que los otros guerreros lo detuvieron para calmarlo. Finalmente se sentaron y disfrutaron todos del banquete.

Después de la cena, la princesa se dedico a abrir los regalos. Odín le regalo a su nieta un discurso sobre lo que significaba cumplir la mayoría de edad. A pesar de que su esposa, Frigga se negaba a que hiciera eso el dios lo hizo de todas maneras. La reina Frigga le regalo una hermosa yegua blanca a su nieta. Sif y Thor le regalaron una espada forjada especialmente para ella, tenía un balance perfecto y un peligroso filo. Y así la princesa fue recibiendo todos sus regalos. Los cuales agradeció con amabilidad.

Cuando llegó el momento del baile, a la joven princesa le tocó iniciarlo junto a su padre Thor, su abuelo Odín siguió el baile con ella. Cada hombre de la nobleza de Asgard bailó con la joven. Incluso los Tres Guerreros bailaron con ella, ya que así era el protocolo. Fandral fue el último, debido a que todos bailaban, aprovecho que Thor no lo miraba, ya que estaba muy ocupado bailando con su esposa Sif, y comenzó a hablar con la joven.

-Freya te has convertido en toda una mujer. La más bella de todas las del reino. –le hablo galante el guerrero.

-Muchas gracias Fandral. Me halagan tus cumplidos. Pero no soy la más hermosa. Hay muchas jóvenes que son más fuertes y más hermosas que yo. –respondió la princesa.

-No digas eso Freya. Para mí eres la más hermosa. –dijo el guerrero mientras besaba la mano de la princesa.

Freya sonrió porque en ese incomodo momento llego Loki. Con una fría mirada apoyo su mano sobre el hombro del guerrero y pareció asesinarlo con su mirada.

-¿Me permites? Quisiera bailar con mi sobrina. –dijo fríamente el príncipe.

El guerrero miro de forma asesina a Loki y este le devolvió la misma mirada. Freya frunció el ceño preocupada.

-Claro… adelante. –fingió amabilidad Fandral mientras se hacía a un lado y buscaba otra pareja para el baile. Pero al pasar junto a Loki le susurró: –Traidor… cuidado con lo que haces.

Loki se dio media vuelta y lo tomo del brazo con dureza.

-¿Qué has dicho? –pregunto con su rostro desfigurado de la furia.

Freya se preocupo e intervino. Tomó del brazo a Loki y lo obligo a que soltará al guerrero.

-Loki por favor… –dijo preocupada la princesa.

El menor de los hijos de Odín soltó la mano del guerrero, lentamente. Y lo miro de forma asesina.

-Agradécele a Freya. –dijo furioso Loki.

El guerrero sonrió y tomo a otra joven para bailar. Freya tomó la mano de Loki y lo acaricio con ternura.

-Tranquilízate Loki. No sabe lo que dijo. –trato de calmarlo.

-Si en verdad me conocieras tú dirías lo mismo. –respondió Loki.

Freya sonrió tranquilamente y paso sus manos alrededor del cuello del príncipe. Quien con delicadeza la tomo de la cintura. La joven al sentir las manos de Loki sobre su cuerpo sintió como si una descarga eléctrica, como las que invocaba su padre con sus poderes, se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo.

-Creo que me estás subestimando. Yo nunca pensaría algo así de ti. –comento Freya mientras bailaba con su tío.

-Si vieras mi verdadera naturaleza no dirías eso. –respondió Loki sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música.

Freya sonrió y le acaricio con ternura el rostro. Por primera vez el frío dios de las travesuras sintió que algo se movía en su interior. ¿Amor? Tal vez…

-No digas eso. Yo siempre estaré orgullosa de ti. Eres muy importante para mí. –dijo Freya sin perder su cálida sonrisa.

-Freya... –susurro asombrado el dios al sentir las suaves caricias de su sobrina.

-Para mí eres muy importante y te tengo un cariño enorme. No me importa de donde sea tu ascendencia sino quien eres. –dijo con cariño la joven.

-Tal vez sólo lo dices porque me quieres. Pero… –Loki no pudo terminar la frase porque los dedos de su sobrina se posaron sobre sus labios. Ese inocente tacto hizo que Loki temblara.

-Loki… yo siempre te amare. No importa que pase. –sonrió inocentemente la joven.

-Freya. –susurro Loki con un nudo en su garganta.

El príncipe la miro profundamente a los ojos y no pudo evitar creerle. ¿Estaría pasando en verdad? ¿En realidad él se estaba enamorando? Se lo preguntaba porque no podía evitar los latidos de su corazón, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y tampoco podía obviar como sus manos, sobre la cintura de Freya, temblaban.

Desde su trono Frigga los vio. Vio el extraño comportamiento de su hijo, vio su sonrojo y vio, algo que nadie se había percatado, la mirada de su nieta. Perdidamente enamorada de Loki. Frigga sólo inspiro hondo y sonrió, como alguien que lee una hermosa pero a la vez trágica historia de amor.

Ya casi todos los invitados se habían ido a sentar, y en la pista, sólo estaban Freya y Loki, Sif suspiro tristemente y Thor la abrazo.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto preocupado el dios del trueno.

-Estoy preocupada por nuestra hija Thor. –respondió Sif mientras exhalaba el aire cansada.

El dios del trueno frunció el ceño confundido. ¿Qué había de malo con su hija? Parecía muy feliz en su cumpleaños.

-¿Qué quieres decir Sif? –pregunto confundido Thor.

La esposa del hijo de Odín fue a hablar pero cuando vio que su hija caminaba hacia ellos para sentarse, la guerrera cayó. Tal vez era sólo la impresión de ella. Pero sus sentidos la alertaban. Como mujer podía leer las facciones y las sonrisas de su hija. ¿Acaso Freya estaba empezando a enamorarse de Loki? Eso sería un desastre. Porque Loki era maligno, podría utilizar a Freya y llevarla a la muerte misma, pero más que nada la haría sufrir hasta el último suspiro. Esto era lo que Sif pensaba. Y con razón ya que ella había sido una de las victimas de la ira de Loki, tiempo atrás.

La esposa de Thor tomo la mano de su hija y la miro con ternura. Freya no comprendió porque su madre estaba tan preocupada, y tampoco comprendió porque al terminar la fiesta, fue escoltada por la guardia real hasta su habitación. Evidentemente Sif se estaba tomando en serio el papel de madre sobreprotectora.

Freya fue ayudada por sus sirvientas a vestirse. Cuando la dejaron sola, la joven princesa se acostó en su cama, boca arriba y miro el techo de su habitación a oscuras. Su mano derecha acariciaba la gema que Loki le había regalado.

_"¿Que me está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que siento por Loki? ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña cuando estoy en sus brazos? Bueno… he crecido con él a mi lado. Pero… ahora es diferente. Sus manos… sus gestos… no puedo dejar de pensar en él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo amo tanto?"_ –se preguntaba la princesa mientras miraba el techo y jugueteaba con la gema que colgaba de su cuello.

En ese momento, en la profundidad de la noche, mientras todos dormían. La imagen de Loki apareció en los aposentos de Freya. La princesa se asusto y se tapo con las sabanas. De todas maneras no dormía desnuda, estaba vestida con un largo y blanco camisón.

-Loki… ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto preocupada mientras trataba de taparse.

-Freya… necesito hablar contigo a solas. Ven a verme a los jardines del palacio, ahora. –dijo Loki y su imagen desapareció, por arte de su magia.

La princesa se levanto de un salto y tomo un largo saco para cubrirse. Con cuidado salió de su habitación y caminó apresurada y sigilosamente por los pasillos del palacio. Agitada llegó a los jardines y allí vio a Loki. De espaldas a ella mirando fijamente los cielos, con una expresión sería en su rostro.

-Loki. –lo llamo con suavidad la princesa.

El hermano de Thor se dio media vuelta y le tendió la mano a su sobrina. Ella la tomó con plena confianza y se sentaron juntos en el suelo.

-Espero no haberte despertado. –murmuro cabizbajo el frio dios de las travesuras.

Freya sonrió y se acurruco junto a Loki, con dulzura, la princesa paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su tío y apoyo su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho del dios.

-Freya... –la miro sorprendido Loki. Aunque a estás alturas no debía sorprenderse de que Freya siempre le demostrara su afecto.

-Dime Loki… ¿Qué quieres decirme? –pregunto Freya.

El dios de las travesuras ya no lucía como siempre. Esta vez se veía abatido, confundido, y triste. Como el día en que se supo la verdad acerca de su origen.

-Freya… quiero saber… ¿Por qué me has dejado de llamar tío? –pregunto Loki mientras la miraba fijamente. –Acaso ¿es porque soy el hijo de Laufey y no soy tu verdadera familia? ¿Tú también me aborreces? –pregunto cabizbajo el príncipe.

Freya abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, si bien su abuelo le había dicho la verdad, la joven jamás pensó algo como lo que Loki le estaba planteando. La princesa se incorporo de rodillas y abrazo con toda su fuerza (la cual era mucha) a Loki.

-¡No! –exclamo mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del pálido dios. –No es por eso. Loki… ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? A mi no me importa que seas un gigante de hielo. Para mí siempre serás Loki de Asgard.

-¿Estás segura? –pregunto Loki mirando fijamente a los ojos de Freya.

-Si. Estoy más que segura. Loki… no me importa. Yo te am… digo… yo te quiero. –se corrigió sonrojada la princesa.

El hermano de Thor frunció el ceño y se percato de la acción de la princesa.

-¿Freya? ¿Qué me estás ocultando? –pregunto seriamente Loki.

La princesa comenzó a temblar y miro nerviosa hacia ambos lados. La mirada de Loki la hacia ponerse tiritar de nervios.

-Nada. No te oculto nada. –respondió mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar que el dios viera su rostro enrojecido.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos? ¿Qué estás ocultando? –pregunto el hijo adoptivo de Odín.

Freya suspiro y miro hacia un costado tristemente.

-No puedo decírtelo. –respondió mientras se tapaba con el saco.

Loki se enfureció y la tomo de los brazos. La tumbo hacia atrás y se ubico sobre ella levanto los brazos de la joven. Freya se asusto y lo miro aterrada. Loki había cambiado, su piel ahora era azul, y sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

-Dímelo… es porque no puedes llamar familia a un monstruo como yo. –dijo furioso mientras acercaba su rostro al de Freya.

La joven lo miro compasiva y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Esa acción confundió a Loki y fue aflojando el amarre de las muñecas de la joven. Al sentirse liberada Freya abrazo a Loki y este se dejo caer sobre ella y apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de la princesa.

-No eres un monstruo. Supongo que esto es mi culpa. Quería… quería… poner una distancia entre nosotros. –dijo entre sollozos la joven.

Loki se irguió y miro profundamente a los ojos de la joven, verdaderamente confundido.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto sin perder su verdadera forma y sin hacerse a un lado. El príncipe todavía estaba sobre su sobrina.

-Porque te amo Loki. –confesó la joven en medio del llanto. –Me he enamorado de ti. Y quería poner una distancia entre nosotros porque sé que es imposible. –declaró entre sollozos.

Loki comenzó a temblar. Su único pensamiento era que había muerto y que estaba en el paraíso. Era un sueño, un estúpido y excitante sueño.

-Mientes. ¿Quién podría amar a un monstruo como yo? –pregunto mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

Freya sollozo y negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-No miento. Te amo… quiero que seas el único hombre en mi vida. –confesó la joven.

-¡Mientes! –grito colérico el hijo de Laufey mientras clavaba sus uñas en los hombros de la joven y la zamarreaba. – ¡Mientes! Te han dicho que digas esto. ¡Nadie puede amar a ser tan monstruoso como yo! ¡Mírame! ¡Soy un gigante de hielo! No soy asgardiano. ¡Soy un monstruo que los padres de Asgard usan para asustar a los niños! –grito furioso.

Freya lloró, todavía más, su cuerpo temblaba bajo el cuerpo de Loki, quien la zamarreaba y clavaba sus uñas lastimando a la joven. Ella lo miraba y no sentía miedo. Lloraba porque no podía verlo sufrir así. Lloraba porque podía sentir el dolor de Loki en su alma. Por eso hizo un esfuerzo y levanto sus manos. Tomo el rostro, de piel azulada, de Loki entre sus delicadas y suaves manos y lo besó. Besó aquellos fríos labios con toda la dulzura y la inexperiencia que podía tener una joven virgen como ella. Loki quedo pasmado ante esta acción pero poco a poco fue cediendo y su boca se apodero vorazmente de la de su sobrina adoptiva. Las manos del dios de la travesura tomaron el rostro de la joven y la acariciaron con algo que Loki no sabia que conocía, amor. Aquel beso, tímido, suave, casto, hizo que Loki aflojara sus músculos y que por primera vez disfrutara y se dejara llevar. Ambos tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar nuevamente. Loki apoyo su frente sobre la de Freya y no perdió su verdadera forma.

-Freya… ¿Qué has hecho? –pregunto tristemente.

La princesa suspiro y acaricio el rostro de Loki.

-Demostrarte lo que siento. No eres un monstruo. No me importa que seas el hijo de Laufey, no me importa que seas un gigante de hielo. Te amo Loki. –dijo entre sollozos la hija de Thor.

El dios de la travesura suspiro y acaricio los rubios cabellos de Freya.

-Esto es imposible. Tú eres una futura reina asgardiana y yo… sólo soy…

-No lo digas. –lo silencio la joven. –No eres un monstruo. Loki… yo… –susurro la joven mientras acariciaba la azulada piel del joven príncipe.

-Freya… ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida por un traidor como yo? Thor… él nunca lo permitirá… tu padre… se enfurecerá. –dijo Loki, no pudiendo creer cuanto había crecido su querida niña.

-Si Loki, estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme por ti. –sonrió la princesa. Claro que estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, ella haría lo que fuera por estar junto a Loki. Y con dulzura volvió a besar los fríos labios del dios que estaba sobre ella.

Loki ya no opuso más resistencia. Se dedico a besar a la joven que estaba bajo él. Los fríos labios del dios se apoderaron de los dulces y cálidos labios de la princesa y los saborearon como si no hubiera un mañana. Las manos de Freya acariciaron el rostro y el cuello de Loki al mismo tiempo que el dios la besaba apasionadamente.

Sin embargo en ese momento los guardias hicieron su aparición. Loki y Freya se separaron rápidamente al escuchar los pasos.

-Princesa Freya ¿Qué está haciendo aquí en medio de la noche con el príncipe Loki? –pregunto uno de los guardias.

-Príncipe Loki… ¿Qué hace encima de la princesa? –preguntaron los guardias empuñando sus armas.

-¡Suéltela! ¡Ahora! –grito furioso otro guardia.

* * *

**N/A**: Bienvenidos! Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo.

Gracias a todos los que han pasado por aquí, cualquier sugerencia siempre es bienvenida. Muchas gracias. Hasta el próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Sin embargo en ese momento los guardias hicieron su aparición. Loki y Freya se separaron rápidamente al escuchar los pasos.

-Princesa Freya ¿Qué está haciendo aquí en medio de la noche con el príncipe Loki? –pregunto uno de los guardias.

-Príncipe Loki… ¿Qué hace encima de la princesa? –preguntaron los guardias empuñando sus armas.

-¡Suéltela! ¡Ahora! –grito furioso otro guardia mientras empuñaban sus armas en alto y se abalanzaban sobre los dos jóvenes. Con fiereza los guardias sujetaron a Loki.

-¡No! –intervino Freya mientras se ponía de pie. –Esto es una equivocación. Por favor… suelten a Loki. –dijo preocupada.

-Él estaba sobre usted. No podemos permitir que un traidor como él se acerque tanto a la princesa. –dijo uno de los guardias.

Loki sólo los miro con odio hizo un amague a atacarlos, pero no lo hizo por Freya, el príncipe ya había recuperado su forma humana y su piel era blanca. La princesa se acercó a ellos y los obligo a soltar a Loki.

-Les digo que no paso nada. Suelten a Loki. Él es un príncipe de Asgard no deben tratarlo así. –lo defendió la princesa.

-Pero estaba sobre usted. Le estaba haciendo daño. –dijo otro de los guardias.

-No estaba sobre mí por eso. Verán… lo que pasó fue algo muy gracioso en verdad. Fue muy torpe… de mi parte. –Freya comenzó a inventar una historia.

En ese momento Thor apareció y no parecía muy contento:

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –pregunto cruzado de brazos.

-Padre. –lo nombro asustada la princesa.

-Thor. –lo llamo Loki.

-Mi señor, el príncipe Loki estaba sobre la princesa. Ambos estaban en el suelo y él estaba sobre ella. –dijo uno de los guardias.

Las pupilas de Thor se dilataron de la furia y se encamino, como una tromba enfurecida, hacia su hermano. Sin embargo Freya le intercepto el paso a su padre. Antes de que pudiera hacerle algo a Loki.

-No lo lastimes. Todo esto es una confusión padre. –intervino la princesa.

-¿Una confusión dices? –pregunto Thor confundido pero a la vez enojado.

Freya sonrió tratando de disimular los nervios que sentía en ese momento y continuo su relato falso.

-Si, verás, no me sentí bien en mi habitación y salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Casualmente me encontré al tío aquí también. Y cuando corrí a saludarlo… me tropecé. Loki quiso ayudarme pero sin querer lo hice caer también. Y así fue como los dos caímos al suelo. En realidad fue sólo eso. –dijo la princesa mientras miraba a Loki.

El dios de las travesuras la miro sorprendido, sin embargo Thor se acercó a su hermano y lo tomo fuertemente del brazo.

-¿Es eso verdad? –pregunto seriamente. Thor tenía la quijada tensa.

Loki miro a Freya y esta le sonrió y lo miro suplicante para que dijera que si.

-Si, es verdad hermano. Freya tropezó. La quise sujetar pero me llevo con ella en la caída. –respondió tranquilamente Loki.

Thor suspiro aliviado al igual que su hija.

-¿Fue por eso que hicieron tanto escándalo? –pregunto Thor a los guardias.

Los guardias cruzaron miradas entre ellos, avergonzados, y asintieron.

-Mi hermano jamás le haría daño a mi hija. Esto es una tontería. Pídanle disculpas a Loki por el mal momento que le hicieron pasar. –dijo Thor seriamente.

-Si, señor. Lo sentimos príncipe Loki. –se disculparon los guardias.

Loki pensó en burlarse de ellos pero no pudo hacerlo. Cuando vio que Freya lo miraba dulcemente y tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Les hizo un ademan para que se fueran y se acercó a ella, sin importarle que Thor estaba ahí.

-¿Te has lastimado Freya? –pregunto Loki mientras la tomaba de la mano y la acariciaba.

La princesa sonrió y negó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

-No. Gracias por intentar sujetarme. Lamento haberte hecho caer. –respondió mirando embelesada los ojos verdes de Loki mientras Thor miraba la escena y no captaba la realidad de la situación.

-Bueno Freya es hora de que te vayas a dormir. Mañana tienes entrenamiento. –dijo Thor y levanto a su hija en sus brazos.

-Papá… esto no es necesario. –dijo sonrojada mientras se tapaba el rostro con las dos manos.

-Lo siento hija pero a pesar de que tengas la mayoría de edad para mí sigues siendo mi pequeña. –respondió el dios del trueno. –Tú también ve a descansar hermano. –dijo el hijo mayor de Odín.

-Si. Buenas noches Freya… Thor. –saludo amablemente Loki. El dios de las travesuras desapareció con su magia y Thor comenzó a caminar con su hija en brazos.

-Papá esto no es necesario. No llegue a golpearme. –decía avergonzada la princesa.

-Aun así eres mi pequeña y te llevare hasta tus aposentos. –respondió Thor como todo padre orgulloso.

Freya sólo se tapo el rostro y dejo que su padre la llevara hasta su habitación. El dios del trueno dejó a su hija sobre su cama y la beso en la frente antes de dejar su habitación. Freya suspiro porque pensó que sería imposible convencer a su padre de que estaba enamorada. Especialmente porque la seguía tratando como a una niña.

Al otro día la princesa se despertó y se preparo para su entrenamiento dictado por Hogun, uno de los tres guerreros y amigo de sus padres. Hogun era fuerte, decidido y además solía ser muy estricto con Freya y con otros jóvenes que estaban en su equipo, entre ellos se destacaban, Arya, quien era la mejor amiga de Freya y la hija de Volstagg, quien al igual que Freya era única hija y tenia que lidiar con una padre amable y dulce pero a la vez sobreprotector. Arya tenía el cabello largo, rizado y pelirrojo. Su piel blanca y sus ojos negros. Tenía una contextura maciza y una personalidad seria pero a la vez era dulce y amable.

-¡Freya! ¡Buenos días! –la llamo enérgica como siempre.

La princesa corrió y se abrazó con su mejor amiga. Las dos saltaron y sonrieron.

-Buenos días Arya. –saludo cortes la princesa.

En ese momento Hogun apareció ante ellas de brazos cruzados.

-Bueno señoritas si ya se saludaron comencemos. –dijo seriamente el guerrero.

Las dos chicas se sonrojaron y asintieron.

-Si maestro. –dijeron con respeto.

Thor, Sif y Volstagg observaban el entrenamiento con curiosidad y con orgullo. Sus dos niñas eran muy fuertes. Freya tenía la fuerza sobrehumana de Thor y la velocidad de su madre. Además era intrépida y brava como su madre. Arya era idéntica a su padre. Tenía una fuerza sobrehumana capaz de rajar el suelo en dos. A diferencia de Freya era más lanzada y atacaba con toda su fuerza. Ambas jóvenes, gracias a su maestro, tenían conocimiento en todas las armas posibles.

Los padres las observaban con orgullo y Volstagg codeó a Thor.

-Nuestras hijas son muy fuertes. Y lo que más me agrada es que son mejores amigas. –comento orgulloso.

-Es verdad. Son grandes confidentes. Me alegra que Freya y Arya sean tan unidas. –opino Sif con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto Thor… Freya ya tiene la mayoría de edad. ¿Has pensado en un candidato para ella? –pregunto curioso Volstagg.

La mirada del dios del trueno cambio y se negó rotundamente.

-¡No! Todavía no. Freya tiene que disfrutar de su juventud. Además todavía es mi pequeña. –respondió Thor ante la mirada divertida de Sif.

Volstagg le paso su brazo alrededor del cuello y lo abrazo.

-Te comprendo. Lo mismo me pasa a mi con Arya. Son tan pequeñas y crecen tan rápido. –decía emocionado el guerrero mientras Sif reía divertida de la situación de los padres.

En ese instante Loki apareció detrás y se sentó junto a ellos, en medio de Thor y Volstagg.

-Thor… no digas eso. Algún día Freya se enamorará y ¿Cuál será tu reacción? Deberías apoyarla. –pregunto Loki apareciendo de las sombras.

-Loki no hagas eso. Siempre me asustas. –opino Volstagg.

Loki no le presto atención y se sentó en medio de su hermano y el guerrero.

-No me has respondido Thor. –comento el dios de las travesuras.

-No lo sé hermano. Freya todavía es mi pequeña. –comento seriamente el dios del trueno.

-¿No has pensado que tu hija es toda una mujer? Y toda mujer necesita el apoyo de sus padres. –respondió Loki mientras miraba a Freya entrenar.

Sif comprendió las palabras de Loki, especialmente por las sospechas que ya tenía. Pero Thor sólo continuo pensando en lo que su hermano le decía.

-Espera… –opino el dios del trueno atando cabos y sujetando del brazo a su hermano. –Entonces Freya te ha comentado algo. –dijo mirando fijamente al dios de las travesuras.

Loki miro hacia otro lado disgustado.

-No. Ella no me ha dicho nada. –respondió.

-Si, ella te debe haber dicho algo. Ustedes son muy unidos. Dime… ¿Está enamorada? ¿Quién es? ¿Fandall? –pregunto Thor mientras zamarreaba a su hermano.

Loki suspiro molesto y empujo al dios del trueno para que lo soltara.

-No. Ya te dije que ella no me ha dicho nada. Nunca entiendes lo que te digo. –bufó enojado. –Eres un cabeza hueca. –opino el dios de las travesuras.

-¡Ey! Yo no soy un cabeza hueca. –respondió Thor mientras Volstagg reía a carcajadas.

Las dos chicas escucharon los gritos de Thor y se dieron media vuelta. Freya abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente al ver que Loki y su padre discutían.

-Mi padre y Loki están discutiendo otra vez. –dijo apenada.

-Son hermanos, los hermanos siempre se pelean. No te preocupes. –opino con una sonrisa Arya.

Freya sonrió y sin quererlo su rostro se puso rojo al recordar que la noche anterior Loki la había besado. Su amiga lo noto y frunció el ceño.

-Freya ¿Está todo en orden? –pregunto cruzada de brazos.

La princesa bajo su cabeza y negó con un leve movimiento. En ese instante Hogun se acercó a ellas.

-Ya terminamos por hoy. Pueden irse. –dijo y sin más comenzó a caminar.

Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas y sonrieron aliviadas, cuando quería Hogun era muy estricto, estaba alegres de que el entrenamiento hubiera terminado.

-Arya ¿Qué dices si vamos a pasear y te cuento lo que pasa? –pregunto Freya con una sonrisa.

Su amiga sonrió ampliamente y se prendió de su brazo.

-Por supuesto. Y además podemos comer juntas. Hagamos una excursión ¿Qué dices? –pregunto animada.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo. –sonrió al princesa.

-Un momento. –las detuvo una voz grave y masculina. – ¿No se están olvidando de algo? –pregunto cruzado de brazos Thor, quien estaba acompañado por su esposa, Loki y Volstagg. La princesa se sonrojo y le sonrió al hermano de Thor cuando lo vio.

-Loki… –sonrió Freya y el príncipe le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Freya. –Loki inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Oh… mi señor. –Arya sorprendida, nombro a Thor.

El padre de Arya le hablo con seriedad a su hija y Thor lo apoyo.

-Si van a salir primero deben pedir permiso. –opino Volstagg.

-Y además ir acompañadas de un guardia. –opino Thor.

Loki se llevo la mano a la frente y suspiro indignado por su hermano.

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntaron las chicas, obviamente en desacuerdo.

-Eso no es justo ya tenemos la mayoría de edad. –opino Freya.

-Pero hay muchos peligros, dentro y fuera de Asgard. Deben ir acompañadas. Además Freya tú eres una princesa y eres mi hija. –dijo Thor cruzado de brazos.

Sif suspiro y detuvo a su esposo.

-Pero Thor… Freya ya es toda una mujer. Déjala ir con su amiga. No pasará nada. Además Hogun las está entrenando muy bien. –opino Sif tranquilamente.

-Por favor padre. –pidió suplicante la princesa.

-Tú también papá. Di algo. –dijo Arya muy molesta.

Loki chasqueó la lengua, cansado, e intervino.

-Por todos los cielos Thor. Déjalas ir solas. Las dos ya han cumplido la mayoría de edad y son fuertes guerreras. Deja de comportarte como un padre sobreprotector. –dijo exasperado.

Freya sonrió ampliamente mientras que los demás lo miraron sorprendido.

-Pero hermano, tú no eres padre y por eso no lo entiendes. –comento Thor.

-Concuerdo en eso contigo Thor. –opino Volstagg asintiendo levemente.

Loki se acercó a su hermano y continuo la charla.

-No seré padre pero no soy estúpido. Freya ya es toda una mujer, déjala en paz. –dijo Loki.

Freya le sonreía por salir en su defensa. Se sentía feliz porque Loki siempre la protegía, mejor dicho, la consentía.

-De acuerdo. Pueden irse solas. Pero lleven sus armas por si acaso. –dijo seriamente Thor mientras su esposa sonreía aliviada.

Loki sonrió victorioso por haber convencido a su hermano, entonces las dos chicas se acercaron a él, Arya hizo una reverencia y Freya se colgó de su cuello y lo abrazo con cariño.

-Príncipe Loki gracias por su ayuda. –dijo respetuosamente Arya.

-Gracias Loki. –susurro Freya mientras Loki lo abrazaba.

-De nada. Sólo tengan cuidado. –respondió el dios de las travesuras. Con delicadeza soltó a la princesa y se fue dejando solo a los presentes.

Freya quedo de pie observando como Loki se iba caminando lentamente, la joven princesa tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro que no podía ocultar por nada en el mundo. Para su suerte, la única que se había dado cuenta era su mejor amiga.

Las dos chicas aprovecharon que podían salir solas y, antes de salir se fueron a cambiar de ropa, ya que como habían entrenado duramente las jóvenes debían bañarse primero. Al estar listas, las chicas se encontraron a la salida del palacio, Arya tenía en sus manos una canasta con comida y bebidas, al igual que Freya, ya que las dos harían un picnic.

Muy contentas las chicas se fueron a los bosques de Asgard y allí desplegaron un mantel sobre el césped y se sentaron sobre él. Muy contentas comenzaron a comer pero fue Arya quien tomo la palabra:

-Y bien… ¿No me dirás que paso? –pregunto cruzada de brazos.

Freya se sonrojó y dejo la comida sobre el mantel.

-Bueno… verás… hay alguien que me gusta. Es más creo que me he enamorado locamente de ese hombre. –comento nerviosamente mientras jugueteaba con los bordes de su vestido.

Arya la miro extrañada

-No entiendo…. Me parece genial que te guste un chico pero no sé porque te pones tan nerviosa. –dijo con una sonrisa su mejor amiga.

-Es que yo no debería enamorarme de él. Mi padre nunca lo permitirá. Pero… ya está hecho… ayer él me beso… bueno… mejor dicho yo lo bese y él me correspondió. Dijo que estaba dispuesto a luchar por nuestro amor. –contó con una nerviosa sonrisa la princesa.

Arya sonrió alegre y se acercó a su amiga para escuchar más de la historia. La joven guerrera tenía una inmensa curiosidad por lo que contaba la princesa.

-¿Se besaron? ¿Y que más paso? Cuéntame ¿Quién es él? –pregunto emocionada Arya.

Freya bajo su rostro y se sonrojo al recordar los apasionados besos de Loki la noche anterior.

-Él… es muy inteligente, es diferente a los demás, es todo un caballero. Y bueno… no paso nada más… sólo nos besamos, porque llegaron los guardias de mi padre y nos tuvimos que separar. –comento sonrojada la princesa y al mismo tiempo se tapo el rostro con las manos avergonzada.

-¿Los guardias? Menos mal que no los vieron. O sino el príncipe Thor se hubiera puesto furioso. Pero no me has dicho ¿Quién es él? –pregunto Arya curiosa y animada por la noticia.

Freya sonrió ante la mirada atenta y curiosa de su amiga, sabia que lo estaba apunto de decirle iba a comprometerla y mucho pero la princesa ya no podía controlar la felicidad que tenia en su interior y quería compartirla con alguien tan querida y cercaba como era Arya.

-Antes de decírtelo debes jurarme que no se lo dirás a nadie. Este debe ser nuestro secreto Arya. –dijo preocupada Freya.

La joven de largos cabellos pelirrojos asintió seriamente y juro guardarle el secreto.

-Freya ¿Alguna ves te he traicionado? –pregunto fingiendo indignación. –Vamos cuéntamelo que prometo no decírselo a nadie. –comento seriamente.

Freya asintió con una sonrisa y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno… el hombre del cual me he enamorado… es Loki. –dijo mientras se tapaba la cara para no ver la reacción de su amiga.

Arya la miro asombrada, con sus ojos abiertos como platos, parecía que hubiera recibido un balde de agua fría.

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunto más que sorprendida.

-Si, es Loki. Lo amo, me he enamorado de él. –respondió la joven mientras temblaba de los nervios.

-Pero Freya es tu tío. –opino asombrada Arya.

-No es mi tío de sangre. Loki fue adoptado por mi abuelo. Así que en teoría no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos. –respondió la princesa.

Arya se acercó más a ella para bajar su tono de voz y que no las escucharan.

-Freya… para tu padre es como un hermano. Esto es una locura. Thor nunca va a permitir que estén juntos. No sólo por sus celos sino también porque él quiere a Loki como su hermano y tomara esto como una traición. –explico la joven.

-Pero yo lo amo. Y él me corresponde. No puedo evitarlo. –respondió tristemente Freya.

Arya frunció el ceño preocupada y tomo la mano de su amiga.

-Freya ¿Estás segura que es amor? El príncipe Loki es un maestro de la magia, él puede haberte influenciado y… tal vez esto es una de sus travesuras para hacer rabiar a tu padre. –opino muy preocupada la joven.

Freya abrió sus ojos y miro aterrada a su amiga.

-¡No! –exclamo horrorizada. –Esto no es magia, me daría cuenta. Loki nunca me haría algo así. Él no me haría daño. No es malo como dicen los demás. Que se haya equivocado en el pasado no quiere decir que sea malvado. –dijo la princesa mientras sentía como las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos verdes.

Arya se compadeció de su amiga y la abrazo con cariño.

-Freya sólo ten cuidado. Loki es un hombre de temer. Ha traicionado antes a Thor, tal vez tú sólo seas un instrumento para él. –comento preocupada su amiga.

-No. Estoy segura que no. Loki… cuando ayer me besó… yo pude sentir que iba en serio. Yo sé que él me ama. –respondió Freya con seguridad.

Arya la miro compadecida y la abrazo con más fuerza.

-Espero que el príncipe no te lastime, o se las verá conmigo. –dijo en broma.

Freya sonrió ampliamente y apoyo su cabeza, cariñosamente, sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-Él no me hará daño. Ayer… él me mostro su verdadera forma y… temía que yo no lo amara más por ser el hijo de Laufey. –comento la princesa sin perder su sonrisa.

Arya la miro sorprendida.

-¿El príncipe se preocupo por eso? –pregunto asombrada, ya que no creía que Loki tuviera sentimientos, él era tan serio y tan frío.

-Si. –respondió Freya. –Él creyó que lo había dejado de llamar tío porque sabía la verdad. Pero… lo deje de llamar tío porque no podía controlar mis sentimientos. Loki… es tan seductor. –comento sonrojada.

Arya la miro sorprendida pero después soltó una carcajada.

-Disculpa es que para mí el príncipe Loki no es tan seductor… en cambio Fandral si que es buen mozo. –dijo la joven pelirroja.

La princesa miro a su amiga y sonrió divertida.

-Para mí Fandral es un casanova. Loki es… diferente a los demás… no necesita ser ruidoso y bruto como los otros hombres… él es… diferente. –comento con una sonrisa enamorada Freya.

Arya la miro divertida y comenzó a reír.

-Bueno… evidentemente tú y yo tenemos gustos diferentes. –opino divertida.

Freya asintió, con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

-Si. –respondió la princesa.

-Pero ahora pongámonos serias. Freya ten cuidado. No sólo por Loki sino también por tu padre. Se pondrá furioso y no sé que es capaz de hacer un padre celoso y furioso. –comento preocupada Arya.

-Lo sé. Pero tal vez mi abuelo esté de acuerdo. Es decir él adopto al hijo de un gigante de hielo porque quería que algún día los reinos se unieran. Tal vez si ven que acepto a Loki el pueblo de Asgard ya no le tema. –comento Freya pensativa.

Arya la miro sorprendida pero finalmente sonrió.

-Deja de pensar tanto y disfruta. Si él te ama y te corresponde deja que fluya. Después verás en que termina todo. ¿No me digas que ya estás pensando en casarte con él? –pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

Freya se sonrojo hasta las orejas al escuchar eso.

-No… como dices esas cosas. –dijo mientras se tapaba el rostro avergonzada.

Arya sonrió divertida y exhalo un largo suspiro.

-Tranquila. No es para que te pongas así de nerviosa. Pero de todas maneras ten cuidado. –dijo preocupada.

-Lo tendré. Lo prometo. –dijo con una sonrisa la princesa.

En ese momento la carraspera de un hombre las asusto. Al darse vuelta las chicas vieron a Loki. De pie, cruzado de brazos y mirándolas fijamente.

-Príncipe Loki. –hizo una respetuosa reverencia Arya.

-Loki. –lo nombro con una sonrisa Freya.

-Lamento molestarlas señoritas pero Thor me ha enviado aquí para que no les pase nada malo. Y antes de tener que escuchar sus aburridas excusas preferí venir. –dijo seriamente el frio dios de las travesuras.

-Oh está bien. A mi no me molesta que estés aquí Loki. Y… a Arya tampoco ¿Verdad? –dijo Freya mirando a su amiga.

-Oh por supuesto que no príncipe Loki. –opino nerviosamente Arya, la sola presencia de Loki la intimidaba.

La princesa Freya se puso de pie y se acercó al dios de las travesuras. Con cariño lo tomo de las dos manos y lo guio hacia donde estaban ellas sentadas.

-Ven Loki… siéntate con nosotras. –dijo la princesa con una radiante sonrisa.

-Bueno… si insistes Freya. –respondió Loki sonriéndole a su amada.

Arya lo miro sorprendida ya que nunca lo había visto sonreír, y parecía una buena persona, con esa sonrisa en sus labios. El hijo adoptivo de Odín se sentó junto a sobrina y ella recostó su cabeza sobre el fuerte hombro del príncipe.

-Me alegra que estés aquí Loki. –comento Freya.

Loki le sonrió a la princesa y le acaricio los cabellos rubios.

-Preferí venir yo antes de que tu padre se ofrezca a venir a buscarlas. Es tan avasallante. –respondió seriamente.

Las chicas sonrieron divertidas y Arya se puso de pie y se sacudió el vestido.

-Si me disculpan, el sol ya se está a punto de ocultar y mi madre me matará si no regreso. Freya… nos vemos mañana. Por favor príncipe Loki cuide mucho de ella. –dijo con respeto la joven.

Loki asintió, con un movimiento de su cabeza, y Freya se sonrojo.

-Arya no es necesario que digas eso. –la regaño con ternura.

La joven guerrera sonrió y le guiño el ojo a su amiga.

-Lo siento. Nos veremos mañana. Adiós. –saludo amablemente y se fue corriendo.

Loki quedo a solas con Freya, el bosque era espeso y los dos estaban solos. El sol todavía no se había puesto.

-Freya. –la nombro en medio del silencio.

-¿Si? ¿Sucede algo malo? –pregunto la princesa pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Loki la sorprendió besando sus labios.

La princesa se asombro pero finalmente dejo que su príncipe la besara. Los labios de Loki se apoderaron de la joven, aprisionándolos, lamiéndolos con lujuria. Con una lujuria que una diosa virgen como ella nunca había probado. El color aumentaba cada vez más en las blancas mejillas de la princesa, al sentir las frías y fuertes manos de Loki recorrer su espalda con una seducción propia de él. Freya no podía pensar, no podía hacer nada, sólo entregarse a las fuertes manos y a los fríos y carnosos labios del dios de la travesura.

Al separarse para recuperar el aire la princesa llevo dos dedos a sus labios, húmedos y empapados en la saliva de su amado.

-Loki… –susurro suavemente.

El dios de la travesura se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano mientras la miraba fijamente. La observaba, la examinaba con cuidado mientras la acariciaba y se preguntaba ¿Por qué se sentía tan excitado con ella? Era la primera vez que no podía controlarse. Quería poseerla, tenerla en sus brazos y que nadie se atreviera a arrancarla de su lado. Él mismo se asombraba de sus sentimientos, la observaba con suma curiosidad porque no sabía que tenía esa joven y porque había logrado tanto en él. Bueno… la razón era obvia… amor. Pero para Loki estar enamorado era toda una nueva experiencia.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto tímidamente Freya. – ¿Por qué me miras así? –volvió a preguntar con timidez.

Loki pareció despertar de sus pensamientos y beso a la princesa en su mejilla.

-No pasa nada. –respondió sonriéndole a la joven. Quien tomo su manos entre las suyas y las acaricio con cariño.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me enseñabas tus hechizos? Yo no podía creer que cosas tan maravillosas salieran de tus manos. –comento sonrojada.

Loki sonrió y con su mano libre volvió a acariciar el bello rostro de Freya.

-Mis manos pueden hacer más cosas. No sólo hechizos. –susurró seductoramente al oído de la joven.

La princesa sintió como el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo y su corazón latía con más velocidad. El hermano adoptivo de su padre no la dejo responder porque se volvió a apoderar de sus labios pero está vez de manera más pasional. La tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo, al mismo tiempo que la besaba, la recostó suavemente sobre la tela que estaba debajo de ellos. Las traviesas manos del dios se colaron debajo del vestido de la joven y comenzó a acariciarle sus blancas y delicadas piernas. Era imposible contenerse, no podía hacerlo.

Pero la princesa lo detuvo con delicadeza. Con suavidad apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho del dios y lo detuvo.

-Loki… no. Por favor… espera. –lo interrumpió con timidez.

El dios al escuchar la voz de la joven entro en razón. Ella era una doncella, todavía no tenía experiencia y él iba muy rápido. Por eso se detuvo.

-Lo siento Freya. No me pude contener. –Loki le sonrió a la princesa mientras decía estas palabras.

Freya le acaricio el rostro con ternura y le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Te entiendo. Para mí también es difícil contenerme pero… necesito que... –comento sonrojada Freya, ya que le daba vergüenza hablar sobre eso.

El dios soltó una leve risita, pero no como las que él solía tener. Sino… que está vez sonrió de manera comprensiva.

-Lo sé. –dijo y se puso de pie. –Ven… el sol se está ocultando y tu padre me matará si no te llevo de regreso al castillo. –opino mientras le tendía la mano a Freya.

La princesa tomo su mano con plena confianza y no perdió la sonrisa en su rostro. Siempre y cuando estuviera con él su sonrisa no se iría de su rostro. Al menos eso sentía la hija de Thor. Loki la ayudo a recoger las cosas y los dos juntos tomados de la mano regresaron al palacio. Mientras iban caminando Freya rompió el silencio.

-Loki… ¿Qué haremos? –pregunto seriamente.

El príncipe se dio media vuelta y miro sorprendido a Freya.

-¿Qué haremos? ¿Con que? –pregunto confundido Loki.

-Con lo que nos está pasando. Si mis padres llegaran a saber la verdad… te matarían. –respondió Freya. –Nunca más podría verte. –comento tristemente.

Freya apretó con más fuerza la mano de su amado dios de las travesuras y este la abrazo para contenerla.

-Yo no lo permitiré. Freya… no pienses en eso ahora. Cuando el momento llegue estoy seguro que ya se nos ocurrirá algo. –respondió la princesa sin perder su tranquilidad.

-Tienes razón. –opino Freya con una sonrisa.

En ese momento la princesa detuvo su andar y Loki también se detuvo para ver que sucedía.

-¿Freya? –pregunto extrañado el dios de las travesuras.

-Loki… cuando la verdad se sepa… si mis padres intentan separarnos… ¿Tú lucharías por mí? –pregunto temerosa de aquella respuesta.

El hijo adoptivo de Odín exhalo un suspiro y se acercó a Freya. Con cariño le acaricio el rostro pero se contuvo de besarla porque ya estaban en el pueblo y las personas los verían.

-Freya… no dejare que ni Thor, ni Sif, ni quien sea nos separe. –respondió Loki.

La princesa sonrió y asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. Con alegría se prendió del brazo de su amado.

-Gracias Loki. Ahora me siento más tranquila. –dijo Freya.

Loki le correspondió la sonrisa y continúo su camino junto a Freya. Los dos iban hablando y de vez en cuando Freya sonreía muy feliz. Eso era lo que el pueblo de Asgard veía. Cuando llegaron al palacio las miradas de los guardias eran confusas, ya que la princesa y Loki llegaban tomados de la mano y sonriendo ampliamente. Allí había cosas que no cuadraban, primero que el príncipe Loki sonriera tan amablemente, segundo que ambos fueran tan cariñosos. Aunque toda su infancia la princesa se la pasó pegada a Loki, pero ahora Freya era toda una mujer. No debía mostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente. Sin embargo no hubo sospechas. Todo el mundo creía que el amor de Freya por Loki era puramente fraternal.

Loki dejo a Freya frente a la puerta de su habitación. Con cariño le beso el dorso de la mano y haciendo una caballerosa reverencia se alejó de ella. La princesa quedo allí, frente a su habitación mirando como su amado se iba caminando rápidamente.

Lo primero que hizo el hijo adoptivo de Odín fue encerrarse en sus aposentos. Corrió al baño y se lavo el rostro con agua helada. Con confusión se miro al espejo.

-No puedo creerlo. –susurro suavemente. –Freya… ¿Qué has hecho conmigo? –se pregunto mientras se secaba el rostro con una toalla.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta de los aposentos de Loki. El dios se dirigió sin muchas ganas a abrir. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio allí, de pie a su madre. Frigga lo observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si ella supiera algo que Loki no.

-Loki… ¿Podemos hablar? –pregunto Frigga con una dulce sonrisa maternal.

El príncipe quedo boquiabierto. Frigga lucía tranquila, dulce, una madre. Y una madre siempre sabe mucho.

-Si, claro madre. Pasa. –respondió Loki tratando de sonar calmo.

Frigga sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla a su hijo antes de entrar. La mirada de la reina era extraña. Por un lado contenían todo ese amor que siempre le supo dar a su hijo y por otro lado parecían leer la mente de su hijo. Loki cerró la puerta de su habitación y dejo que su madre comenzara la charla.

* * *

**N/A**: Bienvenidos! Espero que les haya gustado el tercer capitulo. Quiero agradecerles desde lo más profundo de mi corazón a **Elle0105**, **silvia** y **anette**, por sus reviews, muchas gracias, en serio. Me puse muy contenta cuando los leí, espero, de todo corazón, que les haya gustado el capitulo. Cualquier consejo o sugerencia siempre es bienvenida.

Me despido y les mando un abrazo enorme. Hasta el próximo capitulo. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Loki dejo a Freya frente a la puerta de su habitación. Con cariño le beso el dorso de la mano y haciendo una caballerosa reverencia se alejó de ella. La princesa quedo allí, frente a las puertas de sus aposentos mirando como su amado se iba caminando rápidamente.

Lo primero que hizo el hijo adoptivo de Odín fue encerrarse en su habitación. Corrió hacia el baño y se lavo el rostro con agua helada. Con confusión se miro al espejo.

-No puedo creerlo. –susurro suavemente. –Freya… ¿Qué has hecho conmigo? –se pregunto mientras se secaba el rostro con una toalla.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta de los aposentos de Loki. El dios se dirigió sin muchas ganas a abrir. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio allí, de pie a su madre. Frigga lo observaba con una astuta sonrisa en su rostro, como si ella supiera algo que Loki no.

-Loki… ¿Podemos hablar? –pregunto Frigga con una dulce sonrisa maternal.

El príncipe quedo boquiabierto. Frigga lucía tranquila, dulce, una madre. Y una madre siempre sabe mucho.

-Si, claro madre. Pasa. –respondió Loki tratando de sonar calmo.

Frigga sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla a su hijo antes de entrar. La mirada de la reina era extraña. Por un lado contenían todo ese amor que siempre le supo dar a su hijo y por otro delataban un misterio. Loki cerró la puerta de su habitación y dejo que su madre comenzara la charla.

-He visto que has vuelto al palacio en compañía de Freya. Me alegra que sean tan unidos. Años atrás cuando tu hermano te trajo de regreso a Asgard, creí que no volverías a integrarte en nuestro pueblo. Me agrada mucho ver que Freya se ha encargado de ahuyentar mis miedos. –comento dulcemente Frigga al mismo tiempo que miraba fijamente a los ojos verdes de su hijo.

Loki se sonrojo sin quererlo, al recordar los besos y caricias que le había propiciado a la princesa, y miro hacia un costado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Frigga sonrió divertida al ver que había dado en el clavo.

-Freya es una niña muy amable. No se parece en nada a sus padres. Es más… se parece mucho a ti. –respondió el dios de las travesuras recuperando la palidez en sus mejillas.

La reina soltó una delicada y suave risita.

-Es verdad. –opino orgullosa la reina. –Además Freya ya no es una niña. Ha crecido de manera considerable en hermosura y sabiduría. Ya es toda una mujer. –comento con su mirada fija en su hijo.

Loki sonrió astutamente y se acercó a su madre, con una dulzura que nadie conocía la tomo de las manos.

-Madre… ¿A dónde quieres llegar? –pregunto seriamente el príncipe.

La reina volvió a sonreír, sin duda su hijo era muy perspicaz.

-La noche de la fiesta. Vi que Freya no estaba muy contenta cuando bailaba con los invitados. Se la veía muy incomoda, sin embargo cuando tú la tomaste entre tus brazos, su mirada y su expresión cambiaron considerablemente. Podría jurar que a mi nieta tú le agradas más que nadie en este reino. –respondió astuta la reina.

Loki la miro sorprendido. ¿Desde cuando su madre era tan astuta y perspicaz? Bueno siempre lo había sido y Loki lo sabía muy bien.

-Madre… es muy posible que ella sea la única en Asgard que sabe reconocer mi talento. –opino cuidadosamente el príncipe.

La reina volvió a sonreír pero esta vez dulcemente.

-Loki… no soy ninguna tonta, yo creo que Freya tiene profundos sentimientos hacia ti... –dijo Frigga mientras ella hablaba su hijo la soltaba y le daba la espalda. –Y creo que tú correspondes esos valiosos sentimientos. –termino su discurso la reina al mismo tiempo que Loki abría sus ojos sorpresivamente al sentir las manos de su madre sobre sus hombros.

El dios de las travesuras se dio media vuelta y observo a su madre con sorpresa y a la vez turbación. La reina, sin embargo, se acercó a él y lo estrecho entre sus brazos con dulzura.

-Madre… no sé a que te refieres. –murmuro Loki al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su rostro sobre el hombro de Frigga, quien lo abrazaba con todo el cariño que una madre puede dar.

La reina volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con más gracia.

-Loki… tus trucos no sirven conmigo. Soy tu madre y sé muy bien que Freya está perdidamente enamorada de ti. Y espero que no juegues con sus sentimientos. Esa niña… te ama. Se le nota en la mirada. –dijo sin rodeos Frigga.

El dios de las travesuras abrazo a su madre con cariño y ella le acarició sus azabaches cabellos con dulzura. Sin embargo Loki no dijo nada. Guardo silencio, pero su madre parecía leer sus pensamientos porque continuo hablando.

-A mi no puedes engañar Loki. Sé que tú también la quieres. Lo único que te pido es que tengas cuidado. Thor… es un padre muy celoso y Sif… ella te odia por lo que ocurrió en el pasado. Ten cuidado con ellos y cuida de Freya. –dijo seriamente Frigga.

Loki miro a su madre profundamente a los ojos. Sin embargo nunca admitió sus sentimientos. No hizo falta, porque Frigga ya lo sabía todo. La reina era muy buena leyendo el lenguaje corporal de los demás. Y Freya era un libro abierto para ella, al igual que su hijo.

Frigga le besó la frente a su querido hijo con mucho amor y cariño. Con elegancia y fineza camino hasta la puerta.

-Buenas noches Loki. Recuerda que tienes mi apoyo y el de Odín también. –dijo con una amable sonrisa la reina antes de retirarse de los aposentos de su hijo.

Loki se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y se tomo el rostro entre sus manos.

-Oh… rayos. –murmuro confundido. –No puedo creerlo. –dijo apesadumbrado.

Al otro día el sueño del dios de las travesuras fue interrumpido por los ruidosos pasos de su hermano mayor. Quien entró a su habitación sin llamar y sin permiso. Abriendo con brutalidad la puerta de los aposentos. Con una sonrisa corrió hasta la cama de su hermano y lo zamarreo con la brutalidad propia de los vikingos.

-¡Loki arriba! –lo despertó con fuerza.

El dios de las travesuras se sentó en su cama y miro furioso a su hermano mayor mientras lo empujaba para que lo soltara.

-¿Qué rayos quieres Thor? Déjame en paz. –dijo enojado Loki. Pero su hermano no perdió su sonrisa.

-Con los tres guerreros iremos a entrenar. Ven con nosotros, hace mucho que no te veo hacer ejercicio. –respondió en forma burlona el dios del trueno.

Loki fulmino con su mirada a Thor y lo empujo con fiereza hacia atrás.

-Déjame en paz. Yo no soy un bárbaro como tú. –dijo enojado.

-Oh… vamos hermano. Ven a entrenar con nosotros. Por favor. –pidió suplicante el dios del trueno.

Loki lo miro seriamente y finalmente suspiro cansado.

-De acuerdo iré. Ahora déjame solo mientras me visto. –dijo disgustado el dios de las travesuras.

Thor sonrió, ya que siempre lograba su cometido y eso lo hacia feliz, y salió rápidamente de los aposentos de su hermano. Loki sólo suspiro cansado y comenzó a vestirse desganado. Con pesadez se encamino hacia los campos de entrenamiento en donde su hermano y los tres guerreros lo esperaban.

Cuando los guerreros lo vieron llegar fruncieron el ceño, el único que corrió a recibirlo fue Thor.

-¡Hermano! ¡Ven entrena conmigo! –dijo muy feliz el dios del trueno.

Loki suspiro y se acercó a su hermano. Antes, cuando era niño, le agradaba que Thor lo llamara hermano, pero ahora no podía con esa palabra. Y menos viniendo de Thor. No porque fuera adoptado, sino porque amaba a la hija de su hermano adoptivo.

-Muy bien Thor. Ponte en guardia. –respondió el dios de las travesuras mientras se preparaba para la batalla.

Ambos dioses no se contuvieron. Thor poseía la fuerza sobrehumana de su padre y el poder sobre los rayos. Loki, sin embargo, no se quedaría atrás, su magia había avanzado considerablemente desde que había llegado a Asgard después de su trágica derrota. Los dos hermanos luchaban fervientemente. Al mismo tiempo Hogun los observaba mientras que Volstagg entrenaba con Fandral, ambos muy animados, tanto que no le prestaban atención a los hermanos.

Mientras los dioses entrenaban Arya y Freya paseaban calmadamente por el lugar. Las dos chicas iban del brazo, conversando animadamente como sólo las confidentes lo hacen. Arya iba vestida con un largo vestido verde, de corsé dorado y su cabello suelto. Freya llevaba puesto un largo vestido rojo con un lazo dorado atado a su cintura. Su cabello estaba suelto, y el viento lo meneaba. Las chicas sonreían divertidas pero se detuvieron en seco al ver la batalla entre los dioses. Arya se llevo su mano hacia sus rojas mejillas al ver a su padre luchando contra Fandral.

-¡Mi papá está entrenando con Fandral! –exclamo sonrojada la joven guerrera. Ya que era obvio pero solo un secreto que guardaba con Freya, que estaba muy enamorada del guerrero.

Y la misma expresión de asombro y de terror se dibujo en el rostro de Freya al ver a su padre luchando tan salvajemente contra Loki.

-¡Y mi padre contra Loki! ¡Oh por Odín!…. Vayamos a ver Arya. –dijo la princesa mientras tironeaba del brazo a su amiga.

-Si, tienes razón. No puedo dejar que mi papá mate a Fandral. –respondió Arya preocupada.

Freya la miro sorprendida y exhalo una carcajada divertida que tapo delicadamente con su mano.

-No te rías Freya… a ti te gusta Loki a mi me gusta Fandral. –dijo fingiendo indignación la joven guerrera.

La princesa sonrió divertida y su otra mano seguía prendida del brazo de su amiga. Cuando las chicas se acercaron a la arena de entrenamiento Hogun las detuvo.

-No deberían estar aquí señoritas. Es peligroso para dos doncellas. –dijo mientras las interrumpía y ponía esa seria expresión que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Las chicas fruncieron el ceño, decepcionadas y le insistieron al guerrero que las dejara pasar.

-Oh vamos Hogun. Sólo queremos ver. Por favor. –dijo suplicante Arya.

-Por favor Hogun. Queremos ver el entrenamiento. –dijo la princesa con una mirada de cachorro mojado.

Hogun las miro seriamente, finalmente suspiro cansado y se hizo a un lado. La expresión de las doncellas era tan convincente.

-Está bien… pueden pasar. Pero manténganse lejos. –dijo el guerrero.

Las chicas sonrieron y pasaron corriendo junto a Hogun. Quien las observo y sólo volvió a suspirar. Las doncellas se ubicaron a una considerable distancia de las batallas. Volstagg tenía una poderosa ventaja frente a Fandral debido a su fuerza y Thor había traspasado la guardia de su hermano para darle un salvaje golpe en el pecho. Semejante golpe hizo que Loki cayera con una fuerza estrepitosa al suelo. Las señoritas se taparon sus rostros, preocupadas, ya que Loki se había puesto furioso y ahora una poderosa aura lo cubría. Su piel se volvió azul, sus ojos rojos como la sangre y uso su magia contra Thor. El dios del trueno cayó de espaldas al mismo tiempo que su hija miraba hacia otro lado.

-Que problema. Uno es mi padre… y el otro es el hombre del cual me enamore. Pero… no quiero que se lastimen. –murmuro la princesa. Su amiga la miro y le acarició la mano con dulzura.

-Tranquila. Thor nunca lastimaría a su hermano. –dijo amablemente Arya. –Lo que a mi me preocupa es que mi padre si lastimaría a Fandral si sabe que me gusta y sería una lastima… es tan lindo. –comento la joven.

La princesa miro a su amiga y soltó una carcajada ante ese comentario. Risa que se detuvo cuando vio que Loki se abalanzaba sobre su padre. Era un hecho, Loki había perdido el control y Thor era la causa de su rabia. Fandral y Volstagg detuvieron su entrenamiento para separar a los hermanos. Fandral sostuvo a Thor y Volstagg a Loki, quien se removía entre los brazos del guerrero con una furia incontenible mientras que Hogun apuntaba con su arma al cuello de Loki.

-No… –murmuro Freya mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano.

Thor sonrió tranquilamente y separo a sus amigos y compañeros de su hermano.

-Tranquilos amigos. Sólo es un entrenamiento. Baja tu arma Hogun. –dijo Thor tratando de calmar la situación. Hogun lo obedeció pero con su mirada atenta y Fandral hablo con enfado.

-Estaba a punto de matarte Thor. –dijo Frandal. –Vuelve a tu forma asgardiana asqueroso Jotun. –escupió con furia.

Loki acortó la distancia entre él y el guerrero sin perder su rabia.

-No me provoques. –respondió furioso Loki.

Volstagg se ubico entre los dos y los separo.

-Por favor muchachos. Esto es sólo un entrenamiento. Estoy seguro que Loki no quiso herir gravemente a Thor. ¿Verdad? –intervino Volstagg con una amable pero fingida sonrisa debido a los nervios.

Loki miro con antipatía a los tres guerreros pero cuando vio a Freya bajo su guardia y su piel volvió a ser blanca y sus ojos verdes.

-Es verdad. Nunca lastimaría a mi hermano. –respondió y su mirada se dirigió a la princesa. –Freya… no deberías estar aquí. –dijo seriamente.

La princesa bajo su mirada y se acercó a ellos del brazo de su amiga. Quien se acercó a su padre y le sonrió. Freya por su parte se acercó a Thor y a Loki.

-Es que vimos que estaban entrenando y quisimos echar un vistazo. Espero que no te moleste Loki. –dijo tímidamente la princesa.

Loki la miro seriamente y exhalo un largo suspiro. Sin embargo no pudo responder porque en ese momento sintió una punzada en su abdomen, del cual había comenzado a salir sangre. En el rostro del dios de las travesuras pudo verse una mueca de dolor y como se tomaba su costado con su mano. Thor lo miro preocupado y Freya palideció al ver que su amado estaba herido.

-No es nada. –intervino Loki. –Iré a que me curen. –dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

-Hermano… –murmuro preocupado Thor pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hija la abrazo con ternura. –Descuida Freya… Loki no tiene nada grave. –dijo con amabilidad.

La princesa inhalo y exhalo el aire con fuerza para poder controlar sus nervios. Miro a los ojos azules de su padre y sonrió con la dulzura que era propia de ella.

-Lo sé. Loki es muy fuerte. –respondió con cortesía.

-Muy bien. Mejor así… no quiero verte preocupada. –opino Thor con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su hija.

La princesa le sonrió a su padre con afecto.

-Entonces te dejaré seguir entrenando con tus amigos padre. Te veré más tarde. –dijo Freya mientras le hacía señas a su amiga y está le correspondía.

Las doncellas saludaron con cortesía a los guerreros y se retiraron del lugar, las dos prendidas del brazo de la otra. La princesa caminaba en silencio, cabizbaja, su amiga notó la preocupación en Freya y por eso carraspeó y rompió el silencio.

-Menos mal que mi padre no se dio cuenta que me gusta Fandral. Estoy aliviada. –dijo mientras suspiraba.

La princesa miro a su amiga y sonrió divertida.

-Eso es bueno. No me imagino al señor Volstagg golpeando y persiguiendo a Fandral por todo Asgard. Sería algo preocupante. Hasta Odín tendría que intervenir. –opino la hija de Thor.

-Si, eso sería terrible. –sonrió Arya. –Pero así como yo no me preocupo tú tampoco deberías. El príncipe Thor no se dio cuenta de nada y Loki parece ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos. –comento la joven.

Freya sonrió tristemente y desanimada y apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-Lo sé. Pero algún día mi padre sabrá la verdad. Y no me quiero imaginar lo que le hará a Loki. –respondió suavemente la princesa.

Arya sonrió amablemente y consoló a su amiga con cariño.

-Tranquila no pienses en eso… por cierto… el príncipe Loki hoy perdió el control… ¿Cómo haces para no temerle? –preguntó curiosa Arya.

La princesa miró a su amiga sorprendida pero finalmente le sonrió y le contestó su pregunta:

-Por qué yo sé que Loki es una buena persona. Sé que ha hecho cosas malas en el pasado pero a mí siempre me trató con amabilidad y ternura. Incluso cuando estaba de mal humor. Por eso confió en él. –respondió con seguridad Freya.

Arya la miro asombrada de escuchar aquellas palabras, nadie hablaba así de Loki, pero sonrió ante su mejor amiga.

-Es verdad. Supongo que debe ser el amor. –comento la hija de Volstagg.

La princesa asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y con una sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Tienes razón. Iré a ver como está la herida de Loki. –dijo Freya.

Su amiga la miro sorpresivamente.

-¿Ahora? Pero el castillo está lleno de guardias y alguien podría verte… –Arya no pudo terminar su oración porque Freya sonrió y besó en la frente a su amiga.

-No importa. Soy su sobrina ¿Recuerdas? –pregunto con astucia. –Nos vemos después Arya. –saludo dulcemente la princesa mientras salía corriendo y su amiga se quedaba allí observándola con una sonrisa.

La princesa corrió por los pasillos del palacio de Odín para encontrar a su tío adoptivo. Antes de golpear las puertas de los aposentos de Loki se acomodó el vestido y se peino sus cabellos rubios. Cuando tomo valor golpeo la puerta de la habitación y un sirviente le abrió. La princesa entró y se encontró al dios de las travesuras desnudo, de la cintura para arriba, siendo curado por los médicos. Sin quererlo su rostro se encendió.

-Alteza Freya. –se inclinaron los médicos ante ella.

-Buenos días. –saludo la princesa. –Loki… ¿Estás bien? ¿Es grave la herida? –pregunto preocupada y tímida.

El príncipe dirigió su seria y fría mirada hacia la hija de Thor y le sonrió con amabilidad, dejando confundidos a los médicos.

-Freya. Estoy bien. –respondió Loki e hizo un ademán para que los curanderos se retiraran. Estos hicieron obedecieron y saludaron con una reverencia, dejando a Freya y al dios de las travesuras solos.

Al cerrarse la puerta detrás de sí, Freya corrió esos escasos metros que la separaban de su amado y lo abrazo con preocupación. El dios era tan alto que la joven apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Loki y esté pudo aspirar el aroma a jazmines en el cabello de la princesa.

-Loki… lo lamento. Mi padre siempre es tan entusiasta en las batallas. –murmuro Freya entre los brazos de Loki.

-No tienes que preocuparte. Esto no es nada. He tenido peores dolores. –respondió con una sonrisa el dios de las travesuras mientras le acariciaba los cabellos rubios a la joven.

Freya levanto su mirada y no pudo contenerse de mirar aquellos ojos verdes que la observaban con amabilidad. Con dulzura la princesa le acarició el rostro a su amado.

-Es que yo siempre me preocupo por ti. –dijo Freya completamente enamorada.

Loki sonrió divertido y acarició con suavidad las rosadas mejillas de la princesa.

-Esto no es nada Freya. Además ya estoy acostumbrado a la brutalidad de Thor. –opino con una sonrisa Loki.

La princesa soltó una carcajada divertida y asintió sin perder su sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Es que mi padre es un guerrero. –opino Freya.

-Y es una bestia. –respondió Loki. –Tú no te pareces en nada a él. Gracias al cielo. –dijo divertido.

La princesa comenzó a reír a carcajadas al pensarse parecida a su padre. Ella no tenía nada de sus progenitores, es más, era la viva imagen de su abuela Frigga. Incluso en sus habilidades. Al verla reír tan entusiasmada Loki se acercó a ella y volvió a acariciarle aquellas rosadas mejillas. Freya lo miro y acarició la mano del dios sobre su rostro. Ambos se miraron fija y profundamente… no hicieron faltas palabras porque con aquellas miradas los dos se decían todo. Podía sentirse la magia entre ellos, un aura invisible los rodeaba y los unía a los dos. La mano de la princesa bajo hasta el pecho del príncipe y con delicadeza y timidez apoyo su mano sobre donde latía su corazón.

-¿Cómo podrías parecerte a ellos? Eres delicada, dulce, amable. No eres como ellos. –dijo Loki mientras tomaba de las manos a la princesa y la observaba con curiosidad.

-Bueno… yo… no sé que decir. –respondió sonrojada Freya.

El dios de las travesuras sonrió divertido y la besó en los labios con una ternura que nadie conocía, salvo la princesa. Un beso tierno, suave, que hizo latir más el corazón de Freya.

-¿Qué dices si te invito a comer? –pregunto Loki al separarse de ella.

A la princesa se le iluminaron los ojos todavía más, si se podía.

-Si, me encantaría. Podríamos ir a pasear por el pueblo, como hacíamos cuando era niña. –respondió alegre.

-Si, es una buena idea. Me gustaría ver como haz avanzado con tu magia. –comento Loki mientras soltaba suavemente la mano de la princesa y caminaba por su habitación buscando una chaqueta con que vestirse.

-He avanzado mucho. Tú me enseñaste. –respondió Freya con seguridad.

Loki sonrió y se abrocho la chaqueta. Con cariño se acercó a Freya y la tomó de la mano con elegancia.

-Vamos Freya. Pasaremos el día… juntos. –dijo el dios de las travesuras.

La princesa sonrió ampliamente y se prendió del brazo de Loki. Los dos juntos caminaron por los pasillos del palacio y se dirigieron hacia los establos. Loki ayudo a la princesa a subirse a su hermosa yegua blanca y después él se subió a su caballo. Los dos recorrieron juntos la ciudad de Asgard y se adentraron en el espeso bosque, mientras iban cabalgando Freya escucho un lloriqueo y se detuvo en seco. Loki acercó su caballo al de la joven.

-Freya… ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto mirando hacia los costados.

-El grito de un niño. ¿No lo has escuchado? –respondió preocupada y con una expresión en su semblante que denotaba que se sentía inquieta al sentir el peligro.

El dios de las travesuras frunció el ceño y negó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. Sin embargo la princesa tiró de las riendas de su yegua y se adentro con velocidad en el espeso bosque, el cual era iluminado por los rayos del sol.

-¡Freya espera! –gritaba Loki mientras la seguía a toda velocidad. Pero la princesa no le prestaba atención y continuaba cabalgando.

Al llegar al lugar donde Freya presentía el peligro vieron a dos niños, una niña de largos cabellos rubios y trenzas y un niño de caballera pelirroja, la niña llevaba una cesta con flores y ambos eran amenazados por una jauría de lobos hambrientos. El niño llevaba un sus brazos un gato de pelaje gris cubierto de sangre.

La princesa bajó de su caballo rápidamente y lanzó un hechizo contra los lobos. Quienes se alejaron ante tal poder y le mostraron sus dientes en señal de enojo. Loki alcanzó a la princesa, algo agitado, ya que había perseguido a Freya por todo el bosque.

-¡Aléjense de ellos! –grito enojada la princesa y Loki se sorprendió de verla así tan enojada y decidida. Ya que estaba acostumbrado a ver a la dulce Freya.

Los lobos esquivaron el nuevo ataque de la princesa y se acercaron a ella mostrando sus colmillos y gruñendo con fiereza, olvidándose de los niños que estaban ahí. Loki bajó de su caballo preocupado y se acercó a Freya. La princesa volvió a lanzar otro hechizo, pero está vez le dio a un lobo en el lomo. Al otro Loki lo derribo en cuanto iba a atacar por la espalda a Freya. Los lobos huyeron y Freya se acercó a los niños y les hablo con gentileza.

-¿Se encuentran bien? –pregunto dulcemente. – ¿Qué hacían solos en el bosque? –pregunto preocupada la princesa.

Los niños la miraron asombrados e inclinaron sus cabezas respetuosamente ante ella, pero se retrajeron cuando vieron a Loki.

-Princesa Freya… estábamos en el bosque buscando flores y esos lobos aparecieron. –respondió la niña de largas trenzas rubias.

Freya frunció el ceño, preocupada y Loki sólo suspiro molesto porque habían interrumpido su momento con la princesa.

-No deben venir solos al bosque. Es peligroso. –comento preocupada. – ¿Como se llaman niños? –pregunto con amabilidad la princesa.

Los hermanitos cruzaron miradas y la niña sonrió confiada. Como si supieran que podían confiar en la princesa de Asgard.

-Mi nombre es Liv, mi señora. –respondió tímidamente la niña.

-Y yo me llamo Axel. –respondió el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos y cabizbajo.

Freya lo miro confundida y preocupada ya que el niño lloraba desconsoladamente. Loki solamente observaba de pie y de brazos cruzados la escena.

-¿Por qué lloras Axel? –pregunto amablemente la princesa mientras se acercaba al niño.

-Mi gato… él no responde. –respondió el niño entre sollozos.

Freya observó al gato en brazos del pequeño, estaba cubierto de sangre y tenía sus ojos cerrados. La princesa frunció el ceño, preocupada y se sentó junto al niño.

-Él quiso protegernos princesa. Los lobos lo lastimaron. ¿Usted puede curarlo con su magia? –pregunto tristemente la niña mientras tironeaba del vestido a la doncella.

Freya se percato de que el gatito estaba sin vida y se giró para ver a Loki. El dios de las travesuras cruzó miradas con ella y no emitió palabra. Sólo movió su cabeza en señal de negación. Pero Freya no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Tal vez pueda hacer algo. –dijo segura de sí misma la princesa. De sus manos salió una energía color rojo, que desprendía un calor que podía sentirse, no era avasallante sino cálido, y curó las heridas del gato, el cual abrió sus ojos y saltó sobre sus dueños. Ante la sonrisa alegre y aliviada de la princesa.

Loki abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente, nunca había visto esa faceta en la magia de Freya. ¿Desde cuando podía dar vida? ¿Cómo era de especial su magia? El dios sin poder creer lo que veía se acercó a ella y la tomo suavemente del hombro. Deseaba ver más acerca de esa nueva magia que tenia su amada.

-Freya debemos irnos. –dijo con suavidad y seriedad Loki.

La princesa se giro, con una sonrisa en sus rojos labios como rubíes, y asintió en señal de afirmación. Sin embargo los niños se retrajeron cuando vieron acercarse a Loki. Al notar esto Freya les sonrió y les hablo con ternura.

-Tranquilos niños… Loki es mi tío y es una buena persona. No le teman. –dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

Los niños miraron al dios y luego al gatito que se refregaba en la princesa, como dándole las gracias por haberlo vuelto a la vida. Al ver eso los niños sonrieron.

-Parece que usted le agrada princesa. –comento alegremente Axel.

Freya sonrió tiernamente y acarició la cabeza del gatito.

-Parece ser que sí. Bueno niños debo irme, regresen a sus casas antes de que vuelvan los lobos. –les dijo seriamente la doncella mientras tomaba al gatito entre sus brazos y se lo entregaba a su dueño, Axel.

Los niños asintieron moviendo sus cabecitas en señal de afirmación.

-Si, princesa. Gracias por su ayuda. –dijeron al unísono los niños haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Por nada, tengan cuidado. –respondió dulcemente Freya. Al ver como los hermanos se iba corriendo del lugar.

Loki se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de Freya. El dios de las travesuras aspiro ese aroma a rosas y jazmines que desprendía su amada princesa, quien sintió como sus mejillas se ponían coloradas.

-Loki… –lo nombro cuando sintió que el dios apoyaba sus frías manos sobre su vientre.

-Freya… quiero hacer una especie de entrenamiento con tu magia. ¿Te animas? –pregunto seductoramente al oído de la joven.

La princesa se dio media vuelta y lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Un entrenamiento? ¿Debo luchar contra ti? –pregunto preocupada.

Loki le sonrió con amabilidad y le acarició el rostro.

-No. Sólo quiero hacer una prueba. ¿Vienes? –le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras le tendía su mano.

Freya sonrió ampliamente y el dios de las travesuras creyó que cada vez que la princesa sonreía el sol parecía brillar más. Con una confianza ciega en él, la princesa tomó aquella fría mano extendida. Loki la guio por el bosque, con una mano llevaba a Freya y con la otra llevaba las riendas de los caballos para no perderlos. El dios de las travesuras llevo a Freya hasta un pequeño río de aguas cristalinas, en donde dejó a los caballos para que bebieran agua y descansaran.

Freya miro el lugar confundida y luego dirigió su mirada a Loki.

-No entiendo… ¿Para que me has traído aquí? –pregunto la princesa.

Loki le sonrió y se acercó a una hermosa planta que tenía flores amarillas. Arranco una pequeña ramita con una flor y con su mano libre le pidió a la princesa que se acercara. Ella lo obedeció sin saber a donde quería llegar el dios.

-Freya… quiero ver tu poder. Si yo hago esto… –dijo Loki mientras congelaba la planta. – ¿Tú que harías para volverla a la vida? –pregunto mientras miraba atentamente a Freya.

Ella lo miro sorprendida pero finalmente tomo entre sus manos la flor, que ahora no era más que un trozo de hielo.

-Bueno… le transmito mi energía vital. Mi magia es un tanto especial. –respondió Freya con una sonrisa.

Entre las manos de la princesa el cubo de hielo se derretía y la flor volvía a ser hermosa y llena de vida como cuando Loki la había tomado.

El dios miro sorprendido como actuaba el poder de la hija de Thor. Por eso se acercó a ella y le colocó la flor en el cabello, ante la sonrisa divertida de Freya. Después la tomo de las manos y ayudo a la joven a sentarse en el suelo junto a él.

-No entiendo Loki. Tú ya conoces mi magia desde que era niña. –comento Freya sin comprender a donde quería llegar su amado.

-Es verdad. Pero has cambiado considerablemente. Eres mucho más fuerte. Y tu magia es lo opuesto a la mía. Mira… –dijo para luego dejar que su energía fluya a través de Freya.

La princesa lo miro sorprendido y comprendió. Loki era frío, oscuridad y una magia que provenía de otro mundo. La magia de Freya era calor, era vida y fertilidad. Eran opuestos en muchos sentidos.

-Es verdad. –respondió sorprendida la princesa.

-Yo soy frío y soy oscuridad y tú eres luz y calidez. Somos opuestos. –dijo Loki sin soltar las suaves manos de su amada.

Ella le sonrió y se acercó más a él para acariciarle el rostro con cariño.

-Somos opuesto es verdad. Mi magia es como la de la abuela Frigga. Pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos estar juntos. –dijo la princesa con seguridad.

Loki abrió sus ojos pero finalmente se rindió y aceptó lo que sentía. Era extraño, raro sentir que no podía vivir sin ella, sentir que su cuerpo no funcionaba si no era por ella. Saber que todo estaba en su contra y aun así sentirse dispuesto a arriesgarse por lo que sentía. Loki no podía comprender el frenesí de sentimientos que inundaba su corazón y todo su ser.

-Tienes razón Freya. –respondió Loki y se dejo acariciar por las suaves manos de la princesa, disfrutando cada contacto, cada roce de esas dóciles manos.

Freya lo miro como si supiera los sentimientos por los que atravesaba el dios travieso. Por eso lo estrecho entre sus brazos con toda su ternura y le acarició sus azabaches cabellos. Luego de unos segundos se arrodillo frente a él y lo miro fijamente.

-Loki… ¿En que estás pensando? ¿Acaso le temes al amor? –pregunto con su penetrante mirada la princesa al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a su amado y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

El dios del engaño soltó una carcajada divertida y contagió con su risa a su hermosa doncella.

-No Freya… no le temo al amor. Es sólo que… no entiendo ¿Qué has visto en mí? ¿Cómo puedes amarme a pesar de saber quien soy en realidad? –pregunto mientras miraba los cielos.

La princesa lo miro sorprendida y finalmente exhalo un largo suspiro, pero nunca dejó de acariciar las manos de Loki.

-Loki cuando te enamoras de una persona en realidad no hay razones, sólo sentimientos. Ya te he dicho que no me importa tu pasado, o que seas hijo de Laufey. Yo sólo deseo estar a tu lado. –dijo la princesa con una sonrisa mientras miraba los cielos y respiraba tranquila.

Eso fue suficiente para que Loki dejara de dudar. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escucho aquellas palabras tan sinceras. No fueron sólo las palabras, sino también la forma en que Freya se expresaba, sin una pizca de engaño, acariciando las manos de su amado.

El dios de las travesuras no pudo contenerse más y la besó sorpresivamente mientras ella estaba distraída mirando las nubes en el cielo. Por primera vez la besó de manera desesperada, como si deseara que nadie la arranque de su lado nunca. Los fríos y rojos labios de Loki devoraron los labios de su princesa al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el rostro y el cuello de Freya. La princesa se entregó a aquellos labios, a aquellas manos que tanto amor y pasión le brindaban.

Cuando se separaron para recuperar el aire, Loki se puso de pie y ayudo, con delicadeza y respeto, a su princesa a ponerse de pie. El dios travieso pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la joven y la pegó a su cuerpo.

-Te había invitado a almorzar. Debes tener hambre. –dijo amablemente.

-Si, es verdad. –respondió sonriente la princesa.

Los dos abrazados caminaron hacia donde los caballos bebían agua. Al llamarlos por sus nombres los animales trotaron hacía sus dueños. Loki ayudo a Freya a montar a su yegua color blanca y después él monto a su caballo. Juntos cabalgaron hasta una posada, en donde almorzaron juntos.

Al llegar de regreso al palacio, Freya iba sonriendo y prendida del brazo de Loki, quien le correspondía la sonrisa y la miraba con ternura, pero Thor los intercepto con furia. Con salvajismo empujo a su hermano contra una pared y a su hija la tomo violentamente del brazo y la zamarreo.

-¡¿En dónde estuviste todo el día?! ¡¿Crees que puedes salir así sin pedirme permiso?! ¡No tienes idea lo que me he preocupado! –le grito furioso el dios del trueno.

La princesa se horrorizo y no respondió, pensando que su padre los había descubierto, sin embargo Loki se indignó y empujo a su hermano logrando que soltara a la princesa.

-¿Qué haces Thor? Eres un bruto. La has lastimado. –dijo enfadado, pero sin gritar, el dios de las travesuras mientras se ponía delante de Freya para protegerla.

Thor lo miro enfurecido y lo tomo violentamente del cuello. Ante la mirada horrorizada de Freya, quien llevo sus manos a su rostro en señal de terror.

-¡No! ¡Suéltalo padre! ¡No lo lastimes! –grito preocupada mientras trataba de separarlos.

-¡Quítate Freya! –exclamo el dios del trueno. Thor empujo violentamente a su hija para sacarla del medio y sin quererlo, ya que el dios no se controlaba, hizo que la princesa se golpeara fuertemente con la pared. Al ver ese acto de salvajismo por parte de su hermano Loki se enfureció más y ataco con su magia a Thor, logrando herirlo en el abdomen.

-Maldito… –murmuro Thor y volvió a arrojarse contra su hermano.

-Eres una bestia. Si vuelves a lastimarla te juro que te mataré. –dijo furioso Loki mientras esquivaba los golpes de Thor y le lanzaba un hechizo.

-Y tú si vuelves llevarte a mi hija sin mi consentimiento seré yo quien te envié al Niflheim. –respondió Thor con furia al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los ataques de su hermano adoptivo.

La mirada de Freya era una mezcla de horror y preocupación. Su padre y Loki peleaban como dos bestias enfurecidas y no se daban tregua, si la pelea continuaba armarían un gran escándalo.

-¡Basta! ¡No peleen! –intervino la princesa. Y se plantó en medio de los dos hombres para separarlos. Quienes la miraron asombrados. –Padre… ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? –pregunto Freya al ver que los dos hermanos se habían separado.

Thor se acercó a su hija y la tomó fuertemente de los brazos, dejando marcada la delicada piel de la princesa.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? ¡Soy tu padre! ¡Tu deber es avisarme y pedirme mi consentimiento para irte! –le grito enojado. No sabiendo expresar que en realidad estaba preocupado por ella, la zamarreó con brutalidad.

La princesa abrió sus ojos y quedo perpleja. Sólo tenía una mirada sorprendida y a la vez horrorizada.

-Pero… padre… ya soy mayor de edad. Creí… –pero Freya no pudo terminar de hablar porque Thor la interrumpió.

-¡Silencio! ¡Eres una insensata y una insolente! –le grito furioso. –Tu deber es comunicarme a donde vas cuando dejas el palacio. Especialmente cuando te vas con Loki. –dijo mientras la zamarreaba.

Loki frunció el ceño e intervino. Con valor se interpuso entre su hermano y Freya, logrando que Thor aflojara el agarre y soltara a su hija. Quien se refugió detrás de Loki e intento disimular las lágrimas. Al percatarse de esto Loki la abrazo y ella hundió su rostro en el pecho del dios de las travesuras.

-Lo… lo… siento… –murmuro temerosa la princesa.

-Thor basta. La estás humillando. –dijo seriamente y con un nudo atravesado en su garganta al ver las miradas asombradas de los sirvientes y de los guardias que pasaban por allí.

-Ella tiene que obedecerme. Soy su padre. Además no confió en dejar a mi hija contigo hermano. Ya nos has traicionado muchas veces. No sé que puedas hacerle a Freya. –dijo decepcionado el dios del trueno.

Loki miro tristemente a su hermano pero sin embargo no aflojo sus palabras.

-Entonces realmente no me conoces. Jamás le haría daño a Freya. Es una pena que seas tú él que la esté lastimando. –dijo seriamente.

Thor acortó al distancia entre su hermano y este corrió a Freya y la ubico detrás de él para que Thor no pudiera lastimarla.

-Tú no eres padre. No tienes idea lo que eso significa. No tienes idea lo que me preocupe cuando no la encontré por ningún lugar. –respondió seriamente el dios del trueno.

-Tienes razón yo no soy padre. Pero estoy seguro que un padre no humilla a su hija delante de todos. Además ella ya no tiene por qué pedirte permiso, ya es toda una mujer. –dijo seriamente Loki mientras sentía las lágrimas de Freya mojar su espalda, ya que la joven estaba abrazada a él.

Thor se enojo y tomó del cuello a su hermano. Freya se preocupo y con cuidado tomo a su padre de las manos y lo obligo a soltar a Loki.

-Suéltalo padre… por favor… –pidió temerosa.

-Por más que sea una mujer, sigue siendo mi hija y sigue estando a mi cargo. Cuando se case y tenga su esposo será otro cantar. Así lo dice la ley. –dijo seriamente Thor.

Loki frunció el ceño y se contuvo de no golpear en el rostro a su hermano.

-Eres un ignorante. –respondió con un nudo en su garganta.

Los dos hermano se miraron furiosos y estuvieron a punto de pelearse de nuevo sin embargo una voz potente y grave los detuvo. Odín había sido informado de que sus hijos estaban luchando entre sí y ya estaba en el lugar acompañado de Frigga y Sif.

-¡Basta los dos! –grito Odín, el padre de todos.

Los hermanos se dieron media vuelta y miraron seriamente a los recién llegados.

-Padre. –murmuro Thor.

Sif corrió junto a su hija y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Freya estaba preocupada por ti. –dijo Sif.

La princesa no respondió sólo miro a sus abuelos por unos segundos después volvió a bajar la mirada avergonzada.

-Thor… ¿Por qué estás haciendo semejante escándalo? –pregunto Odín con su prudente tono de voz.

Thor exhalo el aire furioso, ya que odiaba que su padre se metiera en sus asuntos.

-Freya no debe salir sin mi permiso. Ella ya lo sabe. Y Loki no debe meterse cuando yo la regaño. –dijo seriamente y mirando de reojo a su hija, quien permanecía cabizbaja.

Odín frunció el ceño y suspiro cansado.

-Thor… no hace falta que la regañes delante de todos los guardias y sirvientes. Estoy seguro que Loki sólo quería proteger a Freya de tu rabia. –dijo Odín tratando de calmar la situación.

-Tú eres el menos indicado para darme consejos sobre como ser un padre. –escupió el dios del trueno.

Los presentes se miraron entre sí confundidos y bajaron sus miradas. Odín observo tristemente a su hijo mayor y luego miro a su nieta. La joven estaba sonrojada y no tenía el valor de levantar su cabeza de la vergüenza. Loki, por su parte, tenía sus puños cerrados y parecía a punto de explotar.

-Tienes razón. Por eso esperaba que no cometieras los mismos errores que yo. –respondió tranquilamente el padre de todos.

Thor miro fijamente a su padre y no respondió. Sólo se dio media vuelta y observo a su hija, a quien Sif abrazaba con fuerza y le acariciaba los cabellos rubios.

-Freya vete a tu habitación. Espero que hayas entendido. Estás castigada no podrás salir del palacio en todo el día de mañana. –dijo con autoridad.

Los presentes suspiraron en desacuerdo con la decisión de Thor sin embargo la princesa no levanto su mirada sólo salió corriendo del lugar. Sif le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria a su esposo y salió detrás de su hija. Loki se mordió el labio para no golpear a su hermano mayor. Sólo chasqueó la lengua, furioso, y se retiro a sus aposentos. Thor les dirigió una última mirada a sus padres y también se retiro. Frigga fue a detener a su hijo mayor pero Odín la interrumpió.

-Déjalos Frigga. –murmuro suavemente el padre de todos.

-Pero Thor… no se está portando como yo lo espere. –dijo preocupada.

-Thor está preocupado. Hay que entenderlo. No encontró a su hija por el palacio ni por los alrededores y enloqueció. Creyó que Loki le haría daño, o quien sabe que, sabiendo que Freya es la debilidad de Thor. –comento tranquilamente el padre de todos.

-Lo entiendo. Pero no era necesario humillar a su hija. Tal vez si hablo con él… –la reina no termino de hablar porque Odín la interrumpió.

-No podemos hacer nada. Freya es hija de Thor, nosotros no debemos meternos, sólo somos sus abuelos. –opino firmemente Odín.

La reina bajó su mirada y asintió.

-Tienes razón. Debemos dejar que las cosas fluyan. Sólo espero que Thor no pierda los estribos cuando sepa la verdad. –dijo Frigga mientras se prendía del brazo de su esposo.

-Bueno… si lo hace. Estaremos nosotros para apoyarlos. –respondió con una tranquila sonrisa Odín.

Freya corrió a su habitación y cerró las puertas detrás de sí impidiendo que su madre entrara. Sif golpeaba la puerta y llamaba a su hija pero está no le respondía.

-¡Freya abre la puerta en este mismo instante! –le gritaba Sif. Pero la princesa no le hacía caso y permanecía en silencio.

En ese momento Sif sintió una fría mano sujetarla del hombro. Al darse vuelta vio a Loki, serio y con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que lo mejor es dejarla en paz, aunque sea por lo que queda del día de hoy. –comento el dios de las travesuras.

Sif lo miro sorprendida y se acercó a él.

-Loki… háblale tú. Estoy segura que si te escucha ella abrirá. –dijo preocupada la esposa de Thor.

El dios de las travesuras miro fijamente a la guerrera y negó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

-No lo haré. Freya está enojada, se siente avergonzada y humillada. Y no es para menos. Ya no tiene por qué darle explicaciones a Thor de lo que hace. Ya es toda una mujer. Deberías hacérselo entender. –respondió seriamente Loki.

Sif suspiro cansada y bajo su mirada.

-Lo sé. Pero es su única hija y Thor siempre se preocupa y quiere saber donde está para estar más tranquilo. –comento suavemente la madre de la princesa.

Loki chasqueó la lengua, molesto por aquella respuesta.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas como eras tú cuando tenías su edad? Sólo querías libertad y que no te trataran como a una niña. ¿Por qué no piensas que a tu hija le está pasando lo mismo? ¿Por qué eres tan hipócrita? –pregunto enojado.

Sif lo miro anonadada, ¿Por qué el dios de las travesuras se preocupaba tanto por Freya?

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto mi hija? –pregunto confundida pero con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque no puedo ver como la humillan. Cuando ustedes, hipócritas, no eran ni la mitad de lo que es ella. Cuando ustedes tenían su edad. Primero tú te la pasabas entrenando y en compañía de hombres, y Thor se la pasaba desobedeciendo a Odín y causando problemas. Esa niña hace todo lo que ustedes le piden, son unos hipócritas al tratarla así. –dijo furioso, el dios de las travesuras ya no se podía contener al ver como Thor había tratado a Freya.

Sif abrió sus ojos grandes como platos al escuchar esas palabras y con fuerza sujeto a Loki de los hombros.

-¡Tú! ¿Desde cuando te interesa tanto una persona? La amas… ¿No es así? –pregunto sorprendida y horrorizada.

El hijo adoptivo de Odín abrió grandes sus ojos verdes, y miro hacia los costados. Quedo unos segundos en silencio pensando en que decirle a la madre de la princesa.

-Es mi sobrina. Claro que me importa. Es la única que creyó en mí, siempre. –respondió Loki seriamente, sin inmutarse.

Sif frunció el ceño, no convencida con aquella respuesta, y no soltó los hombros de Loki.

-No me mientas. Aquí hay algo más. Pasas mucho tiempo con Freya, y ahora estás hablando por ella. Nunca te importo nadie. Te conozco bien Loki. Nunca te importo apoyar a alguien, salvo a ti mismo. –dijo seriamente la esposa de Thor.

-Tal vez he cambiado. Tengo derecho. –respondió Loki tranquilamente y se apartó de Sif. –Sólo piensa en lo que te he dicho. –dijo y desapareció usando su magia, no dándole chance a la guerrera de que lo alcanzara.

Sif frunció el ceño y dejo el lugar. Por supuesto pensando en las palabras de Loki. ¿Abría cambiado? ¿O sus sospechas eran ciertas? ¿El dios de las travesuras se había enamorado? ¿O era sólo un juego más para él?

El anochecer había llegado, todo el pueblo de Asgard dormía plácidamente, la única que no podía conciliar el sueño era la princesa. Freya estaba de pie, frente a su ventana, mirando como lucía su pueblo de noche. Vestida con un camisón blanco, que le llegaba las rodillas y escotado, estaba cruzada de brazos y sus lágrimas recorrían su bello rostro, hasta que sintió una fría mano posarse sobre su hombro desnudo.

-No deberías llorar tanto. Thor no se merece tus lágrimas. –dijo Loki con un suave tono de voz.

Freya se dio media vuelta, sorpresivamente, y apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho de Loki.

-No es un hechizo. Eres tú realmente… ¿Cómo? –pregunto confundida la princesa.

El dios de las travesuras sonrió y acarició las mejillas de la princesa y con delicadeza le limpió las lágrimas.

-Mi magia Freya. Soy yo. –respondió con una sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió tiernamente y lo abrazo con toda sus fuerza, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del dios, quien la estrechó contra su cuerpo y pudo sentir ese agradable y embriagante aroma que sólo ella tenía.

-Lo siento Loki. Me siento tan mal por lo ocurrido. –comento ella entre sollozos.

El hijo adoptivo de Odín le acarició los cabellos con ternura y la tranquilizo entre sus brazos.

-Shh… no te culpes. –susurro suavemente.

-Mi padre… él sólo piensa que soy un objeto para él. Sólo quiere tenerme encerrada en este castillo. –sollozaba la princesa.

Loki frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio con fuerza. Más que nunca sentía deseos de matar a Thor por hacer llorar a su niña, a su princesa, sólo suya y de nadie más.

-No te preocupes. Yo hablare con él mañana. Tiene que respetarte. –dijo con seguridad.

Freya se separo unos escasos centímetros para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Aquella mirada sorprendió a Loki porque ella le sonrió. A pesar de tener su rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas y sus ojos un poco inflamados, la joven le sonreía. ¿Por qué?

-Freya… ¿Por qué sonríes? –pregunto sorprendido Loki.

La princesa acarició el rostro del dios con una dulzura propia de ella y con un afecto y un amor que el dios travieso nunca había sentido.

-Porque eres tan bueno conmigo y yo te traeré tantos problemas. Aun así me proteges. –respondió Freya tristemente pero sin perder su sonrisa.

Loki le correspondió la sonrisa y la abrazo con más fuerza. Dejando que sus manos se perdieran en los suaves cabellos de la princesa.

-Tú no me traerás problemas. No seas ingenua. –le dijo sin perder su sonrisa amable mientras la acariciaba con cariño.

-Loki… ¿Podrías decirlo? ¿Aunque sea una vez? –pidió la princesa sin perder esa inocente mirada.

El hijo adoptivo de Odín la miro embrollado pero después lo comprendió lo que su amada le pedía.

-¿Decirte qué? –pregunto confundido. –Ah… ya entiendo… te amo Freya… –dijo finalmente para después besarla apasionadamente.

Los labios de la princesa tenían un sabor salado está vez. Debido a las lágrimas que habían recorrido su rostro y ahora se habían convertido en aquella sal que el dios travieso sentía adherirse a sus labios. Labios que se apoderaban de aquella suave y casta boca que tan loco lo volvía. No podía pensar en nada más que en estar junto a ella, no podía dormir, no podía comer sabiendo que su princesa estaba triste y se sentía tan débil y tan avergonzada. Por eso había se había transportado hacia su habitación, para poder consolarla, para poder hacerle saber que él siempre estaría con ella. Para hacerle saber que la amaba.

Al separarse lentamente de ella, la intensidad en los ojos verdes del dios de las travesuras se enlazó con la profundidad en los ojos de la princesa. Ella lo acariciaba y lo miraba con la admiración que él siempre había deseado, pero era diferente, porque era mejor de lo que él hubiera podido desear, ya que esto era amor. Algo que Loki nunca creyó que podría experimentar.

-Yo también te amo Loki. –sonrió Freya mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos del dios.

Una sonrisa, sincera y sin ningún interés, fue lo que le dedico Loki a su princesa ante esas sinceras palabras. Lo que él sentía en ese momento nunca lo hubiera pedido ni lo hubiera exigido. Algo que él tanto necesitaba se había cumplido y no podía ser más perfecto.

Loki estrecho entre sus brazos a la joven y volvió a besarla. Lenta y suavemente, disfrutando cada roce, cada contacto de sus labios con los de su amada. Saboreando aquellos labios que de salados ahora se habían tornado dulces, como deliciosas frutas maduras, aunque su princesa aun era virgen. La joven lo acariciaba con una ternura propia de ella, el rostro de Loki era suave, delicado, pero a la vez dejaban claro que su poderío, su presencia ante los demás. Y eso que tanto la enamoraba.

Al separarse Loki la tomo suavemente de las manos y la acarició con suavidad.

-Freya… estaba preocupado por ti. No podía dormir sabiendo que estabas tan triste. –susurro el dios de las travesuras, sin dejar de propiciar de caricias a su princesa.

-Eres tan amable conmigo Loki. Lamento ser tan débil. Y que por mi culpa hayas pasado ese mal momento. –dijo apenada Freya.

-¿Pero que estás diciendo? No fue tu culpa. Es culpa de Thor que no se da cuenta que eres toda una mujer y ya no necesitas ir de su mano. Además mira las marcas que te dejo en los brazos. Es una bestia. –respondió indignado Loki al mismo tiempo que acariciaba los brazos marcados de la princesa, su princesa y de nadie más.

-Es que yo debí prever que mi padre se enfadaría. Lamento tanto las cosas que te dijo. –dijo Freya con una confianza ciega que podía notarse en su mirada.

El dios de las travesuras la miro fijamente y su expresión cambió. ¿Cómo podía amarlo tanto? ¿Cómo hacia Freya para no temerle, para no odiarlo? ¿Hasta donde llegaba su amor? Loki le dedico una sincera sonrisa y con cuidado la tomó en sus brazos y la levanto del suelo, ante el evidente sonrojo de la princesa, quien pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Loki para poder sujetarse.

-Freya… ¿Cómo haces para confiar tanto en mí? ¿Cómo haces para estar tan segura de tus palabras? –pregunto Loki con confusión.

La princesa le sonrió dulcemente en sus brazos, y con todo su amor le acarició el rostro.

-Porque sé muy bien quien eres. Nunca en estos años me has lastimado. Yo conozco muy bien tu corazón Loki. Confió en ti con toda mi alma. –respondió Freya sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de Loki.

El dios de las travesuras abrió instintivamente su boca ante aquella respuesta. No podía creerlo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, la princesa le sonreía con una sinceridad que nunca había visto, no le mentía, él era un dios del engaño, de la mentira y podía darse cuenta cuando alguien le embaucaba. Pero ella era sincera, le hablaba con amor, con verdad.

-Eres tan inocente. Todos en Asgard, excepto mi madre, creen que soy un monstruo. –respondió Loki sin soltar a su princesa que continuaba prendida de su cuello.

La expresión de Freya cambió a una de tristeza y negó con un movimiento de su cabeza. Con sus suaves y delicadas manos tomo el rostro de su amado y lo miro intensamente a los ojos.

-No digas eso. No eres un monstruo, donde los otros ven un monstruo yo veo a alguien admirable que no pudo ser comprendido. Loki… eres un ser increíble, nunca dudes de ti mismo. –dijo la princesa con seriedad y a la vez seguridad.

Al dios de las travesuras le temblaron las manos y todo su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo alguien podía amarlo tanto? ¿Cómo había fomentado ese amor en ella sin darse cuanta? Al sentir que su cuerpo le temblaba ante esas dulces pero ciertas palabras, Loki dejo a Freya sobre la cama, antes de dejarla caer. La princesa lo miro preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Dije algo malo? –pregunto mientras se acercaba a él y lo acariciaba.

Loki le sonrió tranquilamente y se sentó junto a ella, la miro con intensidad y le correspondió las tiernas caricias. La observaba con curiosidad, como buscando algo, ya que le parecía increíble estar viviendo algo tan maravilloso. Amor… así que eso era el amor.

-Tranquila Freya. Estoy bien. Es sólo que nunca nadie me había dicho algo así. –respondió el dios para luego besarla. De una manera tan pasional y tan intensa que sintió temblar levemente a la princesa entre sus brazos. A quien no podía soltar por nada del mundo.

-Loki... –murmuro tímidamente Freya.

El dios pudo sentir los suaves temblores de la princesa entre sus manos que la sostenían con firmeza, por eso le sonrió de la manera más gentil que podía y le acarició las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Tranquila Freya… no voy a obligarte. Voy a esperar a que estés lista. Lo prometo. –murmuro con amabilidad al oído de la joven.

La princesa le sonrió ampliamente y se dejo mimar y acariciar por el dios de las travesuras, que a pesar de ser travieso respetaba a su amada. Freya le besó las mejillas con toda la dulzura que la caracterizaban:

-Gracias Loki… por saber entenderme. –dijo Freya con gentileza.

El dios sonrió y pensó que con esa expresión en su rostro debía verse como un tonto. Pero no le importaba, ya que a ninguna persona enamorada, le importa verse como un tonto cuando está con su amada. Ya ni sabía lo que hacía, sus manos se movieron solas y tomo el rostro de la princesa para besarla amorosamente. Sus labios demostraban todo el amor que tenía para darle a su doncella. No podía contenerse, no esta vez, al estar seguro de lo que sentía.

Los labios del dios se apoderaban de los de la princesa y los devoraban como si no hubiera un mañana. No pensó en Thor, no pensó en lo que pasaría el día que se supiera la verdad. No le importaba, había llegado a un momento en su vida en que nada le importaba, salvo su princesa, quien correspondía cada muestra de amor y de afecto que su dios le brindaba. La princesa era inexperta, suave, tímida y casta. Se notaba en cada caricia, en cada beso que le otorgaba a su amado, quien sabía guiarla sin presionarla.

Al separarse para poder recuperar el aire, Loki recostó a la princesa sobre la cama y le acarició los rubios cabellos con ternura. Se recostó a su lado y la abrazó de manera protectora.

-Me quedaré contigo está noche. Voy a cuidarte mientras duermes. –le dijo con una sonrisa en sus seductores labios.

Freya lo miro sorprendida pero con la confianza ciega que la caracterizaba se abrazó a él, con cariño apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho del dios y paso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Me alegra que te quedes. Gracias Loki… por cuidarme tanto y por amarme. –respondió la princesa.

Una risita, sin ningún signo de maldad, escapó de los labios del dios travieso. Todavía no caía en la cuenta de cuando había caído tan perdidamente y locamente enamorado de la hija de Thor.

-No tienes que agradecerme. Yo siempre te protegeré. Siempre estaré a tu lado. –dijo seriamente pero sin perder su cordialidad.

Freya levanto su rostro y le dedico una tierna sonrisa al dios travieso. Y volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho del dios. Cerró sus ojos y aspiro ese aroma tan particular que caracterizaba a Loki, tan varonil, tan seductor, como ella lo veía y lo sentía. Confió plenamente en él y se quedo dormida entre sus brazos. El dios la miraba, la acariciaba tiernamente pero jamás rompió su promesa. No la tocó. Sólo la cuidó, y después de unos minutos de observarla dormir él también cayó dormido, pero sin soltar a la joven que tenía entre sus brazos.

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Bienvenidos! Espero que les haya gustado el cuarto capitulo. Al parecer Sif ya empieza a sospechar y Frigga y Odín lo saben todo jajajajaja y Cómo no iba a saberlo Odín si él lo ve todo? jajajaja :D Y Thor es un padre sobreprotector, no creo que reaccione muy bien el día que sepa la verdad XD

Quiero agradecerles desde lo más profundo de mi corazón a **Elle0105**, **silvia,** **anette, MarianHiddleston, fabianav2, Osanai senpai y ShizukaYukimura** por sus reviews, muchas gracias, en serio. Me puse muy contenta cuando los leí, espero, de todo corazón, que les haya gustado el capitulo. Cualquier consejo o sugerencia siempre es bienvenida. Y para que se queden tranquilas, voy a actualizar una vez por semana. No sé que días porque como estoy rindiendo exámenes finales todavía no sé bien, pero una vez por semana tendrán un capitulo :-)

Me despido y les mando un abrazo enorme. Hasta el próximo capitulo. :-D


	5. Chapter 5

Freya levanto su rostro y le dedico una tierna sonrisa al dios travieso. Y volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho del dios. Cerró sus ojos y aspiro ese aroma tan particular que caracterizaba a Loki, tan varonil, tan seductor, como ella lo veía y lo sentía. Confió plenamente en él y se quedo dormida entre sus brazos. El dios la miraba, la acariciaba tiernamente pero jamás rompió su promesa. No la tocó. Sólo la cuidó, y después de unos minutos de observarla dormir él también cayó dormido, pero sin soltar a la joven que tenía en sus brazos.

Los primeros rayos del sol rozaron suavemente el rostro de Loki, cuando el dios despertó vio a su doncella, quien dormía plácidamente recostada sobre su pecho. Fue la primera vez que el dios del engaño sonrió apenas despertarse. Freya se veía tan adorable, tan tierna, como sólo ella lo era.

Loki no pudo resistirse y acarició con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de su doncella. Quien abrió lentamente sus ojos y al ver a Loki junto a ella, sonrió dulcemente.

-Buenos días mi princesa. –susurro seductoramente Loki, sin perder su sonrisa.

Freya se incorporo y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado.

-Buenos días Loki. Gracias por haberte quedado conmigo. –dijo la princesa.

El dios del engaño tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Freya y besó aquellos labios que tan loco lo volvían. Dejándose llevar por el frenesí de sentimientos que inundaban su ser, Loki recostó a su amada sobre la almohada y se ubicó sobre ella para continuar besándola. La princesa dejó que sus delicados dedos se perdieran en aquellos oscuros cabellos y disfruto cada roce de sus labios con los de su amado. Al separarse ambos se miraron y sonrieron, Loki apoyó su frente sobre la de Freya y no perdió su sonrisa.

-Debería irme. Tus nodrizas deben estar por llegar y si me ven en tus aposentos tendremos problemas. –susurro el dios del engaño sin soltar el rostro de la doncella entre sus manos.

-Es verdad. No quiero que mi padre te lastime. No sé que haría si algo malo te sucede. –respondió preocupada la princesa mientras acariciaba el rostro del príncipe y no dejaba de mirarlo con ese amor y con esa admiración que sentía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-No soy tan débil Freya. No debes temerle a Thor. Porque cuando el momento llegue ambos tendremos que ser fuertes. –dijo seriamente Loki.

La princesa asintió y besó los labios de su amado. Sabía que las cosas se complicarían pero ella no dejaría que la separaran de Loki. Por más que eso significara el destierro o algo peor, ella siempre estaría con él. Loki se irguió y se sentó sobre la cama y su princesa se sentó junto a él.

-Lo sé. Te prometo que seré fuerte. –respondió dulcemente. –Que tengas un buen día hoy. Yo estoy castigada por ende no puedo salir. –dijo con una triste sonrisa Freya.

Loki se mordió el labio inferior recordando lo que había ocurrido el día anterior por eso le besó las mejillas a su princesa.

-Hablaré con Thor. No puede ser tan ciego. –comentó seriamente el dios del engaño.

Freya le sonrió con gentileza y asintió con leve movimiento de su cabeza.

-Gracias Loki. –respondió con esa dulce mirada.

El dios del engaño volvió a besarla, pero está vez de manera más pasional, dejando que sus dedos se perdieran en los cabellos dorados de la princesa. Al separarse se puso de pie y camino unos centímetros por la habitación.

-Nos veremos más tarde, mi princesa. –se despidió y desapareció por arte de su magia.

Freya sólo sonrió completamente enamorada y se abrazó a su almohada. El aroma de su amado había quedado impregnado en ella. Sólo pudo suspirar cansada, sin duda sería un largo día al estar castigada.

Thor se encontraba sentado en el comedor, tranquilamente tomando su desayuno, el cual le era servido por sus sirvientes, cuando su esposa Sif se acercó a él y con una respetuosa seña les indico a los criados salieran del lugar. Con una sonrisa en su rostro se sentó junto al dios del trueno y tomó su mano entre las suyas de manera cariñosa.

-Thor… tenemos que hablar seriamente. –dijo Sif con tranquilidad.

El dios del trueno miro a su esposa confundido:

-Dime Sif… ¿De que quieres que hablemos? –pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

La hermosa guerrera suspiro y le dedico una dulce mirada a su amado.

-De nuestra hija. –respondió seriamente la guerrera.

Thor se irguió y fulmino con su contemplación a su esposa.

-No hay nada de que hablar. No levantaré su castigo. Me preocupé mucho cuando no la encontré. –dijo seriamente el dios del trueno.

Sif suspiro cansada y apretó la mano de su esposo entre la suyas.

-Thor no quiero hablar de eso. Sino de algo mucho más importante. –dijo preocupada la guerrera.

El dios del trueno la miro fijamente y tensó su quijada al comprender las palabras de su esposa.

-Adelante… te escucho. –respondió finalmente.

Sif inhaló el aire con fuerza mientras pensaba que manera sería la correcta para hablar de ese tema tan delicado con su esposo.

-Thor… Freya ya no es una niña. Tu propio padre la ungió como princesa y heredera al trono de Asgard al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Nuestra hija ya es toda una mujer y… –Sif no pudo terminar de hablar porque su esposo soltó su mano y se puso de pie repentinamente interrumpió su discurso.

-No quiero que hablemos de eso. –dijo Thor mientras le daba la espalda a su esposa.

Sif exhaló el aire con firmeza, se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos disgustada:

-¡Thor! –exclamo la guerrera. –Tu hija ya es toda una mujer y me gustaría que confíes en ella. –dijo sin perder esa profunda mirada.

El dios del trueno se dio media vuelta y miro fijamente a los ojos de su esposa. Dudó pero finalmente se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cariño.

-Es que es muy difícil para mi Sif. Hasta hace poco Freya era una bebe que yo tenía en mis brazos y jugueteaba con mi cabello y ahora... –respondió apesadumbrado el hijo de Odín mientras se sentaba en una silla y se tapaba el rostro con sus manos.

Sif lo miro comprensivamente y se sentó a su lado, con mucho amor lo abrazó y le acarició el rostro.

-Thor… mi amado… yo te comprendo mejor que nadie. Pero los niños crecen. –dijo con dulzura.

-Lo sé. ¿Y a donde quieres llegar con esto? –pregunto Thor mientras miraba a su esposa.

Sif se mordió el labio porque sabía que estaba llegando a un tema difícil.

-Que como toda mujer tal vez Freya se esté enamorando y me temo que esa persona… es Loki. –dijo la guerrera mientras cerraba sus ojos para no ver la reacción de Thor.

Pero grande fue la sorpresa de Sif cuando vio que su esposo comenzaba a reír a carcajadas. Incluso se le salían algunas lagrimitas producto de la risa.

-Sif por favor… Freya nunca pensaría en Loki de esa manera. Es su tío. –respondió entre risas.

Sif se cruzó de brazos y miro severamente a su esposo. Antes de hablar lo pellizco suavemente en la mejilla.

-¡Thor escúchame!… tengo mis sospechas. Loki y Freya están juntos todo el tiempo. Y Freya lo mira de una manera que en que nunca miro a nadie más. Loki es especial para ella. Además no es su tío de sangre. Y me preocupa lo que pueda hacer Loki con esos sentimientos. –dijo seriamente Sif.

El dios del trueno cesó su risa y miro seriamente a su esposa. Llevo su mano a su barbilla y medito sus palabras unos segundos.

-No lo creo Sif. Es decir, Loki no haría eso. Sabe que si le hace daño a mi hija lo cortare en pedacitos. –respondió el dios del trueno pero esta vez con una expresión seria.

Sif lo miro fijamente y frunció el ceño tristemente. Con amor se abrazó a su esposo y recostó su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho de Thor.

-Thor… ¿Qué haremos si mis sospechas son ciertas? –pregunto preocupada.

El dios del trueno la miro fijamente a los ojos y le acarició las mejillas con ternura.

-Sif antes que nada no tienes ninguna certeza de que ellos tengan algo. Es decir, desde niña Freya ha estado persiguiendo a Loki eso no es ninguna novedad. Necesitas una prueba sólida para acusar a mi hermano de semejante traición. Pero… si Freya y Loki llegaran a tener una relación en secreto y yo llegara a enterarme. Lo primero que haría sería castrar a Loki y después desterrarlo. –dijo seriamente Thor mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza.

Sif miro preocupada al dios del trueno pero finalmente exhaló un largo y agotador suspiro.

-Tienes razón Thor. No tengo pruebas para acusar a Loki de algo así. Pero debemos estar atentos. Especialmente porque Freya es nuestra hija y es la manera más fácil de llegar a ti y derrotarte. –comentó pensativa la guerrera.

Thor le dedico una dulce sonrisa a su esposa antes de besarla cariñosamente en los labios. Al separarse le acarició las mejillas y con ternura le dijo:

-No te preocupes Sif. Todo estará bien. –comento tranquilamente el dios del trueno.

Sif sonrió y asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. Thor se separo de ella y camino hacia la salida del gran comedor.

-¿A dónde vas Thor? –pregunto confundida la guerrera.

El dios del trueno se dio media vuelta y le dedico una radiante sonrisa a su esposa.

-A ver a mí hermano. Tengo que hablar con él. –respondió tranquilamente.

Sif exhalo un largo suspiro al ver a su esposo dejar el enorme comedor. Se corrió su largo cabello hacia atrás y camino con rapidez hasta los aposentos de su hija.

Como siempre, ya que era la madre de Freya, entro sin llamar a la habitación de la princesa. Al abrir la puerta vio que las nodrizas le peinaban su largo y rubio cabello a Freya y le hacían una larga trenza. La princesa se dio media vuelta y vio a su madre.

-Buenos días mamá. –saludo tranquilamente Freya.

-Buenos días hija, señoras. –correspondió el saludo Sif. –Por favor… déjennos a solas. –pidió la esposa de Thor.

Las nodrizas asintieron y con respeto dejaron la habitación. Freya miro extrañada a su madre y se puso de pie. La princesa ya estaba vestida y peinada, su larga trenza dorada llegaba hasta sus rodillas y estaba vestida con un largo vestido blanco que tenía un corsé verde que hacía juego con la gema que Loki le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños, gema que la princesa nunca se quitaba.

-Mamá ¿Sucede algo? Es raro que vengas tan temprano a verme. –comento cautelosa la princesa.

Sif se acercó a su hija y la tomó suavemente de la mano. Con cariño la guio hacia la cama y le pidió que se sentara junto a ella.

-Freya tengo que hablar seriamente contigo. –respondió Sif con una seria expresión en su semblante.

La princesa miro extrañada a su madre:

-¿Es con respecto a lo que paso ayer? –pregunto intranquila la princesa.

-Si. Quiero saber… ¿Qué hacías con Loki? –pregunto inquisitoriamente la madre de Freya.

La mirada de Freya se paseo por todo el cuarto al no saber que responder.

-Estuvimos entrenando. Loki me está enseñando a controlar mi magia. Sólo eso. –trató de sonar calma la princesa.

Sif frunció el ceño tristemente y acarició con una dulzura maternal la suave mano de su hija.

-Freya… ya eres toda una mujer. Y como mujer es obvio que te estás enamorando y empiezas a sentir cosas nuevas. Ya no eres la misma de siempre y puedo notarlo. Podrás engañar a tu padre, al pueblo pero no a mí. Eres mi hija y yo fui quien te llevo en mi vientre nueve meses. Sé que tus sentimientos por Loki han cambiado. Ahora dime… ¿Qué hacías con él? –pregunto Sif seriamente pero a la vez con un leve rasgo de tristeza.

Freya tragó saliva nerviosamente y miró profundamente a los ojos de su madre.

-Sólo entrenábamos madre. –respondió seriamente.

Sif suspiro cansada y su mirada se fundió con la de su hija.

-Ayer… cuando no quisiste abrirme la puerta. Loki me detuvo y me dio un discurso sobre como tratarte. Nunca en mi vida, había visto que Loki se preocupara así por alguien. Estaba furioso, casi no se podía contener por lo que tu padre te había hecho, y me platico de una manera que nunca lo escuche hablar. Él es el dios del engaño y de las mentiras pero… nunca lo había visto tan serio y… verdadero. Freya… dime por favor ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto preocupada.

Freya titubeó… su respiración se hizo más agitada y mordió su labio inferior.

-¿Él me defendió? –pregunto admirada pero después recordó la difícil situación en la que estaba. –Tal vez él te dijo todo eso porque soy su única sobrina. –respondió la princesa.

Sif exhalo el aire con fuerza, como lo hace una persona que pierde la paciencia.

-Freya… basta de mentiras. ¿Acaso él te está influenciando para que me mientas a mi? A tu madre. –dijo enojada la guerrera.

La princesa se puso de pie repentinamente y le grito a su madre debido al enojo.

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar así de él?! Es una buena persona y no me está influenciando. Sólo me estaba ayudando con mi magia. –respondió enojada Freya.

Sif se puso de pie y tomó a su hija de los hombros.

-¡Basta Freya! ¡Despierta! –le grito enojada. –Loki es un embaucador, un traidor y un asesino. Ha querido matar a tu padre muchas veces, se ha manchado con la sangre de muchos asgardianos y mortales y ha querido tomar el trono de Asgard a la fuerza. No quiero que te acerques más a él. Es un peligro para ti. –dijo enojada Sif.

Freya se horrorizo ante esas palabras y se dio media vuelta liberándose del agarre de su madre.

-¡No! ¡Él es bueno! ¡No seas así con él! –exclamo la princesa mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus manos.

Sif volvió a tomar a su hija de los hombros y obligo a la princesa a que la mirara fijamente a los ojos.

-Freya… no sé que está pasando por tu corazón pero quiero que detengas ahora mismo. Loki no es para ti, es un traidor y un asesino y te va a usar como carnada para llegar a tu padre. Sólo serás un juego para él y te destruirá. Hija… no quiero perderte. –dijo preocupada Sif.

La princesa miro a su madre con mucha tristeza en sus orbes color esmeralda. Loki nunca le haría daño, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, ella confiaba en él con todo su corazón.

-Mamá… estás equivocada. Él nunca me haría daño. Yo sé que él es bueno. –respondió la princesa.

Sif no pudo contenerse al perder su paciencia y le pegó un bofetón a su hija en el rostro. La princesa sólo se llevo la mano a su mejilla roja por el golpe, con mucha consternación.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciega?! ¡Él casi mata a tu padre! ¡Y casi me asesina a mí! Si lo eliges a él sobre todo, Freya estarás traicionando a tu familia y a tu pueblo. –dijo seriamente la guerrera.

La princesa abrió su boca sorpresivamente. Y sus ojos se llenaron de tristes lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

-Mamá… no hables así de Loki. Yo sé que él nunca me haría daño. –respondió la princesa.

Sif comprendió aquellas palabras y miro severamente a su hija.

-Freya… no sabes lo que dices. Mis sospechas son ciertas, ¿N es así? Te has enamorado de ese monstruo. –dijo Sif con mucho pesar.

Freya miro a su madre y no le respondió, sólo exhalo un largo suspiro y bajo su cabeza.

-Él no es un monstruo. –opino seriamente la princesa.

Sif la miro inquisitoriamente y con mucha severidad.

-Freya no tienes idea lo que estás haciendo. Escúchame bien. Si Loki llega a ponerte un solo dedo encima, hablare con Odín para que sea desterrado o condenado a muerte. No me obligues a llegar a eso. –dijo Sif con desesperación.

Freya se acercó a su madre y, después de todo ese tiempo, saco su mano de su mejilla roja. Camino hasta ella y por primera vez se enojo y perdió el control de sus emociones. Era la primera vez que Sif veía a su hija en ese estado de rebeldía.

-¡¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡Ya no soy tu bebe! ¡Déjame decidir por mi misma! ¡Estoy harta de que me traten como a una sirvienta! ¡Siempre diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer y como! ¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer lo que ustedes dicen?! –exclamo confundida y triste.

Sif miro asombrada a su hija y no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Furiosa la guerrera se acercó a Freya, sin embargo, no le pudo responder porque las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par y fue la reina Frigga quien entró. La expresión de la reina cambio cuando de tranquilidad a preocupación cuando vio a su nuera y a su nieta enfrentadas.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –pregunto preocupada Frigga.

Madre e hija se miraron seriamente y fue Sif quien respondió.

-Nada mi Señora. Sólo un desacuerdo entre madre e hija. –comento prudentemente la guerrera.

La reina frunció el ceño preocupada por la situación y se acercó a su nieta.

-Freya venía a buscarte porque deseo hablar contigo con respecto a tu magia. Es importante lo que tengo para decirte. Espero Sif que no te moleste que me lleve a Freya. –dijo dulcemente Frigga.

Sif cambió su expresión de furia a una de tranquilidad y le hablo con respeto a la reina.

-Está bien mi Señora. No hay problema. –respondió la guerrera.

La reina sonrió y le tendió su mano a su nieta. La princesa correspondió débilmente la sonrisa de abuela y se acercó a ella y tomo la mano de la reina.

-Muy bien. Nos veremos más tarde Sif. Hasta luego. –saludo Frigga mientras se iba acompañada de su nieta.

-Seguiremos la charla más tarde Freya. –dijo seriamente Sif.

-Si. Hasta luego madre. –respondió cabizbaja la princesa.

La reina se llevó a su nieta a un lugar apartado del castillo. Un jardín lleno de flores de varios colores, decorado con dos fuentes y silencioso. No había nadie allí, salvo varias aves que llegaban al lugar. La reina se sentó sobre un banco de mármol blanco y llamo a su nieta para que se siente junto a ella. La princesa se sentó junto a su abuela y con respeto le hablo:

-Dime abuela. ¿Qué deseas hablar conmigo? –pregunto curiosa.

-Freya… todos los dioses al llegar a la mayoría de edad tienen un patronazgo sobre las cosas. ¿Has descubierto cual es el tuyo? –pregunto con una dulce mirada la reina.

La princesa bajo su mirada consternada porque todavía no había descubierto su destino.

-Aun no abuela. No sé en que podría ser buena. O que podría proteger. Mi padre es el dios del trueno. Yo… no sé sobre que podría tener poder. –respondió cabizbaja la princesa.

Frigga miro a su nieta con una ternura propia de una abuela y le acarició las manos.

-Mi niña tú tienes un patronazgo muy importante. Él más importante de todos. Eres la diosa guardiana del amor y de la vida. –le dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

Freya abrió sus ojos grandes de la sorpresa y casi se desmaya al oírlo debido a la impresión que le causo.

-¿Qué? –pregunto sorprendida. –No puede ser. –murmuro confundida.

Frigga la miro con dulzura y la abrazó con cariño. Mientras le acariciaba la espalda le hablaba con ternura.

-Si, Freya. Tú eres la diosa que protege el amor y la vida. Por eso tu magia es tan diferente a la de tus padres. Y por eso estás destinada a grandes cosas. –dijo la reina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Freya miro asombrada a su abuela. Cuando la reina soltó el abrazo Freya se acercó más a ella, como una niña curiosa cuando está a punto de llegar al final de un cuento.

-¿De que hablas abuela? –pregunto con confusión la princesa.

-Freya con tu abuelo hemos estado hablando. Tu papel será importante en el futuro de nuestro pueblo. Tú serás quien pueda sanar los corazones de la personas y quien pueda sanar heridas de muerte. Nuestro pueblo y pueblos de otros reinos te pedirán consejo. Tienes que creer más en ti misma. –respondió dulcemente Frigga.

La princesa no comprendía las palabras de su abuela. La observaba sorprendida y tenía una leve idea de a donde quería llegar la reina.

-Esto que me dices abuela. ¿Es por qué algo malo pasará? ¿Qué tratas de decirme? ¿Qué has visto? –pregunto seriamente pero a la vez preocupada.

La reina miro prudentemente a su nieta pero sin perder aquella mirada cariñosa que la caracterizaba.

-Se vienen tiempos violentos. Y la persona que amas te necesitara más fuerte que nunca. Freya… sé que amas a Loki y que él te corresponde. Lo sé todo. Porque yo también soy la diosa del amor y el matrimonio. Y sé que tu amor por Loki es puro y verdadero así como el que él siente por ti. –respondió tranquilamente Frigga.

Freya abrió sus ojos esmeraldas de la sorpresa y la impresión que sintió.

-Abuela… –murmuro asombrada.

-Freya escúchame con atención. Loki te ama con todo su corazón, el cual tú estás sanando con tu amor y tu poder. Yo conozco a mi hijo y sé que te ama con todo su ser. No dejes que las palabras de los demás influyan en tus sentimientos o en tus decisiones. –dijo seriamente Frigga.

Freya se sorprendió ante tales palabras, por eso se acercó a su abuela, y en secreto le dijo:

-¿Cómo lo supiste abuela? ¿Cómo supiste que yo amo a Loki? –pregunto asombrada pero en voz baja.

La reina sonrió con dulzura y tomó las manos de su nieta, cariñosamente, entre las suyas.

-Lo supe el día de tu cumpleaños. Cuando Loki bailó contigo. Evitabas a todos los hombres que te querían cortejar pero cuando mi hijo te tomó entre sus brazos, tu mirada, tu expresión, tu semblante, todo cambió. Y lo mismo ocurrió con Loki. –respondió la diosa.

La princesa miro tristemente a su abuela y enlazó sus dedos con los de la reina.

-Entonces… ¿tú estás de acuerdo en que Loki y yo?... –pregunto temerosa la princesa.

La reina sonrió divertida ante la expresión de asombro y miedo de su nieta.

-Si Freya. Y tienes mi apoyo. Yo sé cuanto amas a Loki y todo lo que sacrificarías por él. No te preocupes cuando la verdad se sepa yo los apoyare. –dijo con seguridad la reina.

La princesa exhalo un largo suspiro y apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su abuela.

-Gracias abuela… no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esas palabras. –respondió Freya.

Frigga sonrió y le acarició las mejillas a su nieta.

-Lo imagino. Sé que tu madre te ha estado atosigando, pero todavía no es el momento de que se sepa la verdad. Cuando llegue el momento, ambos lo sabrán. –dijo Frigga.

Freya miro profundamente a los ojos azules de su abuela y muchas preguntas pasaron por su mente.

-Abuela… ¿Qué pasará con Loki y conmigo? Dijiste que mis poderes sanarían el corazón herido de Loki. ¿Cómo haré eso? –pregunto la princesa.

La reina sonrió con ternura y acarició la mejilla de su nieta.

-Debes dejar que las cosas pasen Freya. No temas. Y escucha a tu corazón. –dijo seriamente Frigga pero sin perder ese tono maternal que tanto la caracterizaba.

La princesa sonrió y abrazó con cariño a su abuela.

-Gracias. No sabes cuanto amo a Loki. Y estoy muy feliz de que tú nos apoyes. Gracias abuela. –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro la joven.

-No me tienes que agradecer. Pero recuerda cual es tu posición como diosa. No dejes que nadie te contradiga. Confía en ti misma y en tu corazón. –aconsejo la reina Frigga.

-Tienes razón abuela. –dijo con una sonrisa Freya.

La reina abrazó a su nieta con todo su cariño y las dos pasaron juntas el día paseando por el castillo. Frigga logró lo que muchos no hubieran podido, reanimar los ánimos de su querida nieta y hacer que confíe en ella misma.

Loki caminaba apresurado por los pasillos del castillo cuando sintió un fuerte amarre en su brazo. Thor lucía enojado y clavaba su mirada iracunda en su hermano adoptivo.

-Thor. –murmuro sorprendido. – ¿Qué es lo que deseas? –pregunto simulando cortesía mientras se soltaba con rapidez del amarre de su hermano.

-Loki tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente. –respondió iracundo el dios del trueno.

Loki lo miro prudentemente y asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

-Lo sé. Vayamos a un lugar privado. –dijo el dios travieso y comenzó a caminar delante de Thor. Quien lo siguió con fuertes pisadas que hacían notar su enfado.

Los hermanos llegaron a una habitación vacía. Allí tomaron asiento. Thor apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa y Loki solo se cruzo de brazos.

-Aquí estamos Thor. Dime… ¿Sobre que quieres hablar? –pregunto el dios de la travesura.

La mirada del hijo mayor de Odín fulmino a la del dios de las travesuras.

-Quiero que hablemos… sobre mi hija. –respondió tajante.

Por primera vez Loki sintió un pinchazo en su pecho. Y se acomodó en la silla pensando bien la respuesta.

-Muy bien. Te escucho. –dijo tranquilamente Loki.

Thor se acercó más a su hermano y lo miro profundamente a los ojos.

-Loki… quiero saber ¿Por qué Freya y tú pasan juntos tanto tiempo? ¿Qué hicieron ayer durante todo el día? –pregunto Thor tratando de sonar calmo, pero en realidad no podía con sus celos.

Loki se cruzo de piernas y miro fijamente a su hermano.

-Freya es una mujer muy especial. Es diferente a ti o a Sif, por eso le ofrecí llevarla a entrenar conmigo. La magia de Freya es poderosa y quería ayudarla con eso. Ya que ella no se tiene mucha confianza en sí misma. –respondió tranquilamente el dios.

Thor suspiro y bajo su mirada. Más tranquilo aflojo su fuerte expresión.

-Ya veo…. Hermano… iré al punto. Sif cree que hay una relación secreta entre Freya y tú. Dime la verdad. ¿Qué está pasando con mi hija? –pregunto seriamente el dios del trueno.

Loki tragó saliva y miro prudentemente a su hermano adoptivo.

-Thor… me parece de muy mal gusto que justamente tú me estés dando clases sobre quien enamorarme. –respondió con ironía Loki. –Especialmente cuando tú te acostaste con una humana y después de eso regresaste a Asgard dejándola sola. –dijo seriamente.

Thor se puso de pie violentamente y miro a su hermano con ira.

-No tienes que hablar de eso. Te lo prohíbo. –dijo dándole la espalda.

-Bueno entonces no juzgues a los demás cuando tú te has comportado como un idiota. Te acostaste con esa humana y después llegaste a aquí y te casaste con Sif. Dime… ¿Engañaste de nuevo a tu esposa en tus viajes a la tierra? –pregunto con sarcasmo el dios del engaño.

Thor se dio media vuelta y miro furioso a su hermano adoptivo. Con fuerza apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa y casi logra romperla.

-¡Me estás tratando de engañar! ¡Como siempre lo haces! ¡No caeré en tus artificios Loki! –exclamo furioso el dios del trueno.

El dios de las travesuras sonrió astuto y continuo hablando.

-Muy bien. No eres tan bruto como yo pensaba. Sin embargo no tengo que darte explicaciones. Sólo quiero ayudar a Freya con sus poderes. Tu hija es mucho más poderosa de que lo tú y Sif piensan, sólo quiero que ella crea en sí misma. –dijo seriamente Loki.

Thor respiraba como un animal furioso a punto de atacar. Observaba cada rasgo en el semblante de Loki, no se inmutaba, no había ninguna reacción extraña en él. Y era obvio ya que era el dios del engaño.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto Thor sin dejar de observar el comportamiento de Loki.

-Quiero decir que Freya posee una magia muy particular. Como nuestra madre Frigga. Tu hija es la diosa de la vida y del amor. Sin embargo Sif y tú no se habían percatado de eso y la mandan a entrenar como si fuera una diosa de la guerra. Y le exigen por demás. Freya necesita otro tipo de entrenamiento y yo la ayudo con eso. –explico tranquilamente Loki, aunque por dentro sentía ganas de saltar sobre su hermano y decirle que amaba a Freya y que la princesa era suya.

La mirada de Thor cambio, al igual que todo su semblante, no pudo creer las palabras de su hermano. Ya que nunca se había puesto a pensar en el poder de su hija. Siempre la había visto como a su bebe y no como a una diosa.

-Entonces Freya… –murmuro sorprendido. –Pero me estás desviando del tema otra vez. No me has respondido. ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando con mi hija? Porque sé muy bien que ella ya no es una niña. ¿La amas? –pregunto mientras apretaba su puño.

Loki suspiro molesto porque Thor no lo dejaba desviarse. Siempre sabía como salir airoso de sus artimañas.

-Por supuesto que la quiero. Ella es la única persona que me brinda cariño y cree en mí. –respondió con seriedad.

Thor frunció el ceño y tensó la quijada. Loki se puso de pie y en guardia al ver acercarse a su hermano adoptivo. El dios del trueno acercó tanto su rostro al del Loki que ambas respiraciones chocaron. El aura de Thor inundo toda la habitación y lo mismo pasó con el aura del dios travieso.

-Hermano… no te dejaré que te acerques a Freya. Tú no eres para ella. Eres su tío. –dijo furioso Thor mientras apretaba sus dientes.

Loki frunció el ceño y sonrió sarcástico.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que tu padre me robó de un templo? Yo no soy tu hermano, Freya no es mi sobrina. Yo no soy hijo de Odín. –respondió prepotente el dios de las travesuras.

Thor lo tomó del cuello y lo apretó con fuerza.

-Si llegas a ponerle un solo dedo encima a mi hija. Te mataré. No tendré piedad Loki. –dijo furioso el hijo de Odín.

El dios del engaño se alejó unos pasos de Thor y no perdió su valor ante el príncipe de Asgard.

-¿Tú crees que esa es la mejor forma de cuidarla? Deberías dejar que Freya elija. –respondió con seriedad.

-¡No! ¡No te atrevas hermano! ¡Ella no es para ti! –exclamo Thor mientras tomaba violentamente de los hombros a Loki.

-¡Suéltame! –respondió Loki. –Yo nunca te he afirmado ni negado nada. Pero si amas a tu hija, debes dejar que ella elija al hombre que ama. –dijo seriamente el dios del engaño.

Loki se dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda a Thor. Con tranquilidad comenzó a caminar para dejar la habitación pero Thor lo detuvo.

-Loki. –lo llamo seriamente. –No te acerques a ella. Te lo prohíbo. No sé que está pasando por tu cabeza hermano… pero Freya no es para ti. –dijo de pie mirando fijamente a Loki.

Loki se dio media vuelta y respondió aquel llamado.

-Nunca te he afirmado ni negado nada. Tú no sabes que pasa por mi corazón. Sin embargo yo sólo busco el bien para Freya. Eso es lo único que te puedo asegurar por el momento. –dijo Loki mientras abría la puerta y se iba.

Thor quedo de pie en la habitación, impotente porque quería correr tras su hermano y obligarlo a que le dijera la verdad. Pero Loki era el dios del engaño, de las mentiras, le sería muy difícil a Thor saber que pasaba por el interior de su hermano.

Al salir de la habitación Loki se encontró con Freya. La princesa estaba parada fuera de la habitación su semblante era de tristeza y a la vez desconcierto. De sus ojos salían lágrimas y al ver a Loki se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza. El dios no comprendió el comportamiento de su princesa por eso estrecho a la joven en sus brazos.

-Freya… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto preocupado Loki.

La princesa oculto su rostro en el pecho del dios de las travesuras y entre sollozos trató de responderle.

-Loki… ¿es verdad?... ¿Mi padre?... ¿él engaña a mi madre con una humana? –pregunto Freya mientras miraba tristemente a Loki.

El dios del engaño por primera vez se sintió desnudo ante ella y sin respuestas. No supo que responderle. Freya lucía tan consternada y confundida. Sus orbes esmeraldas estaba cubiertos de lágrimas y eso hacía temblar la voluntad del dios travieso.

-Mi princesa… acaso… ¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación? –pregunto confundido. Por primera vez no podía utilizar sus artimañas en ella y no sabía que hacer.

Freya ocultó su rostro en el pecho del dios de las travesuras y lo abrazo con más fuerza.

-Si. Yo sólo pasaba por aquí y escuche cuando tú le dijiste lo de la mujer. Loki… ¿Cómo mi padre tiene el tupe de alejarte de mi cuando él ha faltado a ley de Asgard? ¿Por qué es tan injusto conmigo? –pregunto entre sollozos la princesa.

Loki frunció el ceño y besó con cariño las dos mejillas de la joven doncella, quien cerró sus ojos y disfruto del roce de su amado.

-Mi princesa… eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. La verdad no sé si continúa viendo a la humana. –respondió para tratar de calmar a Freya.

La princesa frunció el ceño y tomo las manos de Loki entre las suyas.

-Aun así es injusto. Mi padre es injusto. ¿Cómo tuvo el tupe de decirte todo eso? Nosotros no estamos faltando a ninguna ley. Yo te amo Loki… –dijo Freya mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del dios travieso en un cariñoso abrazo.

Loki le sonrió con ternura y le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

-Freya… no llores. Nadie nos va a separar. Te lo prometo… mi princesa. –respondió el hijo adoptivo de Odín mientras abrazaba a la doncella con todo su amor.

La princesa se dejó mimar por su amado dios y cesó su llanto. No lloraba de tristeza sino de indignación ante lo que había escuchado. Su padre le exigía tantas cosas y él mismo había faltado a la ley de Asgard enamorándose de una humana. A la princesa no le interesaba la humana o lo que su padre había hecho sino el hecho de que Thor le imponía autoridad y le exigía tantas cosas, queriendo que su hija fuera perfecta, o al menos que no cometiera los errores de él.

-Loki… lo sé. Sé que tú estarás a mi lado. Pero me siento tan impotente, quiero gritarle tantas cosas a mi padre. Porque él te juzga a ti y a los demás pero no ve sus acciones. –dijo consternada Freya.

Loki le sonrió y con cariño le volvió a acariciar las mejillas a su doncella.

-Mi princesa… Thor es igual a Odín. Los dos ven la paja en el ojo ajeno pero no en el suyo. Sin embargo no le prestes atención a Thor. Freya… debes hacer lo que tu creas correcto y no lo que tu padre diga. Yo siempre te voy a apoyar. –opino el dios de las travesuras.

Freya le sonrió con mucho cariño le acarició los azabaches cabellos al dios travieso, dejando que sus delicados dedos se pierdan en ellos. Acercó su rostro para besarlo pero se detuvo cuando su padre abrió la puerta. Thor vio a su hija abrazada a Loki y como ella le acariciaba los cabellos a su hermano adoptivo. Por eso se acercó celoso y desconfiado y aparto a su hija de Loki tomándola del brazo.

-Freya ¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto seriamente el dios del trueno.

La princesa se zafó del agarre de su padre y volvió a los brazos de Loki, quien la recibió con cariño y estrecho a la princesa en un abrazo.

-Thor… tranquilízate. –hablo pasivamente Loki. –Sólo estábamos hablando. No es para que te pongas celoso. –dijo seriamente.

El dios del trueno los miro severamente pero su mirada se fijó en su única hija.

-Freya… no sé que te está pasando… pero soy tu padre y mis acciones no son para herirte. –dijo Thor adivinando, tal vez, los pensamientos de su hija. Quien se encontraba aferrada a Loki como si su vida dependiera de eso.

La princesa miro a su padre y bajo su mirada. En ningún momento soltó el abrazo de su amado.

-Sé que quieres lo mejor para mí. Pero deberías darme libertad, tú has tenido tu libertad y yo sólo quiero decidir por mí misma. –respondió Freya mientras Loki le sonreía y le acariciaba los dorados cabellos a su doncella ante la inquisitoria mirada de Thor.

El dios del trueno suspiro pesadamente y se acercó más a su hija, quien se aferro con más fuerza a Loki y este la sostuvo con firmeza.

-¿Por qué te aferras tanto a Loki? ¿Qué te sucede Freya? Yo soy tu padre no voy a hacerte daño. –pregunto seriamente Thor al ver como su hija lo rechazaba y eso le dolía en el alma al dios de trueno.

Freya bajo su mirada y con tristeza le respondió a su padre.

-Tal vez si ayer no me hubieras tratado como a una criminal, o como a algo peor, no me sentiría tan enfadada contigo. Me humillaste delante de todos. –dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos. La princesa estaba nerviosa porque era la primera vez que se imponía ante su padre.

El dios del trueno fue a tomar a su hija del brazo pero Loki lo detuvo con seriedad y sostuvo con firmeza la mano de su hermano adoptivo antes de que llegara al brazo de su princesa.

-Thor… Freya necesita tiempo. ¿No crees? –pregunto prudente el dios de las travesuras.

Thor miro a su hija y esta ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del dios travieso, quien tenía una seria expresión en su rostro y estaba dispuesto a luchar contra su hermanastro si llegaba a ponerle un dedo encima a su doncella, sólo suya.

-Loki esto no es asunto tuyo. No deberías interferir. –respondió Thor con seriedad.

El dios del engaño frunció el ceño y miro seriamente a su hermanastro. Pero cuando Loki fue a responderle a su hermano un guardia apareció corriendo.

-¡Mis señores! ¡Mi señora! Al fin los encuentro. Odín reclama sus presencias en el salón del trono. –dijo preocupado el soldado.

Los tres dioses cruzaron miradas y asintieron con un movimiento de sus cabezas.

-Está bien. Gracias por avisarnos. –dijo amablemente Freya.

El soldado le sonrió a su Señora y se sonrojó ante la belleza de la princesa.

-Vamos Freya. –le tendió la mano el dios del trueno. Pero Freya rechazó la mano de su padre y se prendió de la mano de Loki. El dios del engaño la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo mientras caminaban. Mirando altivo a su hermanastro, quien frunció el ceño y contuvo sus ganas de golpear a Loki.

Thor sólo suspiro cansado y triste al ver que su única lo rechazaba por su hermano adoptivo. Los tres caminaron rápidamente y llegaron al salón del trono. Padre e hija se sorprendieron cuando vieron a todo el pueblo reunido y a tres enanos a los pies de Odín. Esta raza tenía la piel pálida, tan pálida como la de un cadáver. El cabello negro y rizado. Eran de baja estatura y de aspecto y complexión cadavéricos. Vestidos con armaduras y cascos para protegerse del sol, ya que estaba predicho que si el sol tocaba la piel cadavérica de un enano estos morían. Esta importante raza tenía un papel central para los dioses, ya que forjaban sus armas, de hecho el famoso martillo de Thor había sido forjado por ellos.

El del medio de los enanos, el cual parecía el más joven, cuando vio acercarse a Freya sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al ver tan hermosa doncella, pero se enfermo de rabia y celos cuando vio al dios del engaño tan cerca de ella y tan cariñoso con la princesa.

-Ya estamos todos aquí. –anuncio Odín. –Náin ¿Sobre que querían hablarnos tú y tus hijos? –pregunto amablemente el padre de todos.

El enano miró de reojo al más pequeño de sus hijos y este tomó la palabra y se puso de pie, su nombre era Alvíss y era conocido como el más sabio entre los enanos.

-Padre de todo. Nuestra raza te ha servido a ti y a tu pueblo durante generaciones y nunca hemos pedido nada a cambio. Pero hoy estoy aquí, acompañado de mi hermano y de mi padre, para pedirle algo muy importante para mí. –respondió con mucho respeto el enano.

Odín sonrió amablemente pero su esposa y su hijo Thor cruzaron miradas, era la primera vez que sus fieles aliados les pedían algo.

-Adelante. ¿Qué es lo que deseas pedir Alvíss, hijo de Náin? –pregunto Odín sin perder su cortesía.

El enano carraspeó y miro a la princesa Freya, la cual estaba tomada de la mano con Loki, el dios del engaño parecía fulminar con su fría y cruel mirada a Alvíss.

-Padre de todo. Deseo pedir la mano de la princesa Freya en matrimonio. –respondió Alvíss.

* * *

Buenas tardes y bienvenidos al quinto capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, les pido disculpas por no actualizar pero recién hoy termine con mis exámenes. Así que aprovecho para contarles que ahora si actualizaré una vez por semana ;)

¿Que puedo decirles del capitulo? La verdad toda la historia la estoy basando en la mitología nórdica. Es verdad que existió un enano llamado Alvíss y que se comprometió con la unica hija de Thor y Sif. Me gusto mucho esto porque Loki necesita un rival jajajajaja aunque tengo que admitir que nadie puede rivalizar con Loki, tal vez Thor, y aún así pierde jajajajajaja (¿Se nota que soy fan de Loki? XDD) Pero las cosas se pondrán dificiles.

Antes de irme quiero dejarles mis más sinceros agradecimientos a: **Anette** (Si cariño cuando papi Thor se entere Loki tendrá que correr no por su vida sino por sus partes intimas jajaja y claro que te mereces mi agradecimiento :D) a **silvia** (Lo sé Thor siempre la friega pero está vez es porque es un papi celoso, por lo menos Frigga está de su lado jajaja y descuida que verás algo sobre Fandrall :D) a **Osanai** **Senpai** (Gracias cariño, me encanta que te encante la historia :D y gracias por tu apoyo) a **MarianHiddleston** ( Por supuesto que todo se pondrá más interesante y gracias a ti por tu apoyo :D) y a **E. ** (Obvio que Frigga lo sabe todo jajajaja) Muchas gracias por sus reviews que me alegran el día y por su apoyo =)

Y quiero invitarlos a un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió mirando War Horse, que obviamente tiene al Capitán Nicholls como protagonista ;) el fic se llama _**"Una nueva oportunidad para vivir"** _si les gusto War Horse y el capitán James Nicholls los invito a leerlo ;)

Ahora si me despido, les mando un cariño enorme y les deseo una muy feliz Nochebuena y una muy feliz Navidad! Abrazos!


	6. Chapter 6

Thor sólo suspiro cansado y triste al ver que su única lo rechazaba por su hermano adoptivo. Los tres caminaron rápidamente y llegaron al salón del trono. Padre e hija se sorprendieron cuando vieron a todo el pueblo reunido y a tres enanos a los pies de Odín. Esta raza tenía la piel pálida, tan pálida como la de un cadáver. El cabello negro y rizado. Eran de baja estatura y de aspecto y complexión cadavéricos. Vestidos con armaduras y cascos para protegerse del sol, ya que estaba predicho que si el sol tocaba la piel cadavérica de un enano estos morían. Esta importante raza tenía un papel central para los dioses, ya que forjaban sus armas, de hecho el famoso martillo de Thor, Mjolnir, había sido forjado por ellos.

El del medio, el cual parecía el más joven, cuando vio acercarse a Freya sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al ver tan hermosa doncella, pero se enfermo de rabia y celos cuando vio al dios del engaño tan cerca de ella y tan cariñoso con la princesa, ya que Loki sostenía de la cintura a Freya y ella parecía corresponderle el cariño.

-Ya estamos todos aquí. –anuncio Odín. –Náin ¿Sobre que querían hablarnos tú y tus hijos? –pregunto amablemente el padre de todos.

El enano miró de reojo al más pequeño de sus hijos y este tomó la palabra y se puso de pie, su nombre era Alvíss y era conocido como el más sabio entre su pueblo.

-Padre de todo. Nuestra raza te ha servido a ti y a tu reino durante generaciones y nunca hemos pedido nada a cambio. Pero hoy estoy aquí, acompañado de mi hermano y mi padre, para pedirle algo muy importante para mí. Algo sin lo que no puedo seguir viviendo. –respondió con mucho respeto el enano.

Odín sonrió amablemente pero su esposa y su hijo Thor cruzaron miradas cómplices, era la primera vez que sus fieles aliados les pedían algo.

-Adelante. ¿Qué es lo que deseas pedir Alvíss, hijo de Náin? –pregunto Odín sin perder su cortesía.

El enano carraspeó y miro a la princesa Freya, la cual estaba tomada de la mano con Loki, el dios del engaño parecía fulminar con su fría y cruel mirada a Alvíss.

-Padre de todo. Deseo pedir la mano de la princesa Freya en matrimonio. –respondió Alvíss.

El pueblo entero exhalo un suspiro de asombro. Las mujeres se taparon sus bocas anonadadas y los hombres miraron incrédulos al enano. Thor apretó su puño con fuerza, Loki tomó a la princesa de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, dispuesto a no entregarla al enano. Mientras que Odín, la reina Frigga y la princesa Sif se taparon sus bocas debido a la impresión que eso les causo. Freya sólo abrió sus ojos horrorizada ante esa propuesta y apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho de Loki, quien lucía furioso, iracundo al igual que Thor. Los dos dioses estaban dispuestos a matar al enano si llegaba a acercarse a la princesa.

Odín carraspeó nervioso al sentir y al ver como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y los rayos tronaban con fuerza. Era un hecho, Thor estaba furioso y no podía controlarse. Sif, se acercó a su esposo y lo tomó cariñosamente del hombro.

-Thor… tranquilízate. –susurro suavemente la princesa Sif.

El dios del trueno exhaló el aire con fuerza, como un animal que no puede contener su rabia. Odín con diplomacia tomó la palabra.

-Alvíss… hijo de Náin. Lo que demandas no debes pedírmelo a mí. Sino a Thor. Él es el padre de la princesa Freya y quien decide sobre su matrimonio. –respondió prudente el Rey de Asgard.

El padre de Alvíss y su hermano mayor cruzaron miradas sabiendo que lo que pedía Alvíss era imposible. Sin embargo el enano no se doblegó y se puso de pie. Con respeto le hablo a Thor.

-Thor… dios del trueno. Te ruego que me concedas a tu hija en matrimonio. Desde aquel día en que la llevaste a nuestras tierras y la vi. No pude dejar de pensar en ella. No puedo dormir, no puedo comer, no puedo hacer nada más que pensar en tan bella doncella y en tan dulce voz. Se lo ruego príncipe Thor. Le juro por mi vida que haré feliz a la princesa, que la valorare y la trataré como a una reina. Se lo juro. –dijo desesperado Alvíss.

El pueblo cruzaba miradas de asombro y de terror. La princesa ¿Su princesa casada con un enano? ¿Qué haría Thor? El dios del trueno tenía tensa su quijada y sus puños apretados. Fuera del castillo la tormenta se apoderaba de Asgard, debido al estado de ánimo del dios. Loki lo miraba de reojo y no estaba dispuesto a soltar a Freya. La princesa miraba horrorizada a Alvíss y su mirada después se fundía con la de Loki. El príncipe la sostenía con firmeza de la cintura. Y con su mirada parecía decirle que jamás la dejaría, cosa que Freya agradecía.

-Alvíss, hijo de Náin. Necesito tiempo para pensarlo. Mi hija tiene una magia completamente diferente a la de tu pueblo. Ustedes viven en cavernas bajo la tierra porque el sol los destruye. Mi hija necesita del sol, ella no puede vivir en la oscuridad. Es una diosa de la vida. –explico Thor tratando de sonar calmo pero su voz le temblaba de la rabia. Y el clima mucho no ayudaba.

El enano miro fijamente los ojos azules de Thor y después saco un pequeño cofre. Al abrirlo un lujoso collar de ámbar y piedras preciosas brillo ante la vista de todos.

-Entiendo su posición príncipe Thor. Ningún padre querría separarse de tan hermosa y dulce hija. Si me permite acercarme a la princesa… le he traído un regalo. –dijo con respeto Alvíss.

Freya miro horrorizada a su padre y Loki no pudo contenerse y se paro delante de ella, dispuesto a matar al enano si eso era necesario, con tal de que no se acerque a Freya.

-Thor… no lo hagas. –susurro el dios del engaño con firmeza.

Thor sabía que estaban en una difícil situación. Los enanos los proveían de armas mágicas y poderosas como el Mjolnir del dios del trueno. Si se negaba a darle a su hija en matrimonio los enanos podrían revelarse y hacer un levantamiento, con lo cual estaban en un conflicto.

-Puedes acercarte a ella y darle tu regalo. Pero deberás esperar mi respuesta hasta mañana. Debo hablarlo con mi hija. –respondió seriamente Thor.

Loki miro sorprendido y enojado a su hermanastro y se acercó a él furioso y lo tomo del hombro.

-Thor ¿Qué haces? No es seguro para Freya. –opino desconfiado.

-Déjalo Loki. No sería capaz de hacerle daño a mi hija con tantos guardias aquí. –respondió Thor tratando de contenerse.

Loki sólo suspiro molesto y volvió al lado de la princesa. Quien lucía seria y prudente ante esa situación, por más que por dentro estuviera muriendo y tuviera ganas de salir corriendo. El enano se acercó a ella y de pie la altura del enano llegaba hasta el diafragma de la princesa, es decir que llegaba hasta debajo de su pecho. Alvíss le sonrió completamente enamorado y le entrego el cofre.

-Se llama Brisingamen, es un collar hecho a base de ámbar y piedras preciosas. Digno de una reina y una diosa de la vida, como usted, mi amada princesa. –dijo sonrojado el enano.

Freya le sonrió cortésmente y miro a su abuela y a su madre. Con su mirada, la princesa preguntaba si debía tomar el collar o rechazarlo. Sin embargo Frigga le respondió con una señal de afirmación. Freya tomo el cofre entre sus manos y para hacerlo tuvo que agacharse hasta la altura de su pretendiente.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, Alvíss. Es un hermoso collar. –respondió cortésmente.

El enano la miro con adoración, con amor, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Cosa que hacía que Loki se sulfurara ante esas miradas. Y respirara como un animal enfurecido.

-No tan hermoso como usted. –opino enamorado pero enseguida se corrigió. –Digo… no tiene nada que agradecerme, mi princesa. Usted se lo merece, ya que nosotros no le habíamos hecho un regalo de cumpleaños. Lo forjé yo mismo para usted. –respondió Alvíss y acentuó el mí de "Mi princesa" con fuerza, mirando de manera desafiante a Loki. Quien sólo frunció el ceño.

-Apreció mucho su trabajo Señor Alvíss. –dijo respetuosamente la princesa.

El enano le sonrió enamorado y después miro a Odín con mucho respeto.

-Padre de todos. Espero que no le moleste si mi familia y yo nos quedamos en Asgard hasta saber la decisión del príncipe Thor. –comento con respeto y prudencia.

Thor suspiro al igual que Loki, quien no se movía del lado de su doncella. Odín observo a sus hijos y supo de inmediato sus sentimientos.

-Está bien. Pueden quedarse. Hasta que Thor les de su respuesta. –dijo seriamente el padre de todos.

Frigga lo miro asombrada y exhalo un largo suspiro, eso no se lo esperaba. Ella pensaba que Loki y Freya no tendrían ningún inconveniente para estar juntos, salvo Thor y Sif. Pero ahora las cosas cambiaban rápidamente. Los enanos se pusieron de pie y se retiraron del salón, no sin antes hacer una respetuosa reverencia. El pueblo se retiro, totalmente consternado, ya que no estaban de acuerdo en que su princesa se casara con otra raza. Odín se puso de pie y llamo a su familia.

-Vamos al salón de reuniones. Tenemos que discutir esto ahora. –dijo con seriedad, en los ojos azules del padre de todo podía verse la confusión.

Su familia asintió con un leve movimiento de sus cabezas y siguieron a Odín a una habitación aparte, donde se concebían las reuniones del consejo. Odín se encontraba allí acompañado de Thor, Loki, Frigga, Sif y, por supuesto, Freya. Los seis se ubicaron alrededor de una mesa, en ningún momento Freya se separo de Loki y el dios lucía furioso pero aun así se contenía.

-Tenemos un grave problema. –hablo con seriedad Odín. –Lo enanos nos han provisto de armas durante generaciones. Temo que si nos negamos… se revelen contra nosotros. –explico con prudencia.

Sif y la reina Frigga fruncieron el ceño y bajaron sus miradas. Pero Loki y Thor apoyaron sus manos sobre la mesa y por poco la rompen de la fuerza ejercida.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que no te importa entregar a tu nieta a un engendro como ese?! –pregunto enojado Loki.

Odín se asombro ante esa reacción y Freya sólo tomó la mano del dios del engaño para tranquilizarlo quien exhalo un largo suspiro al sentir el roce de su amada.

-Loki tranquilízate. –le dijo con una triste sonrisa.

El dios del engaño no pudo contenerse y le acarició el rostro a la princesa con el dorso de sus dedos.

-Freya no podemos dejar que te cases con un cadáver caminante como él. Además no puedes irte a sus tierras, estarás en peligro. –respondió preocupado sin dejar de acariciarla.

La princesa le sonrió a su amado con toda su ternura. Sin embargo la familia cruzo miradas porque era la primera vez que veían al frío dios de las travesuras preocuparse por alguien. Para romper con esa tensión fue la reina quien tomó la palabra.

-Loki tiene razón. No podemos dejar que Freya se casé con Alvíss. Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Freya tu que opinas? –pregunto dulcemente Frigga.

La princesa tomó la palabra y trató de controlar sus nervios. Sentía deseos de gritar, de hacer un berrinche y decirles que ella no se casaría con Alvíss, pero se contuvo porque ella era una princesa y una princesa nunca demostraba sus emociones.

-Yo… no quiero casarme con él. Por favor padre… no permitas que me lleve. –le pidió tristemente a Thor.

El dios del trueno miro a su hija con compasión y se acercó a ella. Con cariño la tomó entre sus brazos y estrecho a su niña en un fraternal abrazo.

-Mi pequeña… yo no quiero que te cases con Alvíss. Pero… ellos tienen esa habilidad de crear nuestras armas y… él parece muy seguro de sus palabras. Está obsesionado contigo. Temo que si les decimos que no, provoquen una guerra entre su pueblo y el nuestro. –comento Thor mientras sostenía a su hija entre sus brazos.

Loki se acercó a su hermanastro y lo tomó fuertemente del hombro y lo apretó con firmeza.

-Que hagan la guerra entonces. Nosotros somos dioses y tenemos al sol de nuestro lado. No tenemos por qué temerle a unos enanos. No puedes entregar a tu hija a tan asqueroso personaje. Freya no es una cosa… es una mujer. –dijo seriamente Loki.

Odín carraspeó e interrumpió a su hijo adoptivo con seriedad.

-Loki… un rey sabio jamás busca la guerra. Tenemos que indagar una manera de decirles que no sin que se molesten. –opino seriamente el padre de todos.

El dios del engaño suspiro molesto y se dirigió al padre de todos con soberbia.

-Así que tu solución es entregar a tu única nieta a seres asquerosos sólo por diplomacia. Le arruinarás la vida a Freya sólo por mantener lazos con un pueblo que tiene el tupe de pedirte a tu única nieta como esposa. ¿Has perdido la cabeza? –pregunto indignado y sin ningún respeto. –Pero claro… que podemos esperar de ti. –dijo con despecho.

-¡No estoy diciendo eso! –exclamo Odín. –Sólo pienso en que debemos hablar seriamente con ellos y no dejar que se lleven a Freya. Sé muy bien que mi nieta jamás sería feliz en esa tierra condenada a vivir en la oscuridad. –respondió el padre de todos mientras miraba cariñosamente a su nieta. Y ella sólo se aferraba a su padre, quien no la soltaba de su abrazo por nada en el mundo.

-Yo quiero quedarme en Asgard. No quiero casarme con Alvíss. –dijo seriamente Freya.

Su abuelo la miro con compasión y le sonrió.

-Lo sabemos Freya. –le respondió con amabilidad.

Thor suspiro y le besó los cabellos a su hija con mucho amor.

-No dejaré que se lleven a mi hija. Lo siento padre pero la respuesta será no. Y si quieren hacer una guerra por esto la pelearemos. Tenemos a los guerreros más bravos y valientes. Y al sol de nuestro lado. –dijo seriamente Thor.

Frigga y Sif se acercaron al dios del trueno y lo tomaron del hombro con una sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo querido. Alvíss no es para Freya. Ella necesita de un hombre de buen corazón y que sea de su propia raza. –opino seriamente Sif mientras clavaba su mirada en Loki.

-Sif tiene razón. Alvíss no es para nuestra princesa. Odín… Thor no deben permitir que se la lleven. Temo que si los rechazan hagan un levantamiento. Que los guardias y los soldados estén alerta por si acaso. –dijo seriamente la reina.

Freya le sonrió, con dulzura, a su familia y después miro a Loki. El dios no sonreía pero la observo de una manera en que nunca en la cual nunca había observado a alguien. Con preocupación y a la vez amor. Y Freya supo lo que el dios pensaba.

-Mañana mismo convocaré a una reunión. Y expresaré mi decisión. Por más regalo que le hayan traído a Freya no se la van a llevar y no voy a dejar que se case con una raza que es totalmente diferente de nosotros. –dijo Thor al mismo tiempo que observaba a Loki y este sólo lo miraba con soberbia.

Freya frunció el ceño y le hablo con prudencia y seriedad a su padre.

-No es por la raza padre, que no me quiero enlazar. Simplemente no me quiero casar con él porque no lo amo. No me importaría enamorarme de un hombre que no sea de mi linaje pero Alvíss me asusta, por eso no me quiero unir a él. –dijo seriamente la princesa mientras observaba con cariño a Loki, quien la miro agradecido, pero en ningún momento sonrió.

La familia cruzó miradas cómplices, Frigga le sonrió orgullosa a su nieta, al igual que Odín, pero Thor y Sif no sonrieron en ningún momento. Parecían aterrados ante la idea.

-Freya todavía eres muy joven y no sabes lo que dices. –opino Thor tratando de sonar calmo.

La princesa miro seriamente a su padre. Y respondió con firmeza.

-Me parece que tu no deberías hablar sobre ese tema padre. Ya que no puedes dar el ejemplo. –dijo seriamente.

Thor abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y miro anonadado a Sif. Quien no supo que responder.

-Freya tal vez debas ir a descansar. Ha sido un día duro para ti. –intervino Sif mientras tomaba a su hija de la mano.

La princesa miro atentamente a su madre y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Tienes razón. Iré a mis aposentos. –dijo con respeto y se soltó de la mano de su progenitora.

Loki se acercó a ella y le tendió su brazo de manera caballerosa.

-Yo te acompaño Freya. Si quieres. –comentó con amabilidad.

Frigga sonrió divertida y cruzó miradas cómplices con Odín, quien sólo sonrió divertido. La princesa sonrió ampliamente y feliz, fue a tomar el brazo de Loki, pero Sif se interpuso y sujeto del hombro a su hija.

-No es necesario Loki. Yo puedo acompañarla. –intervino seriamente Sif.

El dios del engaño miro con cara de pocos amigos a la guerrera sin embargo Freya intervino y tomó la mano de Loki con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mamá está bien. Loki nunca me haría daño. ¿Verdad? –le pregunto con una sonrisa a su amado.

El dios de las travesuras le sonrió a la princesa y le hablo con firmeza en su voz.

-Jamás te lastimaría. Eso no se pregunta. –respondió Loki.

Sif los miro sorprendida, sus ojos no daban a crédito a lo que veía. Su hija estaba perdidamente enamorada del dios del engaño. No hacía falta tener conocimientos en hechicería para darse cuenta de eso.

-Freya... –la nombro con preocupación su madre.

-Déjalo querida. No le pasará nada malo a Freya si va con Loki. –intervino la reina al ver que la esposa de Thor y su hijo adoptivo estaban a punto de discutir.

La princesa no le presto atención a su madre y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta tomada de la mano de Loki, el dios miro victorioso a Sif y con una burlona sonrisa en su rostro. Ambos salieron de la habitación y Loki se encargo de acompañar a su amada doncella a sus aposentos. Sif se acercó a la reina y le hablo confidente.

-Mi reina… sé que usted confía en Loki… pero yo no puedo dejar a mi hija sola con él. –comentó preocupada Sif.

Frigga sonrió y apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de su nuera.

-Loki no tiene malas intenciones con Freya. No debes preocuparte Sif. –respondió amablemente la reina.

Thor abrazó con cariño a su esposa y le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Por qué no vamos a descansar Sif? Ha sido un día largo. –comento cariñosamente.

La guerrera sonrió delicadamente y acarició el pecho de su esposo.

-Tienes razón ha sido un día muy largo y agitado. –respondió tranquilamente.

Thor la tomó de la mano con ternura y caballerosidad y haciendo una respetuosa reverencia ambos salieron del lugar. Frigga y Odín se miraron y suspiraron tristemente los dos. Sin duda ninguno había previsto que pasará algo así. Lo bueno era que Thor no entregaría a su hija tan fácilmente.

Loki acompaño a Freya a su habitación. La princesa iba prendida del brazo del dios del engaño y caminaba lentamente, como si estuviera cansada. Al llegar a la puerta de los aposentos de Freya ambos miraron hacia los lados para verificar que no hubiera guardias vigilando los pasillos.

-Loki… ¿Quieres pasar? Quisiera hablar contigo. –comento tímidamente Freya.

El dios del engaño la contemplo profundamente a los ojos y supo lo que su princesa sentía en el fondo de su corazón. Por eso volvió a mirar sobre su hombro, verificando que no hubiera nadie por los pasillos que lo viera entrar a los aposentos de su sobrina.

-Claro... –respondió cortésmente.

Loki entró a la habitación de Freya y ella cerró la puerta detrás de sí. El dios del engaño la miro fijamente a los ojos y ella se arrojó a sus brazos. El príncipe de Asgard la estrechó con fuerza y amor.

-Freya… –murmuro mientras le acariciaba los dorados cabellos.

-Loki… tenía miedo que mi padre dijera que si y nos separara. –comentó la princesa.

El dios de las travesuras la sostuvo con más fuerza entre sus brazos y exhalo un largo suspiro.

-Yo no lo hubiera permitido Freya. No voy a dejar que ese ser asqueroso se te acerque. –respondió seriamente Loki.

La princesa levanto su mirada para ver los orbes verdes de su amado, que la observaban con cariño y la vez preocupación.

-Yo sé que nunca dejarías que nos separaran. Pero es una situación tan difícil. Alvíss parece obsesionado conmigo y yo jamás le preste atención. Loki. ¿Qué debemos hacer? –pregunto Freya mientras sus suaves manos acariciaban el rostro del príncipe de Asgard.

Loki le sonrió y besó los labios de la princesa. Llevaba horas aguantando no poder tenerla entre sus brazos. Teniendo que fingir ante todo Asgard que sólo era un tío para ella. Sus manos se movían solas y acariciaban las rosadas mejillas de su princesa, sus labios avanzaban sobre los labios de la doncella y la besaban vorazmente, demostrando toda la pasión que sentía y todo lo que se había contenido. Cuando se separaron para recuperar el aire Loki apoyo su frente sobre la de Freya.

-Mi princesa… debemos esperar. Thor hablará mañana con ellos y yo lo acompañare ya que los discursos no son su especialidad. Si veo que los enanos se resisten a la respuesta de Thor… yo pensaba… que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad sobre nuestra relación. –dijo Loki con seguridad.

Freya lo miro sorprendida pero finalmente sonrió dulcemente y le acarició las mejillas a su amado.

-Loki… ¿Estás seguro? Será peligroso. –respondió la princesa.

El dios del engaño se dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda a Freya. Con desesperación, Loki, se tomó el rostro entre sus manos, dejando a Freya confundida.

-Lo sé. Pero ya no puedo más Freya. No puedo seguir fingiendo ante el mundo que no te amo, que no significas nada para mí. Cuando vi que ese enano se te acercó hoy, y la forma en que te miraba, no pude con mi rabia. Quiero que seas mía… sólo mía. –dijo Loki con un tono de voz serio.

Freya lo miro sorprendida pero su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza al escuchar esas palabras. Con cariño abrazó por detrás a Loki y apoyo, de costado, su rostro sobre la espalda del dios.

-Loki… te entiendo perfectamente… para mí también es un calvario tener que fingir ante los demás. Si nuestra relación se supiera… ya no tendríamos que aparentar pero… también es un riesgo para ti, porque mi padre se enfurecerá y mi madre también. Esta mañana me dio un discurso para que no te siguiera y no estuviera a tu lado. Sin embargo es inútil que ella me diga todo eso. Mi corazón es tuyo Loki. –comentó con una sonrisa la princesa.

Loki se dio media vuelta y le sonrió divertido a la princesa ante esas palabras. Todo estaba en su contra pero ella estaba dispuesta a luchar por él. A luchar por su amor. Ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado semejante devoción. Durante toda su vida había querido que alguien lo admirara, que alguien se fijara en él y lo llenaran de elogios como hacían con Thor. Y ahora ese deseo no podría haberse cumplido de mejor manera. Porque tenía a la más bella de las doncellas perdidamente enamorada de él y dispuesta a entregarlo todo por su amor.

-Freya… yo creo que es un riesgo que debemos correr. Si tus padres quieren matarme no los culparé. Tú eres tu mayor tesoro. Eres lo mejor que le ocurrió a tus progenitores, entiendo que no quieran que te enamores de un criminal como yo. –respondió con una sonrisa divertida el dios de las travesuras.

Freya le dio una suave palmadita en el hombro al dios del engaño y después lo abrazó con todo su amor.

-No digas eso. No seas tonto. –opino la princesa mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre el pecho de Loki.

El dios le sonrió con ternura a su doncella. Freya era su tesoro, Loki se había percatado que ya no podía vivir sin ella, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para contenerse de besarla, de abrazarla. Estaba harto de tener que negar sus sentimientos ante los demás, de tener que comportarse como un caballero cuando un engendro venía a su tierra a tratar de robarle a su amada, a su princesa. Sin perder su sonrisa la besó apasionadamente. Sus labios se encontraron, sus alientos se mezclaron creando un nuevo sabor jamás probado, un sabor dulce y a la vez adictivo. Las manos de Loki sostuvieron de la cintura con firmeza a la princesa, la pego a su cuerpo de manera protectora, como si alguien tratara de robarse al amor de su vida. Ella sólo cerró sus ojos y se dejó guiar por aquel frenesí que inundaba su cuerpo, sentía las manos de su amado sobre su cintura, aquellos labios que se apoderaban de los suyos, y aquella lengua que exploraba su boca. Era un sueño… inexplicable cúmulo de sentimientos que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Al separarse Loki le acaricio las mejillas a su doncella con toda la ternura que invadía su corazón. Le sonrió y le habló en un susurro:

-Gracias Freya. –murmuro el dios de las travesuras.

Ella le sonrió y llevo sus manos al pecho del dios, la mirada de la princesa estaba llena de devoción, de amor, de ilusión. Y eso hacía que el corazón de Loki diera un vuelco sobre su pecho.

-¿Por qué me agradeces? –pregunto la princesa.

-Porque me amas por quien soy. Y no te interesa juzgarme. –respondió en un susurro el dios del engaño.

Freya frunció el ceño tristemente y rodeó el cuello de Loki con sus delicados brazos.

-Jamás te juzgaría. Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces pero lo repetiré. –comentó con una sonrisa. –Yo te amo. Cuando amas a una persona la aceptas como es y lo amas por quien es. –dijo dulcemente.

Loki no pudo contenerse ante esa respuesta y la volvió a besarla. Tomó el rostro de la doncella entre sus manos y sus labios se apoderaron de los de la princesa. Labios dulces y tiernos que se entreabrían para recibir al dios del engaño. Besos apasionados, voraces, y suspiros enamorados por parte de la princesa. Loki ya no podía reprimir los deseos de estar junto a ella. No podía pasar un día sin verla. Al separarse para poder recuperar el aire, le hablo con ternura.

-Freya… te juro que si alguien intenta arrancarte de mi lado... –Loki no pudo terminar de hablar porque Freya le acarició el rostro.

-No lo harán, ya que yo tampoco lo permitiré. –dijo dulcemente Freya.

-Mañana vendré a buscarte. Podemos dar un paseo a caballo ¿Qué dices? –pregunto Loki con una sonrisa.

A la princesa se le iluminaron sus orbes esmeraldas de la alegría y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Loki.

-Si, me encantaría. Y además podemos pasear por el bosque. Total mi padre tendrá la reunión con los enanos por la noche, así que podremos pasar el día juntos Loki. Me encantaría. –respondió emocionada.

-Freya… si mañana los enanos intentan convencer a tu padre. Le diré la verdad sobre nuestra relación. Y… no dejare que esos engendros te lleven. –dijo seriamente Loki mientras sus ojos verdes se fundían en los ojos color esmeralda de su princesa.

Ella le sonrió con toda la dulzura que había en su corazón. Sus manos pasaron alrededor de la cintura de Loki y apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado y lo acaricio tiernamente.

-Loki… pase lo que pase. Si estoy a tu lado yo seré feliz. –dijo Freya.

El dios del engaño le sonrió y tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos. Le besó la frente con ternura.

-Debo irme antes de que se den cuenta que estoy aquí. Mañana te vendré a buscar. Que tengas buenas noches. –la besó dulcemente Loki.

Ella se dejó mimar por su amado y le correspondió con amor aquel beso. Antes de darse media vuelta para irse, Loki tomó de la mano a la princesa y besó el dorso de su mano con respeto.

-Buenas noches Loki. –Freya le sonrió completamente enamorada.

El príncipe de Asgard se irguió y le correspondió la sonrisa. Abrió la puerta de los aposentos y salió. La princesa quedo allí, sonriéndole al amor de su vida.

El dios del engaño caminó por los pasillos del castillo apresurado. Estaba nervioso, y se sentía frustrado, porque sabía que por más que le dijera a Thor que amaba a su hija, él jamás le creería y, para colmo, esta era la primera vez en que el príncipe diría la verdad. Como se sentía tan incomodo consigo mismo Loki salió del palacio para caminar un poco por la ciudad de Asgard, la cual era cubierta por el tranquilo velo de la noche. El dios camino hasta encontrar un lugar desierto pero cuando iba pasando se encontró al enano Alvíss mirando las estrellas, con una mirada perdida y apenada. Como si supiera algo que lo llamara a la tristeza.

-Alvíss. –lo llamo seriamente Loki.

El enano se dio media vuelta asustado, ya que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y Loki lo había sorprendido. Pero al ver que se trataba del príncipe, Alvíss frunció el ceño desafiante.

-Príncipe Loki. ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –pregunto de manera provocadora.

-No puedo dormir. Pero a eso a ti no debe importarte. –respondió con desdén el dios del engaño.

Alvíss lo miro seriamente y después corrió su mirada hacia otro lado. Loki frunció el ceño y sonrió astuto, sabía que esta era su oportunidad de destruir al enano. Sigilosamente y con elegancia se acercó a Alvíss y le hablo con sagacidad.

-Sabes… no entiendo porque alguien de tu raza viene a pedir la mano de tan hermosa princesa, sabiendo que es imposible. Mi hermano Thor la sobreprotege y no permitirá que alguien de tu clase se case con tan encantadora doncella. –dijo Loki de manera sutil.

El enano se dio medial vuelta y lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Yo la amo. Desde la primera vez que la vi. –respondió prudente pero con convicción.

Loki frunció el ceño y contuvo sus celos que lo llevaban a unas ganas incontrolables de matar a Alvíss. Dejó escapar una risita burlona y continúo hablando.

-Eso no lo dudo. Se te nota en la mirada. Sin embargo… nunca creí conocer a alguien tan egoísta. Si dices amarla tanto pero… ¿Por qué eres capaz de arrancarla de todo lo que ama? ¿Así le demuestras tu amor? –pregunto Loki con malicia.

El enano se enojo y miro furioso al dios del engaño.

-Yo la trataré como a una reina. Jamás le haría daño. Yo la amo. –respondió seguro de sus palabras.

Loki se acercó a él y no perdió su mirada maliciosa y altanera.

-Puedes amarla mucho… ¿Pero te crees digno de ella? Mírate… eres un ser asqueroso… tu piel es casi azul como la de un cadáver, no puedes ver el sol porque te mata, tuviste que venir aquí cubierto de una armadura mágica porque si no morirías. No eres digno de tan bella princesa. –dijo cruelmente el dios de las travesuras.

Alvíss miro desahuciado al imponente dios del engaño. El cual tenía una cruel sonrisa en su rostro al ver que había lastimado el pobre corazón del enano.

-Lo sé. Pero aun así la amo y no puedo evitar lo que siento. Lucharé por ella, aunque eso signifique la guerra con Asgard. –respondió seriamente.

Loki soltó una cruel y burlona carcajada.

-¿De verdad? ¿Aun cuando sabes que todo está perdido? Porque si hacen la guerra nosotros los destruiremos. ¿Tan egoísta eres con tu pueblo? ¿Y con la mujer que amas? –pregunto el dios del engaño.

Alvíss miro furioso a Loki por todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Y respondió con bravura.

-Me parece que usted no está en posición de decirme todo esto. Usted que una vez quiso destruir Asgard e intento matar a su propio hermano. –escupió con rabia.

Loki se asombro de que el enano fuera tan fuerte y no cayera en sus tretas. Sin embargo eso no lo detuvo. Sonrió malicioso y continúo hablando.

-Muy bien. No eres tan tonto como me lo imagine. Sin embargo eres muy poca cosa para mi sobrina. Piensa en eso. Ella nunca te amará. –dijo Loki con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Alvíss miro desafiante al dios del engaño y no perdió su postura.

-No me importa. Ella sabrá quererme. –respondió desafiante el enano.

El dios del engaño sonrió de manera burlona y continúo hablando.

-Que hermosa forma de amar. Obligándola a que te quiera. Eres un monstruo por donde se te vea. Tú no naciste para Freya. –dijo Loki con sarcasmo mientras se iba y dejaba al enano confundido.

Pero Alvíss no se rindió y tomó del brazo a Loki, con toda su fuerza y bravura.

-Les demostraré a todos que si nací para ella. –respondió seriamente.

El dios del engaño sólo sonrió de manera burlona. Y continuó su camino. Contento porque había logrado partir en dos el corazón de Alvíss.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, el pueblo de Asgard dormía plácidamente esperando un nuevo día. El cual llego con un día nublado. Parecía que el clima reflejaba el carácter del dios del trueno. A pesar del día nublado Freya y Loki salieron a cabalgar juntos. La princesa lucía muy hermosa vestida con pantalones café, botas del mismo color una blusa blanca. Encima de su yegua blanca jugaba carreras con Loki, a ver quien llegaba primero la ribera del río, ubicado en el bosque.

El dios del engaño sonreía divertido ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa radiante, infantil y alegre sonrisa en su doncella. Esa misma sonrisa le traía recuerdos de cuando Freya era más pequeña y lo llamaba para que cabalgaran juntos. La niña solía ganarle y sonreír ampliamente mientras el viento le despeinaba su largo cabello.

-¡Vamos Loki! ¡Te estás quedando atrás! –gritaba la princesa mientras el pueblo la veía pasar a toda velocidad.

El dios de las travesuras sonreía divertido y se ponía a la cabeza con su caballo de crin negra.

-¡Ten cuidado Freya! ¡Te estoy alcanzando! –respondió Loki. Y era extraño lo que sentía porque en ese momento, en el que viento acariciaba su rostro, Loki se sintió libre y feliz.

Freya llego primera a la ribera del río pero su príncipe no tardo ni un segundo en alcanzarla. Los dos estaban agitados por la corrida pero en sus rostros se reflejaba una alegría extrema. Loki bajo de su caballo y camino junto a la hermosa yegua blanca, la cual se llamaba Helga. El dios de las travesuras tomó de la cintura a Freya y la ayudo a bajar de su yegua. La princesa se sostuvo de los hombros de Loki y le sonrió con alegría.

-Debemos llevar a los caballos a que tomen agua. –dijo Loki una vez que la dejo en el suelo.

La princesa sonrió y asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

-Es verdad. Helga debe estar sedienta de tanto correr. –respondió Freya mientras tomaba las riendas de su fiel compañera.

Los dos caminaron juntos hasta la orilla del río y dejaron a los caballos sueltos. Estos no se fueron sino que tomaron agua y se quedaron cerca de sus amos. Freya tomo de las manos a Loki y los dos se sentaron juntos sobre la hierba del bosque. La princesa suspiro y apoyo cariñosamente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Loki.

-Siempre me ganas cuando jugamos carreras. No sé que haré contigo. –comento tranquilamente el dios de las travesuras.

La princesa soltó una risita divertida y miro a los ojos a su amado con picardía.

-Tengo la leve impresión de que me dejas ganar. –respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

Loki arqueo sus cejas y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. La doncella sonrió porque no era común ver a Loki reír tan feliz y eso le llenaba el corazón de alegría.

-¿Ah si? ¿En verdad crees eso? –pregunto divertido el dios del engaño.

Freya no perdió la alegría que sentía en ese momento, con delicadeza acarició el pecho del dios travieso.

-Siempre me consentiste demasiado. A pesar de que fingías que yo no te importaba. –respondió tranquilamente la joven.

Loki tomó la mano de la princesa, la cual reposaba sobre su pecho. Sin poder contenerse se acercó a ella con delicadeza, y la besó en los labios con todo el amor que sentía en su corazón. Aquellos fríos labios del dios del engaño se apoderaron de los dulces labios de la princesa, los cuales sabían a deliciosas frutas. Había pasión en aquellos besos, pero también amor incondicional. Freya cerró sus ojos dejando que Loki la guiará, dejando que él la acariciara y la besara como sólo él podía hacerlo. Sin darse cuenta, el dios de las travesuras termino sobre la princesa, acariciándole sus rojas mejillas y sus rubios cabellos, los dedos de la princesa se perdían en los oscuros cabellos de su príncipe y fueron bajando cariñosamente por su espalda. La cual acarició con una dulzura propia de ella. Sin dejar de besarla, y gobernado por el frenesí de sentimientos que a su cuerpo invadía, Loki acarició con lujuria las piernas de su princesa. La niña estaba inmersa en aquella pasión que desbordaba su ser, y por una razón, ajena a la conciencia, no podía dejar de besar los labios de Loki.

Pero en ese instante un ruido los distrajo, el sonido de un metal cayendo al suelo. No tuvieron tiempo de separarse porque la persona ya estaba viéndolos con sus ojos bien abiertos y su corazón roto. Alvíss estaba allí de pie, corroborando que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. Furioso y descontrolado por los celos se arrojó, como una tromba enfurecida, hacia Loki y lo golpeo en el rostro con toda su fuerza. Loki fue empujado hacia atrás, debido al impacto y de su rostro comenzó a salir sangre debido a una herida. La princesa corrió hacia su amado preocupada.

-¡No! –exclamo Freya mientras se acercaba a Loki y lo tomaba del hombro.

-Estoy bien. –respondió el dios del engaño mientras escupía la sangre, producto del golpe.

El enano se acercó a Loki y lo tomo del cuello con violencia. Pero Loki sonrió con sarcasmo.

-¡Tú! ¡Asqueroso pervertido! ¡¿Cómo osas tocar a la princesa?! –le grito furioso Alvíss, quien fue a volver a golpearlo.

El dios del engaño no respondió sólo sujeto el puño del enano, pero este se movía con rapidez y lo golpeo en el abdomen. Antes de caer Loki le lanzó un hechizo a Alvíss y lo tiro al suelo de espaldas. Los dos luchaban como dos fieras salvajes, pero a diferencia de una fiera que pelea por un trozo de carne, la razón de la pelea de ellos era el amor de la princesa. Quien observaba todo horrorizada y trataba de detenerlos.

-¡Basta! ¡No peleen! –exclamo Freya mientras trataba de separarlos.

-¡Te voy a matar sucio Jotun! –le decía Alvíss al dios del engaño.

-¡Inténtalo! –respondió furioso y desafiante Loki.

Freya los miro espantada a los dos y se plantó en medio de los hombres y los separo con sus manos en alto. La princesa apoyo su espalda sobre el pecho de Loki, de manera sobreprotectora, y miro suplicante al enano.

-Por favor Alvíss no lo lastimes. –dijo la princesa con gentileza pero a la vez seriedad.

Loki se acercó a ella y seductoramente le hablo al oído a su doncella.

-Déjalo Freya… de todas maneras puedo vencerlo. –susurro confiado.

Al ver a Loki tan seductor con la joven el enano se enfureció.

-¡Aléjate de ella pervertido! –grito furioso Alvíss mientras corría hacia Loki para golpearlo. Sin embargo Freya lo intercepto y no dejo que se acercara más.

-Por favor Alvíss. No peleen más. –pidió Freya, esta vez con seriedad y se impuso ante los dos hombres. La doncella era una digna hija de Thor cuando debía imponerse.

El enano miro desahuciado a la princesa y se dejo caer de rodillas y se tomo el rostro entre sus manos. Freya lo miro apenada, intento acercarse a Alvíss pero Loki la tomo del brazo.

-Princesa… ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? –murmuro entre sollozos el enano.

Freya se sintió triste y culpable al ver al enano en ese estado. Por eso se acercó a él y se arrodillo a su lado.

-Alvíss lo lamento mucho. Mi intención nunca fue herirte. Yo me enamore de Loki mucho antes de conocerte. –dijo amablemente Freya.

El enano levanto la mirada y observó a Freya con sumo pesar.

-¿Por qué él? Es un traidor. Te va a llevar a la ruina. Va a destruirte sólo para llegar a tu padre y va disfrutar el arruinar tu vida. –comentó desesperado Alvíss.

Freya lo miro horrorizada y tomó el rostro del enano entre sus manos.

-No, eso no es cierto. Loki me ama. Él nunca me haría daño. –dijo con seguridad la princesa.

El enano la miro asombrado y movió su cabeza a ambos lados en señal de negación.

-¿Bajo que hechizo está princesa? ¿Cómo puede confiar en él? ¿Qué les has hecho sabandija?–pregunto tristemente Alvíss pero a la vez furioso con Loki. Quien frunció el ceño pero no respondió.

Freya frunció el ceño tristemente y le hablo con prudencia al enano.

-Lo sé porque soy la diosa del amor. Y puedo sentir los sentimientos de Loki. –respondió seriamente la hija de Thor.

Loki miro asombrado a su princesa al igual que Alvíss. Para el dios de las travesuras todo tenía sentido ahora. Por eso Freya era la única que había logrado tocar su corazón y comenzar a sanarlo, esa era la razón, porque era una diosa del amor, como Frigga.

-Está loca princesa. Él nunca podrá amarla, él no sabe lo que es el amor. Es sólo un mentiroso. Un embaucador. –dijo furioso Alvíss mientras se ponía de pie.

Al ver que el enano se erguía Loki tomó a Freya del brazo y la ubico detrás de él, para protegerla, mejor dicho para no dejar que Alvíss la tocara.

-No tienes idea enano. Hablas solo porque tienes boca pero no sabes lo que pasa por mi interior. Y si crees que te dejaré a Freya estás muy equivocado. Ella es mía. –respondió seriamente Loki.

La princesa lo miro asombrada y lo abrazo por detrás con cariño, pero Alvíss se sorprendió de sobremanera al escuchar esas palabras salir del famoso embaucador.

-No puede ser. ¿En verdad te has enamorado de la princesa? –pregunto boquiabierto Alvíss.

Loki frunció el ceño seriamente y hablo con prudencia.

-Si. Y no te dejaré casarte con ella. Es mía y si crees que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como imponerte ante mí estás muy equivocado. –respondió con seriedad y autoridad.

El enano miro boquiabierto al dios de las travesuras y después observo a la princesa, quien tenía una dulce y a la vez emocionada sonrisa en su rostro.

-No puede ser. Tú eres un monstruo, un traidor. Un Jotun. No puedes estar enamorado de ella, seguramente esto es una treta para llegar al trono de Asgard. Se lo diré al príncipe Thor y él te destruirá antes de que puedas hacerle daño a la princesa. –dijo seriamente Alvíss pero antes de poder moverse Loki le congelo los pies con su poder.

-¿Crees que te dejaré ir tan fácilmente? –pregunto con ironía Loki.

Freya se acercó a su amado y apretó suavemente el hombro de Loki.

-Loki… no lo lastimes. Alvíss debes creerle a Loki… por más que él sea el dios del engaño, las travesuras y las mentiras… no significa que no puede amar. Por favor… déjame estar a su lado. Yo lo amo con todo mi corazón. –dijo seriamente Freya.

El enano la miro asombrado, especialmente cuando Loki la abrazo por detrás. La expresión en el semblante del príncipe había cambiado, miraba con amor, con añoranza a la hija de Thor y la abrazaba como si fueran a arrancarla de su lado.

-De acuerdo. –suspiro Alvíss. –No me voy a entrometer entre ustedes. Sé lo que siente princesa… pero escúchame bien gigante de hielo… si llegas a lastimar a la princesa o si la llegan a lastimar por tu culpa, te juro por mi honor que te hare sufrir hasta que me ruegues que te mate. –dijo seriamente mientras levantaba su dedo en alto.

Loki soltó a Freya y caminó unos pasos para acercarse al enano, quien estaba de pie y lo miraba iracundo.

-Eso no será necesario. Freya será muy feliz a mi lado. –respondió seriamente Loki.

La princesa sonrió ampliamente y corrió unos pasos para abrazar con alegría al enano.

-¡Gracias por comprender! –le agradeció con amabilidad.

Loki frunció el ceño celoso cuando vio que la princesa… su princesa abrazaba al sonrojado Alvíss. Por eso se acercó a ella y tomo a su amada suavemente de los hombros.

-Freya… no es necesaria la muestra de afecto. –dijo seriamente Loki.

La princesa sonrió divertida y se puso de pie, ya que para abrazar al enano había tenido que arrodillarse, y cuando se irguió pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amado y lo abrazó con amor.

-No te pongas celoso Loki. Sólo le estaba agradeciendo que nos comprendiera. –respondió divertida Freya al ver que su novio casi estallaba de los celos. Lo cual era muy gracioso de ver porque el príncipe quería ocultarlo pero su expresión austera no se lo permitía.

-No estoy celoso. –respondió seriamente Loki.

El enano los observo con atención a los dos, Freya sonreía ampliamente y miraba a Loki con mucho amor y devoción, el dios le correspondía la sonrisa y le acariciaba el rostro con ternura. Era algo sumamente extraño de ver, porque Loki siempre estaba serio, era egoísta y no solía demostrar su afecto. Sin embargo las palabras de la princesa eran ciertas, porque el austero príncipe estaba cambiando y eso se debía al amor incondicional de Freya.

-Ya veo. –susurro Alvíss. El enano se dio medial vuelta y comenzó a caminar pesadamente dejando a Freya y a Loki. Los dos observaron como Alvíss desaparecía del rango de sus vistas.

Freya se colgó del cuello de Loki y lo abrazó con toda su fuerza, el dios la sostuvo de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo.

-Loki… estoy muy feliz… Alvíss pudo comprenderlo. No tendré que casarme con él. –susurro emocionada la princesa.

-Lo sé. –respondió el príncipe de Asgard.

Freya se separó unos centímetros del dios de las travesuras pero no dejó de abrazarlo. Loki la miraba de una manera intensa en sus ojos verdes y ella le sonreía. Tímidamente la princesa le hizo una pregunta mientras jugueteaba con la ropa de su amado príncipe.

-Loki… ¿Hablarás con mi padre? Es que ahora que Alvíss no me va a exigir que sea su esposa… Tú… ¿Hablarás igual con mi padre y le dirás lo nuestro? –pregunto sonrojada.

El dios de las travesuras sonrió divertido ante esa pregunta. Especialmente porque Freya lucía tan adorable preguntándole eso de una manera que denotaba que estaba nerviosa.

-Hablaré igual con Thor. No quiero que otro pretendiente aparezca. Ya te lo he dicho Freya… eres mía. –respondió Loki.

La princesa sonrió ampliamente y se colgó del cuello de su amado. Loki fue a besarla pero en ese momento escucharon pasos y se separaron inmediatamente. Cuando miraron quienes eran se sorprendieron de ver a Arya acompañada de Frandal. La joven guerrera estaba tomada del brazo del guerrero.

-¿Freya? –pregunto sonrojada Arya.

-Arya. –respondió no tan sorprendida la princesa ya que sabía de los sentimientos de su amiga.

Frandal se llevo la mano a su cabello y lo tiró hacia atrás, en señal de nervios, y miro a Loki.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo con la hija de Thor? –le pregunto Frandal al dios de las travesuras.

Loki frunció el ceño astuto y le respondió al guerrero.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo. ¿Qué haces aquí con la hija de Volstagg? Seguramente su padre estará muy feliz cuando sepa que le estás coqueteando a la niña. –dijo con malicia Loki.

Arya se sonrojo hasta las orejas y Freya le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro a su príncipe.

-Loki no digas eso. –lo regaño con ternura.

-Sólo estamos paseando príncipe Loki. El día se presta para eso. ¿Verdad? –comentó Arya tratando de tranquilizarse.

Loki frunció el ceño y tensó la quijada, lo que hizo que la hija de Volstagg se pusiera más nerviosa. Temiendo que Loki fuera a delatarlos.

-Es verdad. A pesar de estar nublado no hay tormenta. –opino Freya mientras miraba a Loki de manera cómplice.

Frandal comprendió la situación inmediatamente. El dios de las travesuras estaba en las mismas condiciones del guerrero.

-Imagino que Thor debe estar furioso con lo del compromiso. Pero seguro que no es el único que está iracundo. –comento Frandal mientras miraba con astucia a Loki.

El dios de las travesuras miro con cara de pocos amigos al guerrero, Arya y Freya cruzaron miradas compinches. La hija de Volstagg interrumpió a su acompañante.

-Es totalmente injusto. Dime Freya… ¿Qué dijo el príncipe Thor? –pregunto Arya mientras se prendía del brazo de su amiga.

-Mi padre no está de acuerdo. Le dirá que no a Alvíss. –respondió tranquilamente Freya.

-Menos mal. –suspiro aliviada Arya. –Sabía que el príncipe no dejaría que te casaras con Alvíss. –opino tranquilamente la joven.

-Además es algo que no tiene lógica. Es decir una joven como tu casada con un monstruo. –comentó Frandal mientras miraba fijamente a Loki.

Al dios del engaño esas palabras no le causaron mucho efecto. Sólo se limito a tomar a Freya de la mano y a hablarle con respeto. De hecho Frandal no podía creer tanta caballerosidad viniendo de Loki.

-Freya debemos regresar. Tu padre se preocupara. –dijo seriamente.

La princesa miro a su amado, le sonrió enamorada y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Si, debemos regresar. Arya… Frandal hasta pronto. –saludo amablemente la princesa.

-Hasta pronto Freya… príncipe Loki. –saludo con una sonrisa Arya.

-Hasta pronto princesa. Salúdame a Thor de mi parte. –correspondió el saludo el guerrero.

-Hasta pronto. –dijo Loki sin mucha importancia mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los caballos, Freya lo siguió y el príncipe la ayudo a montar el caballo.

Frandal y Arya los vieron desaparecer entre la espesura del bosque. El guerrero y la joven cruzaron miradas y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Loki y la princesa? –pregunto anonadado Frandal.

Arya soltó una risita divertida y asintió.

-Eso parece. Al menos Freya no le contará nada a mi padre. –respondió la joven.

Los dos se miraron y continuaron riendo a carcajadas. Al parecer el bosque ya no era un lugar secreto.

* * *

Buenas noches! Lamento si me tarde un poco con el capítulo ;) es que mi casa es un caos, con esto de las fiestas navideñas y ahora con el fin de año mi familia es un caos, todos corriendo de un lado a otro. Y de muy mal humor =( especialmente mi madre. Igual no se preocupen que me esforzare por traerles un capitulo una vez por semana ;)

¿Que puedo decirles de este capi? Las cosas se arreglaron pero pronto se van a ver a feas y no me refiero a Thor ni a Alvíss ;) Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como saben siempre me pueden decir que les pareció, no importa si es bueno o malo ;) jajajajaja. La verdad si tienen algún consejo siempre es bienvenido. Les agradezco de todo corazón a las lectoras y lectores que pasan por mi fic, y le doy un agradecimiento especial a silvia por su review (claro cariño que nadie es rival para Loki ;))

Antes irme los quiero invitar a un nuevo fic que publique, con el Capitán Nicholls (De la película War Horse) como protagonista, ojala les guste, se llama "Una nueva oportunidad para vivir"

Les deseo que comiencen el año con toda la suerte y que tengan éxitos en sus proyectos. Nos leemos el próximo capitulo, en una semana, hasta pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

Alvíss regresó a la ciudad. Se lo veía abatido y apesadumbrado. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse porque cuando volvió a donde se hospedaba su hermano mayor y su padre lo enviaron de inmediato a hablar con el príncipe Thor que reclamaba su presencia. Eso lo sorprendió porque el sol todavía no se había puesto y por eso él y su familia eran obligados a usar esas pesadas y gruesas armaduras para que el sol no los destruyera.

El enano fue acompañado por su familia al palacio de Odín y allí fue recibido por dos guardias que lo condujeron hacia un salón en donde Thor lo esperaba. Sin embargo grande fue la sorpresa de los enanos cuando vieron que Loki estaba parado a la derecha de su hermanastro y observaba con seriedad a los recién llegados. En el cuarto había una mesa y varias sillas de fina y refinada madera.

El dios del trueno se acercó a ellos con respeto y les indico que tomarán asiento. Alvíss y sus acompañantes obedecieron y se sentaron a los costados mientras que Thor se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y Loki a su derecha. Alvíss observaba al dios de las travesuras y sentía deseos de contarle a Thor todo lo que había visto, sin embargo se contuvo porque se lo había prometido a la princesa. El dios del trueno tomó la palabra y hablo con austeridad.

-Alvíss hijo de Náin. He estado pensando seriamente tu propuesta. Y he llegado a la decisión de que no voy a entregarte la mano de mi hija en matrimonio. –expresó con seriedad el dios del trueno.

Los enanos cruzaron miradas entre sí, como si ya hubiesen sabido la respuesta de antemano. Fue Alvíss quien le respondió al hijo de Odín, pero antes le dirigió una furtiva mirada a Loki.

-Lo entiendo príncipe Thor. Sé muy bien que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos. Una mujer como ella nunca podría amar a un monstruo como yo. –dijo tristemente Alvíss.

Loki miro hacia un costado y Thor sintió pena y compasión por el enano.

-No digas eso. No eres un monstruo. Es solo que tú pretendes mucho. Freya no puede ir a vivir tus tierras, ella no puede vivir en la oscuridad, necesita del sol y necesita quedarse aquí en Asgard. –respondió prudente el dios del trueno.

Alvíss miro al heredero de Odín con una melancólica mirada y una triste sonrisa.

-No es necesario que sea tan amable conmigo príncipe Thor. Descuide sé muy bien lo que piensa y quédese tranquilo que no haremos ninguna guerra ni el pueblo de Asgard estará en peligro porque la princesa ame a otro hombre. –dijo Alvíss y lanzo una furtiva mirada a Loki.

-Me alegra escuchar que seguimos siendo aliados y… espera… –el dios del trueno se detuvo y analizo las palabras del enano, Loki sólo se llevo la mano a su frente y suspiro. – ¡¿Que mi hija que?! ¡¿Tú como lo sabes?! –exclamo iracundo Thor.

Los enanos contrajeron sus músculos de los nervios y el miedo al ver a Thor a punto de perder el control, el único que permanecía sereno era Alvíss.

-Esta mañana me cruce con su hija en el bosque y ella me confió que estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Que lo ama con todo su corazón y que por eso no podía corresponder mis sentimientos. –respondió tranquilamente Alvíss.

Thor se puso de pie con violencia y Loki lo sostuvo de los hombros.

-Tranquilo Thor. No podemos saber si es verdad lo que dice. –dijo Loki mientras le lanzaba una mirada furtiva al enano.

El dios del trueno se acercó a Alvíss y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Alvíss! Lo que estás diciendo… ¿Es verdad? –pregunto mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

Alvíss se puso de pie e inclino su cabeza ante Thor, dejando confundido al dios ya que pensaba que el enano iba retrucarle algo.

-Príncipe Thor yo jamás le mentiría. Su hija estaba con su yegua de crin blanca paseando por el bosque y me confesó que amaba a otro hombre cuando me vio y que por eso no quería casarse conmigo. Me pidió que supiera comprenderla. Y yo la entiendo. –respondió tranquilamente el enano.

Thor aflojo sus músculos y Loki se acercó a ellos sin dejar de mirar inquisitoriamente al enano. Quien le devolvió una mirada desafiante al dios del engaño.

-¿Mi hija te ha dicho eso? ¿Te ha dicho el nombre de esa persona? –pregunto el dios del trueno.

Alvíss clavó su mirada en Loki quien estaba a punto de asesinar al enano con un hechizo pero se contenía porque Thor estaba ahí. El enano suspiro cansado y hablo con pasividad en su voz.

-No. No me lo ha dicho príncipe. –respondió tranquilamente Alvíss.

Thor suspiro calmadamente y Loki le apretó el hombro con fuerza a su hermanastro.

-Cálmate Thor. –susurro tranquilamente.

El dios del trueno suspiro pesadamente y miro a Loki.

-Si, tienes razón hermano. –respondió el dios del trueno. Loki fue a responderle que él no era su hermano pero ese no era el momento de discutir con el hijo biológico de Odín.

El enano volvió a tomar la palabra, siempre con respeto se dirigió a ellos.

-Príncipe Thor… no debe preocuparse. No estoy enojado, sólo un poco triste. Si me permite, me gustaría regresar a mi tierra. –pidió con cortesía Alvíss.

El dios del trueno miro compasivo al enano y asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

-Si, entonces me alegra saber que no pretendes una guerra ni cortar nuestros lazos. –dijo tranquilamente Thor.

-Por supuesto que no. Nuestro pueblo siempre ha sido amigo de Asgard y no queremos la guerra con ustedes. –respondió Alvíss.

Thor sonrió tranquilamente y le tendió de forma amistosa la mano al enano, aunque para eso tuvo que agacharse. Alvíss estrecho con respeto la mano del dios del trueno.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Que tengas buen viaje de regreso a tu tierra. –dijo Thor con cortesía.

Alvíss asintió y se puso de pie junto con sus acompañantes. Camino hasta la puerta pero antes de irse se dio media vuelta y miro a Thor.

-Príncipe Thor… cuide de su hija. Temo que… esté en peligro. –dijo con preocupación.

Loki sentía deseos de matar al enano por abrir su boca pero se contenía, solo se limitaba a mirarlo feo. Mientras tanto Thor frunció el ceño preocupado.

-Descuida… cualquier degenerado que se atreva a tocar a mi hija terminara desterrado o muerto. –respondió seriamente.

El enano sonrió tranquilamente y clavó su mirada en Loki, quien sólo suspiro. Alvíss emprendió su camino de regreso a su tierra. Los años habían pasado y Odín había logrado reconstruir el Bifrost, por eso el enano podía regresar a su tierra.

Thor se quedo a solas con Loki, cuando la puerta se cerró el dios del trueno tomó de los hombros con fuerza y fiereza a su hermanastro y lo estampo contra la pared, logrando incrustarlo en ella. El dios de las travesuras fue sorprendido de tal manera que no pudo defenderse.

-Arg... –se quejo Loki. –Thor… ¿Qué haces? –pregunto tratando de soltarse del agarre del iracundo hijo de Odín.

La mirada irascible de Thor se clavo en los ojos verdes de su hermano menor.

-Lo que dijo Alvíss… tú debes saber la verdad. Esta mañana vi que te ibas al bosque con mi hija… eso quiere decir que estuviste presente cuando ella hablo con Alvíss. Dime… ¿Quién es el hombre que ama Freya? –pregunto el dios del trueno mientras apretaba con fuerza los hombros de Loki y casi llegaba a romperle los huesos.

-Arg… Déjame… –murmuro el dios de las travesuras al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Thor y se libraba del amarre de su hermanastro.

Thor se acercó a Loki nuevamente y lo arrincono contra la pared pero el hijo de Laufey lo volvió a empujar hacia atrás para liberarse.

-Responde Loki. –ordeno iracundo Thor.

El dios de las travesuras sonrió astuto y miro desafiante a los ojos del heredero de Asgard.

-Claro… te lo digo así vas y matas al hombre ¿No? Freya nunca te lo perdonará. –respondió Loki.

El dios del trueno se enfureció y volvió a arrinconar al hijo de Laufey, pero este perdió el control y su piel se volvió azul y sus ojos rojos. En sus manos comenzó a formarse una energía azulada, era un hecho, Loki estaba a punto de atacar a Thor. Quien permaneció serio y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No quiero pelear contigo Loki. Sólo dime ¿Quién es ese hombre? –pregunto Thor mientras retrocedía porque no quería pelear con su hermano.

Loki frunció el ceño y dejo caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, en señal de no querer luchar contra Thor.

-Si te lo digo debes jurarme que no perderás el control. Piensa en tu hija... te va a odiar. –dijo seriamente Loki.

El dios del trueno frunció el ceño y se acercó a su hermanastro.

-Deja que yo sea quien decida eso. Si mi hija está en peligro no puedo dejar que ella este junto a un hombre que la lastime. –respondió gravemente.

Loki movió su cabeza a ambos lados en señal de negación.

-No Thor… es Freya quien debe decidir. No tú. Y ella ya ha decidido. –dijo seriamente Loki, sin perder su forma Jotun. –Yo puedo asegurarte que ese hombre daría su vida para que tu hija sea feliz. Que la cuidará, la protegerá y la amará como nunca amo a nadie en su vida. –comentó el príncipe con una inocente mirada que Thor nunca había visto en él.

El dios del trueno se sorprendió de tal manera que permaneció boquiabierto. Se acercó más a Loki y lo miro desconfiado y sorprendido.

-Loki… no es cierto… no me digas que… –murmuro incrédulo.

Loki se dejo caer de rodillas, sin perder el color azulado en su piel, y miro a su hermano suplicante.

-Soy yo Thor. La persona de la cual Freya se ha enamorado. Soy yo. Y… yo también la amo. Me he enamorado de tu hija. –confesó Loki.

Thor abrió grandes sus ojos azules. Sus oídos y su mente no daban crédito a lo que escuchaba. No podía procesar la información que había recibido. ¿Su hermano? ¿Su hermano menor había tocado a su hija? ¿Podría el dios del trueno perdonar semejante traición?

Freya se encontraba paseando por la ciudad, acompañada de Arya, la joven hija de Volstagg al saber que Thor hablaría con Alvíss y Loki después le contaría su relación con Freya, había decidido acompañar a su amiga mientras esperaba que Thor no matará a Loki. Las dos chicas hablaban animadamente, Arya le relataba a su amiga la cita que había tenido con Frandal y esta sonreía divertida al escuchar como la madre de la joven de cabellos rojos la había cubierto para que saliera con el guerrero.

-Y fuimos a caminar por las cataratas y después acampamos en el bosque, luego de que tú te fuiste con Loki. Frandal es todo un caballero… sabe como impresionar a una chica. –contaba Arya con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La princesa escuchaba a su amiga y sonreía contenta porque su mejor amiga era feliz.

-Que lindo… me alegro mucho por ti Arya. Imagino que Frandal es todo un caballero. –respondió Freya.

Arya tomó cariñosamente del brazo a su mejor amiga y continuo hablando:

-Si, es todo un caballero y no es un bruto como todos aquí. Es muy refinado y todo un galán. Sólo espero que mi padre no lo asesine en cuanto se entere. Aunque seguramente mi madre va a intervenir, ella es muy comprensiva. –comentó pensativa la joven de largos pelirroja.

Freya sonrió divertida y le acarició la mano a su amiga.

-Descuida… seguramente el Señor Volstagg lo entenderá. Tu padre parece un hombre comprensivo. No creo que asesine a su fiel compañero de aventuras. –opino la princesa.

-Es verdad. Seguramente volaran un par de mesas, sillas, adornos y demás cosas y después se calmara. Igual que cuando el Señor Thor sepa de tu amor con Loki. Yo estoy segura de que lo entenderá y que además le dará a su hermano la oportunidad de poder redimirse. Loki ha cambiado mucho desde que está contigo. –comentó con una sonrisa y a la vez pensativa la hija de Volstagg.

Freya le sonrió dulcemente a su amiga y apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de la joven pelirroja.

-Estoy segura que mi padre lo entenderá. Pero al igual que el Señor Volstagg primero volaran unas cuantas cosas, si no destruye el palacio entero. Y después lo entenderá. Pero Arya tu tienes a tu madre de tu lado. A mi mamá no le agrada Loki y seguramente serán dos contra uno. –respondió preocupada la princesa.

-Mmm… no creo porque la reina y el rey van a proteger a Loki y a ti, por supuesto. Así que en teoría… todo estará bien. –sonrió tranquilamente Arya.

La princesa le sonrió tranquilamente a su amiga y continúo conversando con ella.

-Es verdad. Mi abuela nunca dejaría que lastimen a Loki. Ella lo ama porque es su hijo y lo ha criado. Y mi abuelo siente culpa por lo que paso en el pasado así que lo consentirá. A pesar de que mi padre no esté de acuerdo. –opino pensativa Freya.

Arya miro sorprendida a su amiga:

-¿El rey siente culpa? Eso es raro de ver. Aunque imagino que debe sentirse muy mal por lo que paso con Loki. Aunque mi padre dice que Loki ya era travieso desde adolescente y que siempre le jugaba bromas a tu padre. Lo extraño de todo esto es… que ahora va en serio y que, tal vez por su pasado, Thor no le crea. –opino pensativa Arya.

Freya frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-Espero que mi padre le crea. Yo sé muy bien que Loki no está mintiendo. –dijo seriamente la princesa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto curiosa Arya.

Freya sonrió divertida y miro de forma astuta a su mejor amiga.

-De la misma manera en que tu confías en Frandal y sabes que no está jugando contigo. Cuando él te habla tu le crees ¿No es así? Es algo muy adentro mio, cuando él me acaricia o me dice que me ama yo sé que es verdad. –respondió Freya.

La joven pelirroja la miro sorprendida pero finalmente sonrió y soltó una suave risita.

-Lo entiendo. Que casualidad que las dos nos hayamos enamorado de dos hombres que la mayoría cree son unos mentirosos. –comento Arya mientras reía divertida.

-Es verdad. –asintió Freya mientras reía divertida.

En ese momento la risa de las chicas cesó cuando vieron a un hombre corpulento, de larga cabellera pelirroja y barba de igual color, persiguiendo a un joven rubio de ojos azules.

-¡Te voy a matar pervertido! ¡Vuelve aquí! –gritaba Volstagg mientras perseguía a Frandal.

El guerrero de cabellos rubios y mostacho de igual color detuvo su corrida y le hablo a su amigo, ante la mirada atenta del pueblo y de las chicas:

-Espera Volstagg… ¿Te consuela saber que me enamore de tu hija y que voy en serio esta vez? –pregunto Frandal ante el sonrojo de Arya al ver que la gente se daba media vuelta y la observaba.

Volstagg exhalo un grito que casi parte en dos el cielo y se lanzo a correr a su ex amigo. Por supuesto que alguien que se mete con tu hija ya no es amigo, eso pensaba Volstagg. Quien se dedicaba a perseguir a Frandal por toda la ciudad. ¿Cómo supo Volstagg que su hija había tenido una cita con el guerrero? Fácil las personas del pueblo se lo habían comentado.

-¡Freya lo va a matar! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –dijo Arya mientras zamarreaba a su amiga de los nervios.

La princesa fue a responderle a su mejor amiga pero en ese instante el cielo tronó. Los rayos y truenos comenzaron a invadir el firmamento de Asgard mientras la gente corría a refugiarse. Arya y Freya cruzaron miradas aterradas.

-¡Mi padre! –exclamo Freya sabiendo que Thor no había tomado nada bien la noticia de Loki.

Arya la miro aterrada y vio como a su padre le importaba muy poco que un rayo pudiera caerle encima y continuaba persiguiendo a Frandal.

-Freya… tú debes detener a tu padre y yo al mio. Mucha suerte amiga. –dijo seriamente Arya mientras corría detrás de su padre.

-Mucha suerte Arya. –respondió Freya al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo en dirección al palacio.

Los guardias del castillo de Odín escucharon un grito ensordecedor y corrieron por los pasillos del palacio en dirección a donde habían percibido ese grito. Cuando llegaron vieron que Loki atravesó la pared dejando un enorme hueco, por el cual había pasado.

-Thor… por favor... –murmuro el dios de las travesuras mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad, el golpe había sido muy fuerte, Thor iba en serio.

El dios del trueno pasó por el hueco en la pared y empuño su martillo. Al ver la rabia en sus ojos los guardias corrieron asustados en busca de Odín. Mientras que los sirvientes y demás personas del castillo se acercaban a observar que pasaba en el lugar.

-Te voy a matar. –respondió iracundo Thor.

Loki levanto sus manos en alto en señal de no querer luchar, sin embargo no había perdido su forma Jotun.

-Thor… por favor… hablemos… te lo puedo explicar… –pidió el príncipe menor de Asgard.

El dios del trueno se lanzó contra su hermano, quien esquivo el golpe del Mjolnir que se estrello contra el suelo dejando un hueco.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Con mi hija no! –grito furioso Thor.

Los guardias y demás personas que observaban la pelea ahogaron un grito de sorpresa y de horror. En ese momento Sif llegaba al lugar y se quedo pasmada al ver a su esposo intentando golpear tan salvajemente a Loki.

-Thor… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto la madre de Freya.

El dios del trueno miro a su esposa con rabia y señalo a Loki con el dedo.

-¡Tenías razón! ¡Loki acaba de confesar que ama a Freya! ¡Me ha pedido su mano! –grito iracundo.

Sif abrió sus ojos grandes de la sorpresa al igual que los sirvientes del castillo que estaban mirando la batalla entre los hermanos, bueno… no era una batalla porque era Thor tratando de matar a Loki. Y este trataba de esquivarlo.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo horrorizada Sif. Sin embargo la guerrera no interfirió en la pelea, sólo los observo con horror.

-¡Te voy a matar Loki! –grito Thor al mismo tiempo que su martillo derribaba una pared, ya que su hermanastro lo había esquivado.

Loki se arrojó contra Thor y lo sostuvo de las muñecas para que no lo atacara, haciendo un esfuerzo para tranquilizar a su hermano.

-Escúchame… por favor… escúchame Thor… la amo… en verdad me he enamorado de tu hija. No miento. –dijo seriamente Loki.

Esas palabras hicieron que la rabia aumentara en Thor y arrojara contra la pared a su hermano, logrando incrustarlo en ella. Un grito de dolor escapó de los labios de Loki cuando Thor lo sujeto del cuello ante las miradas de terror de los presentes.

-Thor… piénsalo bien. No lo mates. –comentó Sif, no lo hacía por Loki sino por su hija. Sabía que Freya jamás perdonaría a Thor si mataba a su amado.

El dios del trueno tensó la quijada y frunció el ceño.

-No tengo nada que pensar. ¡Te di una oportunidad de que te redimieras! ¡Y te metiste con MI HIJA! –grito el dios del trueno mientras apretaba el cuello de Loki.

Al dios de las travesuras se le nublo la vista, comenzó a ver todo negro y sentía que el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones. Era su fin. Thor no le daría una oportunidad, era obvio. Después de todo lo que había hecho Loki era obvio que la confianza de Thor se había resquebrajado. Y luchar contra Thor tampoco ayudaría a la causa. Era la primera vez que el dios de las travesuras no sabía que hacer. Sin embargo en ese momento alguien empujo a Thor logrando que suelte al dios del engaño, quien cayó de sentado y sin fuerzas. Thor cayó de costado, lejos de Loki.

-¡Padre no lo lastimes! –exclamo Freya. Quien había llegado al lugar y sostenía entre sus brazos a su amado.

Sif se tapo la boca del horror al ver a su hija en el medio de su padre y su presa. Thor se puso de pie violentamente y se acercó a su hija con su martillo en alto. Su rostro estaba desfigurado de la furia y la cólera que sentía.

-¡Freya suéltalo! ¡Te lo ordeno!–grito Thor señalando a su hija.

La princesa miro seriamente a su padre y sujeto con más fuerza al príncipe entre sus brazos y acercó la cabeza de Loki a su pecho. Lo sostuvo con fuerza para que su padre no lo lastimara.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Por favor tienes que comprender padre! –dijo suplicante Freya. La doncella acarició el rostro de Loki y cuando el hijo de Laufey abrió sus ojos se encontró con ella y con esa seria expresión en su doncella. Por primera vez la princesa estaba dispuesta a luchar con su padre si eso era necesario.

-Freya… –susurro asombrado Loki y sin darse cuenta estiro su mano y le acarició el rostro a su doncella.

La princesa le sonrió más tranquila, al ver que Loki estaba a salvo, y le hablo con ternura:

-Loki… ¿Estás bien? –pregunto con preocupación.

El hijo menor de Odín le sonrió a Freya y se incorporó con su ayuda. Loki observo a Freya de una manera que Thor nunca había visto en su hermano. Sus palabras parecían ser ciertas, había amor en esas miradas, en ese comportamiento.

-Si Freya… estoy bien. –respondió Loki sin dejar de mirar, completamente enamorado a su doncella.

Al dios del trueno le parecía increíble que su hermanastro se hubiera enamorado de esa manera. Su mirada, su accionar todo en Loki había cambiado. Sin embargo Thor no podía acceder. No podía aceptar que fuera con su hija. La pequeña bebe que él había educado y protegido. Loki venía a quitarle lo que él más amaba y lamentablemente ya no podía confiar en él. Loki lo había engañado, había intentado matarlo a él y todos sus seres queridos. ¿Cómo confiar en alguien que siempre te ha mentido y te ha engañado? Cuando alguien te miente durante toda tu vida ¿Puedes llegar a creerle cuando te está diciendo la verdad? ¿Cómo confiarle a la persona que más amas a un ser como Loki? Thor observaba a su hija y no podía asimilarlo. Su pequeña niña lo desafiaba para proteger a uno de los enemigos de Asgard, a quien había querido tomar el trono y se había manchado sus manos con sangre inocente. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Freya?

-Freya… debes estar bajo un hechizo. Loki… ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija? –pregunto seriamente el dios del trueno mientras empuñaba su martillo.

La princesa frunció el ceño tristemente y negó con un movimiento de su cabeza. Sin embargo Loki le respondió a su hermanastro.

-Thor… –pero el dios del engaño no pudo terminar porque Freya lo interrumpió. La princesa dio un paso al frente y le hablo con prudencia a su padre.

-No estoy bajo ningún hechizo. Padre tu mismo puedes verlo. Por favor dale una oportunidad a Loki. –pidió seriamente la joven de largos cabellos rubios.

Thor bajo su martillo y se acercó a su hija. Con desesperación acarició el rostro de la niña con su mano izquierda.

-No puedo. Tú no has vivido lo que yo viví. Loki le ha hecho daño a todo lo que amo. No puedo confiar en él. –respondió preocupado el dios del trueno.

Freya tomó la mano de su padre entre las suyas de una manera cariñosa y Loki se acercó a Thor y le hablo con prudencia.

-Thor yo no suelo decir este tipo de cosas pero… en verdad amo a tu hija. Jamás usaría mi poder para lastimarla, sé que soy un embaucador pero… he cambiado. Por ella. Dame una oportunidad y si lo arruino podrás matarme. Yo mismo dejaré que me tortures y me mates. Pero dame una oportunidad. –dijo seriamente.

Thor frunció el ceño y miro a su hermano con rabia:

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti Loki? ¡Dímelo! –grito al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba y lo alejaba de su hija.

El dios de las travesuras se golpeo contra la pared, sin embargo no enmudeció ante el poderoso dios del trueno.

-Porque esta vez estoy diciendo la verdad. –respondió Loki con seriedad.

Sif miro asombrada al dios del engaño al igual que las personas que estaban allí. Parecía algo increíble, como si estuvieran presenciando un suceso único e irrepetible. La madre de la princesa no dijo nada. No se animo, su hija lucía tan seria pero a la vez prudente, quizás era hora de dejarla caminar sola. Sin embargo Thor no podía asimilar la noticia ni las palabras de Loki.

-Lo siento Loki. Pero no puedo creerte. –respondió mas calmado el dios del trueno.

Loki apretó con fuerza sus puños y respiro con fuerza. Su hermano era duro de roer. Pero se sorprendió cuando Freya se acercó a su padre. Enojada la joven sujeto con fuerza de los brazos al dios del trueno.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan injusto?! –grito decepcionada. – ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? –pregunto tristemente la doncella.

El hijo mayor de Odín frunció el ceño preocupado y le acarició la mejilla a su única hija.

-Lo siento Freya… pero Loki no es para ti. Es embaucador, es cruel y sanguinario. No puedo dejar que estés a su lado. Tu vida peligra. Mi deber es protegerte. –respondió Thor.

La princesa se enojo ante esas palabras y se acercó más a su padre y lo tomo de la ropa con fuerza. Sif y Loki se asombraron de ver a la refinada y delicada princesa con el carácter de su padre.

-Pero padre… dale una oportunidad. –pidió Freya.

Thor negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Freya… Loki es Jotun y tú eres una princesa asgardiana. No pueden estar juntos. Fin de la conversación. La respuesta es no. –dijo Thor mientras se daba media vuelta y le daba la espalda a su hija.

La princesa frunció el ceño y tensó la mandíbula. Estaba furiosa y Sif lo podía notar. Después de todo era su hija.

-Claro el Príncipe y futuro rey no me deja enamorarme de un Jotun pero él tiene su novia humana en la tierra. ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Jane? Dime padre… ¿Has engañado a mi madre con una Midgardiana? ¿Tan poco te importa tu familia? ¿Tan poco te importa mi felicidad? –pregunto furiosa la princesa mientras su madre se tapaba el rostro asombrada.

Thor se dio media vuelta y observó a su hija con furia y su mirada después se enfoco en Loki y lo tomó salvajemente del cuello.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú se lo has dicho! Ese es tu plan… poner a mi hija en mi contra. –exclamo mientras le apretaba el cuello al dios de las travesuras, quien empujo hacia atrás a Thor y se libero del agarre. Loki no pudo responder a las palabras de Thor porque Freya se interpuso entre él y su padre.

-¡No lo culpes! Te escuche. Y la verdad no puedo creer que seas tan injusto. –dijo tristemente Freya.

Thor observo a su hija con decepción y después miro a Loki, el dios del engaño sostuvo su mirada con firmeza.

-Hija… eso fue en el pasado y… –el dios del trueno no pudo terminar de hablar porque su hija lo interrumpió.

-No me interesa. Sólo quiero estar con Loki. Quiero que le des una oportunidad. No quiero tener que casarme con alguien a quien no amo. Por favor trata de comprender. ¿O no quieres que este con alguien a quien amo porque tú no pudiste? –pregunto astuta la princesa.

Esas palabras hirieron y cavaron profundo en el corazón de Thor. No pudo contenerse y en un arrebato de furia su puño se movió contra su hija. Pero Loki se interpuso y Thor lo golpeo con toda su fuerza en el abdomen. Dejándolo herido y de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡No! –exclamo Freya al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba junto a Loki. – ¿Estás bien Loki? –pregunto preocupada.

El dios de las travesuras le sonrió dulcemente a su princesa.

-Si, descuida Freya. No es nada. –respondió Loki. Y levanto su mirada hacia Thor. –Sabía que no se puede hablar de ese tema contigo. Pero tu hija tiene razón. –dijo seriamente.

Esa acción dejo sorprendido a Thor. Abrió sus ojos grandes de la sorpresa y le hablo a Loki más tranquilo.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –pregunto desconfiado. – ¿Por qué has recibido el golpe si sabías que podía matarte? –indagó seriamente.

Loki estaba de rodillas en el suelo y ya había perdido su forma Jotun. Gravemente levanto su mirada y observó con seriedad a su hermano mayor.

-Tú deberías saberlo. No voy a dejar que lastimes a Freya. La amo. –respondió sinceramente.

Thor abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y pudo comprenderlo. El dios de las travesuras se puso de pie con la ayuda de Freya pero inmediatamente se tomó el abdomen del dolor. En ese momento la reina Frigga y Odín se hicieron presentes en el lugar.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto de brazos cruzados el padre de todos.

Frigga vio a su hijo menor herido y se acercó a Thor.

-Cariño ¿Por qué estás peleando con tu hermano? ¿Por qué lo has lastimado? –pregunto preocupada.

El dios del trueno no le presto atención a su padre, solamente miro a su madre y le respondió con respeto pero sin perder su enojo.

-Tu hijo menor me ha pedido la mano de Freya. –le dijo Thor a su madre.

Frigga observo a asombrada Loki ya que no pensaba que iba a decirle la verdad tan rápido a Thor y contuvo la risita que iba exhalar, debido a la felicidad que sentía porque su hijo menor había encontrado el amor. Sin embargo la reina se contuvo porque Thor estaba furioso. Odín se acercó a Thor y lo tomó del hombro con fuerza.

-Hijo… ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Freya que es lo que ella desea? –pregunto con prudencia el padre de todos.

Thor frunció el ceño y miro con odio a su padre.

-Loki no es para Freya. Tú ya sabes eso. –respondió seriamente.

Sif se acercó a ellos y se ubico junto a Frigga con tranquilidad le hablo a su esposo.

-Thor… tal vez debas acceder al pedido de Loki. Freya así lo desea y ella ya es mayor de edad. Después de todo si Loki llega a romper su palabra… podemos matarlo. –opino la guerrera mientras miraba a su hija.

El dios del trueno se dio vuelta y miro fijamente a su esposa. ¿Todo el mundo estaba en su contra? ¿Acaso esto era una jugada de Loki o que? Finalmente Thor suspiro cansado y se acercó a su hermano herido. Lo tomó del cuello y lo levanto en alto. Freya intento que lo soltara pero la aparto con una sola mano sin lastimarla.

-Escúchame bien Loki. Te daré una sola oportunidad. Sólo una. La lastimas y te mato. –dijo furioso.

El dios de las travesuras sonrió divertido y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Te lo juro. Si algo le pasa a Freya por mi culpa yo mismo dejare que me mates. –respondió Loki.

Thor bajo a su hermano y lo dejo en el suelo. Miro a su hija, quien en ningún momento se separo de Loki, y le hablo más calmado.

-Freya… espero que tengas cuidado con lo que deseas. –dijo seriamente.

La princesa asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y con sensatez le respondió a su padre.

-Lo sé padre. No te arrepentirás. –comentó con respeto.

-Pero me vuelves a faltar el respeto así y no respondo de mí. –Thor la regaño con seriedad.

Freya bajo su cabeza y volvió a ser la niña tímida que era.

-Lo sé… perdóname. –respondió pero en ningún momento soltó a su amado.

Thor exhalo un cansado y agotador suspiro y se dio media vuelta. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente y abandono el lugar acompañado de Sif. La reina y el rey se acercaron a Freya y a Loki. Frigga le sonrió con ternura a su hijo y Odín miro a su nieta.

-Freya lleva a Loki a la sala de curación. Deben curarle las heridas que le hizo tu padre. –comentó con amabilidad el padre de todos.

La princesa asintió con una respetuosa reverencia.

-Si abuelo. Vamos Loki. –respondió Freya.

Loki se sujeto con fuerza de su doncella y juntos fueron caminando lentamente hacia la sala de curaciones. Odín se acercó a Frigga y tomo dulcemente de la mano a su esposa.

-Tal vez yo no estaba tan equivocado y…quizás ellos logren una alianza entre Asgard y Jotunheim. –comento con una sonrisa el padre de todos.

Frigga miro a su esposo y le dio una suave palmadita en el hombro.

-Todavía es muy pronto para que pienses en eso. Lo más importante es que Loki al fin tiene paz. Al fin ha encontrado a alguien que no lo juzga. Lo importante es que podrá ser feliz. –dijo tiernamente la reina.

-Es verdad. –afirmó el padre de todos.

La reina exhalo un largo suspiro y sonrió tranquilamente.

-Ahora solamente debemos esperar. –opino Frigga con esa tierna sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

* * *

Buenas tardes! ¿Como han estado? Espero que muy bien =) Al final Loki la saco barata, por el momento ;) Pero Thor parece haber accedido, ojala que le dure bastante esta decisión jajajaja. ¿Cuantos creyeron que Thor lo mataría? jajaja XD

Ah! y una cosita que quería contarles y siempre me olvido vieron la imagen que tiene fic en la presentación, la chica rubia de ojos azules, bueno es así como imagine a Freya. Dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras jajajaja por eso quería aclararles eso =)

Espero, de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capitulo, y cualquier opinión o consejo o sugerencia, siempre son bienvenidos, pueden decirme ;) =) Les agradezco infinitamente a las lectoras y lectores que pasan por mi fic, especialmente a Silvia (Al contrario cariño, gracias a ti por tus lindas palabras, siempre me animas a seguir, te lo agradezco mucho) a blackmoon11 (Bienvenida al fic, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo) y a Akayume-chan (Bienvenida al fic =))

Nos leemos en una semana, se me cuidan mucho, les mando un abrazo gigante! =)


	8. Chapter 8

Freya y Loki se encontraban en la sala de curaciones. Con un paño mojado la princesa limpiaba el rostro cansado del dios de las travesuras. Los médicos hacía rato que se habían ido y los habían dejado solos. Había silencio en la sala, ninguno de los dos se había animado a decir una palabra. Loki estaba con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando el suave contacto de su doncella, quien con ternura y suavidad pasaba aquel paño sobre su frente.

-Gracias por haber recibido ese golpe por mí. –murmuro tímidamente la princesa.

El dios de las travesuras miro fijamente a su doncella y sonrió.

-Freya ya te he dicho que no soy tan débil. Desde mi infancia he soportado los golpes de Thor. –respondió tranquilamente.

La princesa sonrió dulcemente y dejó el paño mojado sobre una mesa. Con cariño abrazo a Loki y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro del príncipe.

-Lo sé. Pero me siento culpable. Yo debí haber estado contigo para calmar a mi padre. –dijo preocupada Freya.

El dios de las travesuras sonrió y le acarició suavemente los rubios cabellos a Freya.

-Por más que hubieras estado conmigo, Thor se hubiera lanzado contra mí de todas maneras. Es mejor que no estuvieras o Thor te hubiera lastimado. –respondió tranquilamente.

La princesa suspiro tranquilamente y acarició con ternura, y a la vez timidez, el pecho desnudo de su amado, el cual estaba cubierto por unos vendajes debido a las heridas que tenía.

-Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentar a mi padre. Él siempre inspira miedo, especialmente cuando pierde el control. –comentó tímidamente Freya.

Loki soltó una carcajada divertida al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Freya y con cariño la pegó más a su cuerpo en un abrazo.

-Gracias mi princesa, por pensar que soy valiente. –respondió el dios de las travesuras.

Freya se irguió y miro a los ojos a su príncipe.

-Lo eres. Nadie se atrevería a enfrentarse a mi padre. Además no usaste la violencia, eres muy valiente Loki. –opino firmemente la princesa.

El dios de las travesuras sonrió divertido y acercó su rostro al de su princesa. Con suavidad besó los dulces y suaves labios de su amada. Besar a Freya era sentir la dulzura de las frutas, la suavidad de la brisa y aspirar el aroma de las flores más exóticas de Asgard.

Era obvio, Loki estaba enamorado y su princesa era la razón. Thor había sido amable al no destrozarlo, al no despedazarlo, y había sido por la intervención de Freya. Gracias a su amada había sido salvado de que el dios del trueno lo asesinara.

Loki exhalo un largo suspiro producto del cansancio que sentía.

-Freya me iré a mis aposentos a descansar. –dijo mientras se ponía de pie de forma dificultosa.

La princesa lo miro preocupada y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo y lo ayudo.

-Te acompaño. –respondió firmemente al ver que a su amado le costaba caminar. Y no era extraño ya que Thor le había dado una golpiza.

-No es necesario. Tú también deberías descansar. –dijo seriamente Loki.

-Loki. –seriamente la joven se cruzó de brazos. –Mi padre te dio una golpiza, sé que eres fuerte. Yo confió en ti. Pero déjame acompañarte. –pidió dulcemente la joven princesa.

El dios de las travesuras exhalo un largo suspiro. Freya tenía el insistente carácter de su padre. Eso lo hizo sentirse bien, por primera vez, ya que su odio por Thor lo había cegado muchísimas veces. Loki estiro su mano para que Freya se acercara, cuando la princesa lo obedeció, el dios la tomo del rostro y besó sorpresivamente a su amada.

La joven sonrió interiormente al sentir el amor de Loki y alzo su brazo para acariciar las pálidas mejillas del dios del engaño. Al separarse Loki pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de la princesa y juntos comenzaron a caminar.

Con cuidado la princesa abrió la puerta de los aposentos de la habitación de Loki y lo ayudo a recostarse sobre la cama. La joven, en ningún momento perdió su dulce sonrisa y su amabilidad. Loki se remontaba a cuando era un niño y se enfermaba, la Reina Frigga lo cuidaba con la misma dulzura y devoción. El dios de las travesuras sonrió al recordar los rumores que decía el pueblo sobre Freya, que era idéntica a su abuela en personalidad y dulzura.

La joven de larga cabellera rubia acariciaba el rostro de Loki con ternura y de vez en cuando, se agachaba para besarlo dulcemente en la frente. El dios del engaño se irguió y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la joven para besarla en los labios, de una forma apasionada, tan apasionada que sintió temblar a la princesa entre sus brazos.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió violentamente, Freya y Loki se separaron y miraron a Thor. El dios del trueno estaba sin su martillo y su expresión iracunda no había cambiado.

-Freya… deberías estar en tu habitación. –dijo seriamente el dios del trueno.

La princesa se acurruco en los brazos de Loki, debido al temor que le tenía a su padre, sin embargo el dios de las travesuras sujeto con fuerza a su amada y miro desafiante a Thor.

-Estaba cuidando a Loki. Y curando sus heridas. –respondió la princesa mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Loki.

Thor frunció el ceño con fuerza y miro iracundo a la pareja.

-No está bien para una princesa quedarse hasta tarde en los aposentos de un hombre. Freya… debes cuidar tu imagen ante el pueblo. –dijo seriamente el dios del trueno mientras apretaba sus mandíbulas de la furia.

-Padre… solamente estoy cuidando a Loki. No tienes que decir esas cosas. –se defendió la princesa.

-Loki es el dios del engaño. Nos ha embaucado durante años. ¿Qué te hace tan especial a ti Freya? Para poder creerle. –pregunto de una manera cruel el dios del trueno.

Freya frunció el ceño tristemente y bajo su mirada, sin embargo Loki se puso de pie y se acercó a su hermano, ante la mirada atemorizada de Freya quien lo siguió.

-Thor. –lo llamo seriamente Loki. –No tienes que decir esas cosas tan crueles. Confía en tu hija. Ella es la diosa del amor ¿No crees que si la estuviera engañando se daría cuenta? –pregunto seriamente.

La princesa se prendió del brazo de su amado y miro a su padre con tristeza, porque no le tenía a confianza. Sin embargo el dios del trueno no perdió su austera expresión.

-Freya es una niña. Por más poder que tenga sigue siendo una niña que no tiene experiencia en nada. Solamente ha vivido en Asgard no ha hecho misiones, no ha luchado. Es una inexperta que puede ser engañada fácilmente. –dijo con desdén Thor. Obviamente el padre de la princesa no sabía lo que decía, la ira y el rencor hablaban por él. Loki le estaba quitando a su única hija, el dios no podría perdonarlo nunca.

Al escuchar esas crueles palabras de su padre Freya bajo su mirada tristemente, pero Loki tensó la quijada y, a pesar de estar herido, sujetó fuertemente del cuello a su hermano mayor.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Dime ¿Cómo te atreves?! –pregunto iracundo. –Es tu hija. Tu única hija. –murmuro furioso.

Freya se sorprendió de la reacción de Loki, el dios del engaño siempre era tranquilo y no solía perder el control. Pero está vez habían tocado a su debilidad, habían tocado a su princesa.

-Loki. –lo detuvo Freya abrazándolo por detrás y logrando que soltara a su padre.

-Thor… ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a tu hija? Insúltame a mí, golpéame, tortúrame. Pero no voy a dejar que lastimes a tu única hija. A mi… amada. –dijo seriamente Loki.

Freya trago saliva al escuchar esas dulces palabras venir de una persona que nunca había expresado sus sentimientos. Pero para Thor esas palabras fueron navajas. Por eso lo sujeto del cuello y lo tiro de espaldas a la cama. Con fuerza le apretó el cuello mientras el dios del engaño luchaba por liberarse. Freya se horrorizo al ver como su padre trataba de matar a Loki. La mirada de Thor, sus pupilas dilatadas, demostraban que el dios había perdido el control sobre sí.

Por eso la princesa se acercó a su padre y lo tomo del hombro. Está vez Freya no se contendría, ayudaría a su amado, y por eso uso su poder. La princesa apretó con fuerza los hombros de su padre y comenzó a drenarle su energía vital hasta dejarlo visiblemente débil.

Thor se alejó de su hermano menor y cayó de rodillas al sentirse mareado. Freya era la diosa del amor y la vida. Y como tal tenía poder sobre la energía vital de las personas y los dioses, energía que había drenado de su propio padre para dejarlo fuera de combate.

-Freya. –murmuro Thor de rodillas. Al mismo tiempo la princesa ayudaba a Loki a erguirse. -¿Cómo pudiste? Soy tu padre. –dijo furioso pero sin fuerzas.

La princesa se acercó a su padre y tristemente se arrodillo a su lado.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Ibas a matarlo. –dijo preocupada.

Thor se pudo de pie y sujeto del brazo a su hija con violencia.

-Eres mi hija. Mi única hija. Jamás me has dado problemas y ahora te enamoras de él. De ese traidor. –dijo furioso el dios del trueno.

Freya cerró sus ojos del dolor. Thor, por más que no tuviera energía, era un hombre fuerte.

-Siempre me has hablado bien de él. Siempre dijiste que merecía otra oportunidad. Me hablaste del perdón y del amor. Padre... –sollozo la princesa al ver como su brazo estaba tornándose morado.

Thor la soltó rápidamente antes de que Loki lo golpeara, inmediatamente Freya abrazó a su amado. Y este la cubrió con sus brazos, sin dejar de mirar iracundo a Thor.

-Te hable del perdón y del amor. Pero en ningún momento te dije que podías enamorarte de él. Es un monstruo. Un asesino. Mi hija… tu eres una niña, inmadura y soñadora. Loki va a usarte, va destruirte sólo para molestarme. –dijo seriamente Thor.

-¡Jamás haría eso! –exclamo Loki con rabia en su voz. –Ya te lo he dicho. La amo. –dijo seriamente.

Thor los miro con ira y con rabia. Freya abrazaba a Loki y este le hablaba a su hermano mayor con furia y con la verdad. Era algo increíble de ver. ¿Sería Loki capaz de arruinar lo que sin darse cuenta había construido? Ese era el mayor miedo de Thor. Su hija.

El dios del trueno y futuro rey de Asgard se dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando con rabia, sus pisadas retumbaban en la habitación como si una bestia estuviera saliendo. Freya bajo su mirada y Loki se dejó caer sobre la cama. Por más que fuera un maestro de la magia su cuerpo estaba herido y cansado.

-Loki. –lo llamo preocupada la princesa al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama junto a él.

-Estoy bien. Sólo algo cansado. –respondió el dios del engaño.

La princesa exhalo un largo suspiro de alivio y le acaricio el rostro, con mucha dulzura, a Loki.

-Mi padre no se dará por vencido fácilmente. –suspiro cansadamente la joven.

-No. No lo hará. Es Thor. –sonrió Loki.

-Lamento que te haga esto. Pero yo te prometo que no dejare que nos separe. Mi magia es poderosa, como la tuya. Estoy segura que al final terminaremos ganando. –dijo animada la princesa.

Loki la escuchaba y sin quererlo, por un reflejo involuntario, sonreía. Porque Freya sonaba igual que Thor cuando quería lograr algo. Era animada, alegre. Pero tenía algo que la diferenciaba de su padre. Su dulzura y la forma en que lo amaba.

-Freya. –sonrió el dios del engaño al mismo tiempo que acortaba la distancia y besaba los labios de la princesa.

Delicada, suave y tímida era la joven cuando sentía las manos de Loki recorrer su espalda, amorosa al corresponderle y, de vez en cuando, apasionada. Al separarse la princesa hablo con suavidad:

-Debería irme. Tienes que descansar. –dijo tímidamente.

-Sí. –respondió Loki aunque no estaba de acuerdo en que su princesa se fuera.

-Mañana podremos ir a pasear. Y la gente me verá como tu… ¿novia? –pregunto tímidamente y completamente sonrojada la princesa.

Al dios del engaño le causo gracia ver a la joven tan sonrojada. Por eso sonrió divertido y l besó en la frente.

-No me interesa lo que piense el pueblo. Que descanses mi princesa. –la saludo dulcemente el dios de las travesuras.

Freya sonrió y camino hacia la puerta. Con delicadeza la abrió y antes de irse le dedico una tierna mirada a su amado.

-Buenas noches Loki, descansa. –saludo con dulzura. Entonces cerró la puerta y la joven princesa se encamino hacia su habitación.

La noche se tornó calurosa, el dios del engaño había logrado conciliar el sueño debido a su cansancio. Pero sus pesadillas no le permitieron descansar. Una figura oscura apareció en su sueño y una voz grave y cruel llego a su mente.

-Así que has encontrado la redención Loki. –dijo aquella sombría figura.

Cuando el dios pudo divisar quien era su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos.

-Thanos. –murmuro Loki.

-Asgardiano… han pasado muchos años, sin embargo yo no me he olvidado de ti. –dijo aquella figura mientras se acercaba a Loki en aquel sueño.

El dios de las travesuras permanecía serio y con una mirada desafiante a pesar del temor que sentía.

-Pensar que cuando acudiste a mi querías destruir Asgard y ahora te has enamorado de la hija de Thor. Grave error Loki, porque yo no me he olvidado de ti. Y ahora mi venganza está lista. –anunció con un leve toque de ironía esa aterradora figura.

-No es cierto. Esto es solamente un sueño. No puedes ser tú. –respondió seriamente Loki.

Aquella figura se acercó a él y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor.

-¿Estás seguro? Te recuerdo que la mejor venganza es aquella que se sirve fría. Es aquel cuchillo que penetra en lo profundo de la carne y lentamente va produciendo una fina y exquisita tortura. Y ahora que tienes a alguien especial, ahora que Asgard te importa. La princesa Freya será mi mejor venganza. –murmuro al oído de Loki aquella oscura figura.

-¡No! –exclamo Loki.

Cuando el dios de las travesuras despertó, la oscuridad de la noche cubría sus aposentos. Los ojos verdosos del dios se pasearon por toda la habitación y no encontró a nadie. Estaba solo. ¿Habría sido un sueño? ¿Por qué después de tantos años Thanos reaparecía?

Loki corrió las sabanas y se puso de pie. Con lentitud y cansancio camino hacia la ventana y desde allí la tranquila ciudad de Asgard se alzaba ante sus ojos. Verdosos y aguados. El dios cayó de rodillas al recordar aquella amenaza.

-Freya. –murmuro en el medio de la oscuridad.

Al otro día el príncipe Loki estaba tomando su desayuno mientras lo hacía podía escuchar los susurros de los sirvientas del castillo.

-¿Has visto lo que ocurrió ayer? La princesa se ha enamorado de Loki. Que espanto. –comentaba una de las sirvientas.

-Es terrible. Una persona tan dulce y hermosa como ella. ¿Con un malvado traidor como él? –preguntaba su compañera.

Loki suspiro fuertemente al escuchar esos comentarios y las sirvientas huyeron al darse cuenta que el dios se había enojado.

En ese momento Sif entro al lugar. La esposa de Thor estaba acompañada por dos sirvientas a las cuales les indico que se retiraran para que la dejaran a sola con su cuñado. Loki trago saliva y continúo comiendo mientras que la madre de Freya se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres Sif? –pregunto seriamente Loki.

La diosa tenía una triste mirada, obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con que su hija se enamorara de un traidor pero lo único que deseaba era verla feliz.

-Deseo hablar contigo, seriamente. Quiero que me digas la verdad porque estoy muy preocupada por mi hija. –dijo prudente Sif.

Loki exhalo un largo suspiro y miro fijamente a su cuñada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber Sif? –pregunto serio y con su mirada penetrante.

Sif suspiro pesadamente y continúo la charla con prudencia.

-Quiero saber si la realmente la amas o ¿Esto es solamente una de tus jugadas para destruirnos? Dime ¿Qué es lo quieres Loki? Mi hija no es la misma de siempre, no puede estar enamorada de ti. ¿Qué le has hecho? –pregunto preocupada Sif mientras sujetaba de la ropa a Loki.

El dios del engaño exhalo un largo suspiro. Estaba harto de que todo el mundo lo tratara como a una basura. Que haya hecho todo lo que hizo no significaba que fuera un monstruo que no pudiera amar.

-Tu hija estará bien. No soy un monstruo Sif. –respondió seriamente Loki. Al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Sif lo siguió y lo detuvo tomándolo fuertemente del brazo.

-Loki… por favor. Si esto es uno de tus maquiavélicos planes no la lastimes. Freya es solo una niña. Es inocente y tierna… –Sif no pudo terminar de hablar porque Loki la interrumpió.

-¡Basta! Estás dudando de tu propia hija. Freya no es una tonta. Y ya no es una niña, es una toda mujer. –dijo seriamente Loki.

La expresión en el rostro de Sif cambio cuando escucho esas palabras._ "Es toda una mujer"_ por eso la diosa lo sujeto del cuello.

-¡Pervertido! –exclamo furiosa. – ¿No me digas que tú? –pregunto furiosa.

El dios de las travesuras frunció el ceño cuando escucho eso. ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que él era un pervertido?

-¿Qué te importa? –respondió Loki y se ganó el odio de su futura suegra. Quien lo sujeto con más fuerza.

En ese momento la princesa apareció en el lugar. Vestida de rojo y con su cabello recogido. Se quedó sorprendida cuando vio a su madre y a su amado discutiendo.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunto un poco preocupada.

Sif soltó rápidamente a Loki y se acercó a su hija con preocupación.

-Freya… dime la verdad ¿Loki te ha tocado? ¿Te ha obligado a hacer algo? –pregunto nerviosa la diosa.

Freya se horrorizo ante la pregunta un poco descarada de su madre y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No. Madre… ¿Qué cosas preguntas? Loki no es un degenerado. –dijo totalmente sonrojada.

El dios del engaño se acercó a ellas y de una manera penetrante miro a Sif.

-Eres muy molesta Sif. Tu hija no es una niña. ¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? –pregunto seriamente y desafiante Loki.

La diosa guerrera los miro fijamente a los dos. Cuando vio acercarse a Loki, la princesa lo había tomado de la mano y habían entrelazado sus dedos. Era comprensible que Sif, como buena madre, se preocupara por su hija.

-Eres un… –Sif fue a golpearlo pero su hija se interpuso.

-Mamá… por favor. –pidió suplicante la joven princesa.

Sif resoplo cono un animal furioso y se fue caminando enojada. Loki y Freya cruzaron miradas y cuando estuvieron a solas se abrazaron con fuerza. Freya besó tímidamente los fríos labios del dios del engaño. Esos labios que en vez de besarla la devoraban, la deseaban con pasión como si ella fuera su fuente de vida. Al separarse para poder respirar Loki le acaricio las mejillas a su princesa.

-Loki… estaba pensando que podríamos ir a pasear. ¿Qué opinas? –pregunto tímidamente la princesa.

Una sonrisa sin ningún tipo de maldad se asomó en el semblante del dios, y eso era porque sólo Freya podía lograr algo así.

-Está bien mi princesa. Iremos a donde tú quieras ir. –respondió Loki.

Freya sonrió alegremente y se prendió del brazo de Loki. Era algo extraño para la gente en el castillo verlos caminar de esa manera ahora que todo Asgard sabía la verdad. Las sirvientas murmuraban, los soldados fruncían el ceño en desacuerdo. Nadie estaba de acuerdo en ese castillo, excepto los reyes, Frigga y Odín.

Los dos enamorados se dirigieron a las caballerizas. Allí Loki se subió a su caballo de crin negra y la princesa subió con él. Está vez la princesa compartió el mismo caballo con Loki. Y se aferró a su espalda con cariño.

Loki no quería estar en la ciudad, no soportaba las miradas de la gente, no soportaba que lo vieran como a un pervertido, como aun monstruo que había engatusado a la princesa. Era incómodo y molesto. Por eso cabalgo hasta los prados del bosque. Allí los dos se sentaron sobre el pasto y Freya se acomodó entre sus brazos. La princesa era tan amorosa con él que realmente no le importaba que ocurriera.

-Lamento lo que te dijo mi madre. Ella está mal. Al igual que todos. Es injusto que traten así. –dijo enojada Freya.

Loki la miro un poco sorprendido, porque no solía ver enojada a su princesa.

-Freya nunca me ha interesado lo que opine la gente. Tienes que aprender que lo que tú creas es lo importante. Si me interesara lo que dicen o lo que piensan las personas no sería yo mismo. –comentó con picardía el dios del engaño.

La princesa parpadeo varías veces ante esa respuesta, finalmente sonrió divertida y se aferró a él con más fuerza y cariño.

-Tienes razón. ¿No sé porque me preocupo? –opino sin perder su sonrisa.

Loki la miro fijamente y por primera vez, demostró una mirada amorosa. El dios suspiro y rodeo con sus brazos a la princesa. Porque no podía dejar de pensar en aquel sueño, en aquella pesadilla. ¿Habría sido sólo eso? ¿Qué pasaría si Thanos con su gente llegaba a Asgard? Freya… seguramente ella sería la que recibiera el peor castigo.

La abrazó con más fuerza al pensar en lo que pasaría si aquel sujeto se apoderaba de ella. Al sentirlo tenso la princesa lo miro preocupada.

-Loki… ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto mientras sus orbes azules se clavaban en la mirada de su príncipe.

El dios del engaño se despabilo al escuchar la tierna voz de su princesa.

-Sí, estoy bien. Discúlpame. Solamente pensaba en un mal sueño que tuve. –respondió Loki.

Freya lo miro dulcemente y sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Un sueño es solo un sueño. Todo estará bien. –dijo la princesa mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos de su amado.

Loki sonrió y le acarició el rostro a su princesa. Ella no perdía su sonrisa y para él eso era algo que nunca había sentido. Porque con la única persona que había sentido era con Frigga. Pero eso era diferente porque la reina era su madre. Freya era su amada, era la única que después de todo lo que había hecho lo veía como a un ser.

Había sido un hermoso día, a pesar de las miradas y del odio que Loki sentía por la gente de Asgard, admitía que Freya poco a poco lo estaba cambiando. Podía sentirse diferente y podía sentir el amor de la princesa y su preocupación por él. Se había enamorado y sabía que este era solo el comienzo. Antes de poder estar con ella tendría que demostrarle a Thor, a Sif y al maldito pueblo que él era digno de la princesa. No lo haría porque le importara la opinión de los demás. Lo haría porque disfrutaría las caras de asombro y de incredulidad de la gente cuando lo vieran poniéndole el anillo de matrimonio a su princesa. Cuando ella fuera suya disfrutaría de las caras de sorpresa de la plebe y de su propia familia.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar tranquilo, otra vez la misma pesadilla no lo dejo dormir. El sudor en su cuerpo se hizo presente, las sabanas comenzaron a enredarse en sus piernas mientras se movía de un lado a otro en su cómoda cama.

-Asgardiano… disfruta de tu felicidad… mientras puedas. Porque cuando mis tropas lleguen a Asgard tu princesa será mía. No tienes idea todo lo que planeo hacerle. –amenazo aquella figura en sus pesadillas.

-No te atrevas. No te lo voy a permitir. –respondió furioso Loki.

Una carcajada hiriente y cruel resonó en la mente de Loki, dentro de su sueño.

-No tienes idea asgardiano. –sonrió astuto Thanos. –Apenas llegue a Asgard la primera que será mi prisionera será tu princesa. Ni su papi Thor ni su abuelo Odín podrán salvarla. Y mi venganza no solo te alcanzara a ti sino también a todo lo que amas. –predijo el ser oscuro.

Loki despertó bruscamente y totalmente empapado en sudor ante esa pesadilla. Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y se vistió. Corriendo salió de su habitación y fue en busca de Thor en medio de la noche. Titubeo antes de llamar a su hermano mayor pero esto no podía ser coincidencia. Cuando el rubio y poderoso dios abrió la puerta de sus aposentos se sorprendió visiblemente al ver a Loki.

-¿Loki? ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto sorprendido. Y es que Thor se asombró de ver a su hermano menor sudado, con una expresión de horror en su rostro y visiblemente cansado.

-Thor… tenemos que hablar seriamente. –dijo preocupado.

* * *

**Buenas tardes! Mil disculpas si me tarde mucho, pero últimamente tengo problemas de inspiración y no podía escribir, espero que me disculpen y que les haya gustado el capitulo. Les prometo que me esforzare por traerles un capitulo, aunque sea una vez cada dos semanas =) **

**Millones de agradecimientos desde lo más profundo de mi corazón a todas las lectoras y lectores que pasan por aqui y que me han tenido paciencia, especialmente a aquellos que me han dejado sus reviews: a Silvia (Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, y si para Thor lo más importante es su pequeña, habrá que ver como reacciona ahora. La parte de Fandral fue especialmente para reirse :P y con respecto a las pruebas de pareja que tendrán que superar Freya y Loki todo será una sorpresa XD Pero esperemos, como bien tu has dicho, que Loki no lo arruine XD), nekita namizake (muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia :D), CuteLittleZombie (Ya estoy aquí, espero que te guste la conti :D), Guest (Ya estoy aquí con el capi, gracias por tu apoyo cariño :D) y Louise (Gracias por tus hermosas palabras que me alegraron el día, espero que te guste la conti :D) **

**Les mando un abrazo gigante para todos, nos leemos el próximo capitulo! (Que prometo no tardara mucho XDD) Saluditos!**


	9. Chapter 9

Loki despertó bruscamente y totalmente empapado en sudor debido a esa pesadilla. Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y se vistió como pudo. Salió corriendo de su habitación y fue en busca de Thor en medio de la noche. Titubeo antes de llamar a su hermano mayor pero esto no podía ser coincidencia. Cuando el rubio y poderoso dios abrió la puerta de sus aposentos se sorprendió visiblemente al ver a Loki.

-¿Loki? ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto sorprendido y un poco dormido. Y es que Thor se asombró de ver a su hermano menor sudado, con una expresión de horror en su rostro, y visiblemente cansado.

-Thor… tenemos que hablar seriamente. –respondió preocupado Loki.

El dios del trueno estaba medio dormido, despeinado y con su ropa de cama completamente desordenada. Miro fijamente a su hermano menor, frunció el ceño y suspiro cansado. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y cerró, con cuidado, la puerta de la habitación para que Sif no se despertara.

-¿Qué te sucede Loki? –pregunto Thor mientras se rascaba la cabeza y bostezaba.

-Tenemos que hablar. Es urgente. –respondió seriamente el dios de las travesuras.

Thor lo miro un poco confundido, no entendía la insistencia de Loki en hablar con él. Especialmente después de que había intentado matarlo. El dios del trueno se acercó más a su hermano y acortó la distancia entre ellos.

-Loki… ¿Freya está bien? ¿Ocurre algo con ella? –pregunto seriamente Thor.

El dios de las travesuras bajo su mirada y se llevó la mano al pecho.

-Está bien pero… no sé si seguirá así. –respondió cabizbajo.

Thor frunció el ceño preocupado y apoyo su mano sobre el hombro derecho de su hermano adoptivo. Con fuerza lo apretó y suspiro, no cansado, sino como un guerrero a punto de una batalla.

-Vamos a un lugar apartado. –comentó el dios del trueno al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar.

Loki siguió a su hermano mayor sin levantar la cabeza en ningún momento. Pensaba, si tal vez era un simple sueño estaría haciendo un gran escándalo sin ninguna razón. Pero su intuición le decía que esto era peligroso, que no era una simple pesadilla, que en realidad la vida de Freya y de los habitantes de Asgard peligraba. Cuando llegaron a una habitación vacía, el dios del trueno tomó asiento y le indico a su hermano que hicieran lo mismo. Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Loki cuando se sentó frente a Thor.

-¿Vas a decirme que está pasando? –pregunto con seriedad en su voz, el padre de Freya.

Loki tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios. Un poco incómodo comenzó su relato.

-Thor… he tenido sueños en los cuales Thanos se presenta ante mí y me anuncia que su venganza está lista. No sé como pero… sabe lo mío con Freya y… él vendrá… aquí… a Asgard… se llevara a Freya y destruirá el reino. –respondió confundido y aturdido al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

Thor frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa. Interiormente se sorprendió que de su hermano menor estuviera tan preocupado.

-Es sólo un sueño ¿Estás seguro que es él? –pregunto seriamente el dios del trueno.

Loki exhalo un largo suspiro y con su mano derecha se echó el cabello hacia atrás.

-Estoy seguro. No es un simple sueño. Esto… es un aviso. Lo hace para infundir miedo, para que me sienta desesperado y cometa errores. Pero no más… no permitiré que lastime a Freya. –dijo seriamente.

El dios del trueno suspiro pesadamente y tensó la quijada. Loki había cambiado, el solo hecho de ir hasta él y decirle que Asgard estaba en peligro, era uno de los rasgos para darse cuenta de eso. Pero lo más importante era que Loki se había tragado su orgullo para pedirle su ayuda. Y todo era para proteger a Freya.

-Loki… ¿Qué deseas que haga yo? –pregunto Thor con prudencia en su voz.

-Deseo que estés en atento. Que protejas el reino. Y que me ayudes. –respondió seriamente el dios del engaño.

Thor frunció el ceño confundido y llevo su mano a su mentón de manera pensativa.

-¿Qué te ayude en qué? –pregunto desconfiado el dios del trueno.

-A proteger a Freya. Lo he estado pensando… seriamente… y para que Thanos no la lastime. Creo que lo mejor es que yo lo enfrente. Pero no aquí…aquí soy débil… me iré a otro reino… me iré a Jotunheim. Allí esperare a Thanos y lo derrotare. –dijo seriamente Loki.

El dios del trueno abrió grandes sus ojos y se puso de pie violentamente.

-No puedes hacer eso. Morirás… no puedes enfrentarlo solo. Además… Freya nunca te lo perdonara… no puedes dejarla. –respondió indignado el hijo mayor de Odín.

Loki bajo su mirada por unos escasos segundos al levantarla miro fijamente a Thor y lo enfrento con bravura.

-Lo que no puedo es dejar que ese espectro le ponga las manos encima a mí princesa. Si Thanos llega a apoderarse de ella… no me quiero imaginar por las torturas que la hará pasar. Me adelantare, yo soy lo que Thanos quiere. Peleare con él en Jotunheim y necesito que tú, Thor, te quedes aquí y protejas a Freya. –dijo seriamente el dios de las travesuras.

El hijo mayor de Odín miro anonadado a su futuro yerno. No podía creerlo, no podía creer que estaba escuchando tan nobles palabras salir del dios del engaño.

-Loki… ¿Por qué? –pregunto asombrado Thor.

-Porque por más que Thanos me siga a Jotunheim, estoy seguro que enviara sus tropas a destruir Asgard y, más que nada, a secuestrar a Freya. Yo lo derrotare, pero tú debes proteger a tu hija. –respondió seriamente Loki.

Thor apretó con más fuerza sus mandíbulas y acercó su mano a la de su hermano pero este lo rechazo.

-Loki… morirás… te estás entregando como sacrificio a Thanos… Dime… ¿Lo haces por mi hija? –pregunto un poco conmovido.

Loki frunció el ceño enojado e irritado ante esas palabras y ante la expresión en el rostro de Thor.

-¡No! ¡Eres un idiota yo no me estoy entregando a nadie! ¡¿Te crees que yo soy un debilucho?! ¡¿Te crees que porque no tengo tu fuerza física no puedo luchar?! –pregunto indignado y encolerizado.

-No… yo no dije… –se defendió Thor pero Loki no lo dejo terminar y lo interrumpió.

-Yo no soy un idiota debilucho, soy un maestro de la magia, un dios de Asgard y un gigante de hielo. No me estoy entregando como un carnero en sacrificio simplemente estoy tratando de proteger lo único que me importa. Si es por mí… que destruyan el reino de ese maldito de Odín, pero no puedo permitirlo porque Freya vive aquí. La razón por la que formule este plan es ella. Quiero protegerla. Y para eso necesito tu ayuda. –dijo seriamente y a la vez un poco indignado de que Thor lo viera como un cobarde.

El dios del trueno suspiro y tragó saliva. Sin duda Loki había cambiado pero tan solo un poco. Porque todavía lo desafiaba y sus sentimientos por Odín y Asgard no habían cambiado.

-Asesinaste a Laufey, su rey. Los Jotun te van a matar antes que Thanos. Es una locura que te exilies en Jotunheim. –opino con firmeza Thor.

Loki negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-No me harán nada. Soy el hijo de Laufey y soy un príncipe en Jotunheim. Pero lo más importante me encargare de que nadie sepa que estoy allí. Estaré bien Thor. Y regresare con vida si eso es lo que te preocupa. –esta última frase el príncipe la dijo con un leve toque de ironía. Después de todo no dejaba de ser el dios de las travesuras.

Thor frunció el ceño y tensó la quijada.

-¿Cómo sé que regresaras y que no le romperás el corazón a mi hija? –pregunto cruzado de brazos el dios del trueno.

-Vaya… después de todo te preocupas por mí. –respondió Loki con sarcasmo.

-No me preocupo por ti. Si por mí fuera ya te habría matado por tocar a mi hija. Mi preocupación es Freya. Si no regresas… ella será un alma en pena. –comentó tristemente Thor. El sólo hecho de pensar a su hija en ese estado le producía escalofríos.

Loki se puso de pie y miro de forma socarrona a su hermano mayor.

-Regresare con vida… porque planeo hacerla mi esposa. Me casare con Freya cuando todo esto termine y… ¿Quién sabe?... tal vez te tú te convertirás en un abuelito. –respondió Loki con aquella sonrisita burlona que hizo que Thor se enfureciera.

-Eres el mismo de siempre, no cambiaras. –dijo enfurecido Thor.

La burlona expresión en el rostro de Loki cambió en unos segundos y miro fijamente a su hermano mayor.

-Thor… cuídala mientras no estoy. –dijo seriamente Loki y con una profunda mirada fija en los ojos azules de su hermano mayor.

Ambos dioses cruzaron miradas y exhalaron un suspiro. Thor comprendió los sentimientos del dios de las travesuras, lo supo. Loki sería capaz de dar su inmortalidad por su amada princesa. Por eso estaba allí hablando con él.

-¿Cuándo te irás? –pregunto prudente el dios del trueno.

-Mañana en la noche. –respondió cortante Loki.

Thor camino hasta su hermano y lo tomó de los hombros.

-¿Le dirás la verdad a Freya? –pregunto preocupado el dios del trueno.

Loki lo miro fijamente y finalmente suspiro cansado.

-Sí. No le mentiré. No a ella. Descuida… yo se lo diré. –respondió seriamente Loki.

Thor suspiro cansado y asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

-Está bien. –respondió el dios del trueno.

Loki camino hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla miro fijamente a su hermano adoptivo.

-Espero que hagas un buen trabajo protegiendo a Freya mientras no estoy. No dejes que las tropas de Thanos se la lleven. Cuando yo lo haya destruido regresare por ella. –dijo seriamente Loki.

-Te odio por haberte enamorado de mi hija pero descuida. No sólo protegeré a mi niña sino a también a mi pueblo. Puedes confiar en eso. –respondió Thor con seriedad en su voz.

Loki lo miro fijamente y asintió.

-Ya te lo dije. Regresare para casarme con ella. Tal vez me haya burlado de ti pero no te mentí. –dijo seriamente Loki.

Thor suspiro enojado, la idea de que su hija se casara con Loki no le agradaba mucho. Pero tenía que admitir que no soportaría que su hermano, ahora futuro yerno, muera en combate. No porque él sintiera algo por Loki, lo odiaba porque su hija lo amaba. Sino porque ningún padre soportaría ver tan triste a su hija. El dios del trueno vio alejarse a Loki y medito todo lo que había hablado con él.

Era de tarde, el ocaso todavía no se había presentado, Freya y su mejor amiga Arya, estaban en la habitación de la princesa hablando animadamente. Las dos chicas estaban sentadas sobre la cómoda cama de la hija de Thor. Ambas con sus piernas cruzadas, hablaban animadamente como sólo las confidentes lo hacen.

-Y entonces… tuve mucho miedo, porque mi padre estaba furioso. Su rostro se había puesto rojo de la rabia y tenía su arma en mano. Mi madre, acompañada de Hogun, tuvo que intervenir. Gracias a Odín que Fandral está vivo. –contó con mucha energía la hija de Volstagg.

Freya le prestaba atención y a cada palabra se asombraba o sonreía, dependiendo de la emoción del momento.

-Menos mal que el señor Volstagg supo comprender cuando tu madre le hablo. Y ahora podrás caminar de la mano de Fandral sin necesidad de esconderse. –respondió con una tranquila sonrisa.

-Sí. Fandral será un Don Juan pero le dijo a mi padre que sería capaz de casarse conmigo si eso era lo que yo quería. Eso fue muy romántico. Porque con esas palabras calmo a mi padre y este acepto nuestra relación. –contó con una expresión enamorada la joven. –Y… ¿Qué pasó entre Loki y tú? ¿Qué hizo el príncipe Thor? –pregunto preocupada Arya.

La princesa bajo su mirada y comenzó a juguetear con los pliegues de su vestido de manera nerviosa.

-Mi padre casi lo mata a golpes. Nadie podía controlarlo. Y todavía está furioso, nos sigue y suele golpear a Loki. Es horrible, porque todos lo miran como a un criminal, nadie le da la oportunidad que él se merece. Él me ama y me lo demuestra. Si fuera otro, ya me hubiera tomado en brazos y habríamos huido. Pero él… parece querer demostrar que… es digno de mí. –comentó tristemente.

La hija de Volstagg tragó saliva al escuchar esas palabras y estiro su mano para tomar la mano de su mejor amiga entre las suyas.

-Todo Asgard sabe lo que el príncipe ha hecho. Pero yo soy de las que piensa que merece una oportunidad. Además… Freya se ve, se nota cuanto se aman ustedes. El día de tu cumpleaños, en las cenas, o incluso cuando él se acerca a ti. Te mira de una manera diferente, te sonríe, el príncipe Loki ha cambiado por ti. –dijo seriamente la chica.

La princesa bajo su mirada y exhalo un suave suspiro. Le sonrió a su amiga quien le correspondió aquella sonrisa.

-Tienes razón. Además yo lo amo, arriesgare todo por él. No son solo palabras Arya. –respondió Freya con seriedad en sus palabras.

Arya sonrió dulcemente y tomo las manos de Freya entre las suyas con mucho cariño y amistad.

-Sé que lo harás. Eres muy rebelde cuando quieres. –sonrió divertida.

Freya soltó una suave risita divertida y bajo su mirada un poco apenada.

-Es que… Loki se merece que crean en él. Sé que lo que ha hecho tiene a todo el reino en estado de alerta. Pero si ellos pudieran ver lo que yo veo. No pensarían así. Si pudieran sentir las emociones de Loki cuando me abraza, cuando me besa. Sé que es el maestro del engaño pero a mi… jamás me ha mentido. Sus poderes no funcionan en mí y eso es porque me ama. –explico seriamente la princesa.

La hija de Volstagg sonrió dulcemente y asintió con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-Lo sé. Te entiendo. Sé lo que es que la gente te diga que la persona de la cual te enamoraste es un embaucador que no vale la pena. Y sé lo que es sentir, en tu corazón, que lo amas a pesar de todo. Yo estoy segura que el príncipe Loki te cuidara y te hará muy feliz. –respondió Arya con una tierna sonrisa.

A la princesa se le ilumino el rostro al escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Estaba feliz porque al menos alguien la apoyaba. Se sentía tan sola, porque sentía que era la única que confiaba en Loki.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Las chicas se miraron cómplices y sorprendidas. Freya no esperaba a nadie. De todas maneras la princesa se puso de pie, se acomodó su vestido verde esmeralda, y abrió la puerta. Los orbes azules de la doncella se iluminaron al encontrarse con los verdosos ojos de su amado y su seria pero a la vez cariñosa mirada.

-Mi princesa debemos hablar. –dijo seriamente Loki.

Freya le sonrió completamente enamorada y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Loki. Sin previo aviso lo besó. Besó aquellos fríos pero dulces labios que tanto la amaban, la princesa sintió las frías manos de Loki sujetarla de la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo. Ella le acarició el cuello y el rostro mientras lo besaba amorosamente. Los guardias que pasaban por allí, observaban la escena con desagrado y con indignación, pero Arya sonrió. Porque podía ver lo felices que eran ellos.

Cuando la princesa y su príncipe se separaron Arya saludo con una respetuosa reverencia a Loki.

-Príncipe Loki. –dijo mientras se inclinaba.

-Buenos tardes Lady Arya. –respondió el saludo Loki, y es que ya casi se estaba poner por el sol, ya que el dios de las travesuras se había pasado todo el día pensando la manera de decirle la verdad a su princesa.

-Creo que es hora de irme. Tengo una cita. –dijo cómplice Arya mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga.

Freya sonrió divertida y asintió. Las dos amigas se abrazaron con cariño al despedirse y se besaron cariñosamente en las mejillas. Ya que las dos eran como hermanas. Cuando Arya se fue, la princesa se acurrucó entre los brazos de su amado príncipe.

-Loki… creí que no nos veríamos hoy. Estuviste ocupado todo el día. –comentó Freya entre los brazos de Loki.

El dios de las travesuras suspiro cansado y acarició los dorados cabellos de su doncella.

-Es que… he estado algo cansado. La pelea con Thor me ha dejado debilitado. Y… hay algo que debo decirte Freya. –dijo seriamente Loki.

La princesa lo miro confundida y un poco asustada. ¿Qué sería tan importante para que Loki tuviera esa seria y oscura expresión?

-¿Qué sucede Loki? –pregunto Freya mientras entrelazaba los dedos de su mano con los de su príncipe.

El dios de las travesuras bajo su mirada y exhalo un largo suspiro.

-Verás mi princesa. Cuando traicione a Asgard e intente destruir la tierra. Un ser sombrío me enseño artes oscuras y me dio poder sobre su ejército. Su nombre es Thanos. Cuando falle en conquistar Midgard esa figura juro destruirme, sin importar a donde yo fuera. Con el tiempo creí que sería mentira, ya que nunca me buscó, los años han pasado. Pero él ha regresado, se dirige a Asgard… viene por ti. Sabe que te amo y sabe que eres mi debilidad. –dijo seriamente Loki.

La princesa abrió sus ojos y su boca sorpresivamente. Tragó saliva y miro hacia los costados.

-Thanos… él quiere destruirte. Y para eso me quiere a mí. Quiere usarme para asesinarte. No… no debemos permitirlo Loki. Yo no dejare que me separen de tu lado, voy a luchar si es necesario. –dijo segura de sí misma Freya al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al príncipe y lo sujetaba de los hombros.

-Freya él lo sabe. Sabe que te amo con locura. Porque si realmente quisiera matarme hubiera venido tiempo atrás cuando yo estaba en prisión. Pero ahora que sabe lo nuestro, es el momento perfecto para torturarme. Y no puedo dejar que tú pagues por mis errores. –respondió Loki con su mirada baja.

Freya lo miro horrorizada por eso se acercó a él y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del dios, para hacer eso la princesa tuvo que ponerse en puntitas de pie ya que el príncipe era mucho más alto que ella.

-No me gusta cuando pones esa mirada. Loki… ¿Qué estás pensando? –pregunto preocupada la doncella.

Loki la tomó de la cintura y estrecho a la princesa a su cuerpo con pasión.

-En otro momento hubiera dejado que destruya Asgard. Pero… ahora… en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en ti. –respondió seriamente.

Freya abrió grandes sus ojos y sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

-No… yo sé lo que eso significa. Loki no lo hagas. No lo enfrentes solo. Por favor. –pidió entre sollozos al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a él con fuerza.

Loki estrecho a la princesa contra su cuerpo y sus dedos se perdieron en los cabellos suaves y sedosos de la doncella.

-No tengo opción. Me iré de Asgard y lo enfrentare solo. Lo destruiré y después regresare a tu lado y podremos estar tranquilos. –dijo seriamente el dios de las travesuras mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la miraba fijamente a los ojos

La princesa se horrorizo cuando escucho esas palabras.

-No… no vayas solo. Iré contigo. Lo derrotaremos juntos. –respondió preocupada Freya.

-No. Tú te quedarás aquí. En Asgard. Es lo más seguro. –sentenció Loki.

Freya frunció el ceño tristemente y se alejó unos pasos de su príncipe para sentarse en el borde de su cama. Estaba tan impresionada y confundida. El príncipe la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-Déjame ir contigo. Soy fuerte. Sé que puedo serte de ayuda. –pidió la princesa.

-No. Freya te amo. Pero esta es mi pelea. Quiero protegerte, quiero ser capaz de destruir a ese engendro para poder quedarme contigo para siempre. –dijo seriamente Loki al mismo tiempo que tomaba las manos de Freya entre las suyas.

-¿A dónde iras? –pregunto tristemente la princesa.

-A Jotunheim. –respondió seriamente Loki.

Los orbes azules de la doncella se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Jotunheim? Loki… es peligroso. No puedes ir ahí. –se horrorizo la princesa al mismo tiempo que apoyaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Loki y este le acariciaba las mejillas.

-Es el mejor lugar para derrotar a Thanos y allí usare toda mi magia al máximo. Freya… es por esto que tú no puedes venir conmigo. El frio de Jotunheim podría congelarte y en el peor de los casos matarte. Eres una diosa de la vida, necesitas el calor del sol. –explico prudentemente Loki.

-Pero… no quiero dejarte solo. –comentó tristemente la princesa mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Al verla tan afligida y triste. El dios de las travesuras la rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a dejarle tiernos besos en el cuello.

-Mi princesa… todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti. –murmuro el dios de las travesuras sin dejar de besar el hermoso cuello de su amada.

A la princesa la idea mucho no le agradaba. Que su amado se fuera Jotunheim a pelear con un sujeto que tenía tanta mala fama no le hacía gracia. Pero en ese momento no pudo pensar en eso porque los besos de Loki sobre su cuello se volvían cada más húmedos y pasionales. Sin previo aviso las traviesas manos del dios se colaron debajo de su vestido y le acariciaron los muslos con lujuria. Un suave suspiro escapo de los labios de la princesa al mismo tiempo que apoyaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Loki.

-¿Irás solo a Jotunheim? ¿Mi padre no te acompañara? –pregunto preocupada Freya.

-Iré solo. Thor se quedara aquí para proteger el reino… y a ti. –respondió Loki.

Freya pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del dios de las travesuras y lo abrazo con fuerza, al mismo tiempo sus piernas se enroscaron en la cintura de Loki.

-Yo sé que eres fuerte. Eres un maestro de la magia. Pero ten cuidado… por favor. –dijo preocupada la princesa.

Loki sonrió con astucia y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su princesa

-Ya le dije a tu padre que cuando regrese de Jotunheim… me casare contigo… y ¿quién sabe?... tal vez lo hagamos abuelo pronto. –respondió el dios de las travesuras con una burlona sonrisa.

Freya abrió grandes sus ojos de la sorpresa, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿Estás seguro que no fue uno de tus chistes para molestarlo? –pregunto incrédula mientras le acariciaba dulcemente el rostro al príncipe de las travesuras.

Loki sonrió divertido y besó los labios de su princesa, con un dulzura jamás vista.

-No. No fue un chiste. ¿Serás mi esposa Freya? ¿Te casarías con un gigante de hielo? –pregunto al mismo tiempo que la besaba apasionadamente.

La princesa disfruto y dejo que los labios de su príncipe travieso se apoderaran de los suyos. Dejo que la pasión fluyera a través de su cuerpo y se aferró a él con fuerza. Sintió las caricias lujuriosas de Loki sobre sus muslos, sintió como el dios le iba levantando su vestido de a poco y dejaba al descubierto sus torneadas piernas. Cuando el dios de las travesuras se alejó tan sólo unos centímetros para mirarla, esperando su respuesta, ella sonrió y sus orbes azules se iluminaron.

-Sí. Me casare contigo. Nada me haría más feliz. –respondió alegremente.

Eso le basto a Loki para volver a besarla, amorosa y apasionadamente. Sentía que explotaba, que a pesar de la situación difícil que estaba viviendo, no podía controlar la felicidad al saber que Freya, su princesa, se casaría con él. Y nada lo hizo más feliz que ver que la princesa, a pesar de su asombro, no titubeo. Respondió segura y alegre, porque lo amaba. Él era el dios del engaño, embaucarlo no era posible. Y ella siempre era sincera con él.

Loki no pudo, simplemente no pudo controlar la excitación en su cuerpo, en su alma. Por eso recostó a su doncella, de espaldas, sobre la suave y fina cama de sabanas de seda; sus manos recorrieron la espalda de la princesa mientras que sus labios devoraban los de ella. Freya se sintió segura entre sus brazos y dejo que todo el amor que sentía en su interior se manifestara en aquellos besos y en esas suaves caricias.

Loki era comprensivo con ella, en cada movimiento, en cada roce, cada caricia; hacía lo posible por ser delicado y no asustar a su princesa. Suavemente le fue quitando el vestido, lentamente, disfrutando y sonriendo a cada movimiento. A los ojos de Loki, Freya era hermosa, su piel blanca, su cuerpo, sus curvas pronunciadas. La hija de Thor podría ser llamada la diosa de la belleza a los ojos del dios de las travesuras. La princesa sintió lo mismo de su amado, a pesar de que Loki era delgado y pálido, eso no significaba que no fuera guapo, Freya recorrió con sus manos, suavemente, el pecho lampiño de su príncipe provocando que Loki sintiera una descarga eléctrica sobre su espina dorsal. Las suaves manos de la hija Thor llegaron hasta las mejillas de Loki y sus orbes azules lo observaron, como él siempre lo deseó. Con admiración, amor y una pequeña pisca de lujuria.

-Freya… ¿Estás segura de hacerlo? –susurro Loki con leve toque de excitación que bajaba por su abdomen.

La princesa continuaba observándolo y acariciándolo con ternura.

-Loki… yo… si… si quiero. –la joven sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente. Como sus sentidos se iban perdiendo poco a poco y pronto sucumbiría a la locura pasional que emanaba de su alma.

El dios de las travesuras se apodero de su cuello, la besó y pronto pasó a saborear la piel de su amada. La sintió dulce, cálida al igual que el tacto en sus manos al aferrarla a su cuerpo. Ella lo dejo, le permitió que explorara su anatomía, con sus manos y con sus labios. Loki era un amante comprensivo, delicado. Que permitía que su princesa pudiera disfrutar y sentir cada roce, cada caricia sin sentir miedo.

Con cuidado para no lastimarla, para no asustarla se abrió paso a su intimidad. La princesa se aferró a él con fuerza, clavó sus uñas en la espalda del dios de las travesuras, al sentir aquella importante intromisión en su interior.

-Loki… –gimió Freya sobre el oído de su amado al mismo tiempo que sus dedos recorrían la espalda del dios.

-¿Estás bien? Sólo… dímelo y… me detendré. –gimió el príncipe menor de Asgard.

La hija de Thor oculto su rostro, encendido y sonrojado, sobre la curvatura del cuello de su amado.

-Estoy bien… no te… detengas... –sollozó al sentirlo cada vez más dentro suyo.

Ahora eran uno, nada ni nadie podría separarlos. Loki se movía dentro de su princesa provocándole sensaciones jamás exploradas por la diosa virgen. Ella se aferraba a él con fuerza, podía sentirlo; todo el amor que el dios travieso sentía por ella, la verdadera naturaleza de Loki, ella no sólo lo veía sino que también lo sentía en su alma y en su entera anatomía.

Sus cuerpos eran uno, sus pieles se friccionaban provocándoles más placer, más calor. A pesar de ser un Jotun, Loki sentía que su cuerpo hervía cada vez más, el sudor caía, gota a gota, sobre las sabanas de seda. La princesa estaba allí, en todo su esplendor para él. Era suya ya nadie podría separarlos.

-Lo… Loki… te… amo… –gimió Freya al sentirlo moverse con poderío en su interior.

Al escuchar su voz el príncipe de Asgard pareció despertar de un trance. Por eso tomó el rostro de la doncella entre sus manos y a cada estocada le susurraba dulces y fieles palabras de amor.

-Freya… te…amo. –susurro suavemente sobre su cuello.

La princesa se aferró a él con más fuerza. Sus dedos se perdieron en los húmedos cabellos azabaches del dios de las travesuras. Lo acariciaba con la ternura propia de ella, lo besaba apasionadamente. Disfrutando, saboreando todas estas nuevas sensaciones que su amado le propiciaba. Freya cerró sus ojos al sentirse en la cumbre del placer y clavó sus uñas sobre la espalda de su amado. Loki la llenó con su amor y cayó agotado sobre su cuerpo y apoyo su cabeza sobre los pechos de su hermosa doncella. Quien, con su respiración agitada y los latidos de su corazón acelerados, le dedico tiernas y suaves caricias sobre su rostro, mientras Loki la observaba admirado.

-Loki... ahora soy tuya. Y nadie… nadie nos va a separar. –dijo la princesa con una radiante sonrisa.

El príncipe se irguió y acerco su rostro al de su doncella, quien estaba recostada de espaldas sobre la cama.

-Nunca nos separaran. –dijo seriamente. Cuidadosamente, Loki salió del interior de su amante. Al hacerlo, sobre las blancas piernas de la princesa, comenzaron a trazarse finos hilos de sangre.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, ella no perdió el sonrojo pero aun así le sonrió alegremente. Él tomó entre sus brazos a su doncella y la abrazo con efusión.

-Perdóname… he sido brusco. –susurro sobre su cuello mientras le dejaba tiernos besos.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Eres un hombre comprensible y fuiste cuidadoso conmigo. –respondió la princesa mientras acariciaba las mejillas, ahora rosadas, de su amado.

Loki la miro fijamente y exhalo un largo suspiro. Tomó un pedazo su ropa para limpiar suavemente la sangre de su amada. Símbolo de la virginidad perdida. Freya lo miro con un sonrisa de admiración, ¿Cómo la gente no podía ver ese lado tan dulce y amable en Loki? Era tan delicado con ella, limpiando cada gota de sangre sobre su piel, provocándole suaves temblores al sentir sus manos, de dedos finos y expertos, sobre su piel. Lo besó con todo el amor que la diosa podía darle. No tenían vergüenza, ni pena al verse desnudos. Es más querían estar así para siempre.

Mientras se besaban apasionadamente alguien llamó a la puerta, golpeo con fuerza y sorprendió a los dos amantes.

-Freya… la cena está servida. Ve al comedor ahora. –se escuchó el grito de Sif, detrás de la puerta, y los pasos que se alejaban.

Loki y Freya se miraron de manera cómplice los dos y exhalaron un largo suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que Sif no había insistido.

-Deberíamos ir. –comentó el príncipe mientras acariciaba las mejillas sonrosadas de su amada.

Freya lo miro profundamente a los ojos. No quería separarse de Loki, pero sabía que si no se presentaba su madre y su padre tirarían abajo la puerta de su habitación. Por eso asintió y ayudada por su amado se levantó de su cama y los dos comenzaron a vestirse. De vez en cuando se lanzaban tímidas miradas furtivas. La princesa observaba de reojo como Loki volvía a vestirse con sus pantalones negros y su camisa verde esmeralda. El dios camino hacia el servicio de la habitación de su princesa y se humedeció el cabello y lo peino hacia atrás. Todas estas acciones Freya las observaba y no dejaba de suspirar.

Loki se sentó junto a su amada sobre el borde de la cama. Con cariño le acaricio los cabellos.

-Déjame peinarte Freya. –dijo al mismo tiempo que le dejaba un tierno beso sobre el cuello. Y es que Loki quería aprovechar al máximo sus últimas horas con su princesa antes de su partida.

-Sí. –respondió con una sonrisa Freya. Y sintió los finos dedos del dios peinar su suave y sedoso cabello.

-Ya estás listas. –susurro seductoramente el dios de las travesuras. Freya se puso de pie y se miró al espejo. Loki le había peinado su cabello en forma de una larga trenza dorada.

-Se ve maravilloso. Gracias Loki. –sonrió alegremente la princesa mientras besaba en la mejilla a su amado.

Loki le tendió su mano y juntos salieron de su habitación. Tomados de la mano caminaron por los pasillos del castillo. Las sirvientas murmuraban cuando los veían, los soldados miraban fijamente a Loki. Pero para ellos ninguno existía, simplemente caminaban y hablaban como si estuvieran solos en el castillo.

Al llegar al comedor, Odín estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa y su esposa, la reina Frigga, a su derecha. Estaban acompañados de Sif y de Thor. Cuando vieron llegar a la pareja las miradas recayeron sobre ellos.

-Lamento la tardanza. –se excusó la princesa y se sentó junto a Loki, quien no emitió palabra. Solamente se dispuso a comer.

Sif y Thor suspiraron como dos bestias enfurecidas, pero Frigga le lanzo una cómplice mirada a Odín y este le guiño el ojo a su esposa. La princesa le lanzaba tiernas miradas a Loki y este de vez en cuando le acariciaba la mano por debajo de la mesa. Frigga sonreía contenta porque su hijo menor al fin había encontrado el amor y a alguien que lo amara con la devoción que él se merecía.

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Nadie se animó a emitir palabras. Odín y Frigga sabían de la amenaza de Thanos y del viaje que haría Loki. Pero guardaron silencio, al igual que Sif y Thor. El padre de todos había alertado a Heimdall y a su ejército para que estuvieran atentos a cualquier movimiento de las tropas de Thanos. Frigga, al contrario, observaba a su nieta. Presentía que los poderes de su nieta pronto se volverían más fuertes debido a su "maduración repentina". Sif veía diferente a su hija, no sabía porque, pero presentía que no era la misma. Fundamentalmente por aquella mirada tan especial que compartía con Loki.

Al terminar de cenar Freya se dirigió a los jardines del palacio, mientras observaba las rosas rojas del jardín de su abuela, Loki abrazo cariñosamente a la doncella por detrás. Freya sintió las frías manos del dios de las travesuras posarse sobre su vientre y su mentón apoyado sobre su hombro.

-Mi hermosa princesa. ¿Qué haces aquí sola? –pregunto Loki con la seducción que lo caracterizaba.

Freya se sonrojo al sentir como el calor comenzaba a emanar en su ser.

-Es que… necesitaba tomar aire fresco. –respondió dulcemente.

Loki suspiro y su aliento impacto contra la delicada piel de su amada. Quien sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Te sientes mal? –pregunto un poco preocupado el dios de las travesuras.

La princesa se dio media vuelta para poder mirar a los ojos a su amado. Y mientras lo observaba le acariciaba el rostro con ternura.

-Estoy bien. Un poco preocupada… por ti. Pero yo sé que regresaras sano y salvo. –respondió Freya sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de Loki.

El príncipe de las travesuras frunció el ceño y tomó entre sus manos, las delicadas manos de su doncella.

-No estaré lejos por mucho tiempo. ¿Me extrañaras? –pregunto Loki con una sonrisa socarrona.

Freya le sonrió y se cruzó de brazos fingiendo indignación.

-¿Cómo vas a preguntarme eso? Es obvio que te extrañare. –respondió mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Loki y jugueteaba con la tela de la camisa.

El dios del engaño exhalo un largo suspiro y sus manos sujetaron de la cintura a su princesa en un abrazo.

-Y yo a ti. Pero cuando regrese, tendré que convencer a Thor para que te permita ser mi esposa. –dijo Loki mientras le acariciaba las rozagantes mejillas a su amada.

A la princesa se ilumino el rostro, cuando observo como Loki metía su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba un hermoso anillo de oro, con finas líneas trazadas en plata. Suavemente tomó la mano de Freya y le coloco el anillo mientras ella lo miraba admirada.

-Loki… es hermoso. –comentó conmovida y emocionada.

El dios de las travesuras sonrió astuto y le acarició las mejillas a la princesa.

-No es tan hermoso como tú. –dijo seductoramente.

Freya pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Loki y lo besó tierna pero a la vez apasionadamente. En su interior la princesa tenía mucho miedo por él. Enfrentaría a un enemigo, se iría a Jotunheim. Todo lo que Loki hacía lo hacía por ella. Y la princesa sentía que su corazón estallaría al poder sentir en su alma y en su cuerpo todo el amor del dios travieso. Y lo que más le gustaba, era que Loki no había perdido su personalidad a pesar de estar enamorado.

Cuando se separaron para recuperar el aire, Freya apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho de su amado.

-Loki… temo que mi padre y mi madre jamás dejaran que nos casemos. –comentó un poco preocupada Freya.

El dios de las travesuras frunció el ceño y delicadamente tomó del mentón a la princesa y le levanto el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Tu padre es un perro que ladra y no muerde. Y tu madre hace todo lo que él le dice. Estaremos bien. –respondió Loki con una sonrisa astuta.

Freya abrió sus ojos, un poco sorprendida por la respuesta, pero finalmente sonrió divertida.

-Bueno… procura que cuando hables con él no tenga a Mjolnir en sus manos. –comentó entre risas la princesa.

Loki la miro fijamente y no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Descuida. Él sabe que es lo correcto. Y dirá que sí. Probablemente rompa un par de cosas antes y me persiga por todo Asgard, tal quiera castrarme. Pero no será nada importante. –respondió despreocupado el dios de las travesuras. Y es que ya se imaginaba la escena y le causaba mucha gracia.

Freya soltó una suave carcajada y abrazó a su amado.

-Loki… ¿Puedo pedirte algo? –pregunto con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

El dios travieso miro curioso a la princesa y sonrió amablemente.

-Por supuesto. –respondió con seguridad.

Freya se sintió un poco nerviosa por el pedido que le haría, por eso, nerviosamente comenzó a jugar con la tela de la camisa de su amado.

-¿Dormirías conmigo esta noche? –pregunto toda roja de la timidez.

Loki sonrió sagaz y divertido y le acaricio el rostro a su doncella.

-Por supuesto. Después de todo… no sabemos cuándo regresare. –respondió con seriedad, al pensar en cuanto tiempo estaría sin ella.

Freya le sonrió con toda la alegría que sentía. Pero no se esperó que Loki la levantara del suelo y la tomara en brazos. Ella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del príncipe y sonrió divertida.

-Vaya… eres todo un caballero. –comentó la princesa con una sonrisita en su bello rostro.

Loki exhalo una carcajada al escuchar esas palabras y comenzó a caminar con su princesa en brazos.

-Sólo contigo. Ahora mi princesa déjeme llevarla hasta su habitación. –dijo con un tono de voz travieso y bromista.

-De acuerdo mi fuerte caballero. Estoy en sus manos, pero procure que en su camino no aparezca mi padre. O tendrá problemas. –respondió Freya siguiendo la broma de Loki.

-Descuida. No lo cruzaremos. –dijo el dios de las travesuras y utilizo su magia para que al caminar por el castillo nadie los viera.

* * *

Holaaaa! ¿Como han estado? ¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿Debo poner advertencias? jajajajajaja XD Trate de que el lemon fuera lo más suave posible, espero que les haya gustado. Tengo que admitir que las bromas que Loki le hace Thor son divertidas. ¿Se lo imaginan a Thor abuelo? Encima de Loki jajajajaja XDDD Menos mal que Freya sabe guardar su privacidad pero Sif ya con solo verla se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien jajajaja XDDD

Y con respecto a Loki, intento que a pesar de estar enamorado no pierda ese toque travieso que tiene. Espero que me haya salido bien el plan.

Antes de irme, les quiero agradecer, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, a todas las personas que pasan por aquí y se toman su tiempo para leer mi fic. Se los agradezco mucho, especialmente a los que me alegran el día con sus reviews: **CuteLittleZombie** (Muchas gracias, me alegro un montón que te guste mi historia, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también :D), **Louise**: (Muchas gracias por tus lindas y alentadoras palabras, yo creo que Thor es un problema mayor, más que Thanos, porque al menos Thanos no vive en el mismo castillo jajajajaja XD) **Anette** (Jajajaja me has hecho reír mucho jajaja Frigga tiene que desterrarlos, a Sif y a Thor jajaja, obvio que si fuera por ellos ya se hubieran escapado jajaja pero Loki quiere dejarle en claro a Thor que él es digno de Freya, solo para molestarlo jajajaja :D) **Chikako Hanari** (Muchas gracias, me alegro muchísimo que te guste la historia, y yo creo que si Thor se llega a enterar de lo que paso en este capitulo, pronto castrara a Loki jajajaja XD Imaginate cuando le diga que planean casarse jajaja XDD) Y a **ceres18** (Muchas gracias por alegrarme el día con tus bellas palabras, me alegra que te guste la pareja de Loki y Freya, yo creo que Thor le dará una oportunidad a Loki, especialmente porque no le queda otra opción jajajaja XDD)

Les mando un abrazo gigante, nos leemos el proximo capitulo, saluditos :D


	10. Chapter 10

Loki uso su magia para llevar a Freya a su habitación. La princesa sonreía divertida entre sus brazos, ya que habían pasado entre sirvientes, guardias y hasta incluso su propio padre, y nadie se había percatado de la presencia de los amantes. Para Loki la risita dulce y aniñada de Freya era música para sus oídos. Una melodía que sanaba sus heridas y lo hacía feliz. Obviamente el dios de las travesuras no quería separarse de su princesa. Pero si quería dejar a atrás su pasado tenía que enfrentar sus errores.

Al llegar a los aposentos de hija de Thor, Loki dejo a su princesa sobre la cama, al mismo tiempo que ella le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa. El dios de las travesuras se arrodillo sobre la cama y se ubicó sobre su princesa, la besó, con toda esa pasión y esa lujuria que el dios tenía guardadas en su interior. Se había contenido la primera vez para no lastimarla, para no asustarla. Pero todos esos deseos internos estaban aflorando. Sus manos, de finos y largos dedos, comenzaron a acariciar lujuriosamente las piernas de la princesa, lentamente subieron hasta los muslos de Freya y masajearon con deseo.

Un leve rubor tiño las mejillas de la princesa, cuando sintió que su amado comenzaba a desvestirla. Por eso lo abrazó, con la dulzura que la caracterizaba, y enroscó sus piernas en la cintura de su prometido, al mismo tiempo que sentía como Loki comenzaba besarla, a lamerla, bajando por su cuello, lamiéndolo con lujuria y dejando suaves mordidas.

Freya cerró sus ojos ante tanta pasión, ella inexperta todavía, sin embargo se dejaba llevar por las manos, por las caricias, y por los besos apasionados de su prometido. Cuando la princesa abrió sus ojos se encontró que ella y su amante estaban desnudos. ¿Cuándo habría ocurrido eso? ¿Acaso Loki había usado su magia para desnudarla tan rápido? ¿O sólo era la experiencia en sus manos?

Sin embargo los pensamientos de la princesa callaron cuando sintió como su amante comenzaba a besarla y lamer uno de sus pechos. Instintivamente Freya se aferró con más a fuerza a él. Sintiendo como su amante se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, como dejaba marcas en cada rincón. Llegando hasta su entrepierna, separando con sus manos las pálidas y torneadas piernas de su amada. Fue en ese momento en que la princesa se tapó con sus manos su rostro sonrojado.

-Loki no… ahí no. –murmuro tímidamente.

Cuando el dios de las travesuras se irguió para mirar a su doncella, Freya vio por primera vez una mirada que nunca antes había visto en Loki, estaba lujurioso, casi estallaba del frenesí que sentía. El menor de los príncipes de Asgard sólo miro de esa forma a su princesa y volvió a su accionar, apoderarse con su lengua de la intimidad de su futura esposa.

Los gemidos se hicieron presentes en la habitación, la princesa se tapaba la boca pero no podía evitar gemir al sentir como la lengua de su amado se abría paso en su interior y le provocaba todas esas nuevas sensaciones. Para Loki esos gemidos sólo encendían más su deseo, su libido. Y llego el momento en que no pudo soportarlo más. Tenía que poseerla nuevamente, poseerla para memorizar cada rincón de su cuerpo, para tenerla en su interior, para que fueran uno.

Sin previo aviso, separo las piernas de la joven y la penetro con suavidad, al sentir esa importante intromisión de su príncipe en su intimidad, Freya se aferró a él con fuerza. Lo sintió moverse con fuerza y velocidad en su interior, embestirla cada vez más fuerte, y al mirarlo vio como el rostro amable de su amado estaba cubierto de sudor, y con esa expresión llena de placer, de lujuria que hicieron sonrojarse todavía más a la doncella.

-Loki… Loki... –gemía Freya, cada vez más al sentir como llegaba a la cumbre del placer.

-Freya… eres mía. ¿Entiendes? Sólo mía… nadie… me va a alejar… de ti. –gimió Loki sobre el oído de su doncella.

Y así, juntos, con sus pieles friccionándose, formando un solo ser, llegaron a la cima de la lujuria y la pasión. Agotado, el dios de las travesuras cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo de su amada, el cual todavía temblaba. La doncella lo cubrió con sus brazos y le acaricio los cabellos negros.

-Loki… lo sé… No tienes que decirlo. –comentó con ternura la joven.

El dios de las travesuras levanto su mirada y le acarició el rostro a su princesa.

-Es que… temo que cuando me vaya Thor intente algo. Lo conozco, crecí con él y sé que no se rinde con facilidad. –respondió Loki.

La princesa lo volvió a mirar con toda esa ternura que habitaba en su ser.

-No te preocupes. Confía en mí. Además el abuelo Odín no va a dejar que eso pase. –comento tranquilamente Freya.

Loki la miro fijamente e intensamente. Se aferró a ella y volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre los pechos de su amada y prometida.

-Tienes razón mi princesa. –dijo el dios de las travesuras, mientras que en su interior sonreía divertido. ¿Él dándole la razón a alguien? Debía estar muy enamorado.

* * *

Freya durmió abrazada a su amado. Loki no la había soltado en toda la noche. Tal vez temía no volverla a ver. No llegar a tiempo como lo había prometido. ¿Sería posible que Loki sintiera miedo?

Freya lo observaba con ternura y lo acariciaba suavemente. Le resultaría difícil separase de él. Pero tenía fe en que Loki pudiera vencer a Thanos y volver con vida. Suavemente lo despertó y el dios de las travesuras se desperezó. Fue la primera vez que sonrió al despertar. Al ver a su princesa desnuda, con esa tímida expresión y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Buenos días mi amor. –dijo tiernamente la princesa.

-Buenos días Freya. –respondió Loki y besó los labios de su amada. Esta vez la besó con una dulzura que no sabía que tenía.

La doncella bajo su mirada y le hablo con modestia a su amado.

-Deberías ir a preparar tus cosas para el viaje. Pero si quieres… podemos ir a desayunar juntos. –comentó tímidamente Freya. Y es que para ella, estar desnuda frente a Loki y verlo en la misma situación, todavía le causaba timidez.

Loki observo detenidamente a su princesa antes de responder. Lucía tan hermosa, como la naturaleza la había traído al mundo. En todo su esplendor, la doncella más hermosa de Asgard era toda suya y lo mejor de todo era que nadie podría quitársela. Nunca lo hubiera planeado tan bien y nunca se hubiera imaginado en tal situación, porque por más que quisiera vengarse de Thor usando a su hija, ya no podría hacerlo. Porque no sentía deseos de pelear contra su hermano adoptivo, porque ya no quería ser el mismo de antes. Y todo eso porque amaba a la niña.

-Es una gran idea. Desayunemos juntos y tal vez quieras ayudarme a preparar mis cosas. –respondió Loki con una sonrisa.

Freya parpadeo varias veces al ver la sonrisa de Loki. El dios no solía sonreír con frecuencia pero esta vez la sonrisa que le dedicaba a ella era tan alegre y gentil como las que ella solía dedicarle a él. Impulsada por la felicidad que sentía lo abrazo con fuerza y cayó sobre él.

-¿Freya? –pregunto sorprendido al ver como su princesa sonreía y lo abrazaba con frenesí.

-Loki… te amo. Te amo tanto que no podría vivir sin ti. –dijo Freya con alegría.

El dios de las travesuras sonrió divertido y le acaricio los cabellos con dulzura como si se tratara de la niña de antaño que él cuidaba. ¿Podría Freya ser tan hermosa y tan perfecta?

-Yo también te amo. Eres mi princesa. –respondió al mismo tiempo que la besaba.

Juntos, los dos amantes, tomaron sus ropas y se vistieron. A cada momento Freya miraba de reojo a Loki y se sonrojaba de repente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan atractivo? Pero a la vez era dulce con ella. La princesa se sentía la dama más afortunada de Asgard y tal vez de todos los mundos al ser la receptora de todo ese amor.

Cuando llegaron, tomados de la mano, al comedor, Loki exhalo un suspiro de enfado al ver como los sirvientes miraba con desapruebo la dulzura de la princesa hacia su amado. Freya se percató de esta acción y por eso lo jalo suavemente del brazo.

-No tienes que sentirte intimidado por esas miradas. Lo importante aquí es que yo te amo. –dijo seriamente.

Loki la miro sorprendido pero finalmente la tomo de la cintura y la besó en los labios. Su doncella tenía toda la razón. ¿Qué más daba si nadie lo quería? Mientras la persona que era dueña de su amor lo correspondiera con la misma intensidad, nada le importaba.

Fue así, que sin importarles las miradas ajenas, Freya y Loki desayunaron juntos. De vez en cuando la princesa suspiraba preocupada. No le agradaba la idea que Loki se fuera y encima solo. Hubiera estado más tranquila si Thor lo acompañaba, o al menos alguien en quien confiara. Sin embargo Freya respeto la decisión de Loki, uso sus últimas horas juntos para mimarlo y para dedicarle tiernas sonrisas.

Fue así que el tiempo paso más rápido de lo esperado. Y cuando los amantes quisieron darse cuenta, ya estaban despidiéndose en el puente Bifrost, el cual había sido reparado por Odín, años antes. Frigga acarició las pálidas mejillas de su hijo adoptivo y le dedico aquella maternal sonrisa por la cual Loki sentía debilidad. Thor miraba hacia un costado y tenía su mano sobre el hombro de su hija, de manera sobreprotectora, con esa expresión de vikingo furioso. Sin embargo ocultaba su preocupación por su hermano menor. Cuando se acercó a despedirlo, le apretó el hombro con fuerza y seguridad.

-Ten cuidado Loki. –dijo seriamente el dios del trueno.

Una sonrisita socarrona se formó en los labios rojos del dios travieso.

-Ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Volveré y me encargare personalmente de que seas un abuelito. –respondió Loki con ese tono burlón que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Thor se enfureció y amagó a golpear a su hermano, pero se contuvo al ver como las mejillas de su hija se enrojecían rápidamente, además se contuvo por aquel regaño dulce por parte de Freya.

-¡Loki! –exclamo sonrojada la princesa. Y es que su amado no dejaba de ser el dios burlón y esas bromas la hacían sentirse ruborizada.

Una sonrisita divertida escapo de los labios de Loki al escuchar ese regaño por parte de Freya. Era demasiado divertido ver la expresión furiosa y rabiosa de Thor y a la vez el sonrojo en las mejillas de su princesa. Frigga, por su parte, miraba todo y sonreía como si fuera ajena a toda esa escena.

Loki se acercó a Freya y la tomó de la cintura en un abrazo. La doncella apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho del príncipe menor de Asgard y suspiro suavemente.

-Más te vale volver pronto. –dijo la princesa intentando regañar a su amado.

Otra sonrisa pero esta vez astuta se dibujó en los labios de Loki.

-No te ves muy atemorizante. –opino con ese tono burlón. Pero al ver la seriedad en su doncella continúo. –Descuida… ya te prometí no te dejaría sola. Confía en mí. –dijo seriamente.

La princesa asintió y tomó entre sus delicadas manos el rostro de Loki y lo besó. Ante la mirada sorprendida de su padre y del guardián Heimdall. Loki correspondió aquel beso, pero con la pasión y la lujuria que a él lo caracterizaban. Cuando se separó de Freya, Heimdall abrió el portal y Loki fue trasladado a Jotunheim.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Freya cuando vio que Loki había desaparecido, su abuela la tomo de los hombros y se la llevo con ella. Sin embargo Thor quedo a solas con el guardián del puente Bifrost.

-Si llegas a ver algo que no cuadra. Llámame Heimdall. –dijo seriamente el dios del trueno.

-Lo hare Thor. –respondió austeramente el guardián. –Antes de que te vayas… ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo puedes permitir que alguien como él toque a tu única hija? –pregunto Heimdall pero no con rabia sino con curiosidad.

Thor se dio media vuelta y observo sorprendido al guardián.

-Todavía no lo sé. –sonrió el dios del trueno.

* * *

Un día había pasado, Freya estaba en su habitación, sentada frente a su espejo mientras su nodriza le peinaba su largo y dorado cabello. La nodriza tarareaba una dulce canción, por pedido de su princesa, y sonreía mientras peinaba esas largas hebras doradas. La doncella estaba triste, lucía desanimada y mirada, una y otra vez, el anillo en su dedo. Estaba preocupada, Loki se había ido a Jotunheim y estaba seguro que al regresar le pediría a Thor la mano de su hija. A la princesa le preocupaba y mucho la reacción de su padre. Seguramente volarían muchas cosas a su alrededor pero nunca lo permitiría. Una cosa era darle el gusto a ella de que pudiera estar con Loki, pero ¿casarse e irse del castillo a otro lugar en Asgard para formar una vida en matrimonio con Loki?

Thor jamás lo permitiría, y Sif menos. Ninguno de los padres sería capaz de separarse de su hija. Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios. La nodriza, al ver a su señora tan triste, carraspeo con dulzura y le hablo con respeto.

-Mi princesa, si me permite, luce muy triste esta mañana. –dijo con respeto la señora.

Freya miro a su nodriza y finalmente le sonrió con ternura.

-Es que… estoy un poco preocupada. –respondió amablemente.

La nodriza le dedico una maternal sonrisa y terminó de peinar el cabello de su señora.

-¿Se debe al príncipe Loki? –pregunto sin perder su maternal expresión. Al ver que Freya bajaba la mirada apenada, la señora tomó entre sus manos las suaves manos de la princesa. –Si me permite… no debe estar triste. El señor Loki es muy fuerte y seguramente regresara en unos días porque la extrañara mucho a usted. –dijo con una sonrisa que animo a su doncella.

Freya sonrió dulcemente ante las amables y tiernas palabras de su nodriza, la cual era una señora mayor que siempre había estado a su lado.

-Tienes razón Helga. Loki va a regresar. Es que… me preocupa que este solo. Me hubiera gustado ir con él. –comentó cabizbaja.

La señora le sonrió a su doncella con mucha ternura.

-Mi señora… el príncipe quiso cuidarla. Además usted no puede ir a Jotunheim. Es la nieta de Odín e hija de Thor. Los Jotun podrían aprovecharse de la situación. El señor quiere lo mejor para usted. –trato de animarla la amable señora.

Freya le sonrió y exhalo un largo suspiro. Agradeció de tener a Helga a su lado, ya que siempre era tan buena con ella y la trataba como a una hija.

-Tienes razón Helga. Gracias… –respondió la princesa.

Pero inmediatamente escucho los gritos de su madre Sif y de su padre Thor. Con su nodriza cruzaron miradas cómplices y confundidas. Sif se escuchaba furiosa y Thor también.

La princesa se puso de pie y camino fuera de su habitación, obviamente Helga fue detrás de su princesa. Freya camino hacia la dirección de donde se escuchaban las voces y sintió una opresión en su pecho cuando escucho el porqué de la discusión.

Dentro de la habitación matrimonial Sif estaba roja de la furia y le gritaba a su esposo con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

-¡¿Te irás a Midgard solamente porque te llaman esos humanos?! –grito Sif con rabia en su voz.

Thor frunció el ceño y trato de calmar a su esposa. Levanto sus manos en señal de paz pero de nada sirvió.

-Sif tengo que ir. Los humanos me necesitan. Un grave peligro los está atormentado. –respondió el dios tratando de calmar a su esposa.

Sif frunció y movió su cabeza a ambos lados en señal de confusión.

-¿Te iras porque te necesitan? –pregunto con sarcasmo. –Y… entonces yo te pregunto: ¡¿Qué hay de tu familia?! No solo de tu familia sino también de tu tierra. Nos abandonaras por un montón de monos ignorantes asquerosos. –dijo furiosa al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su esposo con rabia en sus pasos y en su expresión.

Thor frunció el ceño furioso ante esas palabras, nadie en Asgard soportaba a los humanos. Ninguno podía entender el afán del dios del trueno en protegerlos. Ni siquiera su dulce y tierna hija.

-¡Cálmate Sif! –exclamo enojado.

La guerrera lo miro incrédula y se enfureció más si eso se podía.

-¡¿Calmarme?! –pregunto indignada. –Loki te pidió que te quedaras en Asgard a proteger a nada más ni nada menos que a tu hija. ¡Nuestra hija! –grito furiosa la diosa guerrera.

El dios del trueno bajo su mirada por unos momentos y después se dirigió seriamente a su esposa.

-No lo entiendes Sif. Ellos me necesitan. Además Loki se basó en un sueño que tuvo. No podemos saber si es real. Mientras que esta amenaza a la tierra si lo es. Regresare pronto. Lo prometo, pero no me pidas que no vaya. –respondió tranquilamente Thor.

Otra mirada incrédula y rabiosa fue lo que el dios del trueno recibió de su esposa.

-¡¿Estás bromeando?! Tu hermano dijo que Thanos vendría aquí a llevarse a nuestra hija. Y te pidió que la protegieras. Y prefieres irte con esos mortales antes que cuidar de tu hija… tu única hija. –dijo indignada la guerrera.

-Sif no me iré para siempre. Voy a regresar y también estaré aquí. Pero ellos me necesitan. Tú no lo entiendes. No podrías entenderlo. –opino Thor.

Sif se cruzó de brazos y lo miro sorprendida. Parpadeo varias veces y su rabia le invadió su cuerpo y su ser.

-¿Es por la humana? –pregunto cruzada de brazos. Thor no respondió. – ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Es por la humana?! –grito furiosa mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

Thor miro hacia un costado y no se atrevió a ver los ojos de su esposa.

-No. Jane…no es por ella. –se defendió el dios del trueno.

Sin embargo Sif creyó que su esposo le mentía por eso apretó sus hombros con una fuerza descomunal.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Prefieres a esa perra antes que a tu familia! –grito furiosa.

Thor sostuvo entre sus brazos a su esposa para poder calmarla.

-No, Sif tú no le entiendes. Son los vengadores los que me necesitan, esto no tiene que ver Jane. Hace años que no la veo. –se defendió Thor.

Sin embargo la diosa se alejó horrorizada de su esposo, se tomó el rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Thor se acercó unos pasos y fue a abrazarla pero su esposa lo alejo.

-No… no me toques. Es por ella. Prefieres a esos mortales y a esa mortal antes que a tu familia. No puedo perdonarte. –dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Sif… no es así. –se defendió Thor.

-Entonces explícame: ¿Cómo es que abandonas tu tierra y a tu familia cuando un mal está por venir? ¿Cómo puedes dejarnos? ¿Qué clase de rey serás si priorizas a los humanos antes que a tu pueblo? –pregunto al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda a su esposo.

Thor la miro tristemente y bajo su cabeza rendido. Sif no lo entendía. Él había jurado proteger a los humanos. No podía faltar a su juramento. Además no tardaría mucho. No se lo permitiría a sí mismo, porque tenía que proteger a su hija. Lamentablemente la princesa había escuchado todo y había salido corriendo fuera del palacio, seguida de su fiel nodriza.

-¡Mi Señora! ¡Mi Señora! –gritaba Helga al mismo tiempo que perseguía a Freya por los pasillos del castillo. Los guardias se miraban sorprendidos y de manera cómplice.

La princesa no prestaba atención a los llamados de su nodriza y continúo corriendo de forma desesperada. Al llegar a las afueras continúo corriendo sin detenerse ni siquiera para respirar. Necesitaba a Loki, necesitaba estar entre sus brazos porque realmente se sentía triste. ¿Sería verdad acaso? ¿O solamente ella estaba mal interpretando las cosas? Tal vez su padre no quería irse y lo hacía por deber, por la promesa que había hecho. Pero ¿Y la humana? ¿Su padre preferiría a una humana antes que a ella y a su madre?

Tan confundida estaba la princesa que se dejó caer sobre las hierbas del bosque y se abrazó a sus piernas. ¿Qué le diría Loki? ¿Cómo estaría él en Jotunheim? El corazón de Freya estaba a punto de estallar de tanta preocupación que sentía. En ese momento sintió una mano cálida sobre su hombro.

-Helga me llamo preocupada porque desapareciste del castillo. –dijo su padre Thor con una mirada amable y cariñosa.

Freya lo miro de reojo, desconfiada, y después continuo mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Estoy bien. Solamente estoy muy preocupada por Loki. –respondió la doncella sin mirar a su padre.

Thor exhalo un largo suspiro y se sentó junto a su hija.

-Algo me dice que escuchaste la discusión que tuve con tu madre. –comentó el dios del trueno mirando hacia la misma dirección que su hija.

Freya lo miro de reojo e inmediatamente volvió su mirada al horizonte.

-Sólo sé que regresaras a la tierra. –respondió seriamente.

El dios del trueno asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y abrazo a su hija. Por más que la princesa se hubiera dejado abrazar por su padre, este sintió un leve rechazo por parte de ella.

-¿Qué sucede Freya? –pregunto preocupado Thor al ver que su hija no correspondía el cariño.

-Es que… me preocupa Loki. No hemos tenido noticias de él. –respondió sin mirar a los ojos a su padre.

El dios del trueno lo supo, la confianza ciega que su hija tenía en él se había quebrantado.

-Freya… me estás mintiendo. –opino seriamente. –Vamos… dile a tu padre que estás pensando. –dijo Thor con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Freya lo miro desconfiada pero finalmente suspiro y dejo que sus sentimientos afloraran.

-Es que… te irás… y Loki te pidió que te quedaras. ¿Por qué priorizas a los humanos antes que a tu pueblo? Ellos tienen a sus héroes no te necesitan. –dijo la princesa un poco decepcionada de su padre.

-Ellos me necesitan, además yo hice una promesa. –respondió Thor. –Freya… yo te enseñe que los humanos no son criaturas malignas. –dijo seriamente.

-Lo sé. Y no los odio. Simplemente no entendió porque abandonas a tu pueblo cuando un peligro se acerca. –comentó seriamente la princesa.

El dios del trueno miro fijamente a su hija y dejo que un suspiro escapara de sus labios.

-Si te deja más tranquila no es por Jane. Lo hago porque quiero mantener mi promesa. –respondió Thor con seriedad.

Freya lo miro profundamente a los ojos. Se sintió decepcionada pero entendía las palabras de su padre, el honor y la lealtad eran todo para el dios del trueno al igual que para Odín. Ella lo sabía, simplemente no concebía que abandonara su pueblo en una situación difícil.

La doncella se puso de pie y miro fijamente a su padre.

-Te entiendo. Es que estoy un poco sensible… quisiera saber algo de Loki. –comentó Freya mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

Thor abrazó a su hija con cariño y le besó los cabellos.

-Descuida… él está bien. Es el dios del engaño. –respondió Thor.

Freya le dedico una dulce sonrisa a su padre.

-Lo sé. Él es muy astuto. Solamente espero que regrese pronto… lo extraño. –dijo un poco melancólica la princesa.

Thor sonrió y estrecho entre sus brazos a su hija, con esa efusividad que lo caracterizaba. Le besó los cabellos con ternura y la propicio de mimos, como si siguiera siendo la misma niña de antaño.

* * *

Sin embargo el dios del trueno jamás se imaginó lo que vendría después. Jamás imagino que una promesa pondría en riesgo todo su pueblo. Desde ese día, en el cual Thor regreso, nunca volvió a ser él mismo. Porque cuando retorno a Asgard, lo único que vio fue guerra, sangre, destrucción, y a su hija en manos de un ser sanguinario y oscuro.

* * *

Holaaaaa! Mil disculpas, lo lamento muchísimo por haberme tardado tanto, es que por donde mire tengo exámenes o trabajos prácticos que entregar. Quería hacerme un tiempito para escribir pero ni tiempo tenía.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya les adelanto que el próximo sabremos que paso con Loki ;) Y con respecto al lemon, trate de hacerlo más picante ;) jajajaja.

Y por supuesto les quiero agradecer el apoyo y la paciencia que me tienen, en verdad, les estoy muy agradecida =) especialmente a: **ceres18** (Muchas gracias cariño! Yo también amo a Loki xd), **blackmoon11** (No hay nada que perdonar, perdóname tu a mi por la tardanza, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :D), **Louise** (Gracias por tus lindas palabras cariño :D Por supuesto que todas amamos a Loki con lujuria y locura ;) Me alegro que te guste la pareja, siempre estoy pensando en como hacer a Freya para que les agrade y no sea una Mary Sue jajaja XDD Todavía no puedo confirmarte lo del heredero XDD JAJA), **tu mallor fan** (Gracias por tu review y por de wapa ;), espero que este lemon te haya gustado, es que trato de hacerlo picante, pero es que no me sale jajajaja XDD), **jhf** (Gracias! Bueno en realidad no es incesto, no son familia jajaja, gracias me alegra que te guste Freya, siempre estoy pendiente de que no me quede como una Marie Sue jajaja XD) y a **Ana Hinojosa** (Gracias por tu review! la verdad que Loki con ese lado tierno es tan lindo ¿No crees? espero que te haya gustado este capitulo)

Ahora si me despido, les mando un abrazo gigante para todos, que estén y les deseo mucha suerte en sus proyectos :D Saluditos!


	11. Chapter 11

Loki había llegado a Jotunheim, estaba vestido con pesadas y abrigadas pieles para protegerse del frio. El obscuro y gélido lugar estaba cubierto de hielo y escarcha, el viento soplaba con fiereza y la nieve caía sobre sus hombros. Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Loki y comenzó a caminar, a medida que fue avanzando notó que el lugar estaba cambiado. A pesar de seguir siendo ese territorio frío y tenebroso, vio que una ciudad diferente se había construido. Una ciudad que no estaba, años atrás, cuando él había intentado destruir Jotunheim.

Sin embargo el dios de las travesuras no pudo avanzar más, porque fue rodeado por cinco gigantes de hielo. Y una fría espada se apoyó sobre su espalda sin llegar a lastimarlo.

-Es extraño ver que hayas regresado a tu tierra natal… Loki. –dijo una voz grave y potente.

El dios de las travesuras miro de reojo al jotun que le hablaba y al mismo tiempo le apuntaba con su arma, a diferencia de los demás tenía una expresión pícara en su rostro y una sonrisita socarrona.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto desafiante el dios de las travesuras.

El jotun sonrió divertido y envaino su espada, camino unos pasos hacia Loki y no perdió su sonrisa.

-Te estábamos esperando Loki, mi nombre es Byleist, soy el nuevo rey de Jotunheim, y tu hermano mayor. –dijo el líder de los Jotuns.

Loki abrió sus ojos, sorprendido ante la situación, ese fue su único movimiento. Ya que no perdió su postura austera y desafiante.

El hijo mayor de Laufey, el que había tomado el trono de Jotunheim ¿Lo estaba esperando? ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso los gigantes sabían sobre su plan? ¿O sólo quería jugar con él antes de luchar? Con cuidado y astucia el dios de las travesuras le respondió:

-No entiendo. ¿Para qué me esperaban? ¿Acaso quieres jugar conmigo antes de intentar matarme? –pregunto desconfiado Loki sin despegar la vista de su supuesto hermano de sangre.

El líder de los jotuns sonrió, una sonrisa astuta pero pícara a la vez. Comenzó a caminar mientras hablaba con tranquilidad, sin embargo en ningún momento su mirada, fija y sagaz, se despegó del rostro de Loki.

-Verás hermanito. Entiendo a la perfección todo lo que has hecho. Comprendo que hayas querido matarnos, y que hayas matado a nuestro padre. Se lo merecía, te había abandonado en el templo porque habías nacido más débil y pequeño que nosotros. Porque no podías darle pelea a Odín y a los asgardianos te abandono en ese templo. Pero nosotros nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con ese plan. Ninguno, ni siquiera nuestra madre. –dijo seriamente Byleist.

Loki tensó la quijada y tragó saliva con fuerza. Su primer pensamiento fue arrojarse sobre Byleist y enseñarle un par de cosas, primero: que él no era un debilucho. Pero los jotuns le ganaban en número y Loki siempre se había caracterizado por su astucia.

-A ver si entiendo. ¿Me estás diciendo que no te importa que yo haya matado a Laufey? ¿O que haya intentado destruir Jotunheim? Realmente no te entiendo. Y lo más gracioso de todo esto es que tú crees entenderme. –respondió irónico el dios de las travesuras.

Byleist sonrió divertida, era una risita socarrona que adorno sus fríos labios.

-Loki… no eres uno de ellos. No eres un asgardiano. Eres uno de los nuestros, un Jotun. un príncipe Jotun. No tienes que fingir en ese reino de hipócritas que puedes convivir con ellos. Mi punto es… que te esperaba para poder recuperar a mi hermano menor. Esta es tu tierra Loki y nosotros tu familia. –dijo seriamente el nuevo rey de Jotunheim.

El dios de las travesuras sonrió astuto y se cruzó de brazos, sin perder su postura desafiante y traviesa.

-Te equivocas, yo no pertenezco a ningún reino. Y no soy hijo de nadie. –respondió desafiante.

Byleist sonrió de la misma manera que su hermano menor y volvió a avanzar dos pasos hacia Loki. Ante la mirada atenta de sus acompañantes.

-Loki… te estoy dando la oportunidad de que recuperes tus raíces. Puedes venir con nosotros, no te morirás congelado en nuestros desiertos, eres bienvenido en mi castillo. Jotunheim ha cambiado gracias a mí. Puedes comprobarlo. Ven con nosotros. –dijo el rey de los Jotuns mientras extendía su mano hacia Loki.

El dios de las travesuras frunció el ceño. La propuesta no era mala en sí. Podría aprovechar la situación y buscar cobijo. Después de todo, su supuesto hermano mayor no parecía mentir. Engañar a Loki era muy difícil, ya que era él quien solía embaucar a los demás. Por eso podía darse cuenta que Byleist no estaba tratando de embaucarlo, sino que en verdad, quería ayudarlo. _"Genial otro Thor"._ –fue lo que pensó Loki.

-De acuerdo. Iré contigo. Pero no me quedare por mucho tiempo. He venido a aquí por una razón. –respondió el dios travieso.

El rey de los Jotuns lo miro sorprendido pero a la vez interesado.

-Ya veo. –sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar. –Síguenos. Puedes hablarme de esa misión mientras llegamos al castillo. –fue lo último que dijo Byleist antes de comenzar a caminar.

Loki suspiro con pesadez y empezó a seguir a su supuesto hermano mayor. Mientras caminaban Loki observaba todo a su paso. A pesar de seguir siendo un planeta oscuro, de roca y hielo, habían construido una ciudad, los gigantes podían ser tan avanzados como los asgardianos. Sin embargo notó que él a pesar de ser uno de ellos, era diferente. Todos lucían más altos y fuertes que él, claro estás diferencias eran físicas.

Cuando llegaron al palacio Byleist invito al dios travieso a tomar asiento. Sin embargo, por más amabilidad que tuviera el nuevo rey, Loki no cambiaba su actitud desconfiada.

-Toma asiento hermano. –dijo Byleist con cortesía.

-No soy tu hermano. Yo no tengo familia. –respondió seriamente el dios de las travesuras.

Fue entonces cuando Loki vio la primera similitud que él tenía con Byleist. La sonrisa astuta y ladina que se dibujó en el rostro del gigante de hielo.

-¿Estás seguro que no tienes familia? ¿Cómo puedo llamar a la princesa de Asgard? ¿Tu novia? ¿Tu amante? ¿O tal vez tu prometida? –pregunto de manera socarrona el gigante de hielo.

Loki abrió sus ojos, ese fue su único movimiento, y hablo con la rabia que lo caracterizaba cuando alguien hablaba de su princesa.

-A ti no te importa lo que yo haga. Estoy aquí por una razón. Y cuando concluya mi misión regresare a Asgard. Y si quieres detenerme te reto a que lo intentes. –respondió seriamente.

El rey de los gigantes volvió a sonreír. Era tal su sonrisa como si él supiera algo que Loki no. El primer pensamiento de Loki fue que Byleist lo engañaba para entregarlo a Thanos. Pero era inútil porque no podía sentir su presencia.

-Hermano… la princesa te ama porque siempre tienes esa forma asgardiana. Nunca te ha visto con la piel azulada o los ojos rojos. ¿De verdad crees que esa niña dejará que te acuestes con ella siendo un jotun? –pregunto de manera cruel.

Loki sonrió, fue esa sonrisita socarrona y burlona que tanto lo caracterizaba por ser el dios travieso.

-Ella me ama. Me ha besado siendo un ser azul de ojos rojos y a sus ojos sigo siendo el mismo. Ten cuidado cuando hables de ella. No es ninguna tonta como su padre. –respondió Loki demostrando superioridad frente al nuevo rey.

Byleist abrió sus ojos, por primera vez en esos minutos, Loki lo vio sorprendido.

-Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Una asgardiana a la que no le importa la apariencia? ¿Estás seguro que no le importa que un gigante de hielo la besé o la toque? Dime hermanito… ¿Has hecho el amor con ella en tu verdadera forma? ¿La has penetrado siendo uno de los nuestros? –pregunto con saña en sus palabras.

Loki frunció el ceño y tensó su quijada. Fue su primer impulso fue atacar con todo su poder a su supuesto hermano mayor, pero se contuvo porque el castillo estaba lleno de guardias. Sería un idiota si atacaba al rey en ese momento pero su magia no era su único poder. Las palabras de Loki eran tan hirientes como un ataque de Thor. Por eso soltó una risita burlona y miro desafiante al Jotun.

-Pobre de ti… me das pena. –comentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Byleist lo miro sorprendido y no comprendió a donde quería llegar Loki.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto confundido.

-Que me das pena porque nunca has podido sentir el amor de una joven tan hermosa como Freya. Parece que toda tu vida has sido discriminado por las otras razas. En lo que a mí respecta no importa la forma que yo tenga. A mi princesa no le importa. –respondió con una expresión burlona.

El gigante de hielo sonrió divertido, hasta una carcajada se hizo presente en el salón.

-Eres como te imaginaba. Astuto y provocador. Dime… ¿Por qué estás aquí? Podemos ayudarte. –dijo seriamente Byleist.

Loki bajo su mirada de manera pensativa. En sí no era una mala idea que los gigantes lo ayudaran a acabar con Thanos. Pero ¿y si era una trampa? ¿Cómo saber que era verdad? Se preguntaba.

En ese momento un estruendo se escuchó y el suelo comenzó a temblar. Byleist miro fijamente a Loki y este le correspondió la misma mirada. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y dos guardias entraron a la sala donde estaban el rey y el dios de las travesuras.

-¡Mi señor! Seres oscuros y armados han invadido Jotunheim. Un ser de gran tamaño y con armadura ha llegado a nuestras tierras y exige la presencia del príncipe Loki. –dijo nervioso uno de los guardias.

-Si no lo entregamos destruirán Jotunheim. –dijo preocupado el otro guardia.

Byleist no llego a mirar a Loki porque este había desaparecido con su magia. Había ido en busca de Thanos. Estaba decidido a matarlo, sin importar como.

-Rápido prepara a los soldados, no dejare que los enfrente solo. –dijo seriamente Byleist.

Los gigantes de hielo cruzaron miradas confundidos.

-Pero señor… él es un enemigo. ¿Por qué lo ayudamos? –pregunto confundido un guardia.

Byleist miro seriamente a sus súbditos y exhalo un largo suspiro.

-Porque es mi hermano de sangre. Por lo tanto es uno de los nuestros. –respondió seriamente.

Los gigantes de hielo asintieron seriamente y se dispusieron a luchar como su rey lo había ordenado. Sin embargo lo que Loki no sabía y los gigantes de hielo tampoco era que al mismo tiempo que ellos estaban luchando, Asgard también había sido invadida.

* * *

Era un hermoso día en Asgard, la princesa y su mejor amiga estaban sentadas sobre la hierba del bosque y Arya hablaba animadamente para distraer a Freya. La joven, de larga cabellera dorada, observaba a su amiga y le sonreía con ternura y cariño. Arya era idéntica a su padre, nunca perdía su confianza o su buen humor, pero a diferencia de él no pensaba todo el tiempo en comida y era digna de que la llamaran Lady Arya. La doncella de larga cabellera pelirroja estaba peinada con un rodete y vestida de azul. Al hablar gesticulaba con las manos y sonreía ampliamente.

Freya vestía de verde y esta vez su cabello estaba suelto al viento. A pesar de estar triste y de extrañar a Loki no perdía su tranquila sonrisa y le dedicaba dulces gestos a su amiga.

-¿Freya me estás escuchando? ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Arya mientras parpadeaba de forma curiosa.

La princesa le sonrió y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Sí, te estoy escuchando. Me parece genial que tu padre ya empiece a aceptar a Fandral. Y lo que más me alegra es que los dos se hayan quedado en Asgard por si algo sucede. –respondió tranquilamente Freya.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Si el príncipe Loki llega a tener razón. Mi padre, Fandral y Hogun se harán cargo. Ellos son muy fuertes y si a ellos les sumamos al Padre de todos, ningún ser oscuro podrá tomar Asgard. –dijo muy animada la doncella.

La princesa de larga cabellera rubia le dedico una tierna sonrisa a su amiga y afirmó sus palabras.

-Es verdad. Yo no tengo ninguna duda de que mi abuelo no dejará que nadie lastime a su pueblo. Sin embargo… no dejo de pensar en Loki. Quisiera saber algo sobre él. Yo sé muy bien que es fuerte, de hecho ha podido enfrentar a mi padre muchísimas veces, pero me siento incompleta sin él. –comentó mientras suspiraba.

Arya volvió a parpadear, revoloteando sus rojas pestañas con curiosidad, y abrazó sorpresivamente a su amiga.

-Loki es fuerte, astuto, y tiene muy mal carácter. No deberías preocuparte por él. –sonrió divertida la joven.

Freya la miro un poco sorprendida, ya que no se esperaba que su amiga dijera eso de Loki, siempre lo respetaba por el un príncipe, pero finalmente la princesa volvió a sonreír.

-Es verdad. No puedo esperar a que regrese y que le pida mi mano a mi padre. Será algo divertido de ver. Lo hubieras visto cuando le dijo que haría de él un abuelito. –comentó divertida la princesa.

Arya abrió sus ojos grandes de la sorpresa y soltó una suave carcajada.

-¿De verdad Loki le dijo eso al príncipe Thor? Imagino que habrá querido matarlo. Él sí que no cambiará. –opino la joven mientras suspiraba.

Freya sonrió divertida y exhaló esa suave y jocosa risita, contagiando a su amiga.

-Bueno… no le mintió, tarde o temprano tendremos que tener hijos ¿No crees? –pregunto la princesa con una dulce expresión burlona.

La hija de Volstagg la miró sorprendida, ¿podría su amiga estar contagiándose de las travesuras de Loki?

-Yo creo que si están casados el príncipe Thor no hará nada. Pero si quedas embarazada antes de eso, creo que Loki se quedara sin sus preciadas partes que tanto le gusta usar en ti. –comentó con un astuta mirada.

Freya se tapó la boca ahogando una ruidosa carcajada. Sin embargo no podía dejar de reírse.

-Qué mala eres con mi prometido. –fingió indignación la princesa.

Arya le sonrió divertida y negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-Dime Freya… ¿Cómo te sentiste con él? –pregunto curiosa la joven pelirroja.

La princesa se sonrojó inmediatamente al recordar las noches que había pasado junto a su amado.

-Él no es tan sombrío y tan cruel como parece. Loki es muy amable y gentil conmigo. Si mi padre y mi madre pudieran ver lo dulce que es. No se negarían a que estemos juntos. –comentó Freya tristemente.

Arya miro a su amiga y recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Sabía por lo que pasaba Freya, estaba triste porque lo extrañaba, nunca en sus años de vida la princesa se había separado de Loki. Y menos había sido testigo de una amenaza.

Fue en ese momento en que el cielo de Asgard comenzó a teñirse de un color gris oscuro. El sol se estaba alejando y las doncellas preocupadas fruncieron el ceño. Un estruendo se escuchó en esas tierras y de un salto Freya y Arya se pusieron de pie.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto asustada la hija de Volstagg.

-No lo sé, volvamos a la ciudad. –respondió la princesa.

Las dos amigas, prendidas del brazo, comenzaron a caminar con rapidez, cuando llegaron a la ciudad vieron como seres de baja estatura pero de horrible y oscuro aspecto, cubiertos por armaduras, luchaban contra los soldados de Asgard. Lo que las jóvenes no sabían era que la raza de estos seres se llamaba Chitauri.

Uno de ellos, el que parecía el capitán, al ver a las chicas se arrojó contra ellas. Sin embargo no pudo alcanzarlas porque Volstagg acompañado por Fandral intervinieron. El enorme guerrero de cabellera pelirroja se apodero del chitauri que quiso lastimar a su hija y le dio muerte al instante mientras que dirigía a los guerreros asgardianos con bravura.

-¡Fandral! ¡Llévatelas al castillo! –grito Volstagg mientras se enfrentaba a los Chitauri junto a los soldados y era ayudado por Hogun.

Fandral corrió hacia las chicas y se paró delante de ellas para protegerlas.

-¡No es seguro para ustedes estar aquí! ¡Freya tienes que ir al castillo y ayudar a los médicos con los heridos! –exclamo el guerrero al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a avanzar sobre sus contrincantes.

Al darles fin a varios chitauri Fandral tomó de la mano a Lady Arya y a la princesa Freya. Corrió velozmente para poder protegerlas.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que ellos quieren? –pregunto atemorizada Arya.

En ese momento la princesa detuvo su paso y trago saliva. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta y no sabía qué hacer. Mientras que Fandral y Arya la miraba confundidos.

-Me quieren a mí. Quieren destruir lo único que Loki ama. Y para colmo mi padre se fue. –respondió nerviosa, Freya temblaba de los nervios.

Arya y Fandral miraron seriamente a la princesa. La hija de Volstagg la tomó del brazo y continúo corriendo junto a su amado.

-Freya no te culpes. Y ni pienses entregarte a ellos. Le prometí a tu padre que te protegería. –dijo seriamente Fandral.

-Fandral tiene razón. No se te ocurra luchar. Tus poderes son necesarios para ayudar a las personas. –opino preocupada Arya.

La princesa lo mirós preocupada y asintió, ahora su deber era ayudar a los médicos con sus poderes. Cuando llegaron al castillo las chicas fueron recibidas por Sif, la guerrera estrechó entre sus brazos a su hija.

Al ver a las chicas a salvo, Fandral se dio media vuelta para regresar a la batalla. Era su deber como guerrero ayudar a Volstagg y a Hogun.

-¡No! –exclamo Arya al ver que su novio se iba.

El guerrero regreso y estrecho entre sus brazos a la hija de Volstagg.

-Arya no te preocupes. Estos monstruos no son rivales para nosotros. Quédate con Freya y ayuden a los médicos. Odín abrió el castillo para refugiar a las mujeres, ancianos, niños y heridos. Ayuden a las personas. –dijo Fandral con seguridad en su voz.

La doncella miro a su amado un poco desanimada, y finalmente lo besó antes de que se fuera. La princesa tragó saliva al ver tan triste a su mejor amiga. Por eso bajo su mirada tristemente y luego de un suspiro, levanto su cabeza con decisión.

-Mamá llévame con los médicos. Mis poderes servirán para curar a los heridos. –dijo seriamente la princesa.

Sif miro asombrada a su hija, de la misma manera en que la miro Arya.

-Yo también ayudare tía Sif. –dijo decidida la doncella de larga caballera pelirroja.

A pesar de la locura que estaba viviendo, Sif les sonrió a las chicas, orgullosa de ellas.

-Por supuesto. Síganme, la reina también está ayudando. –respondió Sif.

Las chicas siguieron a Lady Sif por el castillo. Arya ayudo refugiados alcanzándoles comida y agua, Freya usaba su magia para poder ayudar a las personas heridas, no sólo a sanar sus heridas sino también sus espíritus.

Odín fue el encargado de liderar a las tropas en la ausencia de su hijo Thor. Mientras Frigga daba cobijo a su pueblo dentro del enorme castillo.

* * *

Loki se había transportado al mismo lugar donde Thanos había llegado. El viento soplaba con fuerza en Jotunheim, anticipando el momento de la batalla. La expresión de Thanos era la de un ser psicótico, un frenesí inundaba su cuerpo, y miraba a Loki como si fuera su presa a punto de ser vencida. La obsesión que Thanos tenía con la muerte podía verse a través de sus ojos.

-Veo que no quieres que Asgard salga destruido. Sabes que te haré añicos y vienes a morir aquí solo. No quieres que tu linda princesita te vea morir. ¿No es así? –dijo Thanos con ironía y maldad.

Loki frunció el ceño con furia y apretó sus puños con fuerza. Sin embargo una astuta sonrisa dibujo sus labios.

-Por favor…–bufó desafiante. –Serás tú el que muera en mis manos. Deja de tenerte tanta confianza. –respondió desafiante Loki.

Thanos sonrió con ironía y comenzó a caminar hacia Loki de manera provocativa. Los jotuns luchaban contra los chitauri con bravura y fuerza. Loki pudo comprobar que las legendas eran ciertas, los jotuns tenían una fuerza sobrehumana superior a la de Thor y sus cuerpos eran más duros que el mismísimo hielo. Los chitauri no tenían oportunidad en Jotunheim, sin embargo eran cada vez más y más. Pero eso no parecía importarle a Thanos. Ya que su mirada se enfocaba solamente en Loki.

-No sé si llamarte asgardiano o jotun. ¿Quién eres Loki? ¿Qué eres? –pregunto de forma burlona Thanos.

Loki se puso en guardia y convoco un hechizo en sus manos, estas brillaban de un color verde oscuro.

-¿Qué quién soy? Soy Loki ni más ni menos. –respondió con desafío.

Una risita burlona y ladina se escuchó en el gélido terreno. Thanos se burlaba de su contrincante y a la vez disfrutaba jugar con sus presas antes de matarlos. Thanos era un ser que adoraba a la muerte y disfrutaría hasta el final su batalla, especialmente el juego previo para asustar a su oponente.

-Me encantaría ver la expresión de tu bella princesa cuando vea tu cadáver mancillado en mis manos. Me deleitare con su miedo, con sus expresiones de horror, cuando la tenga en mis manos… voy a ultrajarla delante de ti. Antes de matarte… haré que veas con horror como mancillo el cuerpo de tu prometida. –dijo con una expresión maniática en su rostro.

El rostro de Loki se transformó de la rabia que sentía al escuchar esas palabras. Thanos estaba muy confundido si creía que él lo dejaría con vida. No, Loki tenía pensado matar al ser oscuro, por más que en eso arriesgara su vida, pero al final él volvería vivo a los brazos de Freya, porque se lo había prometido. Después de escuchar decir esas palabras a Thanos, el dios de las travesuras lanzó su hechizo contra su contrincante, a lo cual Thanos respondió y deshizo el hechizo en sus manos. Sin embargo eso no haría que Loki retrocedería. Por eso se arrojó contra Thanos.

Byleist miro con asombro aquella batalla. Laufey había sido un idiota al tratar de acabar con su deforme hijo. Loki no era ningún debilucho como los gigantes de hielo creían. El dios de las travesuras poseía una fuerza sobrehumana, comparable a la de los Jotuns, siendo uno de ellos poseía poder sobre el hielo y lo usaba en batalla. Su cuerpo era tan resistente como los cuerpos de ellos. Y además utilizaba magia muy poderosa.

El nuevo rey de Jotunheim y hermano de sangre de Loki pudo darse cuenta. Loki era poderoso y a la vez temido. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención al rey Jotun fue la furia que esta vez caracterizaba a Loki; a pesar de controlarse y pensar cada movimiento, Loki estaba furioso. Y se debía a las palabras de Thanos.

Cuando el Rey de los gigantes de hielo miro su entorno los chitauri habían sido destruidos por los gigantes de hielo. Y estos festejaban su victoria.

-Señor los hemos vencido. –dijo uno de ellos.

Sin embargo la expresión de Byleist era de preocupación.

-Loki sigue en la batalla. Pero no debemos meternos. –comento pensativo.

Los jotuns miraron asombrados a su nuevo líder y cruzaron miradas.

-Pero señor… él no es uno de nosotros. ¿Por qué debemos ayudarlo? –pregunto uno de ellos.

Byleist miro seriamente a sus súbditos y pareció reprenderlos con esa fuerte mirada.

-Él es uno de nosotros, es mi hermano menor. Mi padre lo abandono por ser un jotun deforme, por ser más débil que nosotros. Y todo lo que paso fue culpa de mi padre. Yo lo ayudare… es mi hermano. –dijo seriamente el rey.

Los gigantes de hielo miraron a su líder y asintieron. Era cierto, cada palabra del nuevo rey eran ciertas. Loki era uno de ellos, había sido discriminado por su raza, probado por los asgardianos. Los únicos que lo habían amado de verdad, eran Thor, Frigga y, a su manera, Odín. Y ahora… Loki tenía un tesoro en sus manos, Freya. Y Byleist podía comprender a la perfección el empeño de Loki en protegerla.

-No lo haces nada mal asgardiano. Parece ser que tu motivación es más fuerte ahora. –comentó Thanos con sarcasmo.

Sin embargo el dios de las travesuras no le hizo caso y continúo recitando hechizos. Y esquivando los ataques del guerrero oscuro. Nada ni nadie lo detendrían en su misión, destruiría a Thanos y volvería a Asgard.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué pasara cuando tenga a tu princesa en mis manos? Tal vez esté embarazada y ni tú lo sepas. Sería tan divertido matarla a ella y tu hijo. –opino cruelmente Thanos.

Loki se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso. _"No puede ser" "No puede ser, solo quiere distraerme"_ esos pensamientos martillaban su cabeza. Sabía que el jefe militar lo estaba probando. Quería que se distrajera y así matarlo. Por eso basto ese momento para apuñalarlo con una daga en el estómago. Loki retrocedió e inmediatamente Byleist llego en su auxilio, plantándose delate de él.

-Es tan sencillo. Eres tan humano ahora. Te has vuelto débil por ella. –dijo burlón Thanos.

El dios de las travesuras se puso de pie mientras se tomaba su costado herido.

-Te equivocas… es por ella que soy más fuerte. Es por ella que te mataré. –respondió con convicción.

Byleist miro boquiabierto a su hermano menor. Simplemente no podía dar crédito de la fuera y tenacidad de Loki. Laufey siempre le había dicho al nuevo rey que abandonar a Loki para que muriera era una necesidad. Y él siempre había sospechado. Ahora podía ver que no estaba equivocado.

Sin embargo Thanos retrocedió y eso hizo que todos los presentes lo miraran asombrados. El líder alienígena sonreía como si ya tuviera la victoria en sus manos.

-Ha sido divertido enfrentarme a ti pero ahora cambiaremos el escenario de la batalla. Te espero en Asgard, donde seguramente mis aliados mataron a la mayoría de la población y ya tienen en sus manos a tu princesa. –dijo al mismo tiempo que desaparecía.

Loki corrió para detenerlo pero fue en vano.

-¡NO! ¡Maldito hijo de…! –grito furioso el dios de las travesuras. –Debo irme. –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar para volver a Asgard.

Byleist lo detuvo al instante tomándolo de los hombros.

-¡No, espera! Déjanos curarte y después vuelve a Asgard. Es inútil que vayas así solo provocaras tu muerte. –dijo seriamente el rey Jotun.

Loki lo miro seriamente y sin darle importancia.

-¿Y a ti que te importa si yo muero? No puedo dejar que alcance a Freya. –respondió el dios de las travesuras.

Byleist lo miro impresionado y soltó los hombros de su hermano.

-Creí que la amabas. Si vas herido y te derrota frente a ella… no creo que sea algo bueno. –dijo seriamente el nuevo rey.

El dios de las travesuras comprendió las palabras de su hermano de sangre y se detuvo. Exhalo un largo suspiro y asintió con movimiento de su cabeza.

-Muy bien. Vayamos a que te curen. –dijo seriamente Byleist.

Loki asintió y camino junto al rey de los gigantes de hielo. Byleist tenía toda la razón, si él iba en ese estado a luchar sería vencido.

Luego de ser curado por los Jotuns Loki se preparó para regresar a Asgard. Pero no sólo, varios de su raza lo siguieron en compañía de su rey. Aunque fue difícil convencer a Loki de que lo acompañaran. Pero si quería estar tranquilo para matar a Thanos, le sería buena la ayuda, además le encantaría ver las caras de las personas cuando vieran que los gigantes de hielo no eran los típicos monstruos que ellos creían.

* * *

Holaaaaa! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Vieron que está vez no me tarde tanto? XD :P jajajaja, bueno... la historia está avanzando y apuesto que se sorprendieron de que el nuevo rey de Jotunheim quiera ayudar a Loki. Y bueno es obvio que lo hace porque nunca estuvo de acuerdo con Laufey. Para los que creen que Byleist tiene malas intenciones, la verdad es que no ;)

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y ya saben que cualquier consejo o cualquier mensaje me lo pueden decir ;) :D

Y por supuesto,antes de despedirme, les quiero agradecer infinitamente el cariño y el apoyo que me tienen, en verdad, les estoy muy agradecida =) especialmente a: **ceres18** (Muchas gracias cariño por tu review! quedate tranquila que no voy a dejar está historia, la inspiracion está y los ánimos también, si me tardo en publicar es por falta de tiempo :D), a **Louise** (Gracias por tus lindas palabras cariño :D espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :D), y **Ana Hinojosa** (Gracias por tu review! yo sé que debes estar en shock pero quédate tranquila que todo va a estar bien, Loki no es ningún tonto y Freya tampoco es una boba, sabe lo que tiene que hacer :D espero que te haya gustado el capítulo), a **Anette **(Loki es genial, por más que esté enamorado no perdera su actitud jajaja, Freya tiene mucha suerte, todas queremos un Loki :P, gracias por tu apoyo cariño :D) y a **Nana2831** (Gracias por tus lindas palabras :D espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy :D)

Ahora si me despido, les mando un abrazo gigante para todos, que estén y les deseo mucha suerte en sus proyectos :D Saluditos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Flash back**:

Freya era una dulce y enérgica niña de diez años. No se parecía en nada a la princesa que era en la actualidad. Sus cabellos rubios y rizados siempre estaban alborotados y continuamente corría de un lado a otro con su mejor amiga Arya. Una sonrisa era el típico adorno en sus labios y persistentemente perseguía a Loki. El dios del engaño nunca hubiera previsto lo que años después habría ocurrido entre ellos.

Fue un día de mucho calor en Asgard, con un radiante sol que alumbraba el pueblo. Loki había decidido salir del castillo a dar una vuelta por el lugar. Estaba harto de estar encerrado pero notó que era una mala idea. La gente siempre lo miraba con expresiones desconfiadas y con mala cara. Obviamente a él no le interesaba lo que pensaran los demás y continuaba su camino, sin embargo salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho los gritos de unos niños y la enérgica voz de su sobrina.

-El príncipe Loki es un ser maldito. Es un Jotun deforme y feo. –dijo un niño de cabellera castaña.

-Sí, ni siquiera el padre de todos lo quiere. Deberían exiliarlo por ser tan malvado y horrible. –opino una niña de largos cabellos rubios.

La princesa estaba acompañada de su amiga Arya, la pequeña pelirroja se había tapado la boca asombrada, al ver como la princesa se sulfuraba de la rabia.

-¡Cállate! ¡Loki no es deforme y no es malo! Mi tío Loki es una persona muy buena y amable. –dijo furiosa Freya.

La niña y el niño que enfrentaban a Freya soltaron unas carcajadas hirientes que lastimaron el corazón de la princesa, y su amiga pudo notarlo. Arya sabía que Loki no era tan malo como lo hacían creer y a ella también le molestaba mucho que hirieran así a su mejor amiga de esa manera.

-Eres una tonta princesita. Tu tío es un ser malvado que cuando te descuides te matara. ¡Es un Jotun! ¡Los Jotuns no son capaces de amar! –se burló el niño.

Las lágrimas de Freya se hicieron presentes en sus ojos azules y el rubor en sus mejillas no desapareció. Ninguno de los niños pudo darse cuenta que Loki los observaba a lo lejos, con curiosidad y con el costado de su cuerpo apoyado sobre el tronco de un árbol.

-Vamos Freya. –dijo suavemente Arya mientras tomaba del brazo a su amiga, para que los dos niñas se fueran del lugar.

-Si vete princesita. Ve a llorar a los brazos de tu papi. –se burló la niña de larga cabellera rubia.

Freya se dio media vuelta, apretó sus puños de la furia y su semblante era de pura rabia. _"Oh no… ya conozco esa expresión, esto será interesante"_ –pensó Loki cuando vio el semblante de su sobrina.

-¿Qué has dicho? –pregunto Freya mientras furiosa se acercaba a la niña que la había ofendido.

-Que vayas a llorar a los brazos de tu papi. –respondió desafiante la niña.

-O tal vez vaya a llorar a los congelados brazos del monstruo Jotun abandonado por sus padres. –se burló el hermano de la niña.

Freya no le dio tiempo ni a respirar, porque segundos después de que el mocoso dijera esas crueles palabras, la princesa le pegó un puñetazo en el rostro, con su fuerza sobrehumana heredada de su padre, el niño cayó de espaldas al suelo y la princesa continuó golpeándolo con fuerza.

-¡Loki no es un monstruo! ¡Él es un príncipe de Asgard! ¡Discúlpate por tan crueles palabras! –gritaba la pequeña princesa, quien parecía una guerrera experta al golpear al niño sin darle chance de que se defendiera.

Arya quedo pasmada, nunca había visto tan enojada a la pacifica princesa. Y Loki… bueno… Loki tuvo que correr a sujetar a su sobrina que estaba punto de desfigurarle la cara al niño. Cuando el dios del engaño llego tuvo que agacharse y tomar en brazos a la niña, quien pataleaba para seguir golpeando al niño, convencida de que no había aprendido la lección. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que era sostenida por su querido tío.

-¡Freya es suficiente! –dijo Loki con voz potente.

Los niños se asustaron y abrieron sus ojos sorpresivamente al ver al criticado príncipe allí. Y Freya pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del dios del engaño y lo abrazo con fuerza, llorando ruidosamente.

-Tío Loki… –sollozaba la niña sobre su hombro.

Loki la sujeto entre sus brazos y le correspondió el abrazo para calmarla. La pequeña hija de Thor se aferraba a él con fuerza y desesperación.

-Tranquila… ya paso. Ya está. –la consolaba Loki mientras le acariciaba los cabellos. Al verla tan compungida el dios del engaño se dirigió a los niños. – ¿Qué le han hecho? –pregunto seriamente.

La niña y el niño que molestaban a Freya y a Arya dieron dos pasos hacia atrás y salieron corriendo como si hubieran visto a un demonio, y es que Loki, con toda su intención, había dejado que los causantes de la angustia de su sobrina vieran su forma jotun. Cuando se dio media vuelta miro a Arya y está hizo una respetuosa reverencia para saludarlo.

-Príncipe Loki. –lo saludo la pequeña pelirroja.

-Buenas tardes Arya. –correspondió el saludo el dios del engaño.

En ese momento Volstagg había aparecido para buscar a su hija. Con su expresión dulce y animada el guerrero pelirrojo le sonrió a Loki.

-Ey… ¿Qué ha pasado Loki? Esos niños huyeron asustados. –pregunto confundido.

El dios del engaño fulmino con su mirada al guerrero y bajó a su sobrina al suelo. Freya se prendió de la pierna de su tío cuando cesó de llorar.

-Esos mocosos insolentes estaban molestando a Freya y a Arya. –respondió Loki sin darle importancia.

Volstagg miro a su hija y esta lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a contarle la situación.

-Esos niños malos insultaron al príncipe Loki y Freya se puso muy triste. Hasta que se enfureció. –comentó la niña de largos cabellos rojos.

Volstagg miro asombrado a la princesa, quien no respondía y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Vaya… parece que quieres mucho a tu tío eh… pequeña Freya. –dijo dulcemente Volstagg.

-¡Es que es injusto! –exclamo la princesa. –Todos hablan de él como si fuera un monstruo y él no es un monstruo. Mi tío Loki es una buena persona. –sollozo con ternura.

Loki la miro sorprendido, ¿Desde cuándo había causado ese efecto en la niña? Si siempre la evitaba y la trataba con seriedad. Bueno… en realidad eso creía él. Porque siempre caía en los caprichos de la niña. Le leía leyendas, le enseñaba hechizos y la llevaba a pasear. Por más que siempre tuviera esa expresión austera y seria en su rostro, no podía resistirse a los pedidos de su única sobrina. Volstagg también miro con sorpresa a la niña. Pero finalmente sonrió divertido y le acaricio los cabellos con dulzura.

-Voy a decirte algo pequeña. No importa lo que los demás crean, sino lo que tú creas. –dijo amablemente el guerrero.

La princesa parpadeo varias veces, revoloteo esas rubias y arqueadas pestañas de una forma tan dulce que hasta hizo sonrojarse a Loki, y finalmente le sonrió a Volstagg.

-Tiene razón señor Volstagg. –respondió alegremente, recuperando esa dulce expresión que la caracterizaba.

El guerrero de larga cabellera pelirroja sonrió divertido y asintió.

-Muy bien. Eres mucho más bonita con esa sonrisa en tu rostro. –opino dulcemente. –Volvamos a casa Arya… el sol ya está por ponerse. –dijo amablemente.

-Si papá. Hasta mañana Freya. –abrazo a su amiga la pequeña pelirroja.

-Hasta mañana Arya. –correspondió el abrazo la princesa.

La pequeña pelirroja tomó la mano de su padre y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su hogar. Freya quedo a solas con Loki y se le prendió de la pierna sorpresivamente.

-Pero… Freya... –la nombro un poco confundido. Y es que lo agarro desprevenido y casi lo hace caer.

-Tío Loki… yo te quiero mucho. –dijo mientras ocultaba su sonrojado rostro.

Fue la primera vez que el corazón de Loki dio un vuelco. La pequeña no se animaba a observarlo pero se abrazaba a su pierna y parecía que no pensaba soltarse. Se había peleado con esos niños por defenderlo a él. ¿Desde cuándo esa niña lo amaba tanto? ¿Qué había hecho él para ganarse su cariño?

Al verla tan adorable, tan tímida y dulce, Loki le acaricio los cabellos. La pequeña levanto la mirada y revoloteo dulcemente sus pestañas, haciendo que el pecho de Loki se oprimiera y por primera vez sintiera cariño y ternura por alguien.

-Yo también te quiero Freya. –respondió finalmente luego de un largo suspiro.

La niña le sonrió alegremente, como si hubiera recibido un regalo esperado. Contenta se prendió de su mano y comenzaron a caminar.

-Tío Loki… ¿Me lees las leyendas de Jotunheim hoy? –pregunto alegremente la princesa.

Loki sonrió divertido y negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Pero primero tienes que ir a cambiarte. Estás toda cubierta de tierra. –respondió el dios del engaño.

-¡Claro! –opino alegremente la princesa.

Mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo, de repente Loki se detuvo y miro fijamente a su sobrina. Y la niña otra vez lo miro con esa intensidad y ese cariño que hacían temblar al dios del engaño.

-Freya… ¿Por qué golpeaste a ese niño? ¿Tanto te molesta que me odien? –pregunto mirando hacia un costado.

La niña volvió a revolotear sus pestañas y miro intensamente a Loki. Con desesperación lo tomó de las manos:

-Porque no mereces que hablen así de ti. Yo te quiero mucho tío Loki y me duele… me duele mucho cuando dicen que eres monstruo. Eso no es verdad. –sollozo la pequeña de largos cabellos rubios.

Fue la primera vez que se sintió tocado por una niña. ¿Cómo podía amarlo tanto? ¿Qué había hecho para que la niña se encariñara tanto con él? Fue en ese momento en el que Loki comenzó a pasar más tiempo con ella. A demostrarle su cariño, a protegerla. Pero nunca creyó que en un futuro, se enamoraría de ella.

**Fin del flash back**.

Loki se encontraba en la sala de curación, en Jotunheim, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Aquel recuerdo, sin saber porque, inundo su mente, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que años después él sería el prometido de Freya? En esa época, Loki no sentía nada por ella, salvo una enorme curiosidad porque la niña no dejaba de perseguirlo y lo más importante no le temía.

Una risita divertida lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando Loki vio de quien se trataba volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Estás pensando en ella, ¿No es cierto? –pregunto Byleist de brazos cruzados, recostado sobre el marco de una puerta.

El dios de las travesuras frunció el ceño y exhalo un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Qué te importa? –respondió desafiante mientras caminaba ligero y pasaba junto al rey de los gigantes de hielo.

Byleist lo miro confundido y siguió a su hermano menor.

-Espera… necesitas ayuda. No puedes irte solo. –dijo seriamente. –No puedes detenerlo solo. –opino mientras lo sujetaba del hombro.

Sin embargo Loki quito con fuerza la mano de Byleist, de su hombro, y lo miro intensamente.

-No necesito tu favor ni el de tu gente. Puedo hacerlo solo. Estoy harto de que crean que necesito ayuda. Vine aquí a derrotar a Thanos pero el maldito escapo a Asgard. No lo dejare alcanzar a Freya. –respondió seriamente y con rabia en su voz.

Byleist lo miro sorprendido y parpadeo varias veces, ¿Por qué Loki se empeñaba tanto en hacer todo solo? El rey de los gigantes tuvo que perseguir al dios del engaño porque este caminaba ligero en dirección a la salida del castillo.

-Pero… él tiene ayudantes. Necesitas una distracción. Y una buena. –opino firmemente el nuevo rey de Jotunheim.

Loki se dio media vuelta violentamente y miro iracundo a su hermano mayor.

-¡¿Por qué demonios te importa tanto?! ¡Déjame en paz! –exclamo el dios de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Byleist lo miro con firmeza y frunció el ceño. Parecía más tranquilo y sabio, a Loki, esa expresión le recordaba a su no tan querido padre adoptivo.

-Porque… no somos los monstruos que los asgardianos creen. Odín… él… creía en la paz y yo quiero lo mismo para mi pueblo. Si te ayudo, los asgardianos verán que no somos los terribles monstruos que ellos usan para asustar niños. –respondió seriamente el rey de los Jotuns.

Loki se sorprendió de aquella respuesta, sin embargo no perdió su semblante serio y rabioso, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querían paz? ¿Por qué no querían que los vieran como monstruos? ¿Qué les importaban lo que los demás pensaran? Pero en realidad, la verdadera intención de Byleist era darle estabilidad a su pueblo. Si pensaba en la guerra solamente llevaría una batalla sin fin en la cual su reino saldría perjudicado. Su padre Laufey había sido un rey muy inteligente, pero nunca había pensado que la guerra solo traería desgracias a su gente, al contrario. Y Byleist había vivido toda su vida esa guerra, y las terribles consecuencias. Hasta el punto de estar obsesionado con darle paz a su gente.

-Tú... Quieres usarme para tu diplomacia y para una alianza entre asgardianos y jotuns. Ese es tu plan. ¡Eres igual que Odín! Lamento decirte que la única asgardiana que me quiere es Freya, los demás me odian y me temen. Tu plan no funcionará, ¡Siempre nos verán como monstruos! –grito furioso Loki al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus puños.

El dios del engaño se dio media vuelta para volver a Asgard; en busca de Freya. Sin embargo Byleist lo siguió y lo tomó del brazo. Su hermano menor se dio media vuelta furioso y con una expresión asesina en su rostro.

-Espera Loki… ¿No puedes verlo? Tu relación con la princesa es la puerta a la paz entre las dos razas. Es una excelente oportunidad. –opino el nuevo rey de Jotunheim.

-¡Cállate! ¡No me usarás a mi o a Freya! –exclamo con rabia en su voz. Sentía que Byleist, al igual que Odín, sólo querían usarlo como un pretexto, o un objeto.

-¡No quiero usarlos! –exclamo seriamente Byleist. –Solamente creo… que los asgardianos no serán tan crueles si pueden ver el amor que hay entre ustedes. –comentó inocentemente.

Loki no respondió simplemente, se dio media vuelta y salió del castillo enfurecido. ¿Por qué tenían que meterse? Él era solitario, su único deseo era llevarse a Freya lejos de Thor y quedarse con ella. No quería ni le interesaba que Asgard lo aceptara, ni tampoco le importaban los gigantes de hielo. Él nunca había pertenecido a ningún lugar ni le interesaba hacerlo.

El dios del engaño uso su magia para regresar a Asgard. Sin importarle su ascendencia solamente quería llegar a darle fin a Thanos. Confiando en que Thor se encargaría de proteger a Freya pero lamentablemente no fue así.

* * *

La princesa, hija de Thor y de Sif, se encontraba con su abuela curando a los guerreros heridos. Lady Arya los ayudaba y Freya trataba de curarlos lo más rápido posible, al ser una diosa de la vida, como su abuela, la joven podía canalizar su magia para restaurar las fuerzas de los guerreros, Freya los sanaba en cuerpo y alma. Frigga también hacia lo mismo. Nadie se había quedado de brazos cruzados, todo el pueblo ayudaba. Los guerreros luchaban con fiereza para evitar que los chitauri ingresaran al castillo. Sin embargo cuando Thanos llegó les fue más difícil. Sin piedad el ser oscuro comenzó a abrirse paso entre los guerreros de Asgard y en dirección al castillo de Odín. El padre de todos estaba en otro sector de su reino y cuando escucho, por boca de sus capitanes, que Thanos iba rumbo a su palacio tiró de las riendas de su caballo en compañía de todos sus soldados, en dirección a donde estaban su reina y su nieta.

Gritos y ruidos fuertes y estruendosos escucharon Freya y su abuela. Sif miro de reojo a Frigga y ambas supieron que el castillo había sido tomado. La esposa de Thor se puso en guardia frente a la puerta cuando sintió las pisadas, ruidosas y fuertes de los chitauri. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y los seres oscuros aparecieron frente a las cuatro mujeres.

-Al fin te encuentro princesita. –dijo con astucia Thanos.

Frigga, Arya, Freya y Sif abrieron sus ojos con temor y tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo. La guerrera, esposa de Thor, fue a atacar a Thanos pero Freya se lo impidió.

-¡Espera mamá! –exclamo al mismo tiempo que se ubicaba frente de Thanos y ponía sus manos en alto.

Una mirada sádica se dibujó en el rostro del ser oscuro y una sonrisa maníaca mientras se relamía los labios.

-¿Te entregarás princesa? –pregunto con excitación en su voz.

-Nunca. –respondió Freya al mismo tiempo que con su magia levantaba una barrera invisible. –No te dejare pasar. –dijo seriamente.

Las personas que estaban presentes se sorprendieron de ver tan seria a la doncella, incluso Arya se sorprendió. Thanos sonrió de manera excitada e intento atravesar la barrera de Freya.

Sin embargo fue inútil. Especialmente cuando la reina Frigga se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su nieta y ayudo con sus poderes.

-No te dejaremos pasar. No lastimaras a los refugiados. –dijo seriamente Freya.

Thanos la observo con una lunática sonrisa en sus labios. Una risita trastornada se escuchó salir de su boca.

-Vaya… no pensé que opondrías resistencia. –comentó sin perder aquella sonrisa.

A Frigga y a Freya esa sonrisa les producía escalofríos. Era un ser repugnante y sembraba miedo por donde fuera. La princesa no demostró su miedo, ninguna de las mujeres lo hizo, la reina Frigga ayudo a su nieta y protegieron la sala de curaciones con aquella barrera.

-No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya. –dijo Freya con seriedad.

Thanos sonrió astuto y comenzó con su plan para debilitar a Freya y a su abuela.

-Te ves muy atemorizante a pesar de que tu amante este herido y convaleciente en Jotunheim. –respondió Thanos con crueldad.

La princesa abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y ese sólo movimiento fue suficiente para que Thanos atacara la barrera. Sin embargo no fue suficiente para derribar a dos diosas de Asgard. Pero eso le causó estragos en el cuerpo a la princesa, a quien de pronto le empezó a sangrar la nariz. Al ver esto, el ser oscuro volvió a sonreír con perspicacia:

-Te estás arriesgando mucho. Y arriesgas a tu hijo Jotun. –comentó Thanos con cizaña en sus palabras.

La princesa volvió a sorprenderse y lo mismo les ocurrió a todas las personas que estaban allí, ya que exhalaron un suspiro de asombro. Sin embargo la barrera no podía ser atravesada.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo Sif sorprendida. –Freya… ¿Estás embarazada de Loki? –pregunto boquiabierta.

La princesa se sonrojó y negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-No… no estoy embarazada. Este sujeto quiere hacerme perder la concentración. ¡Cállate ser horrible! –respondió enojada la princesa. Mientras que Sif suspiraba aliviada.

Una carcajada sonora y burlona sonó en todo el castillo. Un chitauri se acercó a Thanos y le hablo con respeto y a la vez miedo.

-Señor… ¿Cuánto tiempo va a jugar con ellas? Ellos se están acercando. –dijo seriamente.

Una sonrisita ladina y perversa se dibujó en los labios del líder oscuro.

-Lo siento mucho señoritas y señoras. Pero la hora del entretenimiento ha terminado. Usare todo mi poder esta vez. –dijo Thanos antes de atacar a las diosas con su magia oscura y mortal.

Una gran bola de poder oscuro se estrelló contra la barrera de la reina Frigga y su nieta. Las mujeres intentaron con todo su poder mantenerla pero fue inútil, ambas fueron heridas y cayeron al suelo de costado. Los chitauri apresaron a las personas heridas, la reina Frigga, a Sif y a Arya, quienes forcejeaban contra sus captores. Mientras tanto Thanos camino hasta la princesa y la sujeto con fuerza del brazo. De un tirón la levanto del suelo y la pegó a su cuerpo. Con vileza comenzó a manosearle la espalda y la cintura, mientras ella se removía para soltarse.

-¿Tan segura estás de que no tienes un Jotun dentro tuyo? –se burló con perversidad Thanos.

La princesa frunció el ceño enojada y le pegó una bofetada al ser oscuro. Ante las miradas sorprendidas de los chitauri.

-Déjame ir. ¿Qué te importa si estoy embarazada o no? –dijo seriamente Freya.

Una risa macabra y perversa se escuchó en el lugar. Con fuerza tomó a la princesa del brazo y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Te voy a mancillar tanto que me pedirás que la muerte. –le susurró al oído con una expresión retorcida.

En ese momento, en el que Thanos acercaba sus labios al cuello de la princesa, un fuerte hechizo se estrelló contra su espalda y lo arrojó contra una pared, incrustándolo en ella. Y a los chitauri un poder los convirtió en hielo y fueron destruidos inmediatamente por una enorme bola de poder de color verde. Era un hecho, Loki, en compañía de los Jotuns habían llegado a Asgard. Los gigantes de hielo quedaron de pie en la entrada de la habitación. Pero Loki corrió hasta donde estaba su princesa y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Ante las miradas atónitas de las personas que estaba allí al ver al príncipe Loki en compañía de los gigantes de hielo.

-Freya… –susurro Loki al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba entre sus brazos.

A la dulce princesa se le ilumino el rostro y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del dios de las travesuras y del caos, con amor y anhelo.

-¡Loki! ¡Loki! –exclamo con felicidad. –Llegaste… mi amado. –susurro en sobre su oído al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba los cabellos azabaches.

-Freya… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño? –pregunto Loki preocupado mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de su princesa.

La hija de Thor sonrió feliz de verlo bien, en pie, y frente a ella. Estaba tan feliz de poder sentir las manos de Loki sobre su rostro, que la sonrisa en su semblante no desaparecía.

-Estoy bien. –respondió Freya y sus orbes azules brillaban de la emoción.

Sin embargo el rostro de Loki se sonrojo a pesar de ponerse serio para preguntarle a su princesa una duda que estaba carcomiéndole el cerebro.

-Freya… ¿Es verdad? Él dijo que… estás embarazada. –pregunto el dios del engaño con un leve sonrojo, y es que la idea de ser padre lo ponía muy nervioso, especialmente porque todavía no se había casado con ella y sabía que Thor y Sif lo castrarían.

En ese instante Thanos se puso de pie y lanzó un hechizo a la pareja, quienes estaban desatentos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sin embargo un fuerte rayo evito que lastimaran a la pareja. Thor había llegado, con su martillo en alto, y su expresión de sorpresa al ver que los gigantes de hielo estaban de su lado. Sin embargo, durante su estadía en la tierra había escuchado un rumor que lo había enfurecido, y había regresado para darle caza a su hermano adoptivo.

-¡Loki! –exclamo furioso el dios del trueno mientras separaba a su hija de su hermano adoptivo y lo tomaba del cuello con fiereza. –Dime que es mentira… o te juro que te castro aquí mismo. –dijo con rabia.

Freya, parpadeo varias veces, revoloteando sus rubias pestañas, e intervino. Al igual que Sif y Frigga. Las tres mujeres lograron que el poderoso dios del trueno soltara a su futuro yerno. Los gigantes de hielo observaban la situación, algunos atónitos y otros con mucha gracia.

-Padre no es verdad. Yo no estoy embarazada… Thanos les hizo creer eso para sembrar discordia. –respondió la princesa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Thor la miro sorprendido y exhalo un suspiro de tranquilidad, mientras Sif y Frigga lo tranquilizaban pero el dios del engaño camino hasta su amada y la besó apasionadamente. Ya se había aguantado bastante tiempo sin poder estar con ella y necesita probar y saborear los dulces labios de su doncella. La princesa había tomado entre sus manos el rostro de Loki y sus labios, los de ambos, prácticamente se devoraban. Sif los observo con anhelo y finalmente le sonrió a su hija. Thor no estaba muy feliz, sentía deseos de separarlos, pero se aguantó porque su madre estaba ahí. La reina Frigga, suspiro tranquilamente al ver de regreso a Loki, pero no solamente por eso sonrió, sino porque al fin podía verlo feliz.

En ese instante Odín llegó al castillo y miro sorprendido como varios gigantes de hielo, acompañados de su rey Byleist, observaban a la pareja. Y hablaban entre ellos, como no pudiendo creer que una asgardiana estuviera tan enamorada de un Jotun.

-Gigantes de hielo... –murmuro asombrado Odín.

La reina cuando vio a su esposo se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazo con ternura. Odín le correspondió el abrazo a su esposa con todo su amor. Y Byleist, al ver llegar al rey de Asgard, se acercó a él con mesura.

-Padre de todo. Hemos venido a ayudarlos. –dijo seriamente Byleist.

Odín los observo con asombro. Al igual que los presentes. Tantos años habían pasado desde que él, el padre de todo, había luchado e insistido por la paz y había sido rechazado. Y recién ahora veía sus deseos hechos realidad.

-Byleist… veo que… –pero Odín no pudo terminar de hablar porque Thanos volvió a la batalla. Riendo como un maníaco mientras más chitauris llegaban a su encuentro.

-Vaya… vaya… veo que se han aliado. Muy oportuno. Y muy bien pensado Loki. –dijo el líder oscuro.

El dios del engaño ubicó a la princesa detrás suyo para que su contrincante no le diera alcance a su amada. Odín hizo lo mismo con Frigga. Y Thor imito la accionar de su padre, poniendo a salvo a su esposa Sif.

-¿Dónde estabas Thor? –pregunto Loki con seriedad.

Sif bajo su mirada apenada y la reina Frigga y su nieta suspiraron. Sin embargo Thanos sonrió de forma lunática.

-Thor estaba en la tierra. Cayó en mi trampa y fue a cuidar a sus queridos humanos. –respondió el líder oscuro.

El dios del trueno lo miro sorprendido, así que era por eso que El Otro había atacado la tierra. Sin embargo la rabia y la furia se hicieron presentes en el semblante de Loki. Y miro iracundo a su hermano adoptivo. No le hablo, porque con esa mirada le dijo más de mil palabras, traducidas en insultos.

-Prepárate Thanos porque te voy a destruir. No quedara nada de ti. –dijo el dios de las travesuras.

El líder de los chitauris sonrió de forma frenética y Loki se arrojó contra él, sin miedo ni mesura, tenía que destruirlo. Sin importar el que ni el cómo. El dios del engaño tenía un extenso entrenamiento en combate que le permitió ponerse a la altura del ser oscuro. Además su cuerpo elástico y duro, como el de un gigante de hielo, le permitía resistir la batalla.

Byleist miro la batalla preocupado e inmediatamente se dirigió a Odín con respeto, prácticamente ni miro a Thor, quien estaba junto a su padre.

-Nosotros protegeremos a la reina y a las princesas. Así como a los refugiados. No te preocupes padre de todo, libera a tu reino de esos seres malvados. –dijo seriamente el rey de los Jotuns.

Odín miro profundamente a los ojos al nuevo rey de Jotunheim y asintió con seriedad.

-Sí. Acabare con los que están afuera. Y Thor… cubre a Loki en su batalla, no dejes que los seguidores de Thanos, lo ataquen por la espalda. –dijo seriamente el padre de todo.

El dios del trueno miro a su padre y todavía no podía salir de su asombro. ¿Cómo podía ser que los gigantes de hielo los ayudaran? Después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Sin embargo inclino su cabeza ante Odín.

-Sí, padre. –dijo antes de salir volando por los aires.

El nuevo rey de Jotunheim asintió seriamente. Odín y él se miraron intensamente, como si pudieran hablarse con la mirada. Y volvieron a tomar sus posiciones. En cuanto Byleist se acercó a Freya, hizo una respetuosa reverencia ante ella. Pero inmediatamente la princesa rechazo la reverencia:

-Por favor… soy yo la que debe tratarlo con ese respeto. Usted es el rey de Jotunheim y nos está ayudando a los asgardianos. –dijo verdaderamente agradecida.

El rey de los gigantes de hielo miro sorprendido a la princesa pero finalmente le sonrió, porque comprendió lo que casi nadie podía. Porque un Jotun y una asgardiana podían enamorarse y estar juntos.

Los gigantes de hielo se encargaron de despejar el castillo, destruyendo a los chitauri. En menos de lo que pensaban pudieron salvar a las personas y, por primera vez en sus vidas, vieron al pueblo de Asgard agradecerles su intervención. Odín y sus guerreros pudieron darles fin a los chitauri que invadían la ciudad y los pueblos. El padre de todo no dejo que los alienígenas atacaran su reino. Y Thor con sus rayos evito que los chitauri intervinieran en la batalla de Loki y Thanos.

Mientras asgardianos y gigantes de hielo luchaban juntos y a la par, Loki se encargaba de Thanos. El líder alienígena atacaba con todo su poder a Loki, el dios del engaño se había visto envuelto en una nube negra, cubierta de rayos. Sin embargo Loki no era un inexperto y pudo disipar aquella niebla negra con un hechizo, para cuando lo hizo, Thanos lo increpó y lo sujeto del cuello con fuerza. Pero el dios de las travesuras se desvaneció en sus manos.

Una sonrisita lunática y malévola se dibujó en el rostro del ser oscuro.

-Vaya… parece ser que no eres tan debilucho como yo te creía. Mira de lo que eres capaz por una princesita que te entrego su virginidad. –comentó con burla en su voz. Tratando de hacer enojar a Thor. Pero el dios del trueno, no intervenía porque su padre se lo había ordenado, ya arreglaría cuentas pendientes con su hermano adoptivo.

Loki salió de entre las sombras y ataco a Thanos, pero este se dio media vuelta y lo sujeto de las muñecas con su fuerza sobrehumana. Sin embargo eso no era suficiente para destruir al dios de cabellera negra.

-Necesitas más que eso para derrotarme. ¿Crees que con tus sucias palabras vas a desconcentrarme? Yo soy el dios del engaño. –dijo furioso el príncipe de cabellos negros.

Thanos le sonrió con burla al dios de las travesuras y lo acercó más a él. Pegando su rostro al suyo.

-Te crees capaz de superarme. Pero sólo encontraras la muerte. –respondió el ser oscuro sin perder su posición, como si supiera que Loki nunca lo derrotaría.

Sin embargo en ese momento, mientras Thanos hablaba, Loki utilizo una daga envuelta en un hechizo. Y la clavo en el pecho del ser oscuro. El cuerpo de Thanos comenzó a teñirse de un color negro e inmediatamente soltó las manos de Loki y camino dos pasos hacia atrás verdaderamente sorprendido.

-¿Tú?... Tú no puedes hacer este hechizo. No eres mi igual. –dijo sorprendido el líder oscuro.

Loki sonrió de forma malévola y seductora, con fuerza cerró su mano en un puño e inmediatamente el hechizo se apodero del corazón de Thanos.

-Vaya… parece que si tienes corazón después de todo. Siempre creí que eras un ser sin uno. –se burló el dios de las travesuras.

Thanos cayó de rodillas y se llevó su mano a su pecho. Sin embargo en ningún momento perdió su sonrisa malévola.

-No seas tonto asgardiano… todos los seres poseen corazón. Por más oscuros que sean. Y el mío le pertenece a la Muerte, mi amada. –dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Loki supo de inmediato que significaban esas palabras. Por eso comenzó a retroceder cuando vio que a pesar de estar herido Thanos emanaba una energía poderosa. Su último ataque, destruirá Asgard, y después se reuniría con su amada La Muerte. Ese era su plan.

Semejante poder no podría ser detenido solamente por Loki, Odín lo supo. Por eso fue junto a su hijo adoptivo y utilizo su poder más letal para ayudarlo. La Fuerza de Odín capaz de manipular grandes cantidades de energía mágica. Con semejante poder, el padre de todo, fue capaz de contener el último ataque de Thanos. Byleist hizo una señal y junto a sus gigantes de hielo congelaron el cuerpo sin vida de Thanos, para luego ser destruido por los rayos de Thor.

Al ver el reino despejado y al fin en paz, la gente suspiro aliviada. Los gigantes de hielo se saludaron entre ellos por la victoria. Frigga corrió junto a Odín y lo abrazo con amor. Sif se acercó a Thor con timidez, debido a la discusión que habían tenido antes de que el dios de trueno se fuera, pero él estrecho a su esposa entre sus brazos, logrando hacer que Sif suspiraba aliviada y lo abrazara también.

Loki frunció el ceño al ver que todo había terminado, con su mirada busco a Freya y ella corrió hacia él. Con un amor incondicional la princesa se arrojó a sus brazos y le sonrió con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas de felicidad. Logrando hacer que Loki también sonriera sinceramente.

-Todo acabo Loki. –comentó con dulzura la joven mientras le acariciaba los cabellos a su amado.

El dios de las travesuras no respondió a aquellas palabras, simplemente tomó el rostro de la princesa entre sus manos y la besó. La besó con esa pasión que lo caracterizaba, sus manos bajaron y abrazo a su doncella con tanto amor que logro pegarla a su cuerpo. Freya pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Loki y le correspondió aquel beso, sus labios cálidos y dulces, dejaron que los labios fríos del príncipe se apoderaran con maestría de ellos.

Las personas de Asgard se miraron entre sí, algunos sonrieron ante tanto amor, otros bajaron sus miradas apenados, por haber juzgado aquella relación. Los gigantes de hielo por primera vez dejaron ver sus sonrisas, divertidas ante la situación.

-Parece ser que tenía razón mi rey. Ellos podrán demostrar que no somos tan diferentes. –le comentó un Jotun a su rey.

Byleist sonrió conforme consigo mismo al haber juzgado bien la situación.

-Te lo dije. Ella es especial. Qué envidia me da mi hermanito menor. –respondió divertido el rey de Jotunheim.

Una sonrisita burlona escapo de los labios de los Jotuns cuando escucharon esas palabras. Odín se acercó al nuevo rey de Jotunheim y le tendió la mano, al mismo tiempo Loki y Freya observaban la situación con mucha atención al igual que todos los presentes. Byleist estrecho su mano con respeto.

-Gracias por su ayuda. –dijo seriamente Odín.

-Al contrario. Creo que esta es una gran oportunidad para enmendar lo que hizo mi padre. No somos monstruos, ni queremos guerra. –respondió seriamente Byleist.

-Lo sé. Nosotros tampoco queremos guerra. –dijo prudente el padre de todos. –Si alguna vez necesitan ayuda pueden pedírnosla. –comento Odín mientras le tendía la mano a Byleist.

El nuevo Rey de Jotunheim asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro y estrecho con respeto la mano del padre de todos.

-Creo que será mejor que regresemos a nuestro reino. –dijo seriamente Byleist.

Sus súbditos asintieron con respeto y comenzaron a caminar hacia el puente Bifrost, siendo acompañados por Heimdall. Antes de irse Byleist se acercó a Loki y le tendió la mano, el dios de las travesuras tenía entre sus brazos a la princesa, quien le sonrió al rey de los gigantes de hielo y lo saludo con una respetuosa reverencia. Al ver que su futura esposa tomo la iniciativa Loki estrecho la mano de su hermano de sangre.

-Gracias por la ayuda. –dijo finalmente y logro que Freya le dedicara una alegre sonrisa.

-Cuando quieras hermano. Cuida de tu bella princesa. Estoy seguro que serán muy felices. –dijo amablemente Byleist.

Loki asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y en cuanto su hermano de sangre se encamino con sus súbditos al puente Brifrost, volvió a tomar entre sus brazos a Freya. De manera celosa y sobreprotectora. Ante las miradas del pueblo que comenzó a apartarse del lugar. El padre de todo dio órdenes a sus soldados para que ayudaran a las personas que habían sufrido daños, pero gracias a la pronta intervención de los guerreros ningún hogar había sido destruido. Lo único que había eran guerreros heridos, de los cuales los médicos se encargarían de curarlos.

Freya fue a ayudar a los médicos pero Loki la detuvo. No quería separarse tan rápido de ella. Había experimentado muchos sentimientos desde su viaje hasta su regreso y quería a la princesa con él. Solamente con él.

-Loki… debería ayudar. Gracias al abuelo no hubo destrucción en el reino pero los soldados están heridos y cansados. –comentó inocentemente la doncella.

El dios del engaño frunció el ceño y apoyo su frente sobre el hombro de su princesa, sin soltarla en ningún momento.

-No quiero que te vayas. Mejor encargarte tú de mis heridas. –dijo seriamente y algo celoso.

Freya miro sorprendida a su amado y enseguida apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho de Loki, preocupada uso sus poderes.

-Es verdad, estás herido. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Siempre tan orgulloso. –lo regaño dulcemente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. –Vamos dentro del castillo para que te cure mi amado. –dijo preocupada la joven mientras Loki se apoyaba en ella y comenzaban a caminar.

Thor observo a la pareja con atención y un poco de preocupación. No le agradaba la situación. No quería que su hija siguiera junto a su hermano adoptivo. Al verlo tan serio Frigga se acercó a su primogénito y lo tomó suavemente del hombro.

-¿Qué te ocurre hijo mío? –pregunto atentamente la reina.

Thor observo a su madre con sorpresa, ¿Cómo hacia su dulce madre para saber siempre lo que le ocurría?, pero finalmente le sonrió.

-No es nada madre. Solamente pensaba. –respondió tranquilamente.

Frigga miro a su hijo profundamente a los ojos, en ese momento Odín se apoyó en su esposa comenzó a caminar hacia dentro del palacio siendo ayudado por ella.

* * *

Loki estaba en su habitación, recostado sobre su cama, ya que no quería estar junto a los asgardianos y sus molestas miradas en la sala de curación. No estaba herido gravemente, sino cansado y con algunos cortes en su cuerpo. La princesa lucía un poco sería mientras usaba sus poderes para curar a Loki, aunque no quisiera admitirlo ella también estaba algo cansada. Pero la prioridad era curar a su amado. Cuando las heridas sanaron, Loki tomó suavemente de la mano a la princesa y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Freya se recostó sobre él y lo abrazo con ternura.

-Loki. –suspiro aliviada. –Estoy muy feliz de que hayas regresado sano y salvo. Estaba muy preocupada por ti. –comentó mientras lo acariciaba con dulzura.

Una sonrisa, sincera y divertida, se dibujó en los labios del dios de las travesuras.

-Y yo estaba preocupado por ti. Especialmente cuando ese maldito dijo que estabas… ya sabes. –dijo Loki con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La princesa miro asombrada a su amado y se acercó a su rostro con curiosidad.

-Tenías miedo. Estabas nervioso si yo llegaba a estar embarazada. –comentó con inocencia pero sorprendida. Ya que para ella, Loki nunca sentía miedo o nervios.

El dios del engaño sonrió travieso y se ubicó sobre la princesa. Ambos estaban recostados sobre la cama. Loki le acaricio los cabellos rubios y la besó con esas ganas y esa pasión que se había aguantado mientras no había estado con ella. Freya lo acaricio con dulzura y le correspondió toda esa pasión que él le brindaba.

En ese momento alguien golpeo las puertas de la habitación de Loki. El dios suspiro enojado, al fin podía tener tiempo a solas con su princesa y lo interrumpían. Pesadamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando abrió vio a un sirviente con su rostro desfigurado de la preocupación.

-Principe Loki… princesa Freya… la reina reclama sus presencias en los aposentos del padre de todo. Él… ha caído en su sueño otra vez. –dijo el sirviente con pesadumbre.

* * *

Holaaaa! Buenos días! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que no quieran matarme jajaja, pero les juro ayer tuve un examen y la semana que viene tengo dos más y después vacaciones :D y me pienso concentrar en el fic, bueno... en los fics que tengo :P jajajaja.

¿Que puedo decirles del capitulo? La verdad lo del flash back se me ocurrió y me pareció una buena idea. No tenemos muchos recuerdos de cuando Freya era pequeña, me pareció tierno. La batalla... espero que les haya gustado y con respecto al embarazo... bueno... Freya no está embarazada pero... ¿quien sabe? Tal vez llegando al final tengamos un pequeño Loki XDDDDD

Antes de despedirme quiero darles las gracias desde lo más profundo de mi corazón a todas las lectoras y lectores que pasan por aqui, especialmente a: **ceres18** (Si, cariño, Byleist es un hermano sobreprotector y Freya... bueno... si has leído el capi sabes que no está embarazada, pero a no desesperar que puede estarlo pronto jajaja XD Gracias por tus lindas palabras cariño :D), a **Louise** (Hola! Si, yo creo que Byleist se parece un poquito a Thor, pobre de Loki, no lo dejan en paz ;) espero que te haya gustado el capitulo ;) gracias por tu buena onda siempre :D), a **Nana2831** (Freya... podría estarlo pronto, aunque yo creo que Loki no está listo para ser padre... todavía, no sé que piensas tu ;) gracias por estar cariño!), a** nekita namikaze **(Tranquila que todo está bien ;) gracias por tu review y tus lindas palabras :D), a **Ana Hinojosa** (Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras! Ya sabes que cualquier consejo que quieras darme puedes escribirme, tú también puedes confiar en mí para cualquier cosa que necesites ;) todas amamos a Loki, él es sexy, astuto, lindo, lo tiene todo, y mejor me callo porque Freya me mira raro :P jajajaja XDD En realidad yo también me imagine una relación mala entre Byleist y Loki, pero después dije "podría arreglar eso" jajajaja XD Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, te mando un abrazo :D) y a **Anette** (Lo sé cariño, todos queremos matar a Thor, o al menos golpearlo. Pero Loki tiene cosas más importantes que hacer y seguramente hallará una forma muy sutil de vengarse jajajaja XD gracias por tu review :D) Muchisimas gracias gente linda por alegrarme mis días, las quieroooo!

Les mando un abrazo gigante y nos vemos el próximo capítulo, suerte! :D


	13. Chapter 13

En ese momento alguien golpeo las puertas de la habitación de Loki. El dios suspiro enojado, al fin podía tener tiempo a solas con su princesa y lo interrumpían. Pesadamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando abrió vio a un sirviente con su rostro desfigurado de la preocupación.

-Príncipe Loki… princesa Freya… la reina reclama sus presencias en los aposentos del padre de todo. Él… ha caído en su sueño otra vez. –dijo el sirviente con pesadumbre.

La princesa se puso de pie inmediatamente y corrió hacia la puerta. Con preocupación y casi a punto de estallar en lágrimas miro al sirviente.

-¿Estás seguro? –pregunto preocupada Freya.

El joven sirviente de rizos rubios y ojos negros asintió tristemente. Con una reverencia se despidió de Loki y de Freya. El dios del engaño cerró la puerta con fuerza y exhalo un suspiro, molesto y enojado. ¿Justamente ahora tenía Odín que caer en su sueño? Loki quería recuperar el tiempo con su princesa y ahora tendrían que estar tiempo indefinido frente a la cama de Odín arreglando quien sería el próximo rey y como se organizarían.

Sin embargo el dios de las travesuras no dejo que su enfado se transmitiera a Freya, por eso cuando la doncella se abrazó a él y apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho. Loki le correspondió el abrazo y le acaricio los cabellos con ternura. Pudo sentirla, como temblaba entre sus brazos, debido a los sollozos de preocupación por su abuelo.

-No te preocupes Freya. Él es el padre de todo. No le pasara nada. Solamente dormirá un tiempo para recuperar energías y después regresara como si nada hubiera ocurrido. –opino indiferente Loki mientras le dedicaba tiernas caricias a su princesa.

Freya levanto su mirada, ya que su amado era más alto que ella, y con una expresión preocupada y triste le hablo al dios del engaño.

-Deberíamos ir con él. El abuelo nos ayudó y nos apoyó cuando supo de nuestra relación. Yo quiero… ir a verlo. –respondió tristemente la doncella. –Comprenderé si tú quieres quedarte. En serio Loki, lo entiendo. –dijo con una débil sonrisa.

El dios del engaño tragó saliva, ¿Por qué ella era tan comprensiva con él? Siempre lo apoyaba por más errores que él hubiera cometido. Tal vez era verdad que ningún ser era del todo malvado y que siempre tendría redención. Exhalo un largo suspiro y le acaricio las mejillas a su niña.

-No irás sola. Yo te acompañare. –dijo Loki con una seriedad que hizo latir con más fuerza el corazón de la doncella.

Freya abrió sus ojos y su rostro brilló de la alegría. Sin contenerse se colgó enérgicamente del cuello de Loki y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ante esta muestra de cariño, el príncipe de Asgard tomó de la cintura a su doncella y la abrazo con todo su amor.

-Gracias Loki. Me alegra tanto que quieras venir. –comentó alegremente la princesa de largo cabello rubio.

En el rostro de Loki se dibujó una seductora sonrisa. Con sutileza tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Freya y la besó apasionadamente. Un besó seductor que de pronto se convirtió en una suave lucha entre sus labios. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, sus labios prácticamente se mordían el uno con el otro. Los dedos largos y finos del príncipe se perdieron en los cabellos dorados de la doncella. Al separarse, la respiración de la princesa se hizo más pesada, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus mejillas estaban encendidas ante aquel apasionado beso.

-Vamos… ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros. Pero te advierto que me tendrás que compensar por acompañarte. –dijo Loki con sagacidad en sus palabras y con una mirada traviesa.

Freya parpadeo varías veces, ese revoleteo de sus rubias pestañas hacía que Loki sintiera deseos de recostarla sobre su cama y recuperar el tiempo en el cual él no había estado. Pero se contuvo, porque si los habían mandado a llamar, y ellos no aparecían, Thor iba a derribar su puerta en busca de su hija.

-Dime mi príncipe… ¿Cuánto me costará este favor? –pregunto la princesa siguiendo aquella broma de Loki.

El dios del engaño se acercó a ella y sostuvo de la cintura. Con seducción la pegó su cuerpo y acerco su boca hacia el cuello de la princesa.

-Tendrás que dormir conmigo esta noche. –respondió con una voz seductora que hizo temblar en sus brazos a su amada.

La princesa se sonrojó levemente y le dedico una sonrisa a su prometido.

-De acuerdo. Esperemos que mi padre no vigile mi habitación o tendremos problemas. –comentó divertida.

Loki sonrió astuto y comenzó a caminar, con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la princesa.

-Descuida Freya. Tu padre es fácil de engañar. –respondió el dios de las travesuras con una sagaz sonrisa.

La princesa sonrió, porque sabía las veces que su padre Thor había caído en las travesuras de su hermano menor adoptivo. La pareja camino abrazada hasta los aposentos de Odín. Al entrar, vieron al padre de todo recostado sobre su cama. Frigga estaba sentada a su lado y sostenía entre sus delicadas manos una de las fuertes manos de Odín. Thor estaba a la derecha de su padre, con su rostro entre sus manos y Sif lo consolaba, de pie y acariciándole los rubios cabellos a su esposo.

A la princesa se le encogió el corazón cuando vio a su querido abuelo tan débil. No camino, ni emitió sonido alguno. Solamente se refugió entre los brazos de Loki. Quien sólo se dedicó a corresponder los cariños de su princesa.

Al verlos la reina Frigga estiro su mano y les indico a su nieta y a su hijo adoptivo que se acercaran. En silencio la pareja se acercó a la cama y Freya se sentó junto a su abuela, mientras que Loki quedo de pie junto a su amada, con sus manos sobre los hombros de Freya.

-¿Qué haremos? –fue la primera pregunta de Loki. Con seriedad y prudencia mientras carraspeaba.

El dios del trueno levanto su vista, iracunda, seria.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? Nuestro padre está dormido y no sabremos cuando despertará. –respondió seriamente y dolido por la situación.

Loki no le prestó atención, solamente chasqueó su lengua molesto por la reacción de Thor.

-Tu padre… querrás decir. –replicó con molestia.

La reina al ver que sus hijos comenzarían a discutir se puso de pie y tomó del hombro a Loki.

-La pregunta de Loki es acertada Thor. Tú debes tomar el trono hasta que tu padre despierte. –dijo con prudencia Frigga.

El dios del trueno abrió grandes sus ojos azules y negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-No. Debemos esperar a que él despierte. –respondió dolido y apesadumbrado.

La reina negó con un suave y delicado movimiento de su cabeza.

-No podemos. Ningún reino debe vernos débiles. Tomarás el mando mañana. Serás el rey de Asgard. –dijo seriamente Frigga.

Freya llevo sus manos a su rostro sorprendida y bajo su mirada. Un presentimiento se apodero de su corazón al escuchar esas palabras. Al ser el rey, su padre, jamás le permitiría casarse con Loki. Ese temor inundo su corazón y por ello sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho.

-Está bien madre. –asintió Thor con pesadumbre.

La princesa se dio media vuelta para mirar a su príncipe. Loki era inmutable, era muy difícil leer sus expresiones. Parecía no tener reacción alguna al momento que estaba viviendo. Al ver que su doncella parecía estar triste el príncipe de cabello negro se acercó a Freya y la tomó del hombro.

-Freya… ¿No quieres ir a descansar? Lo necesitas. –susurro suavemente a su oído.

-Pero… el abuelo. –murmuro con tristeza la doncella de larga cabellera.

Loki exhalo un largo suspiro. Odiaba verla triste, su princesa siempre sonreía, siempre lo animaba y ahora estaba acongojada y triste.

-Necesitas descansar. Has curado a las personas con tus poderes y me has curado a mí. Estás agotada. –opino Loki mientras sus dedos se perdían entre los suaves cabellos de Freya.

La princesa de largo cabello rubio miro tristemente a su prometido y asintió.

-Tienes razón Loki. Estoy agotada. –respondió angustiosamente. Al mismo tiempo se puso de pie y se aferró, en un abrazo, a su amado. Loki la sostuvo entre sus brazos y le acarició los cabellos, sin importarle las miradas de Sif y Thor.

-Déjame llevarte a tus aposentos. –dijo con amabilidad en su voz.

La princesa asintió sin responder. Se dejó guiar por Loki hacia fuera de la habitación. Mientras iban caminando por los pasillos ella a se aferraba con fuerza a él. Parecía sollozar en silencio al mismo tiempo que sentía los latidos del corazón de su prometido.

-¿Qué sucede mi princesa? –pregunto el dios de las travesuras mientras sus dedos se perdían entre los dorados y sedosos cabellos de su amada.

-Me siento triste por mi abuelo. A pesar de que se equivocó en muchas cosas contigo, conmigo ha sido bueno y amable. –respondió Freya, sin soltar aquel cariñoso abrazo de su príncipe.

Loki suspiro, exhalo suavemente el aire de sus pulmones, y continuó su tarea de mimar a su amada.

-No tienes que preocuparte. Odín es fuerte, es un hueso duro de roer. Ya verás que en unos días estará despierto, caminando por el castillo. –opino despreocupado el dios de las travesuras.

La princesa levanto la vista, ya que su prometido era más alto que ella, y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-Mi amado tienes razón. –asintió con alegría. Era increíble como una palabra de Loki podía cambiar el estado de ánimo de Freya.

Una sonrisa seductora se dibujó en el rostro del dios del caos.

-Cambiando de tema. Ya que es entrada la noche. ¿Qué dices si te quedas en mi habitación? Podríamos pasar la noche juntos. –y abrazando por detrás a su princesa continuo. –Te he extrañado mientras estuve fuera. –dijo seductoramente.

Freya se sonrojo pero no declino la oferta. Nada la haría más feliz que pasar la noche entre los brazos de su amado. Sintiendo su aroma y, a pesar de que Loki no pudiera desprender calor por su condición de Jotun, a ella le agradaba sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo.

-Me encantaría pero… si mi padre va a mi habitación, cosa que hace muy seguido, y no me encuentra. Tendremos problemas Loki. –opino preocupada.

Una sagaz y astuta mirada se dibujó en el rostro de Loki y la princesa lo observo con atención.

-¿Confías en mi Freya? –pregunto sonriente el dios de las travesuras.

La doncella miro sorprendida a su prometido pero finalmente sonrió tiernamente y asintió.

-Por supuesto. –respondió radiante y sonriente.

Inmediatamente, sin decir más, Loki tomó de la mano su amada y corrieron a los aposentos de la princesa. Con su magia el dios del engaño creó un cuerpo idéntico al de su prometida. Aquella réplica de la princesa, dormía plácidamente en lugar de Freya. Al ver esa magia la hija de Thor sonrió alegremente y se colgó del cuello de su amado con efusión y cariño.

-Loki esto es increíble. Ahora si mi padre viene a vigilarme no tendremos problemas. Podré estar a tu lado. –dijo alegremente la doncella de largos rizos rubios.

El dios de cabellera negra azabache sonrió complacido y tomó entre sus brazos a la princesa. Con sus poderes se transportaron a los aposentos del frío príncipe. Con suavidad Loki dejo delicadamente sobre su cama a Freya. La princesa tironeo de la camisa a su amado y este cayó suavemente sobre ella.

Aquellos besos apasionados lograron encender la temperatura en la inocente doncella. En cuanto el dios de las travesuras se apodero de su cuello, besándolo, mordiéndolo suavemente, Freya olvido hasta su propio nombre. Su mente en blanco y lo único que podía sentir eran los húmedos besos de su amado.

Loki había perdido la mesura y lo único que le importaba era cubrir con su rastro, con sus besos el cuerpo de la doncella. Con un movimiento de su mano, Loki hizo desaparecer la ropa en la princesa, quien a pesar de haber estado ya desnuda ante su amado, se sonrojó. La respiración de Freya se hizo más pesada, entrecortada, era demasiado el éxtasis al sentir los labios húmedos de su amado, besar sus pechos, apoderarse de ellos. Cerró sus ojos, cada movimiento que Loki hacía la volvían más insaciable y más embriagada. En cuanto Freya volvió a abrir sus orbes azules, vio a su amado desnudo, como la naturaleza lo había traído al mundo. La doncella estiro su mano y le acarició el abdomen a su príncipe. Eso produjo en Loki una descarga eléctrica que recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

El dios de las travesuras se ubicó entre las piernas de la doncella.

-Freya… ya no puedo más… te necesito. –gimió Loki al mismo tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los dos de la princesa. La besó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a penetrarla con suavidad.

Al sentirlo en su interior Freya se aferró a él y arqueo su espalda. Oculto su rostro en la curvatura del hombro de Loki mientras clavaba sus uñas en su espalda.

-Ahh… Loki… Loki… –gimió la doncella mientras acariciaba la espalda del dios de las travesuras.

Esos gemidos solamente encendían más al príncipe de Asgard y lo volvían más insaciable, más pasional. Olvidando la mesura, la suavidad, penetró a la princesa con fuerza, logrando hacer que soltará un suave gemido.

-¡Ah…Loki! –exclamo al sentirlo por completo en su interior.

Esos gemidos, de pasión, de éxtasis, provocaban en el dios más frenesí que cualquier otra cosa. Ella era su perdición, su pasión. No podía controlarse, podía sentir el sudor caer sobre su cuerpo y estrellarse en las sabanas. Podía sentir el calor en la piel de Freya, y los suaves suspiros y gemidos que escapaban de su boca al sentir como él la penetraba con fuerza y la embestía cada vez más fuerte.

-Loki… te amo. Te amo. –le decía la doncella presa de que aquella pasión que consumía su cuerpo. Se sentía lejos, embelesada, perdida en el color verde de los orbes de su amado. Veía en él la pasión, el frenesí por poseerla.

-Eres mía. –gimió Loki. –Sólo mía. –dijo para luego besar los labios de la doncella, mordiéndolos desenfrenadamente, lamiéndolos como si fueran dulces frutos.

-Sí. Soy tuya… sólo… tuya. ¡Loki! ¡Loki! –exclamó la doncella de larga cabellera rubia. Prácticamente llegando al borde de la locura. Y es que aquellas manos se movían sobre su piel y lograban en ella desatar el frenesí del placer.

No les importaba si algún sirviente pasaba y los escuchaba, y menos les importaba si Thor llegaba a pasar por el pasillo y escuchaba los pasionales gemidos de su inocente hija.

En el instante en el que la princesa sintió aquella sensación, única e indescriptible que sólo Loki lograba en ella, clavó sus uñas en la espalda del dios de las travesuras, sintiendo como esté esparcía su semilla dentro de ella. Agotado Loki se dejó caer sobre su amada mientras ella lo cubría con sus brazos y le acariciaba los azabaches cabellos.

-Es increíble lo que logras desatar en mí. –dijo cansado el dios de las travesuras.

Freya le sonrió, se sentía agotada pero eso no se interpondría en su felicidad, con dulzura continuó acariciando a su amado.

-Y tú en mí. Eres asombroso Loki. Te amo tanto. –respondió dulcemente la joven de ojos azules.

El dios del engaño miro fijamente a su princesa, estaba desnuda, con sus piernas enroscadas alrededor de su cadera, con sus suaves manos acariciándolo, y con esa inocente, y a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho, pura expresión. Era suya no sólo porque sus cuerpos estaban unidos sino también porque sus almas lo estaban. Fue entonces cuando el dios de cabello negro lo supo. Desde el momento de su concepción, Freya estaba destinada a ser suya, a ser su mujer, su esposa, su amada.

-Y yo te amo a ti. Eres mía… nunca voy a separarme de ti Freya. Aunque tenga que luchar con tu padre. Siempre serás mía. –dijo seriamente Loki.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente. Le acarició los cabellos y se aferró a él. Nunca nadie podría comprender cuanto lo amaba. Cuanto lo admiraba y lo deseaba.

-Será mejor que nos casemos antes de que realmente me dejes embarazada. –comentó de forma traviesa. Sólo para hacer sonrojar a Loki, ya que para ella, él se veía tan lindo sonrojado.

Instantáneamente el dios del engaño salió de su interior y se recostó a su lado con el rostro enrojecido. Una cosa era caer ante el frenesí pasional, pero otra era tener un hijo. Y aunque jamás lo reconociera, eso lo asustaba. Al verlo en silencio la doncella se recostó sobre su pecho y lo abrazo con ternura.

-Loki… no deberías reaccionar así. Solamente estaba bromeando. –comentó la princesa.

El rostro del dios del engaño se alivió.

-No deberías bromear con eso. –suspiro Loki mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su niña.

Ella sonrió divertida ante la situación y apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado.

-No sé porque tienes tanto miedo. Tú serías un gran padre. –comentó suavemente antes de sucumbir ante el sueño.

Loki observo a su doncella y exhalo un suave suspiro. Confiada y sintiéndose protegida se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos.

-Es verdad. Creo que mejor me apuro a pedirle tu mano a Thor. –susurro con una traviesa sonrisita.

Vencido por el cansancio, el dios de las travesuras cayó profundamente dormido, abrazado a la princesa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el sol alumbro la oscura habitación de Loki, logrando acariciar el rostro del bello príncipe. Al despertar Loki vio con ternura como su princesa estaba abrazada a él, como la naturaleza la había traído al mundo, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios; como si estuviera feliz de estar a su lado. El dios de las travesuras acaricio su rostro con el dorso de su mano. Una sonrisa sincera y sin ningún tipo de maldad se dibujó en los rojos labios del dios de cabello negro. Su princesa era la joya más preciada de Asgard. Y le pertenecía a él, solamente a él. Le había entregado su virginidad, desafiaba a sus padres para dormir a su lado. Toda ella era suya. Y no había nada más que lo hiciera tan feliz.

Al sentir las suaves caricias de su amado Freya despertó con una sonrisa pintada en sus rojos y dulces labios. Sus ojos azules se iluminaron al ver a Loki junto a ella observándola con tal devoción que se sintió la mujer, la diosa, más afortunada de todos los mundos.

-Buenos días Loki. –lo saludo tímidamente. Y es que todavía le costaba controlarse al ver a su prometido desnudo, en todo su esplendor, frente a ella.

-Buenos días mi princesa. –respondió el dios de ojos verdes al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella y la besaba dulcemente en los labios. Sin darse cuenta aquel besó se intensificó y el príncipe termino sobre la doncella besándola desmedidamente. Devorándola con sus labios, y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo con sus manos de largos y finos dedos.

-Mmm… Loki. –gimió la doncella mientras sus piernas se aferraban a las caderas del dios del caos.

El menor de los príncipes de Asgard se separó unos centímetros de su prometida y la miro a los ojos de forma intensa.

-Quiero llevarte a un lugar muy especial para mí Freya. Desayunemos juntos y te llevaré. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo? –pregunto con una sonrisa, que solamente Freya podía lograr en el dios de ojos verdes.

La doncella sonrió alegremente y asintió.

-Sí. Iré contigo a donde quieras. Yo confió en ti mi amado. –respondió al mismo tiempo que tomaba el rostro de Loki y lo besaba dulcemente.

En ese momento un fuerte golpe en las puertas los hizo saltar de la cama. El grito del dios del trueno los tomo desprevenidos.

-¡Loki! ¡Abre la puerta en este instante! –gritaba iracundo.

Freya miro horrorizada a su amado y, este molesto y enojado, chasqueó la lengua. Con mala gana tomo los pantalones y se los puso mientras la doncella corría al baño de la habitación para que su padre no la viera. Thor armaría un gran escándalo si se daba cuenta que su hija había pasado la noche con Loki.

Al abrir la puerta, Loki no pudo evitar la sonrisita burlona, pues nada le daba más alegría que ver que su hermano adoptivo había caído en sus tretas.

-Buenos días querido Thor. –lo saludo con un toque de ironía que hizo gruñir al dios del trueno.

-¿Dónde está mi hija? –pregunto iracundo el dios del trueno.

Loki sonrió con sarcasmo y levanto sus hombros despreocupado.

-No lo sé. Seguramente debe estar yendo a desayunar. O charlando con su nodriza. –comentó despreocupado el dios de cabello negro.

Thor frunció el ceño y tomó del cuello a su hermano adoptivo. Por lo cual solamente recibió una sonrisita burlona por parte de Loki.

-Ese hechizo era obra tuya. Si mi hija está en tu habitación. Te juro que voy a castrarte aquí y ahora para que no vuelvas a tocarla. –dijo enfurecido el dios del trueno.

Loki sonrió de forma burlona y empujo a su hermano adoptivo hacía atrás.

-Oh Thor basta ya. Tu hija es toda una mujer. Y nos amamos… no veo nada malo en que... –pero Thor no dejo concluir al dios de cabellera negra.

-¡Oh no te atrevas a terminar! –exclamo iracundo el dios de trueno.

Loki subió sus hombros y se acercó a su hermano adoptivo.

-Thor… Freya es toda una mujer. Me parece de muy mal gusto que entres a sus aposentos sin su permiso. La verdad no sé de qué hechizo hablas. –dijo desentendido el dios de cabello negro.

El dios del trueno miro furioso al príncipe de cabello negro y exhalo el aire con rabia.

-Loki… un padre debe hacer lo posible por cuidar a su hija. Tú no eres padre así que no lo entiendes. –respondió Thor.

El dios de las travesuras frunció el ceño enojado y se cruzó de brazos de manera prepotente.

-La verdad me causas mucha gracia. Hablas de proteger a Freya y la dejaste sola. Preferiste irte a Midgard ¡Cuando te pedí que la cuidaras! No tienes derecho a venir a hacerte el padre responsable. Ya es tarde. Tu hija es mayor de edad. –exclamo furioso el dios del caos.

Thor abrió grandes sus ojos azules y retrocedió. Loki tenía razón.

-Yo hice una promesa Loki. No espero que lo entiendas. –dijo al mismo tiempo que se daba media vuelta.

Loki frunció el ceño e imito la acción de su hermano. Sin darle importancia a Thor volvió a entrar a sus aposentos.

-No me interesa. Ahora déjame en paz mientras me visto. –respondió mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

Un suspiro cansador escapo de los rojos labios de Loki, cuando levanto la vista, su princesa lo observaba. De pie y vestida con su largo y rojo vestido. Su cabello suelto y sus dedos entrelazados.

-Veo que mi padre ha revisado mis aposentos otra vez. –comentó suavemente Freya.

Loki estiro su mano y le indico a su doncella que se acercara.

-Sí. Tu padre no entiende. –respondió el dios de las travesuras al mismo tiempo que su princesa se refugiaba en su pecho desnudo.

-No te preocupes. Hoy antes de la coronación yo hablare con él. Seguramente me entenderá. –dijo con confianza la joven de larga cabellera rubia.

Loki miro sorprendido a su amada y finalmente sonrió. Le creyó, sintió que ella si hablaba con Thor seguramente su padre comprendería.

-¿Por qué no vas yendo a desayunar? Yo te alcanzare luego para que tu padre no piense que dormiste conmigo. –comentó mientras le acariciaba los rubios cabellos a Freya.

La princesa sonrió ampliamente pero antes de alejarse besó en los labios a su amado. Con sus delicados brazos rodeó el cuello de Loki y lo estrechó en un correspondido abrazo. Se puso de pie y lentamente se fue caminando hacia la puerta. Antes de cerrarla le dedico una tierna sonrisa a Loki.

* * *

Cuando la doncella llego al comedor, vio un gran revuelo. Todos los consejeros rodeaban a su padre y le hablaban seriamente. La coronación sería en la tarde y no dejaban en paz al pobre Thor, le explicaban cómo comportarse, que decir al pueblo. Sif y Freya observaban la situación y suspiraban desanimadas. No porque no confiaran en que Thor sería un buen rey, sino porque lo veían a punto de explotar por tanta presión por parte de los consejeros.

En el momento en que Loki entro al lugar los consejeros guardaron silencio. Freya se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia su amado. Lo besó en las mejillas y lo tomo de las manos para que pudieran sentarse juntos. El dios del caos le sonreía a su amada y ambos hablaban animadamente mientras tomaban su desayuno, ante la mirada atenta de los presentes.

-Loki… cuando terminemos podemos ir a pasear, el día está soleado y podríamos aprovecharlo. –comentó la princesa mientras miraba de forma enamorada al dios de las travesuras.

-Es verdad. Es una idea. –respondió Loki mirando fijamente a su amada.

Freya sonreía alegremente, como una niña inocente y pura. Confiaba en él y se recostaba sobre su hombro con suma dulzura. Thor suspiraba y Sif prácticamente se había acostumbrado a ver a su hija tan tierna y enamorada. Y eso hacía feliz, a la guerrera, por más que nunca lo admitiera se sentía feliz por su hija.

Al terminar sus desayunos Freya y Loki se pusieron de pie, la princesa prendida de su brazo con una enorme sonrisa al saber que su prometido la llevaría de paseo, pero antes de irse Loki se acercó a Thor, mientras Freya se despedía de su madre, y le hablo con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

-Cuando regrese necesito hablar contigo. Es importante. –dijo Loki sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro.

El dios del trueno miro fijamente a su hermano, tratando de descifrar que pasaba por su mente, pero inútil.

-De acuerdo. Traten de regresar antes de la coronación Loki. –asintió Thor con seriedad.

-Si descuida. –respondió despreocupado el dios travieso.

Loki estiro su mano hacia Freya y la princesa la tomó con confianza ciega. Ambos caminaron hacia fuera del palacio mientras hablaban animadamente. La princesa sonreía ampliamente mientras Loki sonreía de manera seductora, como si quisiera conservar su actitud seria y fría ante los sirvientes que los observaban.

Cuando llegaron a los establos Loki montó un caballo de negro pelaje y le extendió la mano a Freya para que montara a su lado. La princesa sonrió y acepto la mano de su amado. El dios de las travesuras cabalgó lejos del castillo. Adentrándose en un terreno, cerca de las montañas, alejado del pueblo y de las personas.

Solamente había una pequeña villa de personas amables y gentiles que recibieron a la pareja con saludos corteses. Loki continúo su camino hasta cerca de una gran montaña, en donde había un imponente y antiguo palacio. La princesa abrió grandes sus ojos al ver aquel castillo, era majestuoso y parecía tener más años que el mismo Odín.

El dios de las travesuras detuvo su caballo y bajo de un salto. Extendió sus dos manos y tomó de la cintura a la princesa para ayudarla a bajar. Cuando su doncella estuvo en el suelo Loki extendió su mano y le mostro aquel castillo.

-Este castillo Freya perteneció a Buri. El abuelo de Odín. Ha estado abandonado durante milenios y ha sido mi refugio durante años. ¿Te animas a entrar a verlo? –pregunto de forma traviesa Loki.

La princesa observaba boquiabierta el imponente palacio y después miro fijamente a su amado.

-Por supuesto que me animo. Vamos. –respondió mientras tironeaba de la mano al dios de cabello negro.

Loki sonrió, Freya nunca perdería esa alegría angelical e infantil. Juntos entraron a las ruinas de aquel palacio y el menor de los príncipes de Asgard le enseño su escondite secreto a su princesa.

-Cuando sentía deseos de estar solo y no hablar con nadie. Solía venir aquí. También venía a entrenar y a practicar mis hechizos. Es un lugar tranquilo. –comentó Loki mientras caminaban por el lugar.

A pesar de ser una ruina, el palacio se mantenía en pie. Imponente ante los bruscos cambios de clima y los fuertes vientos y lluvias. Sus muros grises y sus majestuosas columnas con finos y delicados adornos, lo hacían un lugar digno de reyes.

La princesa de larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules, observaba todo impresionada y con mucha curiosidad. Pero entonces una duda asalto su mente.

-Loki, este lugar es majestuoso e imponente. Pero… no entiendo porque me has traído aquí. –dijo confusa.

Una sonrisa traviesa cubrió los rojos labios del dios del engaño. Tomó de los hombros a su princesa y le hablo con una suavidad que era digna de un caballero.

-Freya… cuando nos casemos. Quiero que vivamos aquí. No quiero que nuestro matrimonio lo pasemos en el mismo hogar que Thor… que Odín… merecemos algo juntos, donde estemos solos. No quiero que nadie se meta en nuestra relación. –dijo seriamente Loki, con una intensa mirada que hacía suspirar a su amada.

La hija de Thor abrió sus ojos azules de la sorpresa, pero finalmente sonrió y asintió.

-Tienes razón. No es justo. Si vivimos con ellos les encantara opinar sobre nuestra relación. Sobre nuestros hijos. Este lugar es hermoso. Sólo necesita un par de arreglos y será un hogar para nosotros. –respondió la princesa con una amplia sonrisa. Antes de que Loki pudiera responder, Freya se arrojó a sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho del dios de ojos verdes

Sin quererlo, tal vez por instinto, eso le saco una sonrisa dulce y sin ningún tipo de maldad a Loki. Quien estrecho a la rubia doncella contra su pecho y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Primero tengo que convencer a Thor de que me permita obtener tu mano. Según las leyes si él no me da el permiso no podremos casarnos. –comentó Loki pero de todas maneras no le importaba y si Thor decía que no planeaba llevarse lejos a Freya.

-Mi padre dirá que sí. –dijo con energía la princesa. –Yo hablare con él. Además te ha visto como luchaste por Asgard y por… mí. –comentó sonrojada Freya mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del dios de cabellera negra.

Loki sonrió y continúo acariciándole los cabellos rubios a la hija de su hermano adoptivo.

-Freya… Thor todavía piensa que me casaré contigo porque quiero el trono de Asgard. No confía en mí. –respondió el dios de las travesuras.

La princesa se aferró con más a Loki, como si alguien invisible quisiera arrancarlo de su lado.

-Estoy segura de que él aceptará. Tú lo mereces. –opino firmemente la princesa.

Aquella muestra de lealtad, de amor, hizo que el corazón del frío dios de las travesuras saltará en su pecho. Suavemente tomó del mentón a su princesa y la besó en los labios. De forma voraz y pasional. Los labios de la princesa tenían el sabor a dulces frutos y hacían que el dios de las travesuras se sintiera en el Valhalla.

Sin pensarlo, guiado por sus lujuriosos instintos, tomó a la princesa de la cintura y la subió a una fría mesa de mármol que había en el lugar. Sin dejar de besarla, le acarició seductoramente las piernas mientras le levantaba suavemente el vestido. La doncella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Loki mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Las delicadas manos de la princesa acariciaban el rostro de su amado y podía sentir aquel calor inundar su cuerpo. Podía sentir, aquellas sensaciones que sólo Loki podía lograr en ella.

Al separarse, la doncella respiro agitadamente y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su amado. Atrayéndolo hacia ella y abrazándolo como si alguien quisiera arrancarlo de su lado.

-Te amo Loki. –susurro dulcemente y sin previo aviso. Logrando hacer que el corazón de su amado saltara en su pecho.

Loki tomó el rostro de Freya entre sus manos y le acaricio las mejillas. La miro de una manera tan intensa que hizo temblar a la princesa.

-Si Thor pudiera ver que esta vez no estoy jugando. Si pudiera entender lo que yo siento. Me concedería tu mano sin pensarlo. –comentó mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre los tiernos pechos de su amada, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

-Oh Loki. –suspiro enamorada. –Él lo verá. Estoy segura de que sí. Y si no lo puede ver me escapare contigo a donde tú quieras. –dijo la princesa logrando hacer que su amado la mirara asombrado.

-¿Freya está segura? –pregunto sorprendido Loki.

-Por supuesto. Si es contigo me iré a donde sea. –respondió dulcemente la princesa de larga cabellera rubia.

Una sonrisita divertida escapo de los labios de Loki y tomó a su princesa en brazos. Ella se aferró a él y le dedico una dulce sonrisa a su amado.

-Freya tengo que hacerte una pregunta. ¿Cuándo fue que comenzaste a amarme de esta manera? –pregunto Loki con una curiosidad que hizo sorprenderse a la princesa.

Freya sonrió y cerró sus ojos mientras pensaba la respuesta. Desde que tenía uso de razón lo había amado incondicionalmente. Pero cuando era una niña sus sentimientos hacía Loki eran los de una niña que amaba a su tío. Su problema fue cuando comenzó a hacerse mujer.

-Verás… yo siempre te quise. Eras diferente Loki. No eras un bruto vikingo, tenías modales, caballerosidad. Tu magia era tan poderosa. Y cuando crecí me di cuenta que… mis sentimientos habían cambiado. Cada vez que besabas mi mano para saludarme, o cuando bailabas conmigo en las fiestas. Sentía que mi corazón iba a salirse de mi cuerpo. Me regañaba a mí misma porque eras mi tío, pero cuando supe que no teníamos la misma sangre supe no sería tan imposible. –contó sonrojada la princesa.

Una sonrisita se dibujó en los rojos labios de Loki. No soltó a la doncella en sus brazos sino que la besó con lujuria, con pasión, pero también con amor. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Ella lo admiraba, lo animaba, y lo amaba de una manera en que nunca nadie lo había hecho.

-Debemos regresar o tu padre me va a castrar sino te llevo a su ceremonia de coronación. –comentó Loki mientras bajaba a la princesa.

La hija de Thor asintió con una divertida sonrisita y camino junto a Loki para buscar al caballo de su prometido. Mientras iban caminando la princesa logro algo que nadie nunca lograría, hacer sonrojar al dios del engaño.

-Loki ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –inquirió la joven princesa con una expresión de ternura en su bello rostro.

El dios de las travesuras carraspeo y asintió levemente. Mientras llamaba a su fiel corcel y subía a la princesa sobre su lomo.

-Sí, adelante. –respondió mientras guiaba a su caballo.

La princesa exhalo un suave suspiro, iba detrás de él, aferrada a su espalda y con cariño apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amado.

-¿Por qué le cortaste los cabellos a mi madre? –pregunto Freya inocentemente.

Loki giro levemente su cabeza para mirarla. La pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido.

-Eso fue porque… tu madre había cuestionado mi hombría. En una de mis expediciones con tu padre, tu madre y los tres guerreros nos vimos en aprietos. Y yo cubrí nuestra retirada con una espesa capa de niebla mientras ellos luchaban. Tu madre dijo que eso no era digno de un guerrero y de un asgardiano. Me trato de débil y de cobarde. Por eso cuando ella dormía le corte el cabello. Para que pareciera lo que era. Más un hombre que una mujer. Ella cuestiono mi hombría y yo su feminidad. –respondió el príncipe de cabello negro, con una mirada astuta y rabiosa.

Freya parpadeo varias veces, ella no sabía esa parte de la historia. Su madre nunca había dicho que se había burlado del dios. Segundos después soltó una carcajada delicada y divertida.

-Así que era por eso. –comentó mientras reía. –Mi madre nunca contó esa parte. –opino divertida.

El dios del engaño molesto chasqueó la lengua, al recordar el escándalo que había hecho Sif.

-Se lo merecía. Además no sé porque tanto alboroto, si total el cabello le volvió a crecer. –dijo despreocupado Loki.

Freya sonrió divertida por la situación. Ahora comprendía porque su madre odiaba tanto a su prometido. La joven princesa se aferró a él mientras transitaba el camino de vuelta al palacio de Odín.

-Eres malo. El cabello es muy importante para una mujer. Sí que eres astuto Loki. –opino Freya sin soltar a su querido prometido.

El dios de las travesuras sonrió y al mismo tiempo sintió las suaves manos de su princesa, aferradas a su cintura. Era indescriptible como podía sentir su calor a pesar de llevar ropa puesta. Una mirada de orgullo y de astucia cubrió los orbes verdes del dios y observo a su princesa.

-He hecho cosas peores que cortarle el cabello a una mujer que pretendía ser un hombre para ser respetada. Tú sabes todo lo que yo he hecho y aun así me amas. Eres increíble. –comentó Loki mientras sentía la suave risita de su doncella de largos cabellos rubios.

-Ya te he dicho que a mí no me importa lo que hayas hecho. Conmigo siempre has sido un caballero. Al contrario del resto de los pretendientes que se me acercaban. Por Odín eran tan brutos. –suspiro la princesa.

Loki sonrió divertido al escuchar esa frase de su amada. Cuando levanto la vista ya habían regresado al palacio de Odín. Loki bajo de su caballo y extendió sus manos para bajar a Freya; a quien tomó de la cintura y la bajo de su caballo.

En cuanto la hija de Thor apoyo sus pies sobre la tierra se aferró con fuerza a su príncipe. Lo rodeó con sus delicados brazos y apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Loki.

-Soy tan feliz porque he sido correspondida por ti. Mi amado Loki. –dijo dulcemente Freya.

¿Por qué ella tenía que amarlo de esa forma tan desinteresada y a la vez apasionada? Él no podía hacer más que sonreír amorosamente por ella y acariciarle las rozagantes mejillas.

-Todo estuvo predestinado Freya. Tú naciste para ser mi esposa. Y yo nací para amarte. –dijo Loki con un sentimiento que sólo su adorada princesa lograba. Amor.

Ella le sonrió alegremente, feliz, amorosa e inocente. Aunque lo sabía. Freya sabía que su destino era estar junto a Loki. Su abuela se lo había dicho. Ella había nacido para darle una nueva oportunidad al dios del engaño. Nadie es por completo malvado y siempre hay salvación para todos. Frigga le había dicho eso a su nieta con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro cuando Loki había sido liberado de prisión y ella era una dulce y enérgica niña de diez años. Freya nunca había comprendido esas palabras, hasta que se había enamorado de Loki y este le había correspondido.

El dios de las travesuras tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la princesa y la besó. Fue tierno, amable y a la vez seductor. Sus labios eran fríos, adictivos para la princesa. Podía besarlo por toda la eternidad y aun así jamás se cansaría. Ella cálida, de rojos labios que sabían a maduros frutos dulces. Podía transmitirle su calor, su amor y su pasión al príncipe.

Un suave carraspeo los interrumpió y cuando la pareja vio de quien se trataba, ambos se sonrojaron. La reina Frigga los observaba con una amorosa sonrisa en su bello y tranquilo rostro.

-Freya debes ir a vestirte. Tu nodriza te espera. –dijo tranquilamente la reina de Asgard.

La princesa asintió con un suave movimiento de su cabeza, estaba completamente sonrojada, porque sin darse cuenta se había dejado llevar y su abuela la había visto tan pasional con Loki. Inmediatamente la princesa se despidió de su amado y de su querida y admirada abuela. Tomó los pliegues de su vestido y corrió delicadamente hacia dentro del palacio.

Loki hizo una reverencia a su madre para irse pero esta lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo con suavidad.

-Loki deseo hablar contigo. –dijo amablemente la reina.

El dios de cabello negro asintió y observo seriamente a su madre.

-Te escucho madre. –respondió con amabilidad. Y es que para él Frigga era su verdadera madre, la única que lo había comprendido y apoyado a pesar de todo.

La reina se acercó a Loki y le besó las mejillas con una ternura y una dulzura típicas de una madre amorosa. Le acarició los cabellos azabaches y lo observo con todo ese cariño maternal que derretía la coraza de hielo en Loki.

-Quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo. Sé que la amas. Puedo sentir todo lo que sientes por Freya. Y sé lo que planeas. Por eso cuando hables con Thor déjame acompañarte y apoyarte. –dijo amablemente Frigga.

Loki abrió grandes sus orbes verdes, miro a su madre y por poco dejo escapar una lágrima. ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer fuera tan diferente del resto? ¿De dónde sacaba toda esa dulzura? ¿Acaso Freya era hija suya en vez de Sif? Fue entonces cuando Loki comprendió que los nietos siempre se parecen más a los abuelos que a los propios padres.

-¿No temes que lastime a Freya? –pregunto Loki fingiendo frialdad.

La reina sonrió con delicadeza y negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-No. Porque mis poderes fueron muy claros desde el día que Freya nació. Ella nació para ser tu esposa. Para ser quien volviera en ti el Loki que yo crie. El Loki que era travieso pero que tenía un corazón dulce y curioso. Hablare con Thor para que pueda comprender. Porque nada haría más feliz a una madre que ver a su hijo feliz. –respondió Frigga sin dejar de acariciar las mejillas de Loki.

-Yo no soy tu hijo. –murmuro tristemente el dios del engaño.

La reina tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su hijo y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos.

-Tú eres mi hijo. Yo te crie, te consentí y te amé y continuo amándote. Eres mi niño inteligente y travieso. –dijo Frigga con firmeza.

Loki observo a su madre a los ojos y pudo ver que no mentía. Sin pensarlo, de forma instintiva, la abrazo con fuerza. La reina sonrió y correspondió el abrazo, acariciando los suaves cabellos de su hijo.

-Debemos ir a vestirnos. Tu hermano estará muy feliz de verte en la ceremonia. –dijo Frigga con dulzura.

-Mentira. Si por el fuera me castraría inmediatamente. –respondió Loki mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

Frigga sonrió divertida mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano de forma delicada. Tomada del brazo de su hijo menor.

* * *

La ceremonia de coronación comenzó. La encargada de coronar a Thor fue la reina Frigga, Loki estaba de pie en las escalinatas del trono, en compañía de Freya, Arya, Sif y Fandral. Del otro lado del dorado trono estaban Hogun, Volstagg y su esposa.

El pueblo observaba todo desde el gran salón. Hubo grandes ovaciones por Thor. Todo el pueblo creía en él y tenían puesta su fe en el primogénito de Odín, a pesar de la gran pérdida que implicaba tener al padre de todo dormido.

Loki observó a su hermano adoptivo, durante toda la ceremonia la princesa tenía su mano aferrada a la suya. El dios del engaño se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando no sintió celos, o deseos de estar él en lugar de Thor. Fue extraño para él porque siempre lo había odiado, envidiado. Pero ahora no, porque al mirar la mano de la doncella y su dulce sonrisa pudo comprender que él tenía algo más valioso que el trono de Asgard. Y eso era el tesoro más querido de Thor, su hija.

Cuando las pompas ceremoniales hubieron terminado Thor se sentó a descansar en compañía de sus amigos. Hablaba animadamente con ellos mientras comía y bebía. Loki mirada de reojo a Freya y ella le sonreía dándole ánimos. El dios de las travesuras se puso de pie y se acercó a Thor, su rostro era frío y serio. En cuanto el dios del trueno vio a su hermano adoptivo frunció el ceño.

-Dime Loki… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –pregunto amablemente Thor. En ese instante, el primogénito de Odín pudo ver que su madre y que Freya se paraban junto a Loki, como si le estuvieran dando ánimos. No porque el dios los necesitara sino porque Frigga y Freya serían perfectas para convencer al dios del trueno en caso de que su respuesta fuera no.

-Tenemos que hablar. Es importante. Vamos a un lugar apartado. –respondió seriamente Loki.

El dios del trueno enarcó una ceja y miro fijamente a su hermano adoptivo.

-Lo que necesites puedes decírmelo aquí. –respondió Thor tranquilamente.

-Preferiría que hablemos a solas. –insistió Loki. No le gustaba como los consejeros lo estaban mirando.

-Oh adelante Loki. Tú nunca tuviste miedo de hablar. –dijo Thor con una sonrisita socarrona.

Esas palabras hicieron que el dios del engaño se enfureciera. Por eso dio un paso adelante con firmeza y se dirigió a su hermano adoptivo con la prepotencia que lo caracterizaba.

-Thor… deseo la mano de Freya en matrimonio. –dijo Loki con seguridad.

* * *

Buenas noches! ¿Cómo han estado? Lo sé antes de que quieran despellejarme viva por tardarme tanto, les aviso que la semana que viene tendrán otro capitulo ;) Yo sé que no puedo dejarlas así, quieren saber la respuesta de Thor =) Es genial que Frigga apoye a Loki, ella es tan buena madre =)

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? Ya saben que pueden expresarme sus opiniones =)

Quiero agradecerles a todas las lectoras y lectores que pasan por aquí, gracias por su infinita paciencia y la buena onda y el cariño que me brindan. Se los agradezco de todo corazón, especialmente a: **Louise** (Gracias cariño por estar siempre, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo), a **Guest** (Muchas gracias cariño por tu review, por supuesto que antes de que haya bebe tiene que haber un poquito más de trama ;) tienes toda la razón ;) gracias por tus lindas palabras, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo), a **Hikari1999** (Gracias amiga por tu apoyo y tus lindas palabras, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo), a **Ana Hinojosa** (Por favor no eres pesada! Me encanta que me escribas y que me digas lo que piensas =) Yo también empece las vacaciones, hay que disfrutar jajaja, no hubo bebe pero no te preocupes que habrá dentro de poco, siempre quise torturar a Loki con baby jajajaja, menos mal que se dejo ayudar, pero todas sabemos que lo hizo por Freya jajajaja XD, gracias a ti por tu cariño y tus lindas palabras, ya sabes que cualquier cosa puedes escribirme, cuídate mucho :D), **nekita** **namizake** (se solucionaron los problemas, pero en realidad todavía queda uno que es duro de roer jajajaja XD Gracias cariño por tu apoyo y tus lindas palabras :D) y **Soffy** (Bienvenida al fic! Me alegro que te guste la historia, si tengo planeado hacer más flash back, o sino escribir aparte unos drables con Freya de pequeña ;) Loki les jugara travesuras a sus futuros suegros, y creo que Freya y Frigga lo van a ayudar un poquito ;) jajajaja con respecto al cariño fraternal entre Loki y Thor, la situación esta algo dificil, porque no nos olvidemos que Loki traiciono a Thor muchas veces, y ahora ha enamorado a su hija. el dios del trueno no está muy feliz jajajaj pero intentare que haya un poquito de amor fraternal entre ellos ;) Gracias por tu expresarme tu opinion, dudes en aconsejarme si lo deseas, te mando un abrazo :D)

Entonces no se olviden, la semana que viene habrá actualización, tengo que aprovechar que estoy de vacaciones ;) jajajaja XD Les mando un abrazo gigante, cuídense! Suerte! =)


End file.
